Moira
by Blackamoor
Summary: O Destino está além do real...
1. A Marca Negra

**Primeira Parte **

**Capítulo um – A Marca Negra**

A biblioteca de Hogwarts não era um lugar que você podia chamar de agradável. No verão fazia muito calor e no inverno muito frio, e o bolor das prateleiras era capaz de sufocar até mesmo o nariz perspicaz de Madame Nor-r-ra. Os quadros pelas paredes retratavam condes rabugentos trajando capas bordadas com ouro, usando meias de seda e sapatos de salto tão pontudos que teriam causado inveja a Luis XIV.

Existiam só duas criaturas na escola que conseguiam ficar bastante tempo dentro daquela biblioteca e não se incomodar, a pobre Madame Pince e Hermione Granger.

Madame Pince recolocava alguns volumes de enciclopédias numa estante no canto da sala e Hermione, tendo aberto a biblioteca, passava os olhos por um livrinho cuja capa cintilava dourada ao sol. Era apenas uma figura pequena contra a claridade da janela, mas uma figura notável. De longe seus cabelos indiscretos faiscavam, ardendo em um loiro escuro tal qual o pelo queimado de um leão.

Ela fez um barulhinho com a garganta e pôs o livrinho de lado, uma pena marcando-o pelo meio.

"Sete e vinte e quatro", disse Harry.

Hermione deu um bocejo em resposta. "Já teve a sensação de que há mais gente no seu quarto do que deveria ter?"

"Sinto isso em relação aos roncos de Neville."

"Coloco o diabo do relógio na mesa de cabeceira e no meio da noite ele some! E não tentei dormir de novo porque poderia não acordar para as aulas, já tenho dois atrasos este ano. Dois! Mais um e recebo um aviso."

"Você deve tê-lo derrubado no chão sem perceber."

"Harry, a sonâmbula _não sou eu_. O quarto anoitece de um jeito e acorda de outro."

Todos dormimos de uma maneira e acordamos de outra. Imagine o que ela pensaria se visse como o dormitório dos garotos amanhece. Não é uma coisa legal de se presenciar. Você sente o cheiro da testosterona dos corredores. Mas Hermione podia ter o cuidado de examinar tudo antes de se deitar e conferir tudo outra vez quando acordava, não podia?

"Eu achei que isso estava esquisito demais e comecei a reparar na posição dos chinelos depois que as meninas dormiam", revelou Hermione numa voz suave, "Nenhuma delas se levantava durante a noite, a não ser Heloise para tomar o bendito remédio, mas isso eu também via, e no entanto algumas peças de roupas apareciam pelo chão como se tivessem criado pernas durante a noite e resolvido passear pelo quarto. Foi então que percebi que estava sendo burra."

Harry riu e disfarçou isso virando o rosto para o outro lado.

"Para quê chinelos? As pessoas podiam andar muito bem descalças..."

Ele leu a página que ela havia marcado no livrinho:

"_Eu te amo" - E o que você escuta não é "Eu te amo tanto quanto posso dentro das limitações dessa relação e desse meu momento de vida, dentro das minhas próprias limitações, dos meus medos e dos meus fechamentos", você escuta "Eu te amo totalmente, para sempre, sem que nada, antes ou depois do nosso encontro, supere esse sentimento"_

Algumas palavras tinham sido riscadas, mas de uma maneira tão brusca que não parecia ter sido Hermione.

"O que é isso?"

"É só um livro... ", ela respondeu em tom de desinteresse. "Escute, onde está Rony?"

"Disse que vai nos encontrar aqui."

Hermione se levantou, catando os livros e a mochila. "Não, não vai, não. Vamos nos encontrar no Salão Principal. Me ajude a devolver essas coisas."

Harry foi atrás dela. Madame Pince olhou para eles. Hermione entrou num espaço indescritivelmente pequeno entre duas prateleiras, onde de todos os livros mínimos o maior entre eles era aquele dourado que ela estava enfiando entre outros dois volumes cuja dimensão equivalia à de uma unha. A mochila dela emperrou entre as prateleiras e Hermione deu um solavanco para trás quando tentou se virar, esbarrando em Harry do outro lado. A estante rangeu, enferrujada. Madame Pince lhes lançou um olhar comprido por cima do dorso dos livros.

Hermione virou o rosto rapidamente para a porta da biblioteca enquanto inclinava os ombros para frente, forçando a mochila a deslizar e se soltar.

"Mas, por todos os infernos, que é que vocês dois estão fazendo aí atrás?", disse a bibliotecária.

Nesse momento Hermione arregalou os olhos numa expressão de raiva ou agonia, não era possível dizer, e fez um movimento rápido com o corpo, empurrando a mão de Harry, que por sua vez empurrava a mochila, para longe. O impulso a jogou para frente como se ela fosse uma rolha pulando fora do gargalo de uma garrafa.

Uma das últimas coisas que ele ouviu foi um suspiro dela, resignado, e então uma outra voz entrou em sua cabeça. Um outro cenário. Um redemoinho cinzento e manchado de sangue.

O ruído dos passos do lado de fora começava a parecer cada vez mais constante. Em poucos minutos a biblioteca começaria a encher com as pessoas que costumavam pegar livros antes das aulas e os devolver no término das mesmas. Mas essa percepção passou pela cabeça de Hermione quase tão rápida e superficialmente quanto uma pedra quicando na água. A pele de Harry estava sem cor. Estava tão horrivelmente sem cor que as veias eram nítidas; finos caminhos esverdeados pelo pescoço, e sua respiração se contraia com força, fazendo seus olhos quase saltarem das órbitas.

Hermione teve vontade de xingar. Ao invés disso arrancou a mochila das costas e o agarrou pelos ombros.

"Harry", ela o sacudiu. Ele parecia que estava tendo asfixia.

Ele escorregou para o chão, tremendo. Hermione levantou a cabeça dele, pegando-o pelo maxilar. As íris dos olhos de Harry sumiram dentro das órbitas. Debaixo dos dedos dela, por de baixo da pele dele, a pulsação impossivelmente acelerada desmentia a idéia da asfixia. E ele apertava os dentes como se fizesse força para não gritar.

"Pare com isso", exclamou Hermione, alarmada.

Harry abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos. "É sangue."

Hermione olhou debilmente o próprio corpo. Então olhou o dele.

"Onde?", ela perguntou.

"Em você. No chão." respondeu Harry.

"Olhe pra mim."

"Você está sangrando!"

"Não estou! Olhe pra mim."

A respiração de Harry ficou mais lenta, mas ainda dava para sentir o calor que vinha do seu corpo nervoso. O rosto dele estava cor de fogo. Ele começou a suar.

Estava com raiva. Meu Deus, como estava com raiva. Quando violava regras, sentia-se aflita e um pouco estúpida, porque você sabe que está agindo de forma errada e ainda sim continua. Isso é coisa para idiotas, quebrar regras. Quando Rony era irracional, pode parecer egocêntrico, mas sentia-se mil anos luz na frente das pessoas. Era como se, vendo os erros dele, pudesse perceber as coisas que jamais faria em condições lúcidas. Quando recebia a droga dos avisos tinha o incontrolável desejo de evaporar da face da terra. Fazia _tudo_ para ser tão correta, e então alguém atirava a merda no ventilador. Mas que deixassem Harry e Rony de fora. Alguém ia pagar por aquela brincadeira.

Pegou Harry pelo ombro e o abraçou.

As portas da biblioteca estavam abertas agora, as pessoas entravam sussurrando e passavam dezenas de metros de distância do lugar que estavam.

* * *

As arquibancadas lotavam, e quem estivesse no chão poderia sentir o tremor delas. Além disso, havia um cheiro forte de terra remexida no ar. O vento soprava e levantava as capas dos que estavam na arquibancada da Grifinória, agitava com violência as bandeiras verdes da Sonserina.

Isso, lógico, Gina não podia ver. O campo, visto daquele ângulo plano, lembrava um enorme caldeirão soltando brumas grossas de fumaça. A névoa que se formava acima de suas cabeças tapava qualquer visão que estivesse a mais de dez metros do chão, de modo que só escutava os barulhos distantes das pessoas.

Madame Hooch estava no meio do campo, rodeando a caixa que guardava as bolas do jogo enquanto esperava os times se prepararem. Nada além de certa irritação e impaciência atravessava seus olhos cor de âmbar.

Ao inferno com aquele jogo, nem ao menos tinham lhe alertado que iriam jogar contra a Sonserina. Foi nas três pancadas: jogo daqui a duas semanas, Lufa-Lufa contra Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa tem que ganhar. Sonserina ganhou.

Todos haviam se olhado com caras pasmas e correram para mudar as táticas.

Mas agora tanto fazia porque suas pernas estavam bambas. O estrago seria hediondo de qualquer maneira. Porque diabos Lufa-Lufa não tinha ganhado? Ah, como seria diferente ter que defender o gol quando eram Beatrice, Anny e Becky, e não os armários da Sonserina que vinham em sua direção. E ainda nem tinham chegado, aquelas pragas. Harry, Simas e Sam estavam na entrada do vestiário, espiando os movimentos de Madame Hooch, porque quando ela fizesse menção de levar o apito aos lábios, eles dariam o sinal para o time ficar de pé.

Era um bom time, o da Grifinória. O que os diferenciava dos outros não era quando estavam em campo, e sim quando estavam fora dele. Era por isso que eles se saiam tão bem no campo, embora essa mesma teoria não servisse para o bom desempenho da Sonserina, especialmente naquela temporada.

Harry foi até o meio do campo, trocou algumas palavras com a professora de vôo, ela lhe acenou um não com a cabeça e depois fez um gesto para cima, olhando a névoa, então ele se afastou, olhando para baixo. O cabelo dele tinha pontas rebeldes, de um negro morno, exatamente como os cabelos de Tom. Exatamente como Tom. Gina soltou o cabo da vassoura em suas mãos. Tivera que sufocar um grito.

_Tinha novamente onze anos. Foi despertada pelo som semelhante ao das últimas gotas d'água sendo sugadas de maneira voraz pelo ralo._

_A menina com olhos sonolentos espiou ao redor do quarto. Seus livros estavam no chão. Todos eles. Mas somente um havia caído aberto. _

_Gina ficou olhando-o fixamente. Quem é que tinha feito isso? Mas as janelas estavam fechadas, e travadas. Travas de ferro. _

_Saltando uns meses para o futuro: Gina está correndo pelo corredor úmido da escola com aquele diário na mão. Escuta o ruído de água jorrando suavemente a alguns metros de distância. Ela está indo até lá, porque é doloroso se desfazer de uma coisa que já é sua, mas não podia ficar mais com o diário, tinha dito demais. Ele conseguira, com seus olhos enganosamente calmos, simplesmente saber do tudo que queria. A menina viu o próprio reflexo na poça de água que saia pelo banheiro. Arremessara o livro ali para que se desintegrasse e voltara cheia de terror e agonia para o quarto._

_Mais tarde ela sentiria a mão pesada de Tom passar para o ombro de outra pessoa. Tinha uma terceira pessoa... uma pessoa, não um vulto do passado. Tomou o diário de volta. Sinto muito, Harry, mas com você isso não vai acontecer. _

A pequena Gina tornara-se obcecada por personalidades. Porque Tom Riddle é assim, porque consegue enganar, como consegue ser tão gentil, ser tão perigoso? Porque é que não existiam mais pessoas fascinantes como ele?

Um som de apito levado pelo vento avisou que a Sonserina já estava pronta. Gina ouviu um rápido movimento em suas costas e quando se virou o time estava todo a postos: Simas batia os pés no chão como um cavalo pateando impaciente, Eleanor, uma das únicas garotas do time, arrumava a gola da capa elegantemente e Sam chupava os dentes. Mais atrás, os irmãos Madwick, ambos muito altos e com narizes retos e intermináveis, mantinham posturas idênticas de prontidão. Não eram gêmeos, mas tendiam a fazer quase as mesmas expressões.

"Vamos entrar pela direita", disse Harry.

"Isto está ficando repetitivo", fez Simas.

"Esse é o objetivo."

Os sete jogadores da Sonserina apareceram na outra extremidade do campo, os uniformes verdes suavizados pela névoa, como se estivessem por detrás de um papel manteiga, mas todos altos. Muito altos. As bases das arquibancadas os cercavam, estavam numa espécie de subnível e a névoa que deslizava acima e parecia ter vida própria os ocultava do resto dos alunos, de modo que Dino Thomas irradiou após o som do apito,batendo nas encostas das colunas e ressoando de volta:

"Sonserina entra em campo! Promete grandes surpresas desta vez! Uma delas são as sete novas e extraordinárias Vassouras XS. Isso deve ter dado um bom prejuízo..." Ele fez um gesto amplo e extasiado, e o megafone voou para o chão, produzindo um ruído ensurdecedor de uma pancada violenta que fez as pessoas chiareme levarem as mãos aos ouvidos.

A professora McGonagall pigarreou, sem jeito, e murmurou algo para o garoto pelo canto da boca crispada.

Inferno. Que começasse logo aquela droga de jogo, ver os olhos dos artilheiros da Sonserina a fitando com malícia era um mau presságio.

"Você está bem?", Harry murmurou para ela.

A mão de Gina era apertada com uma força dolorosa por todos do time adversário. Entre meia dúzia de curtos segundos, sua mão ficara estável entre a deles.

Pernas passaram por cima das vassouras. Madame Hooch deu alguma advertência que ninguém se interessou em ouvir. As pessoas lá em cima bufavam. Pela segunda vez, o apito soou. Simas disparou do seu lado como um tiro na direção do céu. A algazarra aumentou nas arquibancadas, agora parecia que estavam inventando um _jingle._

Gina deu um impulso no chão e no segundo seguinte estava no alto, entre os McBean. Alguns garotos da Corvinal assobiaram para ela enquanto se dirigia para o seu querido aro.

Dino apresentou os times e a professora soprou uma terceira vez, no que a goles foi solta, juntamente com os balaços. Um ninho de gente se amontoou em cima da goles numa espiral vermelha e verde, a fazendo desaparecer no ar. Logo em seguida, Malcolm Baddock saiu com a bola debaixo do braço.

Gina seguia cada minúsculo movimento daquela bola como um gato vidrado nos movimentos de um ratinho. Martin McBean e Pritchard disputavam a goles. Pritchard deu um violento puxão na extremidade da vassoura de Martin, que saiu girando loucamente pelo campo. Adeney Swaine agatanhou o ar e agarrou a goles, indo sibilante na direção de Gina para marcar, o que não aconteceu porque um balaço batido por Simas a distraiu, arrancando algumas mechas de seu cabelo pálido. Ela soltou a goles. Esta caiu no colo de Sam, que rapidamente desviou o jogo para as bandas da Grifinória.

Gina olhou para o alto. Harry pairava sobre a balize, logo acima de sua cabeça. Mais adiante, Draco se inclinava na vassoura como se quisesse deitar sobre ela. Havia uma expressão muito austera em seu rosto negligente; ele apertava os olhos faiscantes e fixos em Harry.

"Harry, olhe o Mal..."

"Preste atenção,Weasley!" berrou Eleanor.

Gina virou-se rapidamente para a frente. William Savoy, um garoto que tinha na boca um dente sim outro não, atirou-lhe a goles, certamente não com a intenção de fazer pontos, mas de machucá-la, porque mirou em seu estômago.

Gina não tinha reflexos tão bons quanto os de Harry. Tentou virar de lado, mas tudo foi rápido demais. Suas costelas estalaram num som desafinado. Ela viu Eleanor se aproximar com os dentes trincados. Então um vulto grande caiu de cima e fez sua vassoura empinar para frente como um cavalo sem rédeas.

Era Draco Malfoy.

"Idiota!", alguém gritou.

Alguém faria a caridade de explicar o que era aquilo tudo? As mãos de Draco se seguravam com certo desespero na vassoura dela e iam escorregando, ele já estava cravando as unhas na tintura. _Treeeck._

O frágil material da maldita vassoura rachou. Uma fissura fina surgiu em sua superfície e foi crescendo. As talas da madeira pulavam para fora dos feixes. Gina empurrou o cabo para baixo, mas aquela porcaria já não servia para nada. Estava destruída, não iria descer de jeito nenhum.

"Fique quieta, Weasley!", berrou Draco.

Mas a última fibra que os sustentava no ar rasgou-se com um ruído prolongado e a vassoura se fez em dois pedaços. Draco caiu metros e metros, sua capa verde e prateada se soltou no ar e foi flutuando até desaparecer sob a névoa. Gina despencou alguns palmos, o toco de vassoura ainda resistindo, avançando para frente em caminhos tortos como se pudesse estar sentindo o desespero da dona em descer, então, de repente, Gina estava segurando um pedaço de madeira inútil e morto.

Hermione deu um pulo em sua cadeira.

"Filho da..."

"Que falta descarada!", disse Dino em sua foz ampliada. "William Savoy merece voltar pra casa, no mínimo."

Não na opinião de Rony. Na opinião de Rony, William Savoy teria sua nojenta pele arrancada à faca. Porque era isso, entre outras coisas, que ele estava gritando no ouvido de Hermione.

Então aconteceu uma coisa tão absurda que o fez se calar abruptadamente.

Um rastro verde indo direto em Harry. Inacreditavelmente, era Draco. Ele dissera alguma coisa que fez Harry bufar, depois tentou uma manobra realmente muito esquisita para derrubá-lo, o que não deu certo porque, por algum motivo desconhecido, ele não se segurava na vassoura com as duas mãos, uma delas estava firmemente fechada e um brilho dourado irradiava dentro dela.

Houve falatório e tumulto, todos começavam a se levantar para ver a confusão mais de perto; Malfoy escorregando por uma extremidade de sua própria vassoura e Harry esticando a mão para pegá-lo, mas Draco não abria a mão, nem ao menos olhava para Harry. Quando escorregou, estagnou na altura da balize da Grifinória, pendurado na vassoura de Gina. Ela ainda estava gemendo de dor por ter fraturado as costelas, e pareceu tanto confusa quanto surpresa. Segundos depois os dois atravessavam a turva atmosfera lá em baixo. Agora os falatórios haviam parado como se houvesse a vontade maior de escutar algo, já que não podiam ver, mas nada veio em resposta.

Um fluxo se moveu afoito atrás de Hermione; as pessoas estavam todas descendo. Rony não havia ficado nem para esperar Dino anunciar o fim da partida, pulou por cima das cadeiras e saiu das arquibancadas em direção ao campo. Hermione ainda fitou Harry antes de seguir a multidão. Ele atravessava a barreira de névoa em direção ao chão mais rápido do que seus olhos podiam registrar.

Ela se debateu entre as pessoas que se acumulavam no meio da grama. Algumas corriam de um lado para o outro feito baratas tontas.

"Onde está a garota?"

"Saiam do caminho!", disse uma voz. Snape vinha com a respiração forte, atrás dele vinha o Professor Binns. "Dêem licença!"

O campo pareceu uma enorme arena silenciosa. Hermione se esticou por cima do ombro de uma garota da Sonserina.

Snape chegou até o corpo parado de Draco e virou cautelosamente seu dorso para frente.

O aspecto era de uma pessoa petrificada sobre o gelo, sem cor, sem vida, havia sangue manchando seu rosto, mas gotas grossas de água começaram a cair e o limparam. Uma chuva começou.

"Voltem para o castelo!", Snape disse após um tempo. As pessoas deram curtos passos para trás. "Para dentro!"

Hermione recebeu fortes encontrões nos ombros. No fim, acabou sendo levada pelo fluxo até a saído do campo. Parecia que a chuva tinha dobrado de intensidade e agora caia sobre as pessoas em doloridas gotas.

Do outro lado, Minerva andava rápido na frente de Rony, que carregava Gina. A cabeça da garota pendia fragilmente para trás, dando a assustadora impressão de estar deslocada do pescoço.

* * *

Harry sentara-se do lado de fora da enfermaria junto com Rony e esperara minutos que pareciam passar com uma lentidão enlouquecedora.

Depois que voltara da sala dos professores, tinha uma visão extraordinariamente nova sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Eles lhe disseram que os lábios de Malfoy não se moveram nem por um segundo e que ele simplesmente fizera uma tal de _Liga trincada_ que era geralmente usada para confundir o adversário. Harry não sabia disso. Evidente que não, era o artifício mais idiota que alguém já pudera ter inventado em toda a história do Quadribol, nem ao menos merecia um parágrafo em _Quadribol através dos tempos_. Fora mencionado em uma frase qualquer, num período curto e sem importância.

Já havia pegado o pomo, o desgraçado. Cinco minutos depois do início do jogo, meu bom Merlim, _como?_

Agora Rony se levantava e andava produzindo um _toc-toc-toc_ ritmado.

Hermione entrou, trazendo o Profeta Diário na mão.

Ela olhou para Rony, que não retribuiu o olhar, e depois para Harry.

"Problemas familiares afetam até mesmo os nervos de aço" ela disse, reticente.

"Sabe o que me disseram na sala dos professores?" Harry a cortou. "Madame Hooch disse que a _Liga Trincada_ era uma explicação, mas Snape deu seu voto a favor da visibilidade nula. Droga, _isto aqui_ é vermelho!" ele agitou a capa. "Visibilidade?"

Rony deu um muxoxo de desprezo.

"Bem, é verdade, não é? Quero dizer, você nem viu que o pomo já estava no jogo."

"E você é tapado o suficiente para não perceber nada de errado nisso."

"O que é que tem de errado? _Qual é a merda que está errada?_"

"Não." replicou Hermione em voz alta. "Todos estão errados."

"Ao inferno. Minha irmã pagou pelas suas idiotices." Rony continuou, dirigindo olhares fuzilantes para Harry."

Harry não respondeu.

"O que está errado pra você é que Malfoy foi mais rápido. Esse é seu problema."

"Rony..." fez Hermione em tom cansado.

"O que está errado é que vocês caíram numa armadilha, todos vocês. Devia ter deixado aquele diabo cair e se espatifar no chão feito bosta."

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Foi isso o que aconteceu..."

"Você foi atropelado depois que o pomo havia sido pego", insistiu Rony, "Gina foi atingida no exato segundo após o jogo ter terminado. As mocinhas da Sonserina devem estar tirando uma com a cara de vocês agora, e você não percebeu nada! Nem quando entraram em campo! Não se deu conta em nenhum minuto que estava na merda de uma armadilha! Raciocínio lento!_ Raciocínio lento!_"

O quadro atrás dele fez um repreensivo "shhh", que foi se prolongando à medida que Rony o ignorava.

"Nós entendemos o que você sente...", dizia Hermione.

"Não foi culpa de ninguém...", Harry completava

"...William Savoy vai receber detenção..."

"Explique para toda a gente que estava assistindo que foi tudo planejado...", rebateu Rony.

"Shhhhhh"

"...ah, Rony, não precisa usar palavras sujas..."

"Raciocínio len..."

"Já chega!", Hermione atirou o Profeta Diário na mesa. Depois balançou a cabeça. "Vejam isso."

_Corpo desaparecido em terreno nobre_.

Às_ três horas da madrugada de hoje, o Ministério recebeu uma coruja e pensou imediatamente ser algum tipo de trote. Mas parecia não ser bem assim. A mensagem informava, em letras trêmulas, sobre um assassinato acorrido na mansão Malfoy, em que a vitima seria o mordomo Albert Archway, 56 anos, que, como explicou a Sra. Malfoy em visível assombro quando a equipe do Ministério bateu em sua porta, trabalhava ali a mais de trinta anos. A casa foi revistada por completo _e _nenhum corpo foi encontrado. ..._

Nada mais aconteceu até que Madame Pomfrey apareceu na porta e liberou Gina para visitas, contanto que nenhum ruído maior que a respiração dos pacientes fosse escutado.

Rony entrou. Hermione fitou Harry por um tempo e, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso, entrou logo em seguida.

Nada havia ultrapassado os limites da anatomia humana, pelo menos era o que parecia: a cabeça de Gina estava bem centrada no corpo. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, seus cílios compridos e alourados formavam uma linha debaixo das pálpebras, alguém tivera a minúcia de trocar o sujo uniforme de Quadribol por uma camisola de flanela e pentear seus cabelos, que se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro em suaves ondas. Ela arfava e movia os dedos na direção da palma da mão quando os três se aproximaram, como se quisesse apertar uma varinha inexistente.

* * *

Da cintura até o pescoço, Gina era uma máquina. Tinha órgãos trabalhando dentro dela, a fazendo viver. Mas ela não os sentia. Nem sequer lembrava de ser humana. De ter mãos, braços, pernas. Sua respiração vinha dolorosa e entrecortada, mas não sentia falta de ar, e sabia, portanto, que estava viva.

Um verdadeiro milagre.

Era isso que os bruxos eram? Sagrados? Uma das razões para o Ministério esconder tanto aquelas pessoas dos trouxas era que talvez as religiões deles entrassem em colapso. Tudo que eles acreditavam, o que tinham certeza, viraria um enorme ponto de interrogação. Porque bruxos quebram o pescoço e dias depois estão andando normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido? E porque podem se transformar em outra pessoa tomando uma poção? Porque são diferentes. Porque são deuses; uma nova espécie de vida inteligente no planeta, alienígenas, e todas as alucinações que trouxas costumam ter acordados.

Gina fez um inventário do próprio corpo. Conseguia mover a coluna porque estava conseguindo virar a cabeça, isso era bom. Estava fraca demais para falar. Isso não era bom. Seus canais e veias e músculos dentro do pescoço ainda deviam estar se recuperando.

O teto alto de pedra da enfermaria foi tomando forma. Estava escuro, uma luz opaca e prateada delineava as sombras nas paredes.

Quanto tempo havia passado desde que entrara na enfermaria? Um dia? Uma semana? Lembrava vagamente de vozes ao seu redor, barulho de sapatos roçando o piso. Fechou os olhos novamente.

Estava olhando Harry em sua vassoura. Malfoy apareceu de repente. Malfoy caiu, caiu em cima dela. A presilha prateada que prendia sua capa brilhou refletindo uma luz que vinha de algum lugar e não era solar. A capa ficou vagando pelo ar como uma folha de papel. Draco desapareceu metros abaixo.

Draco.

Gina abriu os olhos.

Tinha gosto de metal na boca. Aquele gosto de pilha que você fica quando há elétrons introduzidos no seu corpo. Levantou-se. Porque as enfermeiras não colocavam a jarra de água perto dos pacientes? A jarra estava no outro canto da sala! Gina estranhou isso. Parecia que haviam feito propositalmente. Andou até lá.

Ao lado da jarra encontrou o _Projeta Diário._ A primeira página mostrava uma estranha foto sem cores do que parecia ser uma linhagem curta de alguma família tradicional do Reino Unido. Todos os rostos eram muito parecidos, finos, pálidos e cheios de significados. Apenas um homem, no fundo da foto, atrás de uma garota com expressão assustada, indicava não ser daquela família. A nota no rodapé explicava o resto.

Então percebeu um ponto claro no resto da enfermaria com o canto dos olhos. A figura branca e doentia de Draco descansava a menos de um metro de distância. Respirava tão suavemente que se não fosse pelo maldito cabelo platinado ofuscando na luz da lua, passaria despercebido. Mas estava ali, o desgraçado. Vivo.

Não que o quisesse morto. Mas, olhe só, estava menos machucado que ela.

_Esta é sua família?_ pensou enquanto se aproximava, _seus pais têm alguma coisa a ver com isso? Ah...tem sim. O mordomo viu o que não devia? Não tinha sangue azul e portanto não era o suficientemente digno para bater o paletó do seu pai?._

"Maldito seja você", Gina murmurou na voz mais baixa que conseguiu.

Uma peculiaridade extremamente inesperada aconteceu em seguida. Ela inclinou a cabeça para mais perto, analisando a fria expressão de Malfoy mesmo dormindo, os ossos do maxilar e a pele de um branco fantasmagórico e surreal, aspirando o cheiro que era diferente de qualquer outro que já pudera sentir. Gina adorava cheiros, e o dele atiçou todas as camadas de pêlos das suas costas. Então ele simplesmente sorriu.

Gina engoliu um grito que quase fora dado. A mão dele se projetou para fora das cobertas e agarrou seu pescoço. Seu coração latejou na garganta.

"O que está olhando, Weasley?", disse Draco numa voz saída do inferno. Os olhos translúcidos ferviam de alguma coisa que, no momento, era impossível descrever.

Ele fez uma coisa rápida com os dedos no pescoço de Gina que doeu como os diabos. Estava tateando cada veia perto da jugular, cada ligação dentro da carne.

"Maldita seja _você!_", ele disse, e a largou.

Gina já não apenas antipatizava com Draco. Agora o desprezava também. Chegava a sentir-se tentada a partir em sua direção com a droga da varinha.

Mas não estava com ela agora. De modo que percorreu os olhos pelo chão e viu o _Projeta_ perto do pé da cama. Como esperava que acontecesse, Draco seguiu seu olhar.

"Ele vinha de uma família trouxa." rosnou Gina.

"Alarme falso", replicou ele depois de um tempo.

"Explique isso para o Ministério."

"Não há nada para explicar. Ele sumiu, ponto final."

"Que dia é hoje, Malfoy?"

Draco estreitou os olhos para ela.

Idiota, tinha caído direitinho. A data de emissão do jornal era 27 de Outubro. O calendário na parede indicava que estavam na madrugada do dia 29. Certo. Isso não significava muita coisa, é verdade, era possível que Malfoy tivesse acordado em algum momento, espiado o jornal e voltado pra cama. Mas como, se estava coberto de faixas pelo corpo? E havia tido uma má reação àquilo; ficara a fitando com os olhos esgazeados. Por um momento Gina quase pode achar graça.

"Volte a dormir, Weasley", ele disse, e esticou o braço para fechar o cortinado que cercava sua própria cama. Antes que pudesse desaparecer por trás dele, Gina lançou um olhar para o braço de Draco.

Tom a deixava ver suas coisas. Ela não podia fazer isso com Fred e Jorge, não podia fazer com ninguém. A garotinha jamais entrava no quarto dos irmãos, era uma espécie de regra na casa. O quarto de Tom tinha tanta coisa, objetos inéditos que podia examinar o quanto quisesse. Gostava particularmente da sua coleção de livros; os levava para o tapete no meio do quarto e os lia enquanto as pessoas entravam e andavam pelo dormitório sem nunca saber que ela estava ali. Era apenas um pequeno vulto do futuro.

A menina gostava de luz. Tom odiava. Esticava aqueles braços compridos e brancos, onde as veias esverdeadas percorriam sob a pele até as mãos, e puxava as laterais das cortinas, interrompendo sua leitura.

Gina ficou onde estava por alguns minutos, observando a cortina em sua frente.

O céu começava a ganhar tons mais claros de roxo e azul, as nuvens se dissolviam e se afastavam entre os raios de sol ainda muito fracos.

* * *

Alguém, provavelmente a Prof.ª Minerva, decidira por não anular o jogo, mas dar uma chance para que ele acontecesse de novo.

Malditos eufemismos.

Então as caras distorcidas do time da Sonserina passaram a ser mais freqüentes. Ao inferno com elas, o jogo acabou por não valer, então que fizessem caretas à vontade.

Harry sabia que era uma injustiça. Perguntava-se como reagiria se estivesse no lugar do time da Sonserina. Bem, não massacraria o time adversário, pra começar. E ficaria _muito_ aborrecido, no mínimo.

Mas aos poucos tanto fazia se tivessem perdido ou se iriam ter outra chance: Harry havia tido outro acesso. Estava sozinho desta vez, no caminho para as Estufas. O céu tornou-se vermelho, a Floresta Proibida parecia estar sangrando, e mesmo que tivesse sido muito rápido, pôde escutar ruídos diferentes do que o rodeavam. Sons que pareciam vir do passado, percorrendo milhares de décadas, uma música que talvez tivesse estado na moda a umas três décadas atrás.

Quando tentou explicar para Hermione o que acontecia, não conseguiu.

"Arrancando minha vida e jogando noutro lugar", disse, sentindo-se escorregar para a borda da poltrona no Salão Comunal "É isso que parece."

"Como assim?"

"Minha pele dói. Ela arde como se estivesse sendo arrancada e eu tenho alucinações, achando que o mundo todo está sangrando."

Ele parou de tentar porque a cor de Hermione ia sumindo.

"Olhe, Harry, devia falar com alguém."

"Estou falando com você."

"Eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso."

"Nem ninguém."

Era um joguinho idiota aquele que estava fazendo com ela. Hermione sabia o que ele evitava e ele sabia que ela sabia. Melhor assim, então não precisaria ter de escutar sua própria voz dizendo que não comentava aquele assunto com outras pessoas por medo de que elas lhe dissessem o que ele vinha esperando anos para ouvir.

Estava com medo. Estava com muito medo.

Naquele instante, uma multidão entrou. O salão Comunal da Grifinória ficou de repente pequeno demais, o que geralmente acontecia nos intervalos do almoço. Uma cabeça ruiva apareceu perto do buraco do retrato, e no minuto seguinte Rony estava se sentando ao lado deles. Tinha uma expressão realmente confusa.

Rony olhou para Harry de outra maneira desde que haviam tido aquela discussão ao lado de fora da enfermaria. A semana toda tinha passado e ele mantinha a mesma cara emburrada, mas não agora.

"Quando ela entrar, me avisem." disse ele numa voz encovada.

"Entrou", Harry falou em seguida.

Gina passou atrás das poltronas deles. Enquanto ela subia as escadas para o dormitório feminino, Rony murmurou:

"Ela está esquisita."

Hermione pôs os cotovelos no braço da poltrona de Rony, o olhando com muita agudez.

"Por acaso a Sr. Weasley sabe o que aconteceu com a filha na semana passada?"

"Logicamente que não."

"_Rony!"_

"Preste atenção, se eu contar para mamãe o que aconteceu, precisarei falar de Malfoy também. Isso não faria bem para o coração do meu pai e da minha mãe."

"Está inventando desculpas esfarrapadas, não precisa nem mencionar a droga do nome dele. Pelo amor de Deus, Rony, se sua mãe descobrir que..."

"Não vai descobrir", Rony desviou os olhos. "Ela vai querer saber de Harry, e então vai ferrar tudo."

Hermione se calou. Mas não porque tivesse desistido de argumentar, e sim porque estava com raiva.

Harry achou que estava na hora de falar também.

"Porque acha que ela está esquisita?"

"Porque eu encontrei sangue na saia dela."

Inesperadamente, Hermione deu uma gargalhada e olhou Rony com uma expressão que beirava a compaixão.

Ele não se importou.

"Já tentou falar isso com ela?", disse Harry.

Rony maneou a cabeça e assentiu, soltando um prolongado suspirou e se levantando.

Claro. Era isso que ele queria. Que alguém lhe dissesse o que ele precisava fazer, porque desde criança Rony recebera ordens dos irmãos mais velhos, e sem Fred e Jorge em Hogwarts ele sentia-se perdido como um cego em tiroteio.

Ele foi na direção do dormitório feminino.

"Porque estava rindo dele?", interessou-se Harry, virando-se para Hermione.

"Não era nada de demais. Só que alguns garotos são tão ingênuos que chega a ser bonitinho."

"O que você diria no meu lugar?"

"Que talvez devesse tentar falar com ela."

"Porque diabos não disse isso, então?"

"Porque queria que você dissesse."

Ela estava sorrindo de novo. Harry Começava a imaginar que ela o estava achando engraçado.

"Harry?", Hermione falou em tom curioso. "O que acha de Gina?"

Mesmo não sendo o tipo de pergunta que ele esperasse naquele momento, o levou a refletir. Ele achava que as roupas escorraçadas que Julian May usava (sétimo ano da Corvinal) a deixavam parecida com uma pessoa atropelada na Piccadilly Circus, na segunda-feira, ao meio dia. Que a cor do cabelo de Priscila Duffis era da mesma tonalidade do rabo de um rato. Que quando Charlotte Derwent tentava pensar ficava parecida com um babuíno. Que Sarah Somerset nunca guardava um maço de dinheiro dentro da saia porque ela mesma não cabia na saia. Achava também que Gina Weasley era uma mistura de tudo isso. Uma mistura bem sucedida.

"Porque, você vê ...?"

A voz de Harry foi abafada por um grito. Hermione virou-se bruscamente na cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que uma quantidade extraordinária de garotas descia às pressas do dormitório feminino como se alguém tivesse anunciado um incêndio lá em cima.

"O que... o que é?", Hermione perguntava para elas, mas nenhuma delas parecia a estar vendo enxergando ali.

Então veio um segundo grito. Harry largou uma exclamação, Hermione o olhou debilmente sair pelo outro lado da poltrona e correr na direção da escada, depois o imitou.

Harry viu lhe lançarem olhares estranhos, quase odiosos, na escada. Elas faziam uma quantidade insuportável de barulhos, aquelas garotas – grunhiam, gemiam, e o olhavam. Subiu o último degrau da escada em caracol sentindo um forte cheiro de tinta.

Olhou para baixo. Hermione parou bruscamente atrás. Os corredores que davam para os dormitórios costumavam ser escuros por não haver janela alguma em suas extremidades, de modo que não era impossível que o líquido negro que escorria pelo tapete fosse sangue.

Rony estava encostado na parede com uma expressão atordoada no rosto que Harry só vira nele quando estava no segundo ano e sua irmãzinha Gina fora levada para dentro da Câmara Secreta. Dessa vez Gina não fora capturada para canto algum. Estava bem ali, ao lado dele, puxando uma alça da mochila enquanto duas gêmeas pulavam por cima dela contorcendo os dedos de nojo e desaparecendo num quarto qualquer. Depois que ninguém mais gritava ou chiava, o silêncio havia voltado.

Gina se moveu assustada para o lado, trazendo a mochila consigo, que foi fazendo um rastro negro pelo chão, e um frasco de vidro saiu rolando até os pés de Harry e Hermione. Um frasco vazio de tinta. Havia alguns livros caídos pelo tapete, com coisas nas páginas que brilhavam, e pedaços de papéis flutuavam pelo ar feito penas de travesseiro. Gina sacudiu a mochila de cabeça para baixo. Mais uma tonelada de papeizinhos picados caíram de dentro. Eram tantos que eles foram chegando perto de Harry, que estendeu a mão e deixou que um pousasse vagarosamente nela.

Viu o papel.

"_Alô?", Harry estava chamando e olhando fixamente para uma direção entre as árvores escuras. Ninguém respondia. Era o silêncio mais profundo em milhas de distâncias, mas ele sentia uma pessoa ali. Estava tão perto que talvez... "Quem está aí?" tornou a perguntar. _

_Mas veio uma resposta. Harry acabou aprendendo que sempre vinha uma resposta, por mais improvável que fosse, e naquela noite de caos a resposta foi Morsmordre._

Fora a primeira vez que vira a Marca Negra; verde e brilhante, recortada contra o céu.

Aquela era a segunda.

Não era exatamente enorme quanto a outra, nem verde-ácido como a cor de uma luz radioativa, era pequena, vermelha e brilhante, mas mesmo assim era horrível. E havia dezenas delas, milhares, flutuando no ar como malditas abelhas da morte. Algumas ainda saindo da mochila de Gina.

"Isso é..."

"Sangue", murmurou Hermione, também olhando para o papel na mão de Harry.

"Não". fez Gina, mas não parecia estar negando alguma coisa que já tivessem dito. Na verdade parecia estar falando consigo mesma ou com alguém em sua mente.

Rony ergueu um dedo trêmulo para a irmã.

"Que é que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Não fui eu..."

"Então porque diabos essas merdas estão na sua mochila?", ele murmurou, os olhos arregalados de medo.

Gina deu um grito e se encolheu na parede.

Hermione se adiantou. Dava pra sentir de longe a sua perplexidade.

"Gina, querida, ninguém está desconfiando de você. Só nos explique o que está acontecendo..."

Ela se agachou ao lado da garota e afastou uns livros para se sentar...e sua mão parou. Harry andou para mais perto, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, e seguiu o olhar inexpressivo da amiga, que estava cravado no livro mais próximo.

O que se viam não eram parágrafos, notinhas puxadas para as bordas, lembretes, anotações, mas sim terríveis rabiscos sangrentos de crânios e cobras e símbolos rebuscados de um alfabeto transcendental que ocupavam páginas inteiras, cobrindo as letras impressas do livro.

Passos apressados subiram pela escada, e no segundo seguinte a Profª Minerva aparecia ofegante atrás deles.

"Recebi reclamações absurdas de que uma..."

Ela aparentemente passou pelo mesmo processo de espanto que Harry, Hermione, Rony e até mesmo Gina, pois a garota ainda observava com os enormes olhos castanhos o rosto de Hermione.

"Senhores, achei que já estivessem suficientemente crescidos para conseguir discernir uma brincadeira de uma demonstração de loucura. Também aviso que serão descontados cem pontos da casa pela falta de respeito com seus colegas. Agora, me digam qual dos quatro fez isso?"

Era algo bastante irracional dizer alguma coisa. Tudo estava ali pelo chão, pelo ar, o sangue cintilando por toda parte, o que quer que houvesse para ser explicado não seria mais do que era possível ver. Ao menos era o que Harry pensava.

"Estou avisando", disse Minerva.

Harry viu Hermione puxar muito discretamente o livro que estava aberto para debaixo das vestes, que, graças a Deus, eram longas e o cobriram.

"Foi um mal entendido."

"_Como_ se explica um mal entendido desta natureza?" replicou Minerva.

"São só... ", Hermione ficou pensativa como quando construía uma idéia apocalíptica para fechar uma redação de História da Magia, "demonstrações."

O coração de Harry disparou. Que infernos Hermione estava tentando fazer? Era tola o suficiente para achar que Minerva, com a cara de quem continha toda a raiva acumulada em anos, fosse acreditar naquela maldita invenção? As pupilas de Gina dilataram tanto que agora todo o seu olho parecia uma bola negra. Ela suplicava para todos em silêncio, inclusive para ele, embora não o tivesse olhando nem uma vez desde que entrara pelo corredor. Talvez fosse por isso que ele achasse tanto que era para ele que ela suplicava.

"Para o projeto", murmurou Gina com a voz fraca, tornando-a mais firme em seguida: "Para o meu projeto. É sobre Arte das Trevas, achei que se jogasse esses papéis coma Marca Negra desenhada nas pessoas durante a apresentação, a coisa ficaria mais real... quero dizer, realmente muito pavorosa..."

A cor saudável da professora fugiu-lhe das faces.

"Certamente que seria pavoroso! Teria o exemplo exato de uma multidão de gente entrando em colapso. Ora, Srta. Weasley, francamente!" Minerva fez sinal para que ficassem de pé e se aproximou dos quatro, com um olhar frio, falando quase num cochicho. "Isto é uma coisa muito séria, entenderam? Não voltem a desenhar, ou pronunciar ou fazer qualquer coisa que tenha relação com Você-Sabe-Quem. Existem pessoas com verdadeiro pânico da palavra 'Lord das Trevas', vocês não podem imaginar a reação de uma delas se estivesse aqui neste corredor agora, não podem imaginar o terror e ódio que certas pessoas alimentam em relação a ele", a professora pousou o olhar rígido sobre a cicatriz de Harry. Por um instante ela mesma pareceu tomada de rancor. Depois virou-se para Gina: "Mude o tema do seu projeto, meu bem. Alquimia, o que acha?"

* * *

Não estava sendo tão rejeitada quanto Rony, Harry e Hermione, porque não conhecia muitas pessoas, e se as garotas com quem dividia o quarto agora a olhavam com puro nojo e se juntavam para chamá-la de louca quando entrava no dormitório, não fazia diferença; elas sempre foram assim. Mas dessa vez a situação era realmente séria. Se tratava da Marca Negra. De Voldemort. E cedo ou tarde aquelas coisas todas cairiam no conhecimento de sua família, ou por Dumbledore ou pelo _Profeta._

Parecia que todo mundo estava de repente ficando doido. Porque não fora ela quem fizera os desenhos, e nem era dela o sangue usado neles.

Ah, meu Deus, mas a cara de Rony... ela sentiu o que ele sentiu. Os olhos dele cintilaram dolorosamente, confusos, quase que gritando de agonia, e ficou em choque. Talvez ele nunca esquecesse daquela cena, assim como Gina não iria esquecer a expressão dele.

Enquanto isso era inverno. Hermione se refugiava na biblioteca com os garotos porque o salão comunal ficava mais cheio, principalmente nas proximidades da lareira, e eles viravam motivo de pilhérias azedas do sétimo ano.

"Aos poucos eles vão esquecer", ela disse a Gina numa tarde que parecia ter acontecido a mil décadas atrás. Bem, ainda não tinham esquecido.

Gina lançou um olhar enjoado ao café-da-manhã.

Nem um sonho. Fazia quatro noites que não via nem ouvia Tom. Da última vez haviam se debruçado na janela da torre da Corvinal, a mais alta, e espiado a escuridão infinita lá embaixo, os campos ondulantes e escuros terminando nos recortes das árvores na Floresta Proibida, a brisa noturna assobiando nos ouvidos, gelada, macia.

Ele nunca muda, Gina pensou, rolando uma rodela de tomate no prato. Tom nunca mudava, ela adorava isso. Eternamente teria dezessete anos, pra sempre seria Tom Servoleo Riddle. Desde que ela o conhecera - e tinha sido depois de conhecer Harry – percebera porque Voldemort seria tão temido no futuro. Tom era discreto, estudava uma pessoa antes de atacá-la, com sua cordialidade falsa, deixava ela se enganar até estar completamente envolvida de veneno, então quebrava-lhe as costelas. Fazia coisas que jamais ninguém sonhara que pudesse ser capaz, com dezessete anos apenas.

_A pequena Gina estava parada ao lado dele na sala de Aritmancia. Fazia frio como nunca, as calhas estavam entupidas de neve, ouvia-se os ruídos de Hagrid trepando nos telhados para limpá-las. _

_Heather Giltter era filha de trouxas. Ninguém sabia explicar porque, desde tão cedo, Tom tinha uma simpatia inexplicável por ela. Naquele dia, enquanto amanhecia na Hogwarts onde Harry e Rony estavam, pela janela atrás de Tom entrava a fraca claridade avermelhada do pôr-do-sol. Tom observava Heather fazer suas últimas anotações do dia. Talvez da vida. Mas ele a olhava com tanta concentração que ele próprio deixava de existir, tinha um desejo explícito nos olhos, mas não era pela Heather. Ao menos não pela sua bela pessoa. Uma semana depois, Tom deixou escapar que Heather tinha desaparecido no caminho de casa. Ele estava usando luvas rosadas como a pele dela. _

Isso era magnífico, ah, dava calafrios. Não a crueldade dos fatos, mas a inteligente malícia com que seu cérebro precoce funcionava. O que seria capaz de fazer? Ninguém nem tinha idéia. Era o que deixava Harry anos luz atrás dele; transparente demais, honesto demais, manso demais. Mas se quisesse... Se Harry um dia quisesse, seria tão horrível quanto Tom pôde ser.

Quando Gina finalmente desistiu de tentar comer e saiu da mesa, Rony perguntou se estava se sentindo bem. Ela lançou um olhar tranqüilo para o irmão e atravessou o salão principal, saindo pela enorme porta que dava para o hall Principal.

Ali, subindo os degraus da escadaria de entrada, estava Pansy Parkinson. Ela se virou para olhar Gina com desprezo, depois pareceu lembrar-se que a garota fizera a Sonserina subir para o primeiro lugar no campeonato entre as casas, e dissimulou um sorriso radiante, como se ela e Gina fossem amigas íntimas a bastante tempo.

Desviando de qualquer caminho que viesse a cruzar com o dela, Gina diminuiu o passo e fingiu ir para os jardins, esperando a outra desaparecer no topo da escadaria, e em seguida subiu também. O ar lá em cima era estranhamente escaldante, as pedras retiam os raios de sol, o teto baixo e inclinado dava ao corredor uma dimensão desconfortável.

Passos começaram a chamar-lhe a atenção no fim do corredor. Uma voz ecoou em tom de cumprimento.

"O que é isso?", Pansy disse em seguida. Não veio nada audível em resposta. "É de sua mãe?"

"Queime-o."

Por um segundo, Gina imaginou que Pansy estava conversando com Tom. Era uma voz arrastada e rouca que respondia. Mas, não...não podia ser...era mais...baixa.

"Fale baixo, a Weasley vinha logo atrás de mim."

"Mesmo?"

Gina viu uma sombra se mover no chão.

Mas que droga. Ela olhou os lados, impaciente. Foi o tempo suficiente para entrar no armário de capas encostado na parede, fechar a porta com as unhas para evitar que as dobradiças fizessem barulho, então os cheiros diferentes de no mínimo quinze alunos invadiram suas narinas, alguns estranhos como terra úmida e outros agradáveis e doces. Ela mordeu o lábio e apurou os ouvidos. Agora eles andavam para mais perto.

Um vulto passou tão de repente pela brecha onde Gina espiava que ela tremeu. A cabeça escura de Pansy maneou e saiu da frente, dando lugar a um rosto branco onde dois olhos claros se estreitavam com a desconfiança suave de um felino.

"Vou sair sem você se não estiver na escada ás sete da noite em ponto." Draco disse, uma voz tão baixa que foi difícil diferenciá-la dos ruídos que o próprio armário fazia ao estalar.

"Ele vai... quero dizer, vai estar lá? Em carne e osso?"

"Você sabe as regras. Nada de _magia."_

"Mas Ele..."

"Não seja estúpida, Parkinson. Pense. Estamos pisando em ovos porque? Pra receber Papai Noel?"

A garota pareceu perder o fôlego.

"Vou poder _assistir_ tudo?"

Draco fez um ruído que lembrava um miado engasgado.

"Você vai participar de uma _cerimônia_. Sabe o que é uma cerimônia, Pansy?"

"Reunião festiva, ou até fúnebre, de caráter solene, por ocasião de um acontecimento, uma solenidade, formalidades e cortesias entre pessoas que não se tratam com familiaridade; _etiqueta_. É uma palavra bonita..."

Enquanto Pansy falava, Gina mantinha os olhos nos de Draco. Uma frieza irônica cintilava entre os suaves tons de azul dentro de cada íris. Ele olhava Pansy com malícia, mas ela não notava. Como diabos ela não notava?"

Gina se lembrava de Draco, o garoto arrogante e de cabelos sem cor que provocava seu irmão e tripudiava sobre tudo que não fosse suficientemente _polido._ Tinha algo errado. Aquele não era Draco, porque Draco não guardaria uma faca nas vestes e a apalparia na frente das pessoas...exatamente como estava fazendo agora.

Pansy rapidamente se calou. Contemplou o cabo da faca em silêncio.

Era a coisa mais linda que Gina já tinha visto em vida. Aquilo devia ser caro, devia ter tanto ouro e ser tão pesada que poderia cortar um dedo se a lâmina fosse simplesmente deixada em cima dele.

"Branca...", Pansy murmurou, aproximando a mão da lâmina.

Branca. Era exatamente a palavra que Gina procurava para descrevê-la. Totalmente de ouro branco, dispersando luz para todos os lados enquanto Draco a movia no sol. Havia desenhos finos em fileiras por toda a sua extensão, pareciam ser feitos de minúsculos grãos de cristal.

"Não, é a réplica", Draco disse.

"Ah, claro. A verdadeira só quem poderia encontrar seria Tom Riddle."

Ele a olhou, cético. Pansy percorreu o dedo pela face da lâmina.

"Porque fala como se tivesse acabado? As coisas ainda nem começaram, Pansy."

Gina estava hipnotizada pela faca, mas não como Pansy estava. Ela parecia ter perdido a razão e fechado as mãos sobre a lâmina radiante daquela coisa. Draco sorriu para ela, um sorriso bonito. Depois puxou a faca violentamente para o lado, Gina viu sangue espirrando pela porta do armário, sentiu sangue em seu próprio rosto, Pansy abriu a mão, atônita; um enorme corte atravessava sua palma.

Draco riu como um garoto entusiasmado.

"E nem é a verdadeira! Imagine o que a legítima poderia ter feito."

A porta do armário foi fechada repentinamente. Do lado de fora, Gina escutou Pansy murmurar rapidamente uma infinidade de palavras mal pronunciadas.

"Ah, não fique chateada", disse Draco em sua voz arranhada, enquanto alguma coisa deslizava pela superfície da porta, apressadamente. "Pense que poderá descontar mais tarde..."

"Eu não vou!"

"É claro que vai. Você já tem seu lugar na nossa mesa."

Draco se afastou do armário e levou Pansy nos calcanhares.

Gina encostou no fundo do armário. Ela sentiu a própria respiração sair lenta e descompassada, tirou as capas de sua frente procurando ar, mas começava a ter um tipo de recordação sufocante, esticou a mão para empurrar a porta mas ela acabara de ser aberta.

Gina foi para o chão.

"Gina?"

Ela franziu a testa para a claridade e olhou para cima. Era Neville, com sua careta estranha de desconfiança. Ele a ajudou a se levantar.

"Que é que está fazendo?"

"Procurando meu... minha...", Gina ficou de boca aberta catando o que dizer, sentindo-se a figura humana mais patética do planeta. O boato dos rabiscos da Marca Negra, juntamente com o acontecimento em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, já lhe dera a fama de 'meio débil mental', e Neville não fazia a menor força para camuflar isso. Seus olhos recaíram nas capas. "Minha capa!"

"Mas poderia fazer isso do lado de fora do armário."

"É..."

Ela sentiu o rosto ardendo.

Neville a rodeou tenebroso e procurou a capa que lhe pertencia o mais rápido que pode.

"Quer que eu pegue a sua?"

"Não precisa", Gina agarrou a primeira capa que sua mão encostou. "É esta", e foi embora pelo corredor.

Uma claridade dourada iluminava o estreito corredor. Alguns barulhos vinham das salas ao lado: ruídos de vidro estalando, líquidos borbulhando, mas nenhum som ecoava mais pelas paredes que a voz de Draco. Estava nos ouvidos de Gina como sangue latente na pele. Mas _como_ poderia ser? Se tivesse fechado os olhos, se tivesse apenas escutado, teria visto a imagem de Tom. E como nunca tinha percebido?

A capa era de Harry, ela viu quando revirou as dobras do tecido. Era simplesmente a situação mais idiota que já passara.

Tom possuía uma porção de frascos rotulados e vedados na gaveta debaixo da cama. O borrão pequeno e ruivo sentado no canto do quarto sempre foi a única coisa colorida dentro dele. O próprio Tom era uma criatura em escalas de preto, branco e cinza. Mas havia tantos cheiros. Ela sabia que Tom jamais iria abrir os frascos pra lhe mostrar o que tinha dentro de cada um, de modo que tentava decorar os cheiros e pesquisá-los nas aulas de poções. Claro que nunca teve certeza se os acertava. Mas tudo aquilo despertou nela um enorme interesse por essências. A que mais desejava experimentar era a de Tom... mas lembranças não têm cheiro.

Harry tinha. Gina acabava de aproximar as narinas da capa e aspirar o tecido; o cheiro era tão fraco que não resistia muito tempo e sumia a caminho do nariz, como se fugisse ou evaporasse no ar.

Alguma coisa pesada desabou na sala ao lado e fez Gina abaixar a capa. A porta estava aberta e ela olhou de relance por entre ela.

Hermione estava abaixada ao lado de Harry, e uma pilha de livros havia despencado ao redor deles. Os dois pareciam não se incomodar com isso. Hermione passava a mão nas costas de Harry como se ele estivesse vomitando.

Vomitando coisa nenhuma. Gina viu, Harry estava abaixado no chão, agarrando a cabeça parecendo querer tirá-la do pescoço a todo custo. Murmurava alguma coisa que soava estranhamente como um canto sussurrado entre lágrimas, meio confuso. Ele não estava cantando, estava querendo gritar e não conseguia.

Hermione o olhava com os olhos arregalados. De repente, Hermione pareceu perceber gente na porta e olhou por cima do ombro. O rosto claro e sardento de Gina virou para ela. As duas se encararam. Hermione balançou a cabeça e levou um dedo aos lábios, pedindo que Gina fosse embora.

* * *

_Ah...calem a boca,_ Gina pensou, fechando os olhos, então olhou para a mesa onde um grupinho de garotas do sexto ano murmuravam excitadas. Mas ela não conseguia saber do que se tratava porque todas falavam ao mesmo tempo, se atropelando. _Algo do tipo_, ela tentou mais uma vez se concentrar no título dos livros que procurava, _liquidação na Witch Level, e todas elas ficam combinando de invadir a loja no dia do Natal porque Iernny, o Escalafobético, pode estar lá com sua banda egocêntrica e distribuir discos de vinil autografados_.

Discos de vinil! Os bruxos herdavam sempre tudo que um dia fora moda com os trouxas.

Então ela viu o livro que procurava, Alquimia Elaborada Vol. LV, o assunto que a Profª Minerva sugerira. No dia, Gina não gostara nem um pouco do tom da professora, ainda que tivesse inventado sobre o projeto de Artes das Trevas. Foi quase como que proibir uma revista de publicar coisas relacionadas ao escândalo das jóias da Coroa. Hogwarts estava pagando pra não se meter em confusão. O problema era que o livro estava na última prateleira e, por mais que fosse um pouco alta para sua idade, Gina não a alcançava. As estantes da biblioteca de Hogwarts eram comparadas, nos livros, com os arranha-céus de Manhattan. Apenas comparadas.

"Pode me dizer qual é", veio uma voz de cima. "Pode me dizer qual é o livro."

Gina ergueu os olhos. Ah, sim, tinha se esquecido das _escadas_. Aquela garota trepada numa delas parecia simpática e disposta a ajudar, então Gina disse-lhe qual era o livro. A garota sorriu e o pegou, e Gina esticou o braço para o receber.

_Porque nós não podemos prever o futuro?_

"Mil dragões enfurecidos!", a garota gritou e se esquivou, em seguida perdendo o equilíbrio.

O livro caiu no colo de Gina. Alguém exclamou um palavrão em algum lugar da biblioteca. Gina pulou para frente e agarrou o punho da garota, mas ela gritou mais ainda, dessa fez esperneando com fôlego.

Os olhos atordoados de Gina recaíram sobre seu próprio pulso ainda estendido no ar, esperando o livro.

_Gina tinha treze anos. Pela segunda vez, acordara com o barulho desafinado de um ralo borbulhando ou sugando. Então, um tiro. Ela nunca tinha ouvido um tiro antes, mas sabia que era um, porque todas as pessoas dentro do acampamento haviam gritado e saído para o campo. No segundo seguinte ela estava sendo puxada por alguém, e uma ou duas vozes chamavam seu nome em voz alta. As raízes das árvores da floresta enroscavam-se nos seus pés e ela caía, caía, e caía infinitas vezes. Então ela sentiu uma enorme mão puxá-la do chão pela gola do casaco como se fosse um gatinho, e todas as vezes que erguia os olhos, encontrava os de Fred, cheios de um brilho nocivo e exasperado. Da última vez que o olhou, foi para ver o reflexo verde da Marca Negra espelhado nos olhos do irmão._

"Weasley!", disse uma voz atrás dela, a trazendo bruscamente para o presente.

_O presente_, pensou Gina, escondendo o pulso, _talvez seja pior que o passado_.

* * *

"Durante todo o tempo que fui diretor desta escola, nada parecido aconteceu", disse Dumbledore, vendo Gina passar o dedo suavemente pelo pulso, chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa. "O que me deixa igualmente sem reação, Srta. Weasley."

"Para mim está muito claro o que se deve fazer", resmungou Snape fitando a garota por debaixo da cortina de cabelos oleosos.

Minerva o olhou.

"Confesso que me dói imensamente ter de dizer que Severo pode estar correto", continuou Dumbledore vagarosamente."Sabe o que está no seu pulso, Srta. Weasley?"

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Sabe o que significa?"

Ela tornou a fazer que sim. "Mas eu continuou dizendo que não entendo como a Marca Negra veio parar no meu pulso."

"Estamos acostumados a trabalhar com alunos problemáticos", cortou Snape, caminhando ao redor da garota como um morcego, aparentando não ter prestado atenção no que ela dissera. "e impulsivos. É algo que faz parte da fase tumultuosa que é a adolescência, mas se não somos capazes de impor limites..."

Minerva foi vista lançando olhares de advertência para Snape.

"Talvez você pudesse estar sob efeitos de alucinógenos." continuou ele numa voz falsamente mansa.

"Eu não uso alucinógenos!", disse Gina entre dentes.

"_Muito bem",_ zangou-se Dumbledore, estreitando os olhos claros através dos oclinhos de meia lua. "Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, mando lhe chamar, Severo. Pode voltar para a classe agora."

Snape se virou abruptamente e caminhou até a porta.

Após isso, um silêncio torturante zuniu nos ouvidos de Gina.

"Preciso que entenda", recomeçou o diretor, tão sereno como se Snape jamais estivesse estado naquela sala, "o que vou dizer agora. Tento acreditar no que me diz, mas se torna quase impossível. Portanto terei que utilizar uma poção", Dumbledore levantou-se e caminhou suavemente até Gina, pondo a mão no ombro da garota. "Suponho que já conheça o Veritaserum?"

Ela continuou fitando-o. Minerva saiu do seu campo de visão.

"Vocês vão falar com os meus pais?"

"Fique calma, querida... tome isto", disse Minerva, entrando novamente no seu campo de visão, estendendo uma mínima taça cheia de um líquido fumegante que Gina pegou com a ponta dos dedos e virou sob os lábios.

Tinha de haver uma faca cutucando sua espinha. Gina não lembrava de ter se sentindo tão lúcida desde que tomara uma espécie de antídoto por ter caído dentro de um caldeirão transbordando poção do esquecimento. Mas aquele antídoto apenas deixava você um pouco agitado demais, e seu cérebro totalmente aceso e atento, e o Veritaserum doía. Sua visão escurecia, sua espinha ardia, cada disco dela, e você simplesmente não conseguia se mover.

A voz de Minerva apareceu engrolada em sua mente, como se a boca da professora estivesse submersa em água: _Fale-me sobre a Marca em seu pulso, meu bem_. Então Gina sentiu falta de ar; abriu a boca para puxar o ar, e lá estava, falando como uma tagarela incontrolável.

"É a Marca Negra, a Marca de Você-Sabe-Quem e de seus comensais. Antigamente ela era vista quando eles estavam planejando alguma monstruosidade, era como um aviso irônico. Ela foi vista novamente a três anos atrás...sobre um acampamento... na Copa Mundial de Quadribol..."

_Foi você quem a fez?_

"Não, eu estava com meus irmãos."

_Mas a Marca que está no seu pulso...você a fez?_

"Sim."

Gina ouviu a porta da sala se abrir com violência, e uma mulher entrou por ela. Mas ainda estava escuro demais, a na velocidade que as coisas iam clareando...porque é que a mulher estava gritando agora? O que é que estava acontecendo? Porque diabos tinha dito _sim_? A fênix de Dumbledore era um borrão vermelho e agitado num canto, a mulher tinha um chapéu achatado na cabeça...A Profª Sprout.

"Alvo", ofegou ela, "Está errado, tem alguma coisa errada! Argo Filch... Morto! A gata ainda lambia-lhe a mão quando os meninos o encontraram!"

Gina viu-se totalmente sozinha no meio da sala oval de Dumbledore. Ocorreu-lhe a visão de sua mãe recebendo uma coruja urgente da escola, informando de modo eufêmico que a filha sofria de abalos psicológicos que tendiam para o lado lunático-revoltoso, inspirados nos Comensais da Morte, e por isso estava sendo convidada a se retirar de Hogwarts. Seria a última coruja que sua mãe receberia em vida. Olhando para o próprio pulso, começava a duvidar de si mesma. Não mentiria sob um Veritaserum, mentiria? Por um acaso, aquilo era possível?

Acabara de descobrir que, se não estava louca, fizera um inimigo realmente considerável. Estava sendo usada, era isso. Como um estalo, a palavra _inimigo_ a fez lembrar da conversa entre Pansy e Draco, no corredor. Pansy iria para a mansão Malfoy uma semana antes do Natal. Quando todos estivessem deixando Hogwarts, ela embarcaria num coche com ele, exatamente como fora sugerido. Draco não estava brincando.

Agora, Gina sabia porque. Ah, tudo se encaixava tão bem... De alguma forma, ia tudo se repetir, as Marcas, os acessos, as mortes, mas com certeza ela não era a única a notar tudo isso, e era por esse motivo que os professores estavam nervosos, como se pudessem ver a rolha no gargalo da garrafa saindo lentamente...um dia ela sairia dali explodindo.

O problema é que aquela Marca não iria sumir com água e sabão. Tudo o que Gina precisava era estar no lugar certo, na hora certa, nos dias certos, e com as pessoas erradas. E Isso seria mais ou menos dali a uma semana.


	2. A Mansão Malfoy

**Primeira Parte **

**Capítulo dois – A Mansão Malfoy**

Rony xingara todos os nomes e agora estava sentado na poltrona, folheando, com ansiedade cada vez maior, uma revista velha que encontrara entre as estantes. Tentara escrever várias vezes uma coruja, explicando o que acontecera para sua mãe, mas o chão ao redor dele acabara salpicado de bolas de papel, porque ele não chatearia a sua mãe com uma coisa daquele tipo. Ela não merecia.

E talvez também fosse porque Gina chorava. Quando ele lhe dizia que contaria tudo _à mamãe_, ela soluçava. Não ia contar, é claro, mas seria bom que ela não achasse que estava brincando.

Gina era tola, mimada, isso às vezes atrapalhava. Porque ela sempre queria ser o centro do universo? Bem, agora ela era. Faltava uma semana para o Natal e depois disso as aulas voltariam a ser normais, e só no que se falaria seria dela. Ele não podia permitir, porém, que aquele problema, por mais incômodo que estivesse se tornando, interferisse nos seus planos. Não sabia ao certo que tipo de idéia sua irmã tinha na cabeça, a não ser que se tornara a criatura mais idiota que já vira.

A porta se abriu.

"Achei que tivesse se perdido no banheiro."

"Não que seja difícil", disse uma voz que definitivamente não se parecia com a de Gina. Rony virou-se. "Eu realmente concordo que devíamos ter mapas espalhados pela escola, mas eu não estava no banheiro."

"Harry", murmurou Rony sem emoção.

"Hermione está procurando por você."

"Onde é que ela está?", mas Rony teve de acrescentar logo em seguida: "Gina, não Hermione."

"Talvez tenha se perdido no banheiro", Harry zombou. Rony não lhe deu ouvidos. "Era ela quem estava esperando?"

Rony não respondeu.

Harry ficou parado na porta. Parecia pateticamente tranqüilo naquele estúpido suéter vermelho.

"Não vai com a gente para Hogsmeade?"

"Me dê motivos para ir."

"Porque é sábado, é dia de fazer coisas idiotas, porque todos foram embora para suas casas, e quem sabe porque é véspera de Natal e já fazemos isso a quatro anos."

Rony franziu a testa.

"Quatro anos?", exclamou.

Meu Deus, como ele odiava o Natal. _Onde diabos estava Gina?_

"Hermione não está de bom humor..."

"Você não a viu?", quis saber Rony, e acrescentou num tom exasperado: "Gina, não Hermione."

Desta vez Harry perdeu a pose pacífica e apertou os dentes. Rony ignorou o silêncio.

"Porque é que não sai desta maldita poltrona e vai procurar ela você mesmo?"

Ele não estava mais parecendo patético. Estava parecendo indesejável.

"Escute", começou Rony com uma latente irritação. "Eu entrei aqui e a encontrei alisando a Marca Negra no pulso enquanto escondia um frasquinho na outra mão. Vamos lá, tente se por no meu lugar, o que é que você acharia?"

"Você é ridículo. "

Harry estava sério. Ou talvez fosse raiva, Rony não estava interessado nos sentimentos do amigo naquele momento.

"Vamos, Harry! Onde é que foi parar a sua gentileza? Seja gentil comigo, seja gentil com Gina! Não comece com seus discursos de merda sobre como devo agir com os outros, ela é _minha_ irmã!

"Então haja como se realmente fosse."

"Cala a boca."

"Não está acreditando que ela esteja do lado de Voldemort, está?"

"Isso sinceramente não me importa", Rony falou, encarando Harry e apertando os lábios. "Não é essa a questão. Eu não acho que você vá se preocupar de que lado sua irmã está quando cedo ou tarde todos vão estar contra você, de qualquer forma."

"Eu e Hermione não estaremos..."

"Ela não tem medo de nada disso. Gina, infernos, não Hermione! Ela nem mesmo liga se metade da escola a acha louca desde os onze anos de idade, porque não compreende o que realmente aconteceu naquela época. Você acredita Harry – acredita que ela não sente raiva de Tom Riddle? Ela o _admira!", _Rony soltou uma risada amarga. "O que se pode dizer a uma criança de onze anos... 'você foi traída, usada'? Mas ela não é ingênua como você pensa que é, como todos vocês têm a mania idiota de achar, ela apenas não se importa."

"E você se importa?"

Novamente Rony não respondeu. Só restava a ele esperar que Gina voltasse.

Do corredor, a voz de Hermione veio animada. Ela apareceu na porta arrumando a gola de um comprido casaco branco de lã. Uma de suas luvas caiu no chão e ela a apanhou, dizendo:

"É impressionante como as coisas caem quando você não as pode segurar."

"Você não pensou no que acabou de dizer, não é?", fez Rony, dedilhando de maneira distraída uma harpa decorativa no canto da sala.

"Ah, você!", exclamou ela depois de tê-lo visto. "Onde é que estava?" Hermione corou. Olhou de Harry para Rony, então para Harry. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" disse devagar.

"Rony não quer ir, só isso."

Ela os encheria de perguntas. Rony pensou a mesma coisa e revirou os olhos.

"Honestamente, Rony", Hermione suspirou. "você tem imaginação hiperativa e necessidade patológica de inventar situações de intenso conflito em sua vida. Está precisando pegar um pouco de sol. O que acha, Harry?"

"E aproveitar para fazer coisas idiotas."

"Exatamente", ela assentiu. "Então vamos", e se virou. Então voltou-se outra vez para eles. "Não, esperem aqui. Eu não gosto de branco, vou acabar cegando alguém andando com isso no meio da neve. Cinza ou preto?"

"Cinza."

"Eu já volto."

Ela fechou a porta.

"E você se importa?", Harry perguntou a Rony. Tinha uma vaga sensação de já ter perguntado isto antes.

Segundos depois Hermione surgiu na porta, dobrando a gola do seu casaco branco e deixando a luva cair.

"É impressionante como as coisas caem quando você não as pode segurar."

"Você não pensou no que acabou de dizer, não é?", Rony resmungou, manejando a harpa.

"Ah, você! Onde é que estava?..."

"Rony não quer ir...só _--esperem um pouco, isso..."_

"Honestamente, Rony ,você tem imaginação hiperativa e necessidade patológica de inventar situações de intenso conflito em sua vida. Está precisando pegar um pouco de sol. O que acha, Harry?"

Harry franziu a testa e disse lenta e automaticamente:

"E aproveitar para fazer coisas idiotas..."

"Exatamente. Então vamos." ela se virou e tornou quase na mesma hora. Harry olhou para Rony. Ele também não percebia aquilo tudo? "Não, esperem aqui. Eu não gosto de branco, vou acabar cegando alguém andando com isso no meio da neve. Cinza ou preto?"

"Cinza..."

"Eu já volto."

Ela fechou a porta.

"E você se importa?"

_Isso não está acontecendo_, pensou Harry.Hermione entrou. Ele olhou para o chão antes que as luvas caíssem.

"É impressionante como as coisas caem quando você não as pode segurar."

"Você não pensou no que acabou de dizer, não é?"

"Ah, você! Onde é que estava?"

Harry virou-se de costas para os dois. Quem quer que fosse que estava brincando com ele devia estar achando bastante graça. Mas ele lera sobre esse tipo de coisa em algum lugar, ou escutara em alguma aula...era um feitiço. Você só precisava achar o ponto que desunia o elo entre os ciclos. Ele lançou um olhar à sala.

"Rony não quer ir", disse sem raciocinar.

"Honestamente, Rony, você tem imaginação hiperativa e necessidade patológica de inventar situações de intenso conflito em sua vida. Está precisando pegar um pouco de sol. O que acha, Harry?"

"Talvez seja o casaco..."

Hermione anuiu.

"Exatamente. Então vamos...Não, esperem aqui. Eu não gosto de branco, vou acabar cegando alguém andando com isso no meio da neve. Cinza ou preto?"

"Preto."

"Eu já volto."

Ela fechou a porta.

"E você se importa?"

Dessa vez Harry correu até a porta, assim que Hermione apareceu ele puxou as luvas de sua mão para que não desse tempo de caírem.

Rony dedilhou a harpa.

"Ah, você! Onde é que estava?"

Certo, já estava ficando sem graça.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ele não vai!" Harry gritou, olhando ao seu redor. _Onde_ estava o elo?

"Honestamente, Rony ,você tem imaginação hiperativa e necessidade patológica de inventar situações de intenso conflito em sua vida. Está precisando pegar um pouco de sol. O que acha, Harry?"

"Por Deus, Hermione, cale a boca."

"Exatamente... Então vamos...Não, esperem aqui. Eu não gosto de branco, vou acabar cegando alguém andando com isso no meio da neve. Cinza ou preto?"

"Preto! Preto!"

"Eu já volto."

Ela fechou a porta.

"E você se importa?"

Era a harpa, só podia ser a maldita harpa. Pulou na frente de Rony e se colocou entre ele e a harpa.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Hermione.

O que era então? _O que era?_

"Honestamente, Rony ,você tem imaginação hiperativa e necessidade patológica de inventar situações de intenso conflito em sua vida. Está precisando pegar um pouco de sol. O que acha, Harry?"

Mas Harry não estava mais ouvindo. "Saia, Hermione."

"Então, vamos. Não, esperem aqui. Eu não gosto de branco, vou acabar cegando alguém andando com isso no meio da neve. Cinza ou preto?"

"Preto."

Ele a escutou dizer o incansável "Eu já volto" e sair, trazendo a porta da maçaneta consigo. Então Harry ergueu suavemente a mão e a segurou, impedindo que se fechasse. Os passos da amiga se afastaram pelo corredor. Quando se virou para olhar Rony, ele estava verificando as horas no relógio.

"Quinze para as sete da manhã? Ela é louca ou o quê, não tem trem uma hora dessas pra canto algum!"

* * *

Através dos pequenos batentes chumbados das janelas, filtrava-se a luminosidade abricó de um dia incomum no inverno de Hogwarts. O sol subia turvo por cima das montanhas, e com certeza iria ser pôr cor de sangue no final do dia.

Finalmente, Hermione acabara convencendo Rony a ir a Hogsmeade, mas enquanto o escutava reclamar que Gina simplesmente o deixara plantado ali naquela saleta e fugira, Harry imaginava um jeito de chamar Sirius. Como todas as outras vezes que tentara falar com o padrinho, a comunicação seria incerta, e poderia tanto demorar, não acontecer, ou ser surpresa, com a cabeça de Sirius surgindo inesperadamente entre as chamas, de modo que fazia quase três horas que estava sentado no vazio Salão Comunal da Grifinória, de frente para a lareira.

Quase cochilou várias vezes, quando por fim se deparou com o rosto de Sirius no centro da lareira, flutuando acima das chamas. Harry realmente chegou a desconfiar que o padrinho estivesse foragido; tinha a expressão serena de quem já viveu tudo o que tinha para viver e está apenas vivendo mais um pouco.

"Olá, Harry", ele disse.

Não exatamente espantado, mas fascinado, Harry sorriu. "Então a minha coruja não foi tarde demais."

"E porque seria tarde demais?"

"Você está bem? Quer dizer, estou vendo que está...mas porque – digo, não o vejo assim desde...desde, talvez, desde muito tempo..."

"Nem me fale...Isto aqui se trata de um pouco de ânimo antes de ir para a guerra", os olhos dele irradiavam a luz vermelha do fogo, mas não tinham brilho próprio. "Não vim falar disso. O que é que aconteceu?"

"Sim", disse Harry, "você sabe alguma coisa de Voldemort?"

"O que é que aconteceu?", Sirius repetiu.

"Nada , nada importante, só que...faz tempo que não sabemos sobre ele..."

"Se sabe muito sobre ele", respondeu Sirius de imediato, como se repreendesse Harry "Sabe-se o suficiente para não confiar em muitas coisas ao nosso redor."

"Ele poderia estar aqui? Em Hogwarts..."

"É claro que não. Está perguntando por causa de um dos empregados que morreu a alguns dias, não é? Argo Filch, se não me engano."

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

"Bem, não exatamente. É tudo. As coisas estranhas estão voltando a acontecer."

"Defina coisas estranhas."

"Eu", Harry disse, "O tempo."

"Você..."

"Eu vejo sangue."

"O tempo..."

"Se repete."

Sirius ficou calado e pensativo. Após um tempo, falou como se apenas analisasse as próprias palavras: "Ele pode estar tentando chegar até você...mas não sabe como, então confunde as coisas, confunde o tempo, é como se quisesse criar uma ponte, um caminho mais curto."

Harry percebeu-se sentado numa poltrona, com o sangue aquecido o bastante para lhe causar leves choques pelo pescoço.

"Não disse isso para que se assustasse."

"Não estou assustado."

"Veja bem, Harry, Voldemort está com um poder tão surpreendente que já não precisa mais estar presente num lugar para fazer magia. Quando o seu sangue o trouxe de volta, o fez _realmente_ voltar a viver. Mas não acredito que o esteja controlando de longe. Isso não parece possível."

"Como sabe disso?"

"O Ministério está se utilizando de Magia Negra para conseguir pistas de Voldemort. Somente pessoal autorizado tem acesso às informações que eles conseguem, então também não sei muita coisa."

"Magia Negra?", Harry estranhou. "Isso não está certo."

"Polimorfismo, Harry."

"Esse tipo de coisa foi proibida em setenta e quatro pelo Conselho dos Bruxos então eles mesmos estão voltando com essas criaturas?"

Quanta falta de senso. Harry se lembrava de um polimorfo. Não eram humanos, e nem bruxos, e não sabia se podiam ser chamados de seres mágicos, por mais que o que fizessem possuísse qualquer coisa de sobrenatural. Mas vira um em seu pleno estado de desenvolvimento – devia ter por volta de seis anos de idade, a criatura. Estava a venda numa loja (sem registro) no Beco Diagonal. Atrás das grades da enorme gaiola, via-se uma adorável garotinha observando os que entravam com os olhos de um gato. Então alguém lhe jogava algumas pipocas e ela virava uma suja e aborrecida esfinge.

"Não me parece ético" , continuou Harry, cético. "É proibido."

"Harry", o padrinho inclinou a cabeça nas chamas de modo enfático " o ministério é quem dita o que é proibido."

"Despotismo. "

O fogo começou a morrer; as labaredas foram deixando de lamber as paredes da lareira e a imagem de Sirius também esmaeceu. Harry se levantou e pegou três toras curtas e grossas de madeira, atirando-as no fogo, que quase de imediato voltou a se elevar, laranja e dourado.

"E quanto a Lupin?", o garoto murmurou.

"Espero que volte antes do Natal."

Ouviu um movimento no andar de cima, no dormitório das meninas, e achou que Gina realmente estava fugindo de Rony, aparecendo só uma hora depois que ele pegara o trem para Hogsmeade com Hermione.

"É Gina", Harry avisou "A irmã mais nova de Rony."

"Eu adoraria ver seus amigos de novo, Harry. Provavelmente já não lembram as crianças que eu conheci."

"Mas você não conheceu Gina. Foi ela quem abriu a Câmara Secreta, disso você soube, não soube? Enquanto esteve em Azkaban?"

"Não recebemos nenhum tipo de informação em Azkaban, mas eu soube logo que fugi. Existe algum bruxo pelo mundo que não saiba? Tive pena por ela, e mais ainda quando descobri que tinha apenas onze anos. Ele sempre escolheu os mais fracos."

"Sirius, você também não...", Harry acabara de lembrar de um detalhe, "sabe o que ela tem no pulso, não é?"

O homem não respondeu. De repente parecia interessado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

"A Marca Negra", declarou Harry. "E não foi ela quem fez. Tem certeza de que Ele não pode controlar as coisas de longe?"

"Tem certeza de que não foi ela quem fez?"

Não, não tinha certeza. Durante todo aquele tempo, ainda não conhecia Gina. Se tivesse de acreditar em Rony ou Hermione seria mais fácil. Mas porque infernos Voldemort iria querer usá-la de novo? Fez sentido quando a levou para a Câmara Secreta, porque Harry iria atrás, iria direitinho para ele. Mas que finalidade tinha em marcar ela com aquele símbolo idiota? Porque escolheria ela tendo ele, Harry Potter, para fazer mal? Vamos pensar; não que fosse impossível que Gina, acordando num dia ruim, tivesse decidido passar para o lado Dele, e de fato o Veritaserum a fez confirmar tudo, mas será que ela realmente pensava que poderia botar medo em alguém desse jeito?

"Não tinha me dito isso antes", refletiu Sirius. "Devia ter dito antes...essa garota pode estar...O ajudando", ele olhou longamente para Harry. "Mas isso seria ridículo."

Então compreendia porque Rony estava tão apavorado. Seus pensamentos mais terríveis eram sobre Gina ser vista como culpada de todos aqueles incidentes em Hogwarts, como, sem dúvida nenhuma, seria.

A gata de Argo miava do lado de fora do salão comunal. Andava meio desnorteada desde que o dono morrera.

* * *

Certamente, pontualidade era o tipo de coisa que Malfoy valorizava. Ao faltarem exatamente quinze minutos para as sete horas, ele dobrou o corredor.

Enquanto Pansy cerrava as unhas na aula de Poções e enchia a mesa de pó, Gina relembrava a fórmula da poção polissuco. Demoraria bastante, por isso teve de providenciar tudo com antecedência. Os ingredientes teriam sido difíceis de conseguir se Snape não estivesse tão empenhando em tirar pontos de Hinna Johnson por ela ter cortado os dedos de morcego de modo errado e feito a infusão de aloxina voar no teto com uma explosão verde-lama, levando Snape a dar as costas para seu depósito no fundo da sala.

Gina ainda tremia um pouco, mas tinha dado certo com Pansy, ela estava petrificada numa das salas inutilizadas da torre da Sonserina, embora não tivesse sido fácil a surpreender na saída do salão comunal da casa, porque a própria passagem não era tão evidente quanto a da Grifinória. Mas parecia que alguém a estava ajudando, pois Pansy apareceu no corredor no último segundo, e bem na frente de Gina, como que de presente.

Bem, ela não teve muito tempo de pensar. Nenhuma das duas teve. Só que o espanto de Pansy foi maior devido ao fato de ter visto uma cópia dela própria em sua frente, de modo que não se mexeu, paralisada de espanto.

Gina saiu de modo ocasional de trás de uma coluna. "Boa noite."

Draco a viu, mas não disse nada.

Esquecera de aprender os modos de Pansy. Será que ela daria boa noite a alguém? Pela convivência que deveria ter com Malfoy, era lógico que se comportasse como ele. Draco não falou durante o caminho inteiro até a porta, e ela também não.

"Queimou?", ele disse de repente.

"Queimei." Gina respondeu pacientemente, embora não soubesse o que é que havia queimado.

Enquanto as colossais portas de Hogwarts se abriam por elas mesmas para que eles passassem, ele a olhou. A roxa claridade do fim do dia entrou nos olhos dele, os tornando quase lascivos, mas Gina não hesitou. Foi ele quem desviou o olhar para avistar o coche na estradinha à frente, parado com as rodas enterradas na neve.

"Achei que tivesse dito que não viria." ele disse.

"Mudei de idéia."

"Porque?"

"Por causa daquela faca. E do resto", ela acrescentou depressa. Seria melhor que sobrassem argumentos do que faltassem.

Draco parecia não dar ouvidos. Estava olhando agudamente para o cavalariço.

Era um belo coche, Gina se deu conta. Saído de filmes. Os cavalos – quatro – eram castanhos e as crinas negras brilhavam sobre os dorsos inclinados para o chão.

"Olá, Senhor", cumprimentou o cavalariço.

"Quem é você?", perguntou Draco de modo hostil, enquanto observava o homem suspender suas malas e as de Gina para cima do teto.

"Conley Arroway, Senhor. "

"Eu não perguntei seu nome", replicou Draco.

O homem o olhou, repentinamente sobressaltado. Gina sorriu para ele atrás de Draco, e de algum modo o cavalariço se refez mais rapidamente.

"Tarter Allen faleceu, Senhor, no mês de Setembro. Lady Malfoy me contratou para ficar no lugar."

"É jovem demais."

Realmente era. Gina não lhe dava mais de vinte anos, no máximo vinte e dois. Mas tinha a pele marcada de sol, vermelha como um presunto cru. Ele apertou as fivelas sobre as malas e abriu a porta para que entrassem. Gina ficou parada, esperando Draco entrar, mas percebeu que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

Um tumulto de sensações tomou conta de Gina quando ela entrou e se deparou com uma janela, um vidro que a refletiu. O que é que estava fazendo? Sentia um gosto terrível na boca. Estava indo direto para a boca do tubarão, e ninguém a estava cutucando para seguir em frente. A pele estragada de Pansy, o rosto de feições grosseiras, o cabelo sem forma, tudo era apenas um corpo, e agora estava dentro dele, de um corpo que não conhecia, e logo estaria dentro de uma casa que igualmente desconhecia, com pessoas completamente diferentes vivendo lá.

Rony não estaria lá, estaria em Hogwarts, mas ela estava deixando Hogwarts, então, quem estaria lá para ela?

Entretanto, não pretendia voltar. Somente tinha medo de continuar.

Sentiu o corpo de Draco fazer o coche estremecer, e em seguida o som da porta se fechando. Ele não era o tipo de cara que você chama de grande, mas era alto para a idade, e isso fazia alguma diferença.

De imediato suas narinas experimentaram um forte aroma. Menos ardente que o ar frio – que a pouco cortava sua respiração de modo doloroso, arranhando os pulmões, enquanto caminhava ao lado de fora – e mais ácido que o perfume de limão que sua mãe borrifava nas cortinas de seu quarto. Uma mescla de álcool destilado de perfume com alguma substância artificial que lembrava menta ou eucalipto. Era um cheiro que tinha gosto. E estava por todos os lugares, pelas graciosas almofadas, pelo carpete, em Malfoy.

Sentia-se dentro de um luxuoso caixão.

Draco foi para perto da janelinha de comunicação.

"Ele tinha 54 anos, Tarter", disse para Conley Arroway.

O homem agitou as rédeas e os cavalos sacudiram os quadris. Estavam andando.

"Se é o que me diz, Senhor. Eu não sabia."

"Tinha 54 anos e um histórico perigoso."

Gina ergueu involuntariamente uma sobrancelha. Tinha a impressão de que estavam simplesmente saindo do chão. Olhou pela graciosa janelinha. As rodas do veículo raspavam as copas das árvores.

"Senhor?"

"Estou dizendo que tinha 54 anos e um histórico perigoso. Foi o cavalariço dos Riddle durante 10 anos."

"Porque isso haveria de ser perigoso?", replicou o homem após um certo tempo.

Draco sorriu. Tinha uma mescla de enlevo nos olhos que beiravam a translucidez. Escorregou novamente para o acento, jogando a cabeça para trás; os cabelos confundiram-se com o cetim.

"Porque haveria de ser perigoso, Parkinson?", fez, a garganta ondulando enquanto falava.

Gina se esforçou para parecer apática. Bom, não era difícil. "Depois do que o nome Riddle se tornou, qualquer coisa que um dia foi relacionado a eles parece ser uma ameaça", disse.

Malfoy levantou a cabeça. Sorriu para ela.

"Eu amo você, Parkinson."

Gina teve um acesso de tosse.

"Conley?"

"Senhor?"

"Do que foi que Tarter morreu?"

"De casamento!", a risada aguda de Conley foi ouvida até mesmo dentro do coche. "A mulher era intragável."

As horas infinitas que se passaram finalmente estavam acabando. Não que realmente Gina tivesse notado, permanecera a maior parte do tempo dormindo, de qualquer modo, com a cabeça encostada na janela, e Malfoy era um ótimo companheiro de viagem: não emitia um único ruído sequer. Ela já imaginava o quão tediosa seria sua semana e o seu Natal.

Quando o céu estava completamente negro e o frio vencia as paredes de couro do coche, Malfoy tirou uma garrafa debaixo do banco. Lembrava um artefato egípcio.

Conley falou com os cavalos.

"Ele não sente frio?", perguntou Gina, ciente de que Conley não podia ouvi-los.

Draco não respondeu a pergunta, invés disso espiou a garota sentada no banco com uma expressão sarcástica. Depois virou a gargalo da garrafa na boca.

"Você não é a Pansy."

Por mais inesperada que a situação fosse, Gina tentou uma cara sem emoção.

"Receio que eu seja."

"Não. O que houve com suas frases inconvenientes?"

"Você quer inconveniência? Vamos falar da sua família."

Malfoy abaixou a garrafa, concentrado em Pansy.

De alguma forma, falar da família dele era inconveniente, e Gina apenas suspeitou disso. Não saberia explicar porque, mas é o tipo de coisa que você desconfia. Entendeu isso quando os olhos dele passaram a não ter nenhuma reação. Ao mesmo tempo, uma onda de angustia a assolou. Ele estava sentado na frente dela, a encarando, e não parecia querer nunca mais deixar de encará-la, a odiando, fermentando os pensamentos mais imundos naquela maravilhosa cabeça loira.

Então ele simplesmente levou o dedo aos lábios e aproximou-se dela. Gina se viu hipnotizada por aquele simples gesto. "Shh..." fez ele - como se uma criança imaginária dormisse ali do lado. "Eu não sei o que deu em você, Parkinson", Malfoy falou, indo se encostar novamente no acento, mas não tirando os olhos dela. "Mas está muito melhor assim."

_E você muda de comportamento muito rápido._

Sentindo constantemente os olhos dele sobre si, Gina virou o rosto para a janela. Algumas luzes baixas piscavam no horizonte, o contorno escuro das colinas tinha mudado, agora eram mais afiados, mais pontiagudos, uma densa bruma deslizava próximo ao chão, pela orla dos campos, entre as florestas. Começaram a descer. Os cavalos faziam barulhos feios, como se estivessem evitando voltar à terra firme, e logo se descobriu o porquê.

As rodas do coche bateram no chão suavemente e voltaram a rodar em cima de paralelepípedos. Estavam numa espécie de estradinha ladeada por faias peladas, bordos, carvalhos, magnólias, nogueiras, castanheiras e bétulas, tudo se fundindo num punhado de árvores na escuridão, que os lampiões pendurados nas extremidades do coche iluminavam.

Um lince correu para fora da pista, assustado, quando o cavalariço soltou uma exclamação de aviso. A criatura sumiu entre os troncos retorcidos das árvores. Outros olhinhos brilhantes piscavam volta e meia, uivos ecoavam perto deles.

Mas o que mais preocupava Gina era que, por baixo das luvas, a pele cinzenta de Pansy já ganhava tons de branco-leite. Se demorassem mais, se ficasse mais dez minutos dentro daquele coche, viraria Gina de novo. Não havia trazido consigo nenhum frasquinho reserva, o que fora um lapso, senão uma idiotice. Mas havia litros e litros em sua mala.

O coche parou. Malfoy desviou o olhar de Pansy. Um comprido portão cinza, com dois emes moldados no ferro retorcido indicava que tinham chegado nos terrenos da Mansão Malfoy. Depois de um certo tempo, o portão foi aberto e eles entraram.

Os cavalos fizeram uma curva em volta de uma sebe, e ali estava a Mansão. Escura, grande, e opaca à luz do luar. Lembrava uma bela casa do século passado, mas simplesmente desabitada. Nenhuma luz vinha das janelas, apesar da grama estar impecavelmente aparada.

Passou pela mente de Gina que não havia ninguém na casa.

Conley desceu, falou outra vez com os cavalos, e veio abrir a porta. O ar gelado da noite lambeu as pernas de Gina.

As colunas projetavam sombras nas portas, de modo que foi quase um susto quando uma senhora apareceu no topo da escada, sorrindo para eles.

"Onde está meu pai?", fez Draco quando passou por ela.

"No escritório, senhor", ela olhou para Gina e franziu a testa. Gina desviou os olhos para os degraus da escadaria que subia e abaixou a cabeça. Certamente estava começando a voltar ao normal, e mechas ruivas já deviam se misturar com os fios grossos de Pansy. "Olá, querida", a senhora cumprimentou de modo educado.

Gina se deteu num sorriso e entrou no encalço de Draco. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, ela se deu conta de que nunca em sua vida entraria novamente num lugar como aquele. Os lustres cintilavam no teto, mas estavam cobertos por uma escuridão fantasmagórica, e o que iluminava o gigantesco hall eram as quatro lareiras e as milhares de velas longas e finas, como fios de cera com foguinhos nas pontas, espalhadas por todos os lugares.

Enquanto andava, pisava por grossos tapetes persas, de compridas franjas de seda.

Aquela mansão fora feita para trouxas.

Malfoy sumira. Provavelmente subira a colossal escada em forma de T que havia em sua frente e fora para um dos lados em que se dividia o segundo andar. Agora estava, aparentemente, sozinha.

Um quadro imóvel, de moldura avermelhada como os móveis, cobria a parede da escada inteira e exibia a cara carrancuda de um velho barbudo de intensos olhos claros, encarando qualquer um que entrasse na casa como se já o repreendesse de antemão por fazer alguma besteira durante a estadia. Ao passar pela moldura imponente, Gina leu gravado na borda inferior: _John Sebacius L. Malfoy_.

A rapidez com a qual se transformava zunia em seus ouvidos. Precisava desesperadamente de suas malas, onde é que aquela senhora as tinha colocado? Aliás, onde é que a senhora estava? Apenas Malfoy e ela entraram na casa, Conley e a mulher ficaram de fora, então onde diabos...? Mas uma mecha inconfundivelmente ruiva caiu nos olhos de Gina. Com um susto, ela correu pelo comprido corredor e entrou na última porta ao final dele. Abriu-a sem pensar no que estaria do outro lado, mas para sua sorte não era nada além de livros.

A biblioteca, e quão longe será que ela ficava do seu quarto, se é que tinham levado suas malas para o seu quarto? E onde era o seu quarto?

Mal teve tempo de se encolher num canto e seus dedos já se alongavam em formas suaves, deixando as mãos masculinas de Pansy para trás. Seu jeans voltou a parecer mais frouxo e não tão curto como quando vestiu o corpo da outra garota, que era muita maior do que o dela. Gina puxou o grampo que prendia os cabelos densos de Pansy e ele caiu em ondas cor de cobre que se diluíam num dourado-fogo.

Ela sentiu a parede vibrar em suas costas. Pessoas falavam do outro lado dela.

"Esteve fugindo durante anos", ela escutou. Falavam tão alto que não era necessário pôr o ouvido perto da parede. "As pessoas realmente pensam que você é fraco, sabia?"

"As pessoas pensam o que é mais conveniente para elas", respondeu outra voz, e que definitivamente era de Draco Malfoy.

"...você poderia ter tido tudo. Ele está em todos os lugares, e vê tudo por todos os ângulos, vê até nossos pensamentos...os mais traiçoeiros...as traições de pensamento. Ele presta atenção em você, Draco, não pense que não presta."

Fez-se um silêncio.

"Poderia estar do lado dele, Draco. Poderia ser melhor do que eu."

"Ora", fez Draco Malfoy em seu tom suntuoso. "qualquer um poderia ser melhor que você_, papai_."

Gina não via o rosto dele e nem o que estava acontecendo, mas pelo modo como ele pronunciou "papai", sabia que Draco sorria o sarcástico e desavergonhado sorriso para o pai, da maneira odiosa e irritante que somente ele conseguia.

Um ruído oco estalou em seguida.

Ela se afastou da parede com um sobressalto. Aquilo fora o inconfundível barulho de um tapa?

"É você quem vai arruinar tudo!", um dos dois gritou, a voz tão alterada que não foi possível saber de quem era.

Lúcio andou pelo cômodo e abriu a porta com um chiado. Saiu, e seus passos passaram a ser ouvidos no corredor. Gina imaginava com assustadora perfeição todo o que se passava atrás da parede, porque conhecia os passos de Draco, e eram distintos dos de Lúcio; silenciosos, quase inaudíveis.

Draco estava sozinho agora.

_Loucos_, pensou Gina, e logo sua concentração estava novamente de volta às suas malas. Sairia dali, rastrearia suas roupas com a varinha, entraria no quarto e tomaria a poção Polissuco. Seria vista, e sabia disso. Aquela casa era cheia de quadros, e por mais que não fossem bruxos, que não se movessem, eram muito piores. Mas por não se moverem não significava que não viam.

Ali mesmo tinha um. Enquanto andava entre as estantes, Gina via uma nesga pálida e cintilante de cabelos loiros, imóveis, nas sombras. Uma figura inexpressiva e vestida toda de preto como se comemorasse um velório.

Seu coração deu um salto. A moldura do espelho lhe pregara uma peça, se dera conta disso. O brilho nos olhos daquela figura era tão vivo como os dela; dançava como a água sob a lua.

"Você", Draco disse, do outro lado da biblioteca. "Eu estava sentindo o cheiro de gente não convidada."

Gina via seu rosto atento de raposa e o dele, parado, branco, atrás dela, refletido no espelho.

"O que é que você vai fazer comigo, Malfoy?"

Ele demorou o que pareceram horas para finalmente responder. Estava, inicialmente, a analisando. "Vamos combinar uma coisa. Nada disso aconteceu."

"Eu não posso ir embora."

"Não pode mesmo."

"Eu preciso estar aqui quando Você-Sabe-Quem estiver."

A expressão de Malfoy mudou ao escutar aquilo.

"Se quisesse falar com ele, poderia ter usado um diário", ele disse, e riu debilmente em seguida. "Ei, o que é que você tem debaixo da manga, hein? É uma carta? Ou é uma Marca?"

"Como é que você...?"

"Weasley", ele começou a se aproximar, "a pequena Weasley. Tem idéias grandes. Meu pai, ele iria gostar de você. Pensaria que talvez tivesse achado a essência que tanto procurou em mim. Ingênua, ou ousada? Você é ousada, Weasley. Uma garotinha estúpida que resolveu pintar as unhas de preto. Mas o meu pai...ele sinceramente adoraria você."

O modo como ele a olhava agora chegava a dar nojo. Estava pensando que ela queria ir para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem – que pensasse, pouparia explicações. Ele estava bem atrás dela agora, sua respiração nivelava no ouvido de Gina. Ela fechou os olhos.

"Vamos conversar decentemente", disse ela.

"Que acha de me dizer porque veio até aqui? Seria decente."

"Já disse. Preciso estar nessa reunião."

"Certamente você não sabe, Weasley", ele falou num modo quase polido, "mas nós, adolescentes, não participamos do Conclave. Perdeu a viagem."

"A única pessoa que pode tirar essa Marca de mim foi quem a fez. _Quem_ será que a fez?"

Draco abriu a boca como se estivesse maravilhado. "Agora estamos fazendo as coisas do meu modo. O que a faz achar que _a_ pessoa estará aqui?"

"_Depois do que o nome Riddle se tornou, qualquer coisa que um dia foi relacionado a eles parece ser uma ameaça_", Gina disse. Draco fez um ruído com garganta que lembrava o ronronar de um gato. "Ela _vai _estar aqui, Malfoy. Eu tenho certeza."

Então Gina teve a gélida sensação das mãos de Draco deslizando dentro do seu casaco, procurando alguma coisa...

"Minha varinha", pensou Gina em voz alta, tateando os bolsos. "Você pegou minha varinha!"

Quando ele se afastou, ela se virou e o seguiu, temendo perguntar se aquilo acabava ali. Mas não foi preciso.

"Os empregados provavelmente botaram você no quarto que Pansy sempre ficava. Mas você não é Pansy. Vou trocar você de quarto. E chega dessa lenga-lenga de poção Polissuco, vai ser a Weasley que sempre foi."

"Seus pais..."

"Meus pais nunca notaram a existência de mais alguém na casa que não fosse eles mesmos. Não prestavam atenção em Pansy e não vão prestar atenção em você", ele olhou para ela por sobre o ombro. "Já não posso dizer o mesmo dos empregados."

"Ninguém aqui parece se importar com coisa alguma", replicou Gina, lembrando o modo que foi deixada sozinha no hall de entrada logo que chegara. "_Nem_ mesmo os empregados."

"Aqui", Draco pôs os dedos numa porta trabalhada de mogno e a empurrou suavemente.

Ela entrou. Gina não tinha visto nenhum dos outros cômodos, mas sem dúvida aquele era o mais simples de todos, comparado com o resto da casa. Tinha as paredes cobertas de um papel de parede verde e bege, uma felpuda alcatifa cor de ouro e cortinas de veludo brilhoso e escuro. A cama no centro era alta, forrada de lençóis em tons de oliva, verde musgo e trigo, as sedas que pediam do dossel se espalhavam pelo chão.

"O que é essa cortina?", perguntou ela, observando que uma parede inteira fora coberta por uma seda vermelha.

Mas Draco já tinha saído. Ele tinha passos que mal se ouviam. Isso não era bom.

* * *

O relógio na parede era a única coisa que importava a Rony. Enquanto Hermione e Harry falavam sobre qualquer coisa, ele pensava que talvez nunca devia ter deixado Gina sair daquela saleta para ir ao banheiro.

* * *

Após ter recebido suas malas e as acomodado num canto, Gina se voltou mais uma vez para a parede coberta. A olhou durante um tempo. Foi até a corda e a puxou.

Era uma mulher. Não uma mulher de verdade, mas a pintura de uma, embora tão perfeita que se podia achar que respirava. A pintura cobria toda a parede, do teto ao chão; uma bela mulher sentada em panos e almofadas, um rosto imaculado que de tão triste dava medo. Os cabelos castanhos saiam de baixo dos véus e emolduravam o rosto como folhas escuras e o brilho rasgado de enormes olhos azuis davam um pouco mais de cor à sua pálida imagem.

Gina deitou-se na cama e a contemplou. O que era aquilo? Que casa era aquela? Havia até mesmo esquecido de que estava com fome. Escorregou pelos travesseiros e ficou entre as suaves dobras peroladas dos lençóis, e lembrou-se dos bifes de filé e do salmão defumado de Hogwarts – queria uma boa porção de torta de cereja. Não importava a estranheza daquela casa e das pessoas, estava num palácio, se descesse até a cozinha encontraria pudins cobertos por caldas brilhosas de açúcar.

Jamais tinha se sentido assim antes; importante e em perigo. Aquilo tudo tinha qualquer coisa de cinema.

"Gina..."

As costas dela se arrepiaram. Rolou na cama e olhou o outro lado do quarto. As cortinas na janela voavam, e Gina as olhou por cima do espelho da cama. Flocos de neve flutuavam para dentro do quarto, trazendo o cheiro cristalino do ar.

"Gina..."

"Quem está aí?", perguntou, sentando na cama ao centro do quarto. "Malfoy?"

Não, não era Malfoy. Conhecia bastante a voz dele, como poderia esquecer? Era Tom. O coração de Gina acelerou de tal modo que sua respiração se atropelou até a boca.

_Tom,_ ela pensou, _Tom..._ Levantou-se e andou até a porta. Agora o sentia quase como se sentisse seu próprio corpo, sua própria pele grudada à carne. Não conseguia mais respirar, todo o ar daquele quarto tinha simplesmente evaporado como se precisasse dar lugar à outra coisa.

Ela pôs a mão na redonda maçaneta e a girou, mas não abriu a porta. Meu Deus, ele estava tão perto agora, nunca tinha chegado tão perto... podia ouvir a respiração dele...queria sentir a respiração dele.

_Tom...Tom!_ – o nome dele pulsava em sua mente quase no mesmo ritmo das batidas de seu coração.

Ela afastou a mão da porta. Virou-se e olhou a cama.

A branca luz da lua cintilava nas minúsculas superfícies da neve que entrava, tornava tudo no quarto prateado. Menos a cama. Os compridos dosséis e as cortinas de seda que pediam dele escondiam uma criatura recostada nos travesseiros, seus olhos da cor do aço riam.

_O sangue..._Gina se aproximou, _o sangue_. O sangue dela era um mero líquido quente e latejante percorrendo o corpo. Seu corpo estava perdendo as forças por completo, e a sensação de morte foi quase total quando passou debaixo das cortinas e escorregou pelos lençóis.

Estava morrendo. Mas era tão bom!... era um prazer impronunciável, e ela ardia por isso. Via-o agora, e não era como nos sonhos. Ele tinha um cheiro, o cheiro que ela mais desejara sentir em toda a sua vida; o cheiro das sombras.

Ele se inclinou para ela, e o fato de que seria possível tocá-lo causou terror em Gina.

"Estava esperando por você", Tom disse, sua voz rouca arranhou a atmosfera. "Aqui."

O corpo fraco dela se apoiou no dele, suas enormes mãos brancas a seguraram.

Aqueles olhos... eram malvados demais, bonitos demais. Da cor da destruição, da humilhação, da dor e do luto. Cinza, a cor que não era branco e nem preto.

"Gina, porque não quer a minha Marca?", ele fez, alisando sua adorável Marca Negra no pulso dela.

"Foi você quem a fez? Por que?"

Ele abriu os lábios num amargo sorriso, a respiração gelada corou as faces de Gina como uma brisa do inferno. Tom beijou-lhe a garganta, as curvas do pescoço, seus lábios anestesiavam e esgotavam Gina, seus dentes mordiam a pele dela. Aquilo doía, pareciam as presas de uma serpente deslizando pelo seu corpo.

"Porque somos animais", ele disse, o mais próximo possível do ouvido dela. "Deixamos nosso território marcado."

"Eu sinto muito... mas não é desse jeito."

"Você sente?", ele rosnou, repentinamente enraivecido.

Então ele sibilou, agarrou as vestes de Gina e as rasgou, ela pulou para trás, horrorizada, mas Tom estava sobre ela dessa vez, a impedindo de sair, a puxando para si com a força anormal de um garoto de dezessete anos, e de repente uma luz branca incidiu nos olhos dela, quase a cegando.

"Sente por isso?"

Gina viu os olhos dele escurecerem, tornarem-se duas esferas de metal. A superfície fina de uma faca alva como a lua roçava pelo seu quadril, não cortando, mas acariciando a pele, subindo pela cintura. _A faca que Draco falava, não tinha idéia de como era fria. _Mas nas mãos de Tom era totalmente diferente, ele a segurava como se soubesse cada golpe que ela poderia desferir, como se a faca fizesse parte de seu próprio corpo, de modo que ela chegava a ser ainda mais bela.

"Vai me...matar?", Gina perguntou, a voz frágil.

"Vou marcar território", ele disse, e com um sorriso fez um rápido movimento com a faca, e Gina sentiu a lâmina passando entre sua pele, mas não havia dor...na verdade, não houve golpe.

Ela olhou o rosto de Tom. Ele não sorria mais. Algo morno e leve respingava nela.

Com um sobressalto, ela olhou para baixo. Ah, ele não tinha a machucado. Tinha machucado a si mesmo. E agora o enorme corte que atravessara as vestes e a pele dele desenhava um fio comprido de sangue no lado direito das costelas dela.

Ouviu o som daquele corte novamente, e desta vez acordou. Abriu os olhos e no segundo seguinte saiu da cama, andou pelo quarto vazio e à luz de velas. Observou que a pintura daquela mulher estava coberta. Não havia, se é que não tinha sido um sonho também, adormecido olhando para ela? E no entanto... foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas. No entanto, nem ao menos tinha lua no céu.

Gina viu sua atônita figura do outro lado do quarto, refletida no espelho. Quase como acreditando ainda dormir, levantou a blusa – Um engraçado caminho feito de gotas de sangue percorria suas costelas no lado direito de seu corpo, a evidência de que Tom havia estado sobre ela, e tinha se cortado com aquela faca branca, e seu sangue tinha caído sobre seu corpo e se fundido com sua pele.

De fato, o cheiro dele ainda estava pelo quarto.

* * *

"Cinqüenta quartos?", exclamou Gina.

Draco a encarou.

"E não quer me pôr em outro?", ela continuou. "Escute, eu não vou mais dormir com aquela mulher me olhando!"

"Para isso foram instaladas as cortinas", disse ele pacientemente.

"Mas eu sei que ela vai estar logo atrás delas!"

A luz do dia entrava através do grosso vidro da janela e faiscava nos talheres sobre a mesa. Luz... ardia nos olhos. Draco olhou para trás, encarou a criada sem expressão. Ela saiu da porta, onde estivera parada desde que Gina entrara, e fechou as cortinas da janela rapidamente.

Maldita fosse, agora perdera a fome. Ou talvez tivesse acordado sem, o fato era que aquela mulher estúpida o incomodava, e muito mais do que a luz.

"Saia", disse entre dentes para ela.

A criada pediu licença e se retirou.

Mas gostaria de partir o pescoço dela. Mais tarde ela pagaria, porque agora estava sozinho com Gina. Seu pai, como de costume, não tomaria café na mesa, o que era quase perfeito: teria o tempo que fosse preciso para analisar aquela Weasley.

Via-a em Hogwarts, dentro do uniforme desregrado das garotas. Tinha alguma coisa de frágil; os traços finos, os ossos fracos. As garotas frágeis... deixavam-no totalmente maluco. Não as devassas, as chamativas, e sim as frágeis. Eram somente elas que exalavam a essência feminina. O êxtase de as possuir era maior do que com qualquer outra.

Gina começou a se constranger com o modo com que ele a olhava, e Draco riu disso. Constranger as pessoas o deixava calmo.

Depois de um tempo, ele disse:

"Sabe quem é aquela _mulher?"_

"Não. Suponho que seja alguém que tenha vivido aqui, não me parece uma pintura recente. Lascas saindo."

"A _casa_ não é recente. A garota é Lady Slytherin."

"Sim, a garota", repetiu Gina, a voz baixa devido à surpresa de ouvir Draco dizer "garota" – "Quantos...quantos anos ela tinha?"

"Talvez o mesmo que você. Se retirasse todos aqueles véus e panos pretos, perceberia que não passa de uma criança."

Gina franziu as finas sobrancelhas ruivas para ele em desagrado. _Criança?_

"_Slytherin?",_ ela murmurou, apenas agora refletindo. "Está me dizendo que esta casa foi de _Salazar Slytherin?"_

"Não. A casa dele está debaixo desta."

"Vocês a demoliram e fizeram essa?"

Gina Weasley era lerda.

"Meu pai ainda não viu você?", Draco mudou bruscamente de assunto.

"_Eu_ ainda não vi ninguém."

Weasley tinha a Marca do Lorde das Trevas, isso era bom; ela serviria como uma deliciosa armadilha naquela casa, isso também era bom. Ela era ingênua, mas esperta, isso não era bom. E, sobretudo, ninguém a tinha notado ainda. Talvez devesse a deixar mais _evidente._ Certa vez ouvira que todos os seres soltam no ar um aroma envolvente quando estão com medo, um odor perceptível de perigo. Lúcio amava o perigo. O caso era que ela ainda assim era ousada demais, e se não a controlasse, logo estaria fazendo perguntas e sabendo o que não podia. Tudo o que precisava era passar confiança. Não seria difícil, mas também não seria fácil.

"Quer ver gente? Vamos à cidade."

"Hum...", ela afastou a xícara de leite dos lábios. "Aliás, onde é que estamos?"

"Wick, extremo norte da Escócia."

Ela pareceu pensar no assunto.

"Certo", disse.

Ele sabia porque ela havia aceitado, e era incrível como sua mente funcionava do exato modo como ele desejava. Ela se levantou e saiu, atravessando o hall e desaparecendo nas escadas.

"Senhor?", disse uma voz fina atrás dele. Draco virou-se. A maldita criada. "Sua mãe acordou."

"Por acaso isto é novidade?"

"Não, senhor, mas ela está chamando."

"Quem?"

Ela não respondeu.

"_Quem?",_ Draco repetiu.

"O rapaz."

Draco se levantou. Foi até a criada. Examinou seu rosto. Tinha uma brilhante pele rosada, embora os ossos largos se mostrassem aparentes sob ela.

"Ah, sim. Diga a Narcisa que ele vai ficar fora de casa a manhã toda, porque eu vou até a cidade. Diga que temos visita também."

"Sim, senhor."

* * *

Gina puxou as vestes de Harry para perto do corpo. Havia uma satisfação intensa e profunda em fazer aquilo. Quando ela aspirava aquele cheiro, era como se água fresca viesse tranqüilizar sua alma torturada, em chamas.

Primeiro a afirmação de Malfoy no coche: "Você não é a Pansy", e aquele brilho nocivo pulsando dentro dos olhos dele. Depois a troca de quarto, colocando-a debaixo da vigília do quadro daquela garota, e então o convite para irem até a cidade. Ela tinha uma constante sensação de estar caminhando para uma armadilha, a incômoda certeza de que ele estava sempre um passo à frente.

Malfoy sabia o que ela pensava. Seguia seu raciocínio. Para ele, ela era uma experiência.

Ela começava a achar que o encontro com Tom na noite passada fora um artifício dele também. E, ligeiramente alarmada, imaginou que tipo de pactos aquela família tinha com Você-Sabe-Quem. De qualquer modo, moravam na antiga casa de Salazar Slytherin. Não que ele tivesse sido um homem de caráter duvidoso, mas não admitia sangues-ruins em Hogwarts. O que é que Você-Sabe-Quem mais abominava? Sangues-ruins. De uma forma ou de outra, estar naquela Mansão não era algo que se fizesse em estado de sanidade.

E, por mais contraditório que fosse, o que Gina tinha mais medo naquele lugar era dela mesma. Do que poderia deixar que acontecesse se não continuasse concentrada no objetivo de se livrar daquelas marcas.

Vestiu o casaco e saiu do quarto. Olhou para uma portinha na parede lateral.

Sabia que devia descer e ir com Malfoy até a cidade, que já demorara demais, mas invés disso ficou olhando para a porta.

Enquanto os corredores eram iluminados por velas, a porta nem iluminada era. Ficava perdida dentro das sombras que se acumulavam no canto da parede.

Isso aguçou ainda mais a incessante curiosidade de Gina.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta, girou-a. Havia uma escada em caracol, íngreme e escura. Ela subiu, hesitou, depois continuou subindo rapidamente.

Diante dela estava um cômodo mal iluminado por pequenas janelas ovais. Havia quase uma certa nobreza naquele espaço amplo com seu extenso piso cinzento. Aquele sótão devia ter quase a mesma extensão da casa, que era imensa. Com certeza era o maior cômodo.

Morcegos dependuravam-se das vigas lá no alto. Antigos lampiões de metal pendiam das vigas transversais.

Gina estreitou os olhos. Lá longe, num amontoado aveludado, roupas de uma tonalidade clara brilhavam suavemente sobre os raios de sol que atravessavam as densas camadas de poeira nas janelas. Aproximou-se, mantendo o cuidado de não fazer ruídos no piso. Era uma mistura de armário de vassoura e capela funerária, com todas aquelas flores apodrecendo pelos cantos, sem cor, sem perfume, tornando os delicados cabides, as trabalhadas estantes, objetos hediondos. A única coisa viva ali parecia ser os casacos, tão brancos, tão sedosos, a superfície cintilante à luz do dia, ainda que fosse pouca.

Não soube quanto tempo se demorou apenas contemplando aquelas peças, mas finalmente sentiu que não estava mais sozinha e olhou para trás.

Estava escuro, mas os dentes dele brilhavam como a porcelana, visíveis debaixo de um sorriso sem beleza. Não era Draco, mas era um Malfoy.

Uma ligeira mudança de expressão o perturbou quando a olhou melhor. Então ele disse: "Pansy Parkinson", embora não houvesse convicção em sua voz.

"Pansy Parkinson", ecôo Gina maquinalmente.

O olhar dele foi pousar nos casacos.

"Gosta deles?"

Gina não respondeu, se deteve na mancha escura que o homem era contra o cenário descolorido atrás dele.

Ah, Lúcio Malfoy era tão diferente do que ela imaginava. Mesmo que não o pudesse ver de um modo completo, era diferente. Exatamente esguio como Draco, mas pesado. Parado sobre o chão, parecia tão pesado como as lonas estendidas em cima dos móveis quebrados. Seus ombros pareciam feitos de chumbos, seus punhos pareciam ser capazes de reduzir osso a pó.

Ele se adiantou, os passos rufando indelicadamente o piso, agarrou a gola do casaco mais próximo, fez um gesto para que Gina se virasse de frente para o espelho e o arrumou sobre os ombros dela.

Quando Lúcio afastou apenas um pouco sua presença pesada, ela pode sentir o casaco. Ou não sentir, porque era a coisa mais leve que já experimentara, e fresca ao toque, como não estar usando nada, absolutamente nada além da própria pele do corpo.

"Veja", murmurou ele, a estudando pelo espelho "é da mesma tonalidade que a sua pele."

Ela o encarou, e compreendeu o sentido daquilo tudo. Pele. Como não entendera antes?

"Sim", Gina disse em voz baixa, retirando o casaco e o devolvendo. Aquilo era _imundo._

Queria sair dali, queria simplesmente jamais ter escutado aquela conversa dentro do armário.

Mas Lúcio a fitava, e ela olhou para baixo, a principio desejava apenas não encarar aqueles olhos lascivos, mas enxergou uma coisa a mais naquele lugar. Um escorpião. Estava perto de Lúcio o suficiente para o machucar, mas não se movia; mantinha seu aguilhão erguido no ar, vermelho e brilhante. Então uma figura se fez notável na porta. Por cima do ombro de Lúcio, Gina observou Draco analisando a cena de longe, com ansiedade, embora na verdade não pudesse decifrar mais do que simples atenção em sua expressão.

"Numa outra hora", disse Lúcio. "eu poderia levar você até _minha_ sala. Você gosta de poções? Milhares delas. Mas eu não a aconselho a provar nenhuma. São raras e perigosas, nada parecido com o que vocês fazem na sala de aula."


	3. A Raposa e a teia

**Primeira Parte **

**Capítulo três - ****A raposa e a teia. **

Quando Gina Weasley apareceu inesperadamente na biblioteca de sua casa, Draco pensou em duas coisas. Uma delas consistia em reconhecer, depois de saber da Marca Negra e tudo que a envolvia, que a garota havia sido bem esperta em ir procurar, ali na Mansão Malfoy, uma solução para seu problema. Ela sem dúvidas ficara sabendo, embora Draco não entendesse como, do Conclave.

O Conclave era uma espécie de reunião que os comensais costumavam fazer, e que então acontecia, geralmente, num lugar bastante reservado e obscuro. Existia um livro, algo parecido com um diário, onde se registrava tudo que era dito e tudo que acontecia num Conclave, e o mais interessante para Draco era bater os olhos na extremidade direita, no alto da página, onde ficava, por ordem, registrado hora, local e data, e conferir os lugares onde as tais reuniões ocorriam. Tinha curiosidade de saber como seria um Conclave num ossuário, por exemplo.

Enfim, a segunda coisa que ele pensou não tinha uma relação direta com a garota, mas com Lúcio Malfoy. Por mais que odiasse, por mais que detestasse imensamente o fato de ser extraordinariamente parecido com o pai, Draco sabia que, assim como Gina lhe parecera tentadoramente atraente, aos olhos imorais de Lúcio ela teria um fino perfume de verbena; e entre aqueles tons matizados de ruivo que lhe cobriam os ombros, sua pele pareceria mais clara, mais fresca à vista, e atraindo como um pedaço cetim.

Mas durante o caminho até a vila ela se mostrara pouco graciosa e muito tagarela. Vinha sentada no acento de frente para Draco, alisando os joelhos cobertos por uma fina meia-calça branca que lhe dava um ar inocente junto com o casaco de _cashmere_ escovado cor de trigo.

"Como foi que Você-sabe-quem conseguiu voltar?", ela perguntou.

"Simples", e Draco aspirou um pouco de ar antes de prosseguir: "Imagine que alguém como Voldemort não morreria simplesmente. Deixaria artifícios espalhados por todos os lugares, porque pensaria numa possível necessidade de voltar à vida, caso fosse morto no futuro."

"Eu não perguntei se Ele tinha voltado", Gina replicou, seca "Perguntei _como_ tinha voltado".

"Os ossos do pai", começou Draco, sem emoção , "o sangue de Harry Potter, e mais uma _mãozinha_ de seu fiel servo."

Então, como que em desagrado pela resposta, ela ficou algum tempo considerando aquelas palavras. Quando o coche parou suavemente perto do meio fio, sacudida pelo ruído da rua assim que Draco abriu a porta e pulou para fora, ela tornou:

"Porque sua casa é como a dos trouxas?"

Draco esperou até que ela deslizasse para seu lado.

"Estamos a menos de cinco quilômetros de uma vila trouxa" disse, "O Ministério pediu que fosse assim para os poupar trabalho. Então os serviçais que andam pelos jardins e atendem as portas da Mansão se vestem como trouxas e evitamos aparatar ou fazer feitiços, não transfiguramos coisa alguma pois uma vez o encanador teve uma espécie de vertigem e saiu berrando pela vila que havia visto a Sra. Narcisa tornar os cabelos loiros em ruivos com o ato de passar-lhes a mão. Recebemos uma multa do Ministério, que levou cinco dias para se certificar que todos na vila já tivessem sido desmemoriados

Gina Weasley sorriu ligeiramente enquanto ouvia. Então uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção, algo que fez seus castanhos olhos de ágata meditarem mesmo enquanto falava:

"Sua mãe não está em casa?"

"Está dormindo."

"Imagino que seja verdade", disse após um tempo. "Não há muito o que se fazer por aqui. Isolada no meio de tanta neve, eu também dormiria o dia todo..."

Ele a olhou de lado e diminuiu o passo, deixando que ela se distanciasse. Observou quando ela parou, já bastante longe, no centro da praça, e virou para o lado tão lentamente que apenas as ondulações de seu cabelo e as pregas da saia oscilando levemente sob a bainha da capa indicavam que tinha se movido. Depois ela espiou curiosa as pessoas ao seu redor, pálidas sob o céu cinza-pérola da manhã.

Draco imaginou as sensações dela. As mesmas que ele sentira quando estivera pela primeira vez no Beco Diagonal e Narcisa se distraíra por um minuto, ou talvez nunca tivesse prestado atenção – talvez naquela época já não fosse seguro sair com ela, porque, de qualquer modo, eles se perderam. E tudo que podia fazer era esperar, odiando, mesmo naquela idade, precisar indiscutivelmente de alguém, precisar insuportavelmente de Narcisa para voltar para casa.

Agora Gina estava perdida no centro da Praça, o olhar frágil saciando Draco. Atrás dela a luz fraca do dia se derramava sobre as paredes da catedral e brilhava, quase morta, nos vitrais. Ele andou de novo para perto de Gina, perguntando-se o sentido daquilo tudo. O olhar dela deslizou pelo chão e encontrou os sapatos dele, a borda da capa preta roçando nos joelhos enquanto ele caminhava em direção a ela. Gina apenas se virou e subiu a escada da catedral.

"Esta não é uma igreja comum", ela disse num murmúrio vago, parando nos degraus e estudando o monumento. "Não existe nada de puro nela."

Ela estava certa. Por mais que tivesse sido uma Catedral por longos anos, agora abrigava um antro negro debaixo dela, tal qual uma bela ópera esconde ninhos de ratos debaixo do palco.

As pessoas que passavam por ali não notavam, os sacerdotes dentro da igreja não notavam, mas Gina notava, e ele também notava, porque tinham uma imensa afinidade com aquela energia subterrânea. _Magia._

Podia sentir o chão tremendo sob seus pés, o rufar dos corações impuros no subsolo, as vozes assomando-se pelas paredes como unhas arranhando uma superfície. Era nítido assim.

Ele galgou pela escada e passou pelas enormes portas da catedral, Gina veio ao seu encalço, e ambos atravessaram a nave até o fundo iluminado do altar.

Draco se moveu suavemente para trás das cortinas aveludadas que escondiam o órgão. Encontrou uma abertura cortada nas pedras e uma escada em caracol improvisada que descia até os túneis. Lá embaixo, o cenário lembrava um ossuário.

As solas duras de seus sapatos arranharam o chão úmido, os passos menos pesados de Gina vieram logo depois. Eles andaram pela ampla galeria escura em silêncio. Algumas vezes um ruído excitado vinha de dentro das paredes, um barulho de água e o chiado dos canos. Cacos de gelo se espatifavam sob seus pés, mas se tivessem tido uma atenção maior, teriam notado que na verdade espatifavam esqueletos de ratos.

Draco se inclinou para a parede. Havia limo , sujeira e uma camada consideravelmente grossa de gelo tremendo sobre ela de modo quase imperceptível, se esfacelando aos poucos, como se uma vibração distante abalasse ligeiramente a galeria.

Então ele fechou os olhos. Viu através das pálpebras os caminhos que se formavam à frente e que pareciam não ter fim, visíveis apenas por uma fraca luminosidade dourada que causava a enganosa sensação de haver véus caindo do teto.

"Feche os olhos", ele disse a Gina. "E não abra."

Ao obedecer, o nítido reflexo do encantamento passou pela face branca da garota. Era a reação que as pessoas tinham ao ver o esgoto virando um corredor delicado, de paredes que lembravam um veludo negro, brilhando com a dourada névoa de seda que ondulava devido a suave ventilação do túnel.

Ela estendeu o braço. A mão tateando o ar, os dedos de marfim tremulando suavemente à procura das sedas imaginárias que os cercavam. Mas eram reais, Draco sabia. E no estante seguinte ela estava desaparecendo, desmaterializando-se.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, e o que viu dessa vez não o agradou.

"_Você!",_ resmungou uma voz feminina. Draco malmente enxergou a figura de uma garota encostada de braços cruzados na parede, o olhando descontente. "Ela não vai falar com você hoje."

Draco andou até ela. Sara. Ainda tinha a adorável mecha branca na franja preta.

"Avise que eu estou aqui."

"Você se acha bastante importante para isso", retrucou Sara, e depois com mais selvageria: "Você deveria _morrer_."

Draco gargalhou.

"Vamos, Sara. Não se torne uma moça complexada apenas porque neguei meu pescoço a você", ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela. "Tenho o sangue amargo."

Ela não se moveu. Fitou o nada em sua frente de modo raivoso, então livrou-se subitamente da sobra que Draco fazia sobre ela e seguiu adiante no corredor. Ele a acompanhou. Tentou uma ou duas vezes perguntar onde fora parar Gina, mas Sara o odiava naquele momento, cada fibra de seu corpo o repugnava, de modo que fingia não o ter por perto.

A luz amarelada que os cercava mudou para um tom doentio de azul, e eles saíram para uma área que lembrava a Paris perdida de algum século; as ruas de paralelepípedo e casas quadradas espremidas umas nas outras, fossas brilhando com a claridade das velas acesas dentro delas, as risadas libidinosas das mulheres, o ruído do couro dos coches se torcendo em algum lugar, o esverdeado sobrenatural dos olhos das pessoas.

Sara abriu outra porta e eles entraram numa espécie de campo aberto, cuja relva era prateada como a lua. Muito longe havia o contorno de um casebre, luzes tremulavam lá dentro, vultos humanos vagavam pela orla de uma floresta lá em baixo

Atrás da porta seguinte tinha um enorme teatro. Da última vez que Draco esteve ali, estavam apresentando uma peça meio maluca sobre a morte, e um homem alto e moreno, que significava a morte, conversava com uma moça muito jovem sobre várias coisas. Enquanto a moça falava, um grupo de criaturas pálidas e vestidas de preto deslizava silenciosamente em sua direção, então ela era morta subitamente por eles, como urubus devorando carniça. Draco lembrava de ter desconfiado que tudo aquilo não era uma encenação. Mas desta vez o palco estava escuro, e na platéia só havia uma pessoa, o homem alto e moreno, que olhava atentamente para eles.

Finalmente, a última coisa que Sara abriu não foi uma porta, e sim uma cortina. Afastou-a delicadamente e Draco entrou.

Sybil estava sentada em sua gigantesca cama, lembrando uma medusa esculpida no mais puro gesso, perscrutando, com olhos luminosos, algo em sua frente.

"Dê-me ela, Draco", ela disse com fascínio, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

Draco andou pelo quarto até poder ter a mesma visão de Sibyl.

Viu Gina Weasley imóvel ao pé da cama, os olhos paralisados e inexpressivos. Parecia uma graciosa boneca de porcelana com meias brancas e luvas de algodão. Sibyl Vane repetiu com mais ambição:

"Dê-me ela, Draco."

E Draco a fitou. Estava como sempre fora, e nunca mudaria – sua natureza não permitiria. Os cabelos acetinados e compridos, serpenteando entre as dobras do lençol como cobras negras, os olhos amarelos se projetando para frente, para Gina, a pele tão fina que se podia ver as veias no rosto e nos braços, e os caninos pontiagudos apareciam discretamente atrás dos lábios avermelhados.

Draco sorriu.

"O que você tem pra mim, Sybil?"

Ela afastou os olhos de Gina.

"Não veio aqui para saber o que eu tenho pra você", disse, severa. "Está querendo mais, querendo algo que não pode ter, senti isso desde que desceu do coche e começou a andar pela minha Praça", então voltou a pousar os olhos em Gina. "Tire as roupas dela."

"Não é algo que eu jamais tenha pensando em fazer", ponderou Draco sem emoção.

"Debaixo dessas roupas, ela lhe esconde um segredo."

Draco fingiu pensar no assunto.

"Escute, sabe o que eu quero muito agora? Veneno."

Sybil tinha veneno. Ela tinha de tudo dentro de seu quarto, coisas muito piores que veneno. Enfeitiçava as vítimas que arrastava para o quarto com artifícios mundanos; drogas, todos os tipos, ópio, álcool, até mesmo absinto, e ele já saíra de lá com uma garrafa dessas na mão. Sempre saía com algo, Sybil simplesmente o adorava, então não o negaria veneno.

Ela se levantou e foi até a janela. A paisagem lá fora não era uma rua, um campo, e não era a mesma paisagem para todos. Ela mudava, de acordo com quem olhasse. Draco nunca havia olhado, mas tinha imensa curiosidade em saber o que Sybil via, porque seus olhos iluminados apagavam-se e não refletiam nada, exatamente como agora.

"Veneno", ela repetiu para si mesma. "Tinha me esquecido do quanto é fácil tirar uma vida, apesar de fazer isso todas os dias. Veneno, a mais ingênua das armas, eu tenho veneno, a pessoa morreria em um segundo ou em um ano. O que é um ano para vocês, mortais, é um segundo para mim. A catedral vai estremecer, os santos vão balançar e cair, os ratos comeram a Santa Eucaristia e se aninharam nas vigas, roeram a toalha podre do altar, e eu continuarei em pé. Intocada. Agarrarei subitamente a mão de tinta da Virgem e vou vê-la quebrar-se em minha palma, esfarelar-se por meus dedos. Sou a única coisa Imortal que jaz consciente sob esse teto, Deus não vive nessa igreja. As estátuas transmitem a imagem do nada. Entretanto você quer veneno para tirar a vida de mais alguém."

Draco ficou calado, alternando o olhar nela e em Gina.

"Eu não gosto da morte", Sybil disse, mas estava sorrindo tranqüilamente. "Só gosto quando a tenho escorrendo por meus lábios. A dor e o prazer são tão grandes que penso em dar a vida de novo, mas estaria condenando outra frágil criatura a ser como eu. A vida é frágil."

Então ele a viu olhando mais uma vez para Gina, e novamente os olhos dela se encheram de luz.

"Dê ela para mim", sussurrou. "Eu a transformarei. Será como a ingenuidade em forma de anjo, que matará durante a noite com sua inteligência assassina, e terá o privilégio de ser rara."

"Sybil", fez Draco, como que a acordando impacientemente de um sonho, "eu quero veneno."

Sybil pareceu meditar.

"Eu poderia unir a sua mente à dela", disse, simplesmente, e foi até o fundo do quarto.

Apanhou uma pequena caixinha de metal e tirou um anel de dentro. Tinha uma pedra redonda e branca como o leite. Ela o pôs na palma da mão de Draco.

"Não existe contra-feitiço", explicou com indiferença. "É bom se certificar que dará á pessoa certa, não me venha com lengalengas se algo sair errado. Vai estar feito e pronto."

"Foi gentil da sua parte", resmungou Draco. "Poderia acordar a garota?"

"Onde a encontrou?"

"Veio até mim."

"Sim, todas as mulheres vão até você", Sybil zombou. "O que está fazendo com ela?"

"O que _você_ faria com ela?"

"Já disse, a transformaria numa igual."

"Sara teria um ataque", retrucou Draco.

Os ombros de Sybil tremeram, ela riu. Esgueirou-se pela borda da cama até a outra extremidade, onde Draco estava sentado, e inclinou seu leve corpo sobre o dele.

Draco sentiu a respiração dela ondulando perto de sua garganta.

"Sara está me cansando", Sybil disse.

"Você se cansa rápido demais das coisas", ele respondeu, estudando o anel. "Somos muito parecidos."

Havia um minúsculo fecho debaixo da pedra, e Draco o levantou cuidadosamente. Ali estava o veneno, dentro do anel, um pó prateado e mais fino que a areia, luminoso como tudo que Sibyl possuía; pó de diamante, era o que parecia.

* * *

Muito lentamente, Gina começou a sentir a suave rotação do mundo físico que a rodeava; os súbitos deslizes que as rodas do coche davam na neve, o rufar das patas dos cavalos no chão, as risadas de Conley. Poderia sentir, se fechasse os olhos com mais calma, seu próprio sangue bombeando pelo rosto, pelo pescoço.

Mas o que se tornava mais forte e persistente no meio de tudo isso era o cheiro de Draco. Ela estava numa espécie de transe e provavelmente fora aquele cheiro que a despertara e que dilatara suas pupilas estáticas.

Durante todo o tempo ela ficara inconsciente, sob o feitiço fascinante de dois olhos amarelos como o sol que por si só iluminavam toda a sua mente com uma luz morna. Olhos sobre-humanos que a prendiam, e ela não tinha vontade de se mover, de ir embora ou de viver. A voz que escutava era baixa, baixa demais para os ouvidos dos mortais, e ainda que não soubesse o significado das palavras, desejava que ela nunca calasse.

Então uma mão ágil havia pegado seu ombro e a instigado a se mexer, a puxado bruscamente do fundo de um lago branco até a superfície, e ela se mexeu, relutante, por muito tempo achando a escuridão cega demais, porque os olhos iluminados tinham se fechado.

Gina virou os olhos para Draco, sonolenta. Ele estava fitando, como ela já o tinha notado fazer em outras ocasiões, um ponto imaginário lá fora; os enormes olhos translúcidos filtrando o dia, os lábios fechados numa linha macia de desinteresse. Parecia meditar. Os dedos da mão ligeiramente recurvados sob o queixo, o polegar parecendo acariciá-lo levemente.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Gina, a voz lembrando um sopro.

Ele piscou, dizendo com a mesma tranqüilidade: "O que é que você acha que aconteceu?"

"O que aquela...mulher era? Parecia um anjo."

"Um anjo...", ecoou ele. Seus lábios ensaiaram um sorriso e seus olhos refletiram certa hostilidade. "Sybil Vane é um vampiro. O que não anula a sua teoria sobre anjos."

Gina moveu nervosamente a perna, alinhando os joelhos.

"Do que está falando?"

"Exatamente que parte você não compreendeu? A dos anjos?"

"_Vampiro",_ Gina disse depressa, a voz ganhando um tom ácido. "Vampiro! Eu sei o que senti, o que eu vi, aquilo não era um vampiro. Vou lhe dizer como vampiros são: idiotas, burros e feios."

"Acha mesmo tudo isso de Sybil Vane?", retrucou Draco.

"Ela não é um vampiro."

"O que é que você tem debaixo das suas roupas, Weasley?"

Ele tinha se virado para Gina de repente e a observava com a mesma concentração com a qual estivera pensando minutos atrás.

Ela não respondeu. Então Draco passou para o acento da frente, ficando próximo a ela. Surpresa com o gesto, Gina se encolheu perto da janela. Draco pôs rapidamente a mão contra o vidro da mesma para que a garota não tivesse por onde escapar, depois segurou a gola do casaco que ela usava e a abaixou pelo seu ombro.

Gina puxou o casaco de volta, sentindo o rosto arder. O que aconteceu em seguida foi um discreto e estranho desentendimento. Malfoy tentava fazer com que o casaco saísse do corpo de Gina de todas as maneiras (embora nada fosse agressivo, na verdade os movimentos dele eram extremamente suaves), em contrapartida ela deslizava para a borda do acento, muda de pavor.

"Malfoy...", ela murmurou, mexendo-se inquieta, quando sentiu as pontas do cabelo dele lamberem sua garganta.

Então ela escorregou completamente do acento, saindo pelo espaço debaixo do braço de Draco e foi, nervosa, para o outro banco.

Sem nada legível nos olhos, apenas com fios finos de cabelo pálido escorregando afiados sobre os lábios, Draco resignou-se no acento, não tornando a olhar novamente para Gina durante o caminho até a Mansão . Minutos depois um sorriso vazio esboçou-se em seu rosto.

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy estava em pé num canto escuro do hall, os olhos tal qual dois diamantes brilhando de modo dramático.

Gina reparou que havia inúmeras pontas de charuto misturadas com o deserto de cinzas fundidas na lareira, uma paisagem cinza e vermelha que teria se desvanecido com um toque do ferro. Mas ainda estava muito quente, e irradiava uma luz forte. Debaixo dessa morna claridade, ela notou a presença de Lúcio; sempre calma e pesada. Sentiu que Draco parara em suas costas, projetando uma suave sombra sobre ela, uma sombra que se estendia até os pés de Lúcio.

Foi para Draco que ele se dirigiu:"Mais uma de nossas criadas desapareceu."

"Cuide disso sozinho", retrucou Draco, retirando o casaco por um dos braços.

"O problema, Draco, é que ela está viva."

Gina percebeu que a voz do homem era fria e recheada por um tom de alerta.

"Então não é um problema", disse Draco, sem emoção, erguendo uma das delicadas sobrancelhas.

"Não, não é um problema...", murmurou Lúcio para si mesmo. Então voltou-se para Gina. "Ah, Parkinson, poderia nos dar licença por um momento? Veja bem, tenho algo para lhe entregar, não se perca pela casa."

Gina o olhou de esguelha e saiu. Não se perder pela casa. Mas era isso mesmo que ela pretendia fazer. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Num deles havia a pequena porta para o sótão, e do outro uma sólida parede de ferro. Ela andou até a parede e tocou sua fria superfície. A voz de Draco Malfoy ressonava dentro da sala, mais macia que a de Lúcio, morna e metálica, arranhando as frágeis chamas das velas pelo corredor como se fosse ar e tivesse aroma; as entonações roucas das palavras, o mesmo modo com que Tom falava. Porque eram tão parecidos? Podia-se achar que eram irmãos, que tinham um os gestos do outro.

Ela deslizou a mão para a extremidade da parede e a empurrou. O ferro que parecia pesado girou com facilidade, e Gina se viu num emaranhado suave de cortinas aveludadas, onde cordas fiadas em ouro pendiam dos cantos e uma luz fina brilhava no meio do teto, emitindo a fraca luminosidade de um teatro. Puxou uma das cordas e as cortinas subiram, criando vincos fofos, e atrás delas o cintilar sutil de inúmeras superfícies de cristais acendeu-se. E o reflexo dela se desenhava por todos os lugares que se voltava; nas curvas sinuosas dos frascos pequenos, nos gargalos dos frascos longos, nas pontas dos vidros feitos em geometria.

O chão da sala ficou coberto de luzes coloridas que os frascos irradiavam.

Então Gina escutou um gotejar. Ping...ping...em intervalos demorados, como água pingando de uma torneira mal fechada. E observou que uma das cortinas não havia se erguido quando puxara as outras. Era de trás dela que o barulho vinha, e foi para lá que ela andou, tênue, olhando os frascos e deixando os raios luminosos deles penetrarem no fundo de seus olhos.

Quando afastou a cortina, demorou certo tempo para compreender o que via. Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer isso, um par de olhos semicerrados a perscrutou, semimortos, semilúcidos.

Gina recuou instintivamente.

"_Não...espere!_", uma voz se esganiçou.

Houve um ruído histérico de algo caindo no chão e se espatifando numa agonia desesperada.

A pessoa estava numa espécie de mesa metálica, deitada e com a cabeça virada para a porta, os cabelos em ondas escorriam molhados por sua testa espantosamente pálida e o vestido tinha as tonalidades cinzentas que as vestes dos criados da Mansão Malfoy costumavam ter, porque era a moça que lhe servira no café-da-manhã.

Gina aproximou-se, entrando no foco de claridade que uma vela trêmula derramava sobre a mesa. Assim que a moça a viu de perto, abriu um pouco mais os olhos. Uma água escura saía por todos os poros dela.

"Tire-me daqui", ela murmurou, rodopiando os olhos. "Oh, por favor, me livre dessas torturas!"

A moça virou a cabeça para o outro lado, mexendo o ombro esquerdo de um modo estranho, como um tique nervoso, e soluçando. Mas não estava soluçando. Nada percorria suas faces a não ser o líquido sujo que ela mesma transpirava. Sacudia o ombro e o braço para sinalizar algo, e , certa vez, quando um brilho repentino lampejou no ar, um pouco acima do corpo débil da moça, Gina viu. Vislumbrou, como quando se observa um fio de cabelo contra a luz, linhas muito finas, quase invisíveis, que se enfiavam dentro das vestes da moça.

Gina apanhou a vela e andou ao redor da saleta, derrubando fogo nos outros pavios, acendendo as fileiras de candelabros enferrujados pelas paredes. E lá estavam eles, os fios afiados, armando uma rede complicada sobre a moça, descendo até ela e a perfurando tão delicadamente que Gina, com razão, não os tinha notado antes.

"Precisa compreender", disse a moça, parecendo ainda mais irrequieta.Certamente já não ligava para a dor que os fios lhe causavam, "não seja como eles, saia desta casa, mas antes tire essas coisas de mim, elas puxam meu sangue."

"O que?", fez Gina, lerdamente.

"O sangue! Não é isso que importa para vocês?", retrucou a moça, a voz áspera. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se num acesso descontrolado de raiva. "Há muito sangue naquela outra sala, não se iluda com os frascos, é sangue o que neles contém! Se é inteligente, se é imunda, se é magnífica e se é rica, nada importa, você é o que seu sangue for, por isso vai acabar aqui, como eu! O meu sangue...", ela afastou o olhar, por um momento pareceu cheia de dignidade. "meu sangue é nobre. Vê? Por isso estou aqui. Depois eles o porão num frasco de vidro colorido e belo, e escreverão meu nome no fundo, então o colocarão entre os outros, e eu viverei naquela sala e serei imortal."

"Imortal...", repetiu Gina em estado de choque.

"Seu sangue é puro?", perguntou a moça inclinando a cabeça, enquanto Gina se afastava, perturbada. "Volte, criança! Não me deixe morrer!"

"O que é isso?", disse Gina de repente, lançando um olhar de terror aos fios que pendiam do alto.

A moça a olhou. Apesar dos traços severos em seu rosto magro, estava nitidamente intrigada. Depois ficou morbidamente séria, e finalmente falou num tom suave de alívio imaculado:

"Então você não sabe... não é um deles. Quem é você, meu bem?"

Gina não pode responder. Sentia agora algo parecido com a tristeza banhada em arrependimento, uma aflição que roubava sua vontade de viver, e não compreendeu naquele momento o que se passava. Era uma moça desconhecida, e não tinha nada de carismático, mas estava tendo simplesmente vontade de gritar de dor. A sensação de que poderia não ser a moça, poderia...Não suportava ver aquilo, não conseguia!

"Mas eu soube que não era como eles logo que chegou", continuou a moça em devaneios. "Nos seus olhos existem coisas que faltam nos deles: a crueldade honesta de uma raposa. Como veio parar aqui? Minha criança, sabe que não poderia entrar sozinha, do mesmo modo que não poderá sair. Quem está lhe ajudando?"

Gina balançou a cabeça. "O que eles fazem aqui?"

"E isso importa?", replicou a outra, os fios cintilando dentro da pele de seu pescoço.

"Importa pra você se eu for embora?"

A moça começou a falar entre gemidos e soluços:

"Fique no meu lugar e descubra sozinha! Não... não, não é simples desse jeito...São pactos, você não compreenderia. Não fique na casa para entender, jamais conseguiria, enlouqueceria tentando. Mas escute, o que eles fazem aqui é capturar a sua vida e toda a sua essência. Você não é nada além de um delicado corpo que se move se não tiver lembranças e medos, e se não tiver desejos e sangue. E quando eles encontram alguém em que as gerações são continuamente fluídas, sempre verdadeiramente puras, as tomam, porque é assim que fazem. É a religião deles."

"Vo...você-sabe-quem, o que sabe sobre ele?"

A moça parou. Um brilho de espanto ficou contido no canto de seus olhos.

"Estará aqui e prefiro já estar morta quando chegar."

"É para ele que tudo isso acontece, não é? É por ele?"

A outra se agitou. Os fios lhe cortavam a carne enquanto se mexia alucinadamente, querendo arrancar por si própria a parafernália translúcida que a prendia. Gina foi até ela, pôs uma mão em sua testa; estava fria, mas suava, e era aquele suor estranho e encardido. A moça começou a chorar e olhar ao redor da sala. Agora as velas começavam a se apagar sozinhas como se um vento repentino invadisse a saleta, mas não havia corrente de ar alguma, e logo tudo mergulhou na escuridão. Gina foi puxada para trás por uma mão poderosa, e o corpo da moça esticou-se na mesa, brilhando com uma transparência sobrenatural que lhe permitia ver através da pele, ver as veias ramificadas formando linhas escuras.

Gina tapou o rosto com as mãos e se virou na direção da porta. Um braço a impediu de escapar. Abriu os olhos, erguendo-os, analisando aquele tecido escuro que cobria o braço pesado de quem a segurava, as mãos enormes que se fechavam ao redor de seu ombro. Na escuridão, o rosto de Lúcio Malfoy tomava uma forma sisuda, seu nariz aparentava ser pontudo e suas sobrancelhas, grossas e mais envergadas. Os olhos eram cavidades profundas e negras.

Mesmo de costas para tudo que acontecia na sala, Gina tremia. Imaginava o sangue da moça fluindo dentro dos fios, para fora de seu corpo, e os gritos que chegavam em seus ouvidos faziam seus pensamentos serem verdadeiros pesadelos.

Aos poucos os gritos cessaram, a mão de Lúcio afrouxe-se, porém a outra se moveu para as costas de Gina, a empurrando para fora, enquanto fechava as cortinas e ia para a sala de frascos.

Ela sentiu uma moderada força em sua espinha dorsal quando ele falou:

"Draco jamais quis vir até aqui. Você veio."

"Sinto muito", fez Gina automaticamente.

Lúcio caminhou pelas estantes, seu cabelo de cetim reluzia.

"Não sinta. Eu pedi que não viesse até aqui?"

"Disse para que eu não me perdesse pela casa", ela fitou os enormes olhos dele. Por um momento tentou enxergar Draco. "Bem, eu entendi o que quis dizer... "

"Mas regras existem para serem quebradas. Você achou meu relicário", disse ele. Depois molhou os lábios. "Talvez nunca tivesse estado bem escondido."

"Eu realmente..."

"É uma coleção magnífica", continuou Lúcio ao virar-se de maneira afetada para os frascos. "Os mais preciosos do século, sim, seu pai está entre eles, embora aquela garota...entenda, ela tinha de ser sacrificada. Não, com seu pai foi diferente, foram apenas umas gotas..."

E algo ressurgiu com clareza das remotas regiões das incansáveis considerações de Gina. Ela esperou até que Lúcio tivesse terminado seu falatório.

"Há algo que não entendo bem", disse ela então. Talvez Pansy tivesse usado um tom menos sério. "Para quê guardar o sangue, quando se pode ter a pessoa viva?"

"Quase todas as pessoas que me entregaram o sangue estão vivas."

Fez-se um silêncio curto.

"É claro que isso não me pertence...", emendou o homem, lançando um olhar displicente à Gina. "E é claro que ninguém se lembra que tem um frasco cheio do próprio sangue aqui, na minha casa." Lúcio pôs a língua na ponta do canino, como Draco costumava fazer em ocasiões irônicas. "Ficam letárgicos por causa do feitiço. Mas Ele planeja tudo direitinho. Imagine que o sangue lhe dá a vida...e lhe dá a morte. Se eu tenho o seu sangue, então tenho você."

Ele falava da maneira mais suave e singela que alguém poderia falar, e encarava Gina como se encarasse qualquer coisa ali. Na verdade mantinha a atenção em tudo naquela sala; os movimentos das cortinas, as sedas das cordas roçando nos frascos, o rufar das vestes dela, das vestes dele, os discretos movimentos que os lábios dela faziam, acompanhando os seus numa divertida brincadeira mental.

De repente Lúcio caminhou em sua direção. Gina pensou em se afastar, mas simplesmente não o fez. E ele parou em sua frente, erguendo um braço por cima de seu ombro e inclinando o corpo sobre o dela. Então se afastou, e ela viu que ele havia pegado um dos frascos na estante atrás de si. O objeto irradiou uma luz cor de prata quando foi aberto, Lúcio respirou o conteúdo como se este possuísse alguma fragrância agradável.

"Harry Potter...", disse num sussurro quase inaudível, "qual é a cor do seu sangue?"

"Perdão?", fez Gina.

"Não tem interesse de saber qual a cor do sangue de Harry Potter?", Lúcio replicou.

Ela estava indo responder honestamente "vermelho", mas parou. Não era vermelho o sangue que estava dentro do frasco que ele segurava, porque haveria de ser vermelho o sangue de Harry?

"De quem é este aí?", quis saber.

"Draco."

"Posso...?"

Lúcio colocou o frasco delicadamente nas mãos de Gina. Ela tocou o frágil relevo detalhado nas pequenas laterais do vidro, vislumbrando o conteúdo emitir raios quase brancos por entre seus dedos.

_Se eu tenho o seu sangue, então tenho você._

Sentiu-se tentada a afastar as mãos e deixar o frasco escorregar por elas para ir se espatifar no chão, e destruir os outros que estavam nas prateleiras, mas então encontrou os olhos perspicazes de Lúcio. Ele sentiu o que ela pensava e estendeu a mão. Gina lhe devolveu o frasco.

"_Dourado",_ disse ele ao abaixar as cortinas, ocultando sua coleção de _vidas._ "Dourado é a cor que o sangue de Harry Potter deve ter depois do feitiço."

* * *

Por horas Gina pensou sobre o que vira. Sentou-se numa sala vazia que encontrou, onde o fogo na lareira lançava sombras escuras ao fundo e ficou ali até que não houvesse mais aquele brilho saindo pelas beiradas das cortinas e que indicava que ainda era dia lá fora.

_Se eu tenho o seu sangue, então tenho você._ Era isso que Lúcio planejava, ter o sangue de Harry Potter. Por isso você-sabe-quem tinha as coisas tão sob controle, ele simplesmente controlava as pessoas através do sangue delas...não seria impossível que tivesse feito isso com ela; retirado seu sangue – e ela não lembraria, porque ninguém nunca se lembrava – o utilizado para hipnotizá-la ou algo do tipo, e ali estava a Marca Negra: realmente feita por ela.

E estava numa armadilha, porque fora para onde você-sabe-quem queria, somente agora isso fazia sentido. Se Rony soubesse, se Harry soubesse --

Gina saiu imediatamente da sala. Malfoy...maldito fosse por só poder conversar com ele naquela Mansão hedionda, e nem ao menos sabia onde se enfiava, onde era seu quarto, onde era a cozinha ou qualquer outro canto em que ele costumasse ficar. Então, ao dobrar o corredor, uma garota veio andando, amarrando os fios do colete de maneira ágil e, quando notou Gina, arrumou-se rapidamente e lhe deu um sorriso manso.

Gina percebeu que a garota estava corada nas faces.

"Sabe onde está Draco Malfoy?", perguntou.

A garota deu uma risadinha indiscreta.

"Sim, está na sala de leituras."

"Isso não ajuda muito", replicou Gina. "Qual é a porta?"

"Siga pelo corredor, é a terceira porta.'

Gina o fez. Ele estava mesmo lá, recostado numa luxuosa poltrona ao centro da sala, as compridas pernas esticadas sobre uma mesinha octogonal com detalhes em madre-pérola, o pescoço estirado para trás e os olhos fitando imóveis o teto. Tinha as mãos extremamente brancas e entrelaçadas no colo.

Ela não disse nada por alguns instantes. Fitou o modo suave como a pele em seu pescoço latejava e teve uma repentina visão; os fios invisíveis de navalha enterrado-lhes na garganta, fios de marionetes puxando uma espécie de sangue que ia se tornando fortemente prateado. Então Draco moveu-se na poltrona e pousou os olhos inexpressivos nela.

"Qual o problema?", disse, a voz rouca e igualmente calma.

Gina baixou os olhos. Sentia um cheiro doce e enjoativo, que se parecia muito com o cheiro da garota que encontrara ainda pouco, no corredor.

"Esta sala é tudo menos de leitura", retrucou, e perguntou-se o que aquilo importava agora. "Escute...", ela hesitou, "você tomou minha varinha..."

"Não se pode entrar aqui com uma varinha. É contra a lei."

"Eu achei que a lei não se aplicasse a você."

"A minha lei."

"_Eu não posso fazer nada sem ela", _fez Gina entre dentes.

Ele pareceu meditar, curvando as finas sobrancelhas.

"Weasley", sussurrou, "o que é que você quer?"

"Um feitiço."

"Não sabe fazer o feitiço?"

"_Eu não tenho",_ela sibilou, "_a minha varinha!"_

"E não vai ter. Se for tudo, saia e não me perturbe."

Draco tornou a inclinar o pescoço para trás.

"Mostro o que você quer ver se devolver a maldita varinha", Gina atropelou-se ao dizer, como se não quisesse que suas palavras fossem compreendidas.

Ele não mostrou reação. Então seus ombros tremeram com arrogância e ele sorriu para o teto. Sorriu com uma mistura confusa de orgulho e satisfação, mas quando Gina se aproximou, seu sorriso tornou-se uma expressão nervosa.

Ela fugiu os olhos para a janela enquanto erguia o suéter e a camisa. Não viu os olhos de Draco se aquecerem com curiosidade e logo em seguida voltarem a não transmitir nada, brilhando apenas por refletirem o acetinado da pele dela, que ele observava como se nunca tivesse visto algo tão intrigante em toda a vida. Passou os dedos pelas manchas de sangue. Gina segurou uma risada. As pontas dos dedos dele eram geladas e faziam cócegas.

"É...sangue?", ele murmurou. Sim, era vermelho vivo como sangue, e brilhava como sangue, mas não deixou marcas em seus dedos. "Como diabos...?"

"Eu não sei", respondeu Gina com aspereza, e abaixou as vestes. "Dê minha varinha."

Draco não se moveu.

"Mostre-me de novo, Weasley."

"Não acredita no que viu? Sangue brilhante e vivo, não parece uma pintura fresca? Uma pintura horrível, se quer saber."

"É para isto que quer a varinha? Para se livrar desta coisa?"

"Apenas me dê a varinha, Malfoy!"

Ele suspirou fazendo pouco caso.

"Não chegou com isto aqui, suponho."

Gina estreitou os olhos de um modo feroz. Começou: "Se eu..."

"Responda!", rosnou Draco, levantando-se bruscamente. Gina calou-se. "Me responda: onde arrumou isso?"

Ela se afastou dele.

"O que importa?"

"Importa. É apenas isso."

Não havia emoção em sua voz.

"Viu quem fez ? Viu o rosto da pessoa?", ele insistiu.

"Lógico que vi. Era Tom Riddle."

Draco acenou com a cabeça de modo casual.

Gina o observou de onde estava. Que tipo de reação esperava que ele tivesse? Draco não tinha reações, era simples. Ele não se importava com riscos, com diálogos inesperados. E não admirava a beleza, ele a ignorava, assim como fingia não ter conhecimento sobre a sorte. Ele era automático e frustrante. Não importava que reação você estivesse esperando dele, ele jamais a teria, ou por ser inatingível ou apenas para contrariar você. E era assim, fácil e amargo.

Gina murmurou, evasiva: "Minha varinha."

"Sua varinha não está mais comigo."

"O quê?", ela riu. "Você... não pode devolvê-la?"

"Fico feliz que tenha compreendido."

"Porque me deixou mostrar as... porque não disse que _não_ iria cumprir o acordo?"

"Havia um acordo?", agora Draco sentava-se no encosto da poltrona, analisando a expressão atormentada de Gina. Girava um peso de papel entre os dedos.

"Não...", fez ela, "não diretamente..."

"Explique para mim como se faz um acordo indiretamente."

"Eu disse que mostrava o que queria ver se devolvesse minha varinha, e então eu mostrei e você não me impediu! E sabia que não me devolveria a varinha! Eu disse!"

'Sinto muito. Eu não havia entendido."

Gina estacou. O corpo esguio de Draco estava parado diante dela, e ele abaixava a cabeça e a inclinava indiferente para o lado, passando o peso de papel entre os dedos como um mágico brincando com uma moeda. Os cabelos escorregavam para seu rosto e flutuavam como fios de cetim; quanto mais deslizavam no ar, mais se pareciam com o cetim. Ela respirava o cheiro de Draco, mas estava vendo Tom Riddle.

"Você sente?", ela disse. Estava lagrimando, "Eu não sentia... e ele sabia disso, por isso me castigou. As pessoas não deviam dizer que sentem muito...quando não sentem nada."

Ele a fitou longamente, acariciando a ponta do canino com a língua.

"Oh, sim", fez, de repente. "Eu sinto muito por isso."

E começou a rir, e depois gargalhar.

"Vá para o inferno, Malfoy!"

Ela moveu a mão rapidamente, então parou. Não iria bater nele, iria? Não se sentia bem fazendo isso, nunca batera em ninguém, e não faria isso agora. Não estava com raiva dele, precisava da varinha, era o mais importante. De modo que se encostou nos livros, na estante de pinho e esperou até que ele não tivesse mais fôlego para rir.

Inesperadamente, Draco olhou para a porta. Olhou durante tanto tempo para ela que Gina sentiu-se tentada a imitá-lo e virar-se na direção da porta também. Então a maçaneta tremeu levemente e girou. Uma garota entrou, não era a mesma que Gina vira no corredor, mas se parecia muito; os mesmo cabelos anelados e loiros, os mesmos lábios finos, mas os olhos eram estreitos e raivosos.

"Ah, não diga", fez Draco, apático. "Ela acordou outra vez."

"Sim", acenou a garota.


	4. A Casa de Salazar Slytherin

**Primeira Parte **

**Capítulo quatro - A casa de Salazar Slytherin**

"Eu sei o caminho até o quarto, Madeleine", Draco sibilou para a garota, que vinha o seguindo de modo febril desde que deixara a sala de leitura.

"Ela voltou a falar dele", resmungou Madeleine, insistente. "Abriu os olhos e falou dele..."

A garota continuou a tagarelar, mas Draco não a ouviu; acabava de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

As sedas brancas atadas no dossel da cama tinham aparência encardida e haviam sido amarradas nas colunas de madeira vermelha do espelho, de modo a parecer os tentáculos moles de um polvo, e Narcisa se agarrava a uma das colunas, imóvel.

Ele foi até ela e a trouxe de volta pra cama. Narcisa não desviava os enormes olhos da parede.

Aquele quarto ele evitava, e odiava estar nele agora. Tudo ali dentro era agressivo e errado, a mobília lustrosa e cor de sangue, os adornos espalhafatosos, a tapeçaria persa, enfeitada de desenhos que, de longe, lembravam um pedaço de músculo humano estirado no chão, as cortinas de carmim, as rosas de cheiro doce, as tulipas detalhadas no teto, era tudo tão misturado e vibrante, e Narcisa era pálida e tinha os gestos de um morto-vivo.

Draco pôs uma cadeira entre as pernas e sentou-se de frente para o encosto, olhando a mãe acomodar-se debaixo dos lençóis. Esperou até que Narcisa desse intenções de começar uma conversa. Mas ela ainda demorou minutos incontáveis até dizer, com a voz baixa e receosa:

"Ele esteve aqui."

"Esteve?", fez Draco sem interesse. "Quando?"

"Ontem de noite", Narcisa observava a parede. "Eu acordei e ele estava nesta cadeira que agora você está, me observando. E conversou comigo, e esperou até que eu dormisse. Então entrou no meu pesadelo... o mesmo de sempre: eu esperava e ele vinha pelo campo, as roupas sangrentas brilhando no dia, e eu via que trazia um coração que pulsava", ela estendeu a mão e agarrou fortemente a de Draco. "O coração era o seu."

Agora ele apoiava a cabeça no braço que estava sobre o encosto da cadeira, e de certa forma relevava o aroma enjoado das rosas e suas pétalas de bordas estragadas ali perto, na cabeceira. Uma luz girava nos olhos de Narcisa, mais forte que a chama das velas no lustre, uma luz que não existia nos olhos de Lúcio e, sim, existia nos dele. Era a luz transparente do ódio. E Draco se demorava estudando os próprios olhos, exatamente como os de Narcisa. Olhando para os dela via a cólera em um ângulo mais embaçado, mas ainda sim estava visível, estava lá, talvez anuviado por anos de sono, mas existia.

"Tenho um presente para você", disse ele no mesmo sussurro, talvez mais baixo que o dela.

"Um presente...", as narinas de Narcisa dilataram-se. "O que é?"

"É uma boneca."

"Uma boneca...", ela meditou brevemente. Então fechou os olhos por um momento. "Como ela é?"

"Como você gostaria que fosse?"

Os olhos de Narcisa se abriram. Fitaram-no, cor de água.

"Como acha que seria?", perguntou. "Se você tivesse sido uma menina... seria uma linda menina e se pareceria comigo."

"Ela tem cabelos ruivos."

"É bonita?", ela hesitou, afastou o olhar, então voltou e contemplou os cabelos de Draco com desânimo. "Ela é... ruiva?"

"Deixe-me dizer como seus vestidos ficarão bonitos nela, todas as rendas e..."

"E as fitas."

"Não. Nada de fitas. Fitas são para...bem, ela não gostará de fitas. Ela é alta."

Narcisa moveu os dedos nervosamente dentro das cobertas.

"Ela não é uma boneca", disse num misto de espanto e perspicácia. "É uma garota!"

"Não, mamãe, é uma boneca."

"Traga ela aqui", fez Narcisa, séria.

Estava voltando a recobrar a lucidez, de modo que Draco retirou a rosa comprida do vaso ao lado da cama e a aproximou de Narcisa. Ela fitou a rosa com espanto, mas então se hipnotizou pela cor violácea de suas pétalas e fechou os olhos. Ele deslizou a flor pelas pálpebras dela, suavemente, até que os cílios louros dela parassem de tremer, depois se levantou. Lançou um olhar à pintura na parede, o homem de nariz reto, cuja as sobrancelhas levemente castanhas se franziam pesadamente para quem estivesse no quarto .

"Draco...", murmurou Narcisa. "Tire-me daqui, me ponha noutro quarto, longe..."

A cabeça dela pendeu para o lado. Draco olhou novamente a pintura, então saiu.

Lúcio o esperava do lado de fora, encostado à parede e de braços cruzados. Os dois se olharam por um estante.

"Como está a Bela Adormecida? Deixe-me adivinhar..._dormindo?"_

Lúcio não sorriu, ao invés disso fez uma reverência na direção da biblioteca. Estava trajando uma comprida capa de lapelas altas, feita de um material que lembrava o petróleo. Uma roupa ridícula, pensou Draco ao entrar na biblioteca, como ele próprio era.

Lúcio fechou vagarosamente a porta atrás de si, dizendo:

"Não vou enfeitar a ocasião. Voldemort pediu para que você fosse até ele."

A biblioteca possuía paredes forradas por um veludo cor de carmim escuro o bastante para lembrar a tonalidade do sangue quando seca, janelas estreitas com triângulos no topo e que se assemelhavam a vitrais de igrejas e, como uma espécie de pequeno auditório, um palco baixo atrás das estantes enormes de livros, onde ficavam, recuados, uma mesa de madeira escovada e uma poltrona com estofado no mesmo tom do papel-de-parede. Draco se encostava nessa mesa agora, os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos em Lúcio.

"Não pode esperar três dias?", perguntou o rapaz.

"Draco", o homem bufou, "ele não espera!"

Lúcio começou a caminhar na frente do palco, a luz brincando em seu rosto, ora iluminando apenas um lado dele, ora provocando sombras profundas nas dobras da capa que usava. Parou perto da janela. O céu, que se tornava fortemente anil, cintilava em nuvens negras atrás do perfil comprido do homem, acentuando as matizes sombrias de seus olhos, e no fundo os ramos das árvores cortavam o contorno redondo da lua em traços finos como veias humanas.

"Bem", Draco continuou, desviando os olhos da visão do pai, "o que pode acontecer se eu não aceitar? Ele ter um chilique?"

"Não repita isso", disse Lúcio friamente, olhando os lados. "O assun..."

"Ao inferno!", Draco começou a gritar. "O que ele tem para me dizer eu não estou interessado em ouvir. Ninguém chega a lugar nenhum com a lerdeza que vocês se movem. Um conclave. _Mais _um conclave! Já aconteceram sete desde Agosto! Como é que funciona, vocês dizem uma palavra por seção?

"Se formos rápido demais, falharemos."

"A solução é esta: se matem. Comecem uma seita e se suicidem num feriado qualquer."

"Suicidar? Coisa de covardes."

"Serviria para vocês."

"E quanto a Parkinson?"

Draco virou-se para o pai. Captou nele qualquer sinal de relutante curiosidade. Esperou que continuasse:

"O que você tem com ela? Estão..."

"Não tenho nada", fez Draco, seco.

Lúcio anuiu.

"Chegou aqui olhando para as louças como se nunca tivesse visto porcelana na vida. Encantador esse ar de inexperiência dela. Não me lembrava disso...", esboçou-se um tom de simpatia na voz do homem, mas havia alguma coisa cínica nos olhos dele. "Narcisa tinha beleza, mas não tinha graça. Tudo para ela era simples demais e perfeito demais, não gostava de perguntas, odiava mais ainda respostas: o que acontecesse estava bom. Eu trancava minhas gavetas. Ela jamais as forçou para saber o que eu escondia. Era o mesmo que estar casado com uma samambaia loura. Loura! Sobretudo loura!"

"Porque isso de repente?", contestou Draco. "Estava falando de Pansy."

"Comparações. Estou fazendo as comparações para você não cometer o mesmo erro que eu. Pansy é esperta...ao mesmo tempo parece inofensiva. Soube que a descobri na Sala dos Cristais?"

"Não me diga", respondeu o outro sem entusiasmo.

"E no outro dia chegou até o sótão. Deve ficar se encostando às paredes quando não tem o que fazer, ou está procurando algo que não sabemos o que é. Este é o problema que não é problema: sabe-se lá o que ela realmente é."

Draco escutava.

"E tem aquela massa de cabelos vermelhos...", continuou Lúcio.

"Gosto de ruivas..."

"Ao menos não é loura."

"... são fascinantes."

Lúcio o estava observando.

"Então o problema dela é parecer não ter problema?", Draco arrematou, de repente.

"Digamos que seja apenas curiosa. A curiosidade é uma fraqueza que pode pender para o bem ou para o mau. Um coelho descobre uma toca com sua curiosidade...um outro coelho cai na mira de uma espingarda ao fuçar uma isca...por curiosidade."

"Sendo assim, ela não será uma boa namorada", concluiu Draco, apático. "Nessas curiosidades vai terminar me botando _coisas_ na testa."

"E o que interessa isso?", espantou-se Lúcio. "Ninguém é puro nos dias de hoje. Se quer encontrar santas vá até a igreja. No que estávamos falando? Seu entendimento com o Lorde."

"Nunca nos desentendemos. Não vou, é minha palavra final."

"Vá e discuta isso com Ele. Se não quiser fazer o que ele pedir, não faça, mas fale disso com Ele. Do contrário vou achar que está com medo."

Lúcio afastou-se para a porta.

"É isso que sua mãe tinha, é isso que você tem:", foi dizendo ao sair, "o meu casaco é ridículo? Porque é que você não disse?"

* * *

Gina chegou até a porta da cozinha e ficou espreitando, de uma cavidade na parede, o compartimento nebuloso da casa. Estranhou. Não pensava que existissem na Mansão Malfoy mais que meia dúzia de pessoas, incluindo os próprios Malfoy, mas ali naquele gigantesco quadrado quente contavam-se mais de dez. O vapor atrapalhava as formas das mulheres, o cheiro dos temperos era tão forte que confundia os sentidos, pratos estranhos descansavam na mesa de pedra e algumas garotas se curvavam sobre eles, os enfeitando, os experimentando, falando umas com as outras e rindo com vulgaridade. Era o único ruído vivo. Entre as panelas e as facas alguns instrumentos conhecidos da cozinha de Hogwarts pendiam dos pregos no teto baixo, mas em sua grande maioria os objetos eram comuns como os dos trouxas. Uma mão bateu em um deles, fazendo a fileira de alumínio escovado tilintar como milhares de sinos. Conley surgiu na nuvem de fumaça cheirosa: roubava um doce debaixo das vistas de uma garota, depois, em forma de gesto, pedia segredo.

Gina o observou se aproximar, e quando já estava suficientemente perto, sussurrou para ele um tímido oi.

"Srta. Parkinson", ele constatou. "Estão nos preparativos para o Natal. Posso lhe arranjar qualquer coisa, já provou carne de raposa? Sabe, desconfio que não seja de raposa: onde diabos arrumam raposas por aqui?"

"Não sinto fome", subitamente ela resolveu perguntar: "Quem são as garotas, Conley? Conhece alguma delas?"

"Todas elas."

"Parecem até que são irmãs. Quantas são?"

"Não: só Elizabeth, Madeleine e Core. As outras só fingem ser iguais. Sete."

"A do meio, encontrei com ela no corredor a algumas horas atrás."

"É Core."

Gina a fitou longamente. A garota sentiu-se observada. Ergueu os olhos agitados na sua direção.

"Pode pedir para ela levar mais lenha para o quarto?"

Conley anuiu, deu um largo sorriso. Às vezes parecia que ele só fazia sorrir.

Gina subiu as escadas e esperou no quarto, sentada na borda da janela. Meia hora depois escutou um ruído no corredor, a porta se abriu com um toque e um pedido de licença.

A garota entrou no quarto e, apesar de carregar grandes toras de lenha, tinha movimentos imperceptíveis. Abaixou-se em frente á lareira e acomodou pacientemente a madeira dentro do vão, perguntando em seguida se queria que a acendesse. Gina assentiu.

Ficou espantada com o modo pouco pacífico com o qual a garota a olhou, ainda de joelhos no chão. Então, inesperadamente, a menina sorriu. E ficou sorrindo até rir.

"Você é diferente", disse, batendo as mãos na roupa ao se erguer. "Digo, é linda. Muito linda. É diferente."

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas sem se dar conta.

"Diferente do quê?"

"Diferente do quê, não: diferente de quem. Da outra. A que você finge ser."

Gina assustou-se. Correu para a garota num surto de horror, no meio do caminho decidiu verificar se passava gente pelo corredor. Não passava. Trancou a porta. As duas ficaram se olhando; Core com os espertos olhos de lobo e Gina com o branco rosto de porcelana.

'De onde...?", começou Gina, confusa.

Core passou os dedos pela bancada da lareira, examinando a poeira demoradamente: não estava preocupada com o transtorno que pudesse ter causado.

"Mas tem coisas que você não tem, ela tinha", disse, a voz untuosa. "Prefiro você: não faz questão das uvas antes de dormir..."

"Quem mais sabe disso?", cortou Gina.

"Eu, Conley", enumerou a outra, "e ele."

"Ele? Ele quem?", Gina já estava exasperada.

Core maneou a cabeça. "Draco Malfoy. Tem problema não chamá-lo de _Senhor _ou _Sir_?"

Gina não podia escutar. Estava pensando. Se a garota ela sabia? Lembrava-se de Pansy, seria isso? Então outras pessoas podiam se lembrar também. Não, mas ninguém mais! Como Conley sabia? Por isso ria tanto para ela. Estava achando engraçado. Pois não tinha graça. Fora Malfoy quem contara para a garota, estavam juntos naquele dia, podiam ter estado juntos noutros dias, podia ter levado a garota pra cama e contado tudo, era bastante estúpido para tal coisa.

"Estúpido", sibilou ela.

"Perdão?"

"Saia...", murmurou Gina.

"Não vou contar", defendeu-se Core. "Você não..."

"Saia!," o grito que Gina dera surpreendeu a si mesma. Falou, falsamente suave: "Saia... por favor, saia."

Assim que a garota se foi, ela se deitou no divã, a princípio trêmula de medo – o que aconteceria se sua mentira chegasse nos ouvidos de Lúcio?- mas depois sentindo-se suja por ter sido traída, louca, talvez humilhada. Humilhada era demais. Só traída. Bem, sentia-se usada, era isso. _Qual é a surpresa?_ Ela se perguntava, chorando. _Quando entrou nesta casa e olhou nos olhos dele, soube que teria um preço. E depois, você nem confiava nele_.

Confiava nele. Tinha alguma coisa no modo morno como Draco falava suas atrocidades, na maneira triste como o azul translúcido de seus olhos pulsava: passava confiança.

Limpou o rosto e foi até o corredor. Core não tinha ido embora: arrumava um quadro na parede.

"Core", chamou.

A garota voltou, insegura, e desculpou-se:

"Sinto muito."

"Me diga", tornou Gina ao fechar a porta, "como descobriu?"

"Foi Draco Malfoy, mas eu insisti."

"Como pode insistir no que não sabia ainda?"

"Não, eu perguntei se ele não se sentia atraído por Pansy Parkinson, falei que vocês se viam todo dia na escola e decidi que ele gostava de você, por isso a trouxe para cá. Ele estava meio bêbado, tinha tomado absinto, dizia que via fadinhas verdes nos meus olhos, então contou: 'Ela não é Pansy Parkinson, é uma garota da Grifinória sem importância. Me dê um beijo.'"

"Então você não insistiu. Ele contou porque quis."

"Eu estava por cima dele..."

"Entendo", fez Gina depressa. "O que mais?"

A garota a fitou.

"Quer saber os detalhes?"

"O que ele disse?", insistiu Gina, mordendo o lábio.

"Ah...um monte de besteiras."

"Contou o que estou fazendo aqui?"

"Não contou, não. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Escute, gostaria de me ajudar?"

Perguntou aquilo porque a garota a olhava com grande admiração.

Core, apreensiva: "Então vocês não tem nada?"

"Eu? Ter algo com Malfoy?"

"O modo como se olham..."

"Como é que nos olhamos?"

"Você é tão bonita..."

"Igual a você", Gina estudou os loiros cabelos da garota, mais escuros que os de Draco, mas exatamente frágeis como os dele. "Não temos nada. Vai me ajudar?"

Pouco tempo depois estava com a planta da Mansão Malfoy esticada no chão, sobre o tapete. Core lhe trouxera também a chave da sala de mapas, segundo ela a única a qual tinha acesso, pois limpava as prateleiras, e um mapa feito a mão das passagens secretas da casa.

"Tem também o da segunda casa", anunciou ela, enquanto Gina copiava avidamente a planta.

"Segunda casa?"

"A do professor."

"Que professor?"

"Alguma coisa Slytherin. Ah, não sou como vocês, não sei dessas coisas, ouvi que era um professor em Oxford."

"Um fundador em Hogwarts. Está aí com você, a planta da casa dele? Que coisa, achei que tinham a derrubado e posto essa no lugar."

"A Mansão é ligada á casa dele por uma escada central. Se acha esta casa grande, a de baixo é o dobro. Só fui lá uma vez, é a coisa mais maravilhosa que meus olhos já viram. Minha mãe e minhas tias cuidam de deixá-la como se o falecido ainda morasse lá. Na verdade, ele continua morando lá.'

"Como assim?", Gina rabiscava um banheiro. Ergueu os olhos para a garota.

"Elas trazem cabelo de lá: acham preso no ralo da banheira. Os lençóis amanhecem meio amassados, as cortinas abertas, os tapetes tortos, frutas comidas pela cozinha. Não sou maluca de voltar lá."

"Ah...", fez Gina, rindo. "Pode ser brincadeira de Malfoy. Atormentar as mulheres."

"Ele tem outro jeito de nos atormentar. Só que não desço mais."

Gina ficou olhando a garota.

"Me diga, Core, como ele é?"

"O falecido?"

"Malfoy."

"Do jeito que você o vê."

Passos estalaram no corredor. As duas sabiam que eram os passos de Lúcio. Ficaram caladas por um tempo. Gina baixou a cabeça, guardou sua cópia e empurrou a planta original na direção de Core.

"Eu não o vejo", e desconversou: "Não sabe onde guardam as varinhas?"

"Sei, na casa do falecido."

"Pode trazer a planta da casa de Salazar, por favor?"

A garota hesitou.

"E se me pegam?"

"Mas não é você quem limpa a sala de mapas?"

"A planta da casa de Slytherin não fica na sala de mapas. Fica no quarto de Draco Malfoy."

Gina, instantaneamente: "Então esqueça."

"Ele não está lá", avisou Core. "Se quiser vou agora."

"Não quero."

A garota calou-se.

"Mesmo assim obrigada", disse Gina, erguendo-se do chão e enrolando suas cópias.

Ocorreu-lhe a idéia de que Core não fosse confiável. Aos infernos, já estava feito.

Agradeceu mais uma vez e, logo que ficou sozinha, tornou a abrir os mapas numa ansiedade febril e os estudou durante as horas que se seguiram. Alguém veio até sua porta falar sobre o jantar, ela andava pelo quarto, raciocinando, e respondeu que não sentia fome. Então a voz de Malfoy entrou na conversa, do outro lado da porta:

"Que horas são?"

"Seis e meia, _Sir_."

"Ela almoçou?"

"Não, _Sir."_

"E não quer comer?"

"Não, _Sir."_

"Vai ver descobriu que não há raposas por aqui...", e se afastou, perguntando sobre Conley.

* * *

Passava das três da manhã quando acordou, tonta de fome, e reparou que nevava. Teve vontade de tomar banho. Brincou com as pregas da saia, fechou os olhos de novo, os abriu e divisou os mapas no divã. Os fitou durante vários minutos. Levantou-se, foi até o espelho e olhou o cabelo como quem se avalia para sair, lembrou-se de sua mancha de sangue: não quis nem ver.

Os corredores estavam fundos; o simples clique da porta se fechando fez um eco horrível. Tinha praticamente toda a planta da Mansão Malfoy na cabeça, sabia onde ficava a escada, era no lugar de um antigo elevador. Não demorou para achar, apenas ouvia o silêncio da Mansão, gotas de água pingando em algum lugar.

Era um cubículo pequeno, onde uma escada em caracol descia como que para o inferno. Apanhou uma das velas no corredor e desceu. Fios de água brotavam da rocha nas paredes, escorrendo entre as pedras. Gina chegou ao fim dos degraus: estava noutro cubículo, só que este era bem mais baixo e estreito. Na frente havia uma porta parafusada de ferro, que ela empurrou com esforço e deu alguns passos para dentro.

Viu dois pilares logo ao lado da porta, formando uma espécie de portal, colunas grossas do mais puro ônix, se fundindo com o chão como a superfície ampla e negra de um lago. Ao caminhar pra o centro daquele primeiro salão, deslumbrada, Gina lançou um olhar ao teto alto e curvo em forma de cúpula, às paredes escuras onde pequenos pontos cintilavam ao longe, piscando à luz das velas como astros no cosmos. Ela estreitou os olhos ao se aproximar, depois os arregalou e deixou a boca se abrir suavemente...Diamantes. Em desenhos talhados na pedra, ramos de flores contorcidos e raízes de rosas espinhosas, havia uma pedra de diamante para cada miolo de flor, e o mesmo acontecia com os detalhes dos espelhos ao redor do salão e, prestando mais atenção, certas coisas ali tinham a perfeita forma de um S. Até mesmo as dobradiças das portas. Os bordados em fios transparentes nas almofadas tinham insinuações de S´s que cintilaram delicadamente quando Gina aproximou o candelabro. Fios de vidro, de metal transparente, o metal da Sala dos Cristais, o que fora enfiado na pele daquela mulher. Viu uma teia de aranha no teto, pensou na teia maior e afiada sobre a mulher, como uma rede de fios de água.

Então um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Gina; ela desejou sair daquele salão.

Na sala seguinte tinha um enorme quadro de uma mulher de costas, a cabeça baixa e os cabelos negros arrumados numa trança, os fios translúcidos da morte enrolados graciosamente entre as mechas. O brilho sutil das linhas tocando a pele e cortando, o sangue fino fazendo caminhos sobre os ossos frágeis de suas costas fora captado de maneira perfeita. Parecia real e doloroso.

Não importava onde estivesse, a casa de Slytherin era recheada por aqueles fios.

Havia também outras coisas. Pontes que se esticavam junto ao chão: viravam tapetes. Livros que respiravam, pessoas que viviam suas vidas nas telas dos quadros. Mas quando Gina cruzou um corredor, algo interessante lhe chamou a atenção. Um cômodo de duas cores, um quarto todo em preto e branco com estranhos objetos simétricos, o piso feito em lajotas pretas e brancas como um tabuleiro de xadrez. Gina franziu a testa quando viu, sobre a penteadeira bicolor, escovas de cabelo e caixinhas peroladas transbordadas de broches e, em cima do estofado de veludo negro, fitas vermelhas de cetim. Talvez o que Core dissera sobre a casa ainda ser habitada fizesse sentido, embora houvesse uma atmosfera muito mais morta do que viva naquele lugar.

Numa parede recuada havia um quadro a óleo retratando um campo vasto e pálido, com uma árvore sem folhas na extremidade esquerda, onde um garoto de olhar sério se apoiava enquanto segurava outra criança pelo braço, uma garotinha toda vestida de preto. Um ponto vibrante reluzia nos olhos do garoto, parecia que algo se movia dentro deles, que eram vivos. Cada vez mais perto, Gina inclinava suavemente a cabeça na direção do garoto, e a vela em sua mão projetava uma luz agitada no quadro, em cima dos membros brancos do menino, os dedinhos que agarravam o braço da garota pareciam detalhes de uma escultura tão viva que seria capaz de se mover...Uma corrente de ar passou pela porta, embora não fosse possível saber de onde ela vinha, e balançou as chamas da vela. Aquele rápido movimento de luz pareceu animar o quadro, todo ele se moveu; a menina caiu e o garoto virou bruscamente a cabeça para ela , o brilho azul nos olhos fervendo de maneira maldosa. Gina soltou a vela num espasmo de susto e recuou, escorregando na borda do lençol bordado de uma das camas. Agarrou-se nele, mas algo misterioso aconteceu. Ele não deslizou com a força de Gina, como seria natural que ocorresse. Era como se houvesse um peso sobre ele o prendendo, algo em cima da cama o impedindo de escorregar. Então Gina ergueu a cabeça além da borda da cama e viu uma pessoa encostada no espelho da mesma. Um garoto sentado de modo apático entre os travesseiros.

Era Rony.

O impacto daquela visão fez Gina ficar sem reação. Durante muito tempo ela o fitou, incapaz de se mover, incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa ou ao menos dizer algo. Até que finalmente murmurou, a voz esganada:

"Meu Deus, Rony... o que você faz aqui?"

Ele virou vagarosamente os olhos taciturnos para ela. Sua pele, normalmente sardenta e com aspecto corado, estava branca e lisa como um mármore até mesmo sobre o nariz, os cabelos ruivos possuíam uma tonalidade de dourado-queimado que Gina não se lembrava existir antes e, o mais notável de tudo, ele parecia mais velho. Não um rapaz de dezesseis anos, talvez um homem.

Gina tornou a murmurar silenciosamente o nome do irmão inúmeras vezes enquanto o olhava. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para ela, sua boca se curvou nos cantos de maneira severa e as narinas se dilataram numa espécie de máscara furiosa.

"Não faça isso", ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça, aturdida.

"Rony, como você descobriu..."

Mas ele a havia agarrado e a puxado para si.

"Você sabia que eu escuto sua voz?", ele falou em voz baixa, como se doesse dizer aquilo. "Está em todos os lugares, está na minha cabeça e lateja dentro dela desde que você se foi."

"Eu não podia contar...", começou Gina, o observando com os olhos ora muito abertos ora estreitados.

Rony tinha ficado subitamente de joelhos sobre a cama, toda sua altura cobrindo Gina num abraço rígido, e agora ele apoiava a cabeça no ombro dela e respirava desesperadamente o cheiro pelo pescoço da irmã. Gina segurou a cabeça dele entre as mãos e a ergueu. Sentia o corpo todo dele tremer suavemente e sua pele tinha uma temperatura febril.

"Ron", ela disse num tom quase meigo. "Ron, me diga, como descobriu que eu estava aqui, porque veio até aqui?"

Mas ele apenas repetia que ela não poderia ter feito isso, e Gina já começava a sentir-se assustada com aquilo tudo, porque Rony a adorava, ela sabia disso e também o adorava, mas ele a estava _beijando_. Beijava seu rosto, fechando uma mão em torno de seu braço e mergulhando a outra debaixo de sua cabeça, movendo as pontas dos dedos entre seus cabelos enquanto a pressionava contra o peito.

"Todas as pessoas que conheço", ele disse, "não importam para mim. Mas porque você achou que poderia estar entre elas?"

"Do que está falando? Porque está falando assim? E Harry?"

Ele levantou os olhos.

"_Harry?",_ disse, como se desconhecesse a palavra e o próprio som dela fosse hipnotizante.

Gina segurou-o pelos ombros e o afastou delicadamente em direção ao fundo da cama. Olhou a expressão do irmão e imaginou que ela nunca poderia ter estado mais lisa e confusa. Ele parecia infinitamente mais velho. Mas era jovem, e aquela discordância era fascinante. Ela o olhou demoradamente, perguntando-se porque Rony, o irmão que mais adorava, estava lhe causando tanto espanto somente agora, depois de anos de convivência, como se durante esse tempo todo eles tivessem vivido separados por uma parede e sem jamais se olharem, e agora a imagem dele a afetava do mesmo modo que o chão parece macio para uma ave.

Entendeu porque o amor que se tem pelos parentes mais próximos é tão puro e perfeito. É que a superfície não parece brilhar tanto em nossos pais, por exemplo. Que a imagem deles não é tão encantadora para nós como é para os outros, mas a voz sim, a risada; são essências que ofuscam o que quer que venha por fora e que nos acostumamos a amar. Era desse modo que ela havia amado Rony, e agora isso estava se invertendo. Estava o enxergando de fora para dentro, um choque.

Como poderia ser tão maravilhoso o cabelo dele, que formava espirais de fogo ao redor da cabeça? Todas as nuances de branco da pele dele brilhavam como uma seda, pulsavam sobre as minúsculas ondulações púrpuras das veias em seu pescoço, e as sardas em seu rosto na verdade não eram tão numerosas quanto os outros imaginavam ser, mas sim suaves, apenas pintalgando o dorso de seu nariz como pequenas manchas num mármore.

Era agradável olhar para ele, ainda que fosse para vê-lo interrogativo, a boca semiaberta, de modo a poder ver o brilho dos dentes.

O rosto dele era como um espelho para todas as suas fantasias. Gina ergueu a mão e o tocou; precisava experimentar a pele dele, ela iria lhe parecer mil vezes mais macia do que antes. Os lençóis deslizaram como gelo debaixo de seus joelhos e ela se aproximou dele sem querer, se inclinando para frente e quase o beijando. Ela queria isso. Inclinou-se mais. Então sentiu os lábios dele. Rony pareceu pronunciar seu nome, mas se o fez foi num sussurro extremamente baixo que se assemelhou a um gemido de prazer ou de dor. E, aos poucos, Gina percebeu que talvez aquilo fosse doloroso para ele, pelo exato motivo o qual estava sendo para ela. _Dor física_. O corpo dele parecia ser revestido com o mais fino e afiado pó de vidro, que arranhou seu braço quando ela o passou, ainda que com delicadeza, em volta do pescoço dele. As mãos dele hesitavam tocar nela; ele as afastava como se sofresse um choque. O encanto se aprofundava, e Gina abriu os olhos e viu seus próprios dedos formarem caminhos sangrentos ao deslizarem pelo maxilar dele, tão branco e liso. Era como suor e sangue diluídos juntos e escorrendo com o contato entre a pele deles. E ela sentia que estavam sendo como animais que precisavam de alertas dolorosos daquele tipo para perceberem que não poderiam estar fazendo o que faziam. Olhou dentro dos olhos de veludo azul dele e se viu refletida ali, flutuando no cosmos escuro no centro deles enquanto o sofrimento aumentava a ponto de a fazer querer chorar.

Talvez tivesse sido apenas um sonho, um pensamento terrível influenciado por todos aqueles quadros, por aquele quarto. Mas o fato é que, quando ela fechou os olhos e os abriu bruscamente outra vez, estava se assustando com os efeitos sombrios que a chama bruxuleante de sua vela causara na pintura do menino e da menina em sua frente e recuando para trás, perdendo o equilibro e escorregando no bordado do lençol que sobrava para fora da cama. E não havia ninguém na cama. Nada dentro da escuridão das cortinas. A única coisa animada ali era o sangue brilhante nos travesseiros, o sangue que ainda pouco eles estiveram transpirando.


	5. Anjo e Demônio

**Primeira Parte**

**Capítulo cinco - ****Anjo e demônio**

"Isso não entristece você?", ela havia perguntado, mas não lembrava muita coisa sobre aquele dia, se estava chovendo ou se era primavera, quais as cores da camisa de Rony. Sabia e se lembrava muito bem de estar nos fundos de uma loja, brincando com uma fita de veludo vermelho que havia puxado dos cabelos, e que enquanto falavam, Rony observava aquela fita como se fosse a única coisa real em seu mundo solitário e turvo.

Ela lembrava também da triste expressão dele diante daquela pergunta. Sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Gina é muito triste, ela vê o mundo como uma grande massa ocasional de decepções e caminhos sem saída. Vê as pessoas como sombras perdidas perambulando pela terra maculada que alguém, talvez Deus, criou, e ele gosta de brincar conosco. Era isso que Rony pensava sobre ela. E não estava errado.

A primeira decepção que teve foi naquele mesmo dia, quando viu um acidente de carro numa rua em Londres, numa noite quieta e sem estrelas. O carro capotara violentamente e várias vezes seguidas depois de ter ido de encontro com um poste, e parara de cabeça para baixo perto dela, uma garotinha ruiva que usava casaco de lã e fitas de veludo vermelho nos cabelos. Ela assistira tudo com muita calma, como alguém que vai ao teatro e espera a apresentação terminar, e só depois todas as coisas que os personagens disseram e fizeram afloram na mente e chocam. Uma compreensão tardia das coisas. Ela vira, em silêncio, uma mancha fria e escura deslizar para fora das janelas destruídas, o sangue fluir brilhantemente pela rua, e depois não viu mais nada porque Carlinhos a puxou para dentro de uma loja e a manteve nos fundos. Lá fora o barulho de sirenes. Os trouxas se aglomeravam aos poucos nas calçadas, as cabeças deles eram pontos coloridos através da vitrine. Ela sabia que alguém tinha morrido, e estava decepcionada consigo mesma. Minutos antes de acontecer o acidente ela vislumbrava a pálida luz do poste, de perto tão intensa que parecia o sol radiante durante a noite...o sol, criação divina, a lâmpada, criação do homem...O homem era um ser frustrado que copiava o que Deus criava? Porque apenas Deus podia criar? E depois do acidente: Porque morrer? Deus era um grande e magnífico jogador de dados!

Como o homem podia se conformar com tudo aquilo? Chegavam mais pessoas para contemplar o carro virado e o sangue o rodeando.

Muito tempo depois ela contou a Rony que não suportava mais viver porque não existia motivo para isso. Era tudo muito estúpido e ridículo, não aturava conviver com seres de sua própria espécie porque os achava idiotas, cegos, decepcionantes.

"As pessoas não fazem sentido para você", ele respondeu. "Mas como você pode saber se você faz sentido para elas?"

"Isso não me preocupa. Não me preocupo em fazer sentido para os outros."

"Então porque veio me dizer essas coisas?"

Ela não respondeu. Jamais tinha imaginado que se Rony não existisse ela não teria para quem dizer que não queria continuar vivendo, de modo que não perceberia o erro que estava cometendo. E era maravilhoso, porque Rony não disse isso, ele nunca lhe disse para mudar de opinião. O simples fato de ele existir já a fazia se arrepender de querer morrer.

Às vezes se cansava de pensar e procurar respostas, então passava dias silenciosa, observando as pessoas, o som aveludado das risadas que elas eram capazes de produzir, os adolescentes em Hogwarts, de gestos inocentes e despreocupados, inclinado-se sobre seus livros como se eles fossem seus suportes, e no fundo todos também estavam cansados de pensar. Mesmo assim, eram belos. Imaginar que suas mentes funcionavam tão maquiavelicamente bem! Que eles amavam e odiavam com a mesma intensidade, se é que não achavam que amar e odiar dava no mesmo. Ela sabia dessas coisas, de certa forma via o mundo de cima agora. Mas foi preciso alguém morrer, Rony existir.

"Amo você", Gina murmurou, os olhos arregalados como se descobrir aquilo a assustasse, depois sentiu uma lágrima fina sair de seu olho.

Sim, o amava, e o que existia de sujo em beijá-lo? Não havia problema, apenas não sentia vontade, nunca sentiu. Fora apenas um sonho miserável e doloroso como a fome. A verdade era bem mais simples: não haveria culpa se um dia beijasse Rony, seu amado irmão, porque esse gesto não representaria paixão, o desejo cálido e egoísta que os seres humanos sentem uns pelos outros e insistem invariavelmente em chamar de amor. O que existia entre eles era muito menos palpável e inatingível.

Olhou para o quadro que permanecia em sua frente, o quadro do garoto que segurava a garotinha, ambos ligados por um braço revestido de seda preta. Feitiçaria antiga, talvez Magia Negra. Funcionava somente com os que tinham irmãos consangüíneos. Mas era bonito, apesar de tudo, e a casa toda de Slytherin era linda e terrivelmente sedutora.

Saiu daquele quarto e andou por um corredor escuro, a vela tinha ido embora, e Gina não lamentava isso, porque assim todas as singularidades macabras daquela casa ficariam ocultas nas sombras, lugar de onde era preferível que jamais saíssem.

Não lembrava o que tinha ido fazer ali, não se preocupava mais com isso. Queria achar o caminho de volta e ir para sua cama, para os lençóis frios e para as colchas quentes.

E Harry? Harry não existia mais, pelo menos por enquanto. Noutro dia, quando se deparasse com todos os encantos que ele exalava enquanto cumpria o medíocre papel de existir, voltaria a se apaixonar por ele, pelo brilho delicado de seus cabelos negros. E quando isso acontecesse ele seria o único ser humano na Terra, o único garoto para ela, mas agora ele era apenas Harry, uma pena deixada no ar, à deriva.

Viu uma porta dupla de ferro, completamente moldada, lembrava um portal do inferno, com corpos metálicos em ângulos sobre-humanos, uns por cima dos outros, as costelas esticadas debaixo da pele, as bocas formando O's, e lá em cima o indistinguível contorno de nuvens sendo cortadas por explosões de luz. Mas não tinha nada a ver com o inferno, é claro. Bruxos – especialmente bruxos como Slytherin – não acreditavam em céu e inferno, em Deus ou Diabo. Aquela porta tinha um significado mais real, como todas as coisas no mundo dos bruxos têm, embora exista a magia, algo tão sobrenatural, para as contradizer.

Diferente do que imaginava, as portas estavam abertas. Gina abriu apenas uma delas; a empurrou suavemente, vendo uma escuridão funda revelar-se. Então alguma coisa estalou acima de sua cabeça, o ruído de fogo brotando abruptamente da extremidade de compridos pedaços de madeira presos à parede, sentiu o calor dentro dos olhos. Em seguida outras tochas acederam sozinhas, instigadas apenas pelo movimento de Gina pelo quadrado baixo que era a sala, andou um passo, a tocha ao lado queimou, deu mais três, quatro passos, meia dúzia de tochas explodiram no escuro, e toda a luz convergiu para o centro da sala, iluminando algo grande e pesado parado ali. Um espelho, também inesperado como a porta e as tochas, a peça que dava mais luz do que recebia, porque emitia uma luminosidade branca suave e quase florescente, como marfim ou osso. No entanto, quando chegou mais perto, entendeu que o espelho não podia ser feito de nenhum material vulgar, tinha a moldura incrivelmente clara e delicada, em alguns pontos tão lustrosa que dava a impressão de ser transparente.

Começou a ouvir pequenas vozes saindo do espelho, como cochichos infantis que depois foram aumentando e se distorcendo até chegar à altura de gritos desesperados e que de repente cessaram numa espécie de convulsão de imagens. Imagens de pessoas antigas, línguas antigas, tempos em que o fogo era o único sol para o homem. Mas foi isso mesmo o que viu? A velocidade das imagens havia sido surpreendente, talvez menos de um segundo, de modo que achou que não tinha visto coisa alguma. Tinha imaginado, e não foi espontâneo. O espelho a estava _fazendo_ ver aquilo. Vidas passadas pelo espelho, pessoas que sua superfície fria refletiu, idiomas que sua moldura porosa absorveu como uma esponja. E tudo aquilo foi vomitado dentro de sua mente.

Gina não chegou muito perto daquele espelho. Ficou em um ponto em que ele não pudesse lhe refletir por inteira. Mas agora estava mais longe ainda, tinha ido para perto da parede, e viu uma coisa fora do lugar ali. Ah, veja só, um pedaço de pano branco. Um pedaço inconfundível de _popeline_ branco e lustroso que atravessava a parede como um fantasma, e ninguém ali na Mansão Malfoy usava aquele tipo de tecido, Lúcio não gostava de branco, mas Draco quase sempre usava camisas de _popeline_ por debaixo dos pesados casacos e sobretudos, de modo que aquilo tinha tudo a ver com ele. Era o tecido que combinava com a elegância discreta, aquele brilho suavemente acetinado e branco, que muitas vezes dava um pouco mais de graça ao uniforme escuro de Hogwarts quando as pessoas sobrepunham a gola da camisa à do casaco.

Mas como aquela roupa podia ter se prendido ali, entre os tijolos, o papel-de-parede, como se a parede fosse macia e penetrável...?

Gina escutou o som das patinhas de um rato correndo em algum lugar, tamanho era o silêncio ali em baixo. Se aproximou e esticou o braço, tocando o tecido. Depois o puxou, e todo ele veio, a camisa de Draco, sedosa e cheia do cheiro dele, aquele perfume que lembrava luxo e bom gosto. Sua mão afundou quando a pressionou contra a parede, como se a matéria fosse feita de plasma, de vento.

Em seguida, Gina deixou a camisa de lado e passou para o outro lado.

Havia uma delicada claridade lunar cintilando nas cortinas, mas á princípio não viu nenhuma janela. Através do complicado trabalho em ferro do biombo que detinha Gina, o quarto não era nada mais do que escuro. Lembrava uma clareira no meio de uma solitária floresta, o foco solitário de uma lanterna numa parede preta, o misterioso brilho das galáxias girando no universo.

Naquele momento ela olhou para o lado, onde um ar morno ondulava em sua direção, e percebeu que a luz prateada que dançava sobre as cortinas não vinha da lua, vinha de uma enorme lareira encravada na parede de pedra, coberta por uma metálica estrutura que ardia quase líquida, porque dentro da lareira um fogo branco queimava como se tivesse vida, aumentando, crescendo parecendo querer incendiar o quarto, estalando e depois encolhendo.

Uma larga cama ladeada por duas grades de ferro fora posta em frente á lareira, tão escura que a única coisa que poderia chamar a atenção sobre ela era corpo branco e delgado do rapaz que dormia entre os lençóis.

Gina saiu de trás do biombo, aproximou-se das grades de ferro perto da cama para olhar o rapaz. A magnífica coberta sobre ele era de veludo negro e grosso, mas visivelmente macio e quente, adornada com fios de seda prateada. Através das mangas das roupas que Draco usava diariamente, através das lapelas brancas do uniforme de Hogwarts que roçavam em seu pescoço, era possível sentir a brancura de sua pele , mas a sensação de vê-la realmente, as costas tão claras que pareciam luminosas entre as almofadas escuras sobre a cama, causava uma espécie de encanto. O cabelo dele, desalinhado e repuxado para o alto da cabeça, como se antes de dormir tivessem sido agarrados numa espécie de pensamento insuportável, deixava uma penugem de ouro frisar-se delicadamente sobre a brancura láctea do pescoço.

Ele brilhava, mas com uma suave intensidade, com uma pulsação que acompanhava sua respiração e as ondulações do fogo, tal qual um dragão que adormece debaixo das estrelas e é possível sentir o rufar do seu coração contra a terra.

Tudo que existia ali, os adornos de metal, os arcos do teto, o piso de mármore negro, o fogo – inclusive o fogo – respirava conforme Draco, tudo estava na premência de seu sono.

Ela ficou bastante tempo ali, parada a certa distância, mas perto o suficiente para enxergar o brilho louro dos pelos no braço de Draco sobre o lençol. Ficou tanto tempo que deixou de sentir seus membros, deixou de sentir o próprio corpo, passou a ser uma essência viva e consciente, cheia de emoções diante daquilo. Podia ser um padrão, uma regra, que todas as pessoas fossem tão estupidamente perfeitas enquanto dormiam? E, afinal, porque é que existia beleza, porque é que as pessoas se fascinam tanto com algo que é belo a ponto de deixarem de existir? Ela sabia que muitas pessoas conheciam Draco e o amavam porque ele era perfeito, sim, agora ela compreendia que nele a palavra beleza tomava corpo, as pessoas simplesmente se encantavam por ele, pelos gestos , as sobrancelhas levemente retas...mas talvez a beleza existisse só para nos provar que não somos inteiramente racionais. Que, antes de tudo, somos animais cheios de necessidades biológicas, instintivas. Seria isso? Ela poderia estar fascinada pela beleza? É, estava. Desejava tocá-lo, sentir as ondulações sólidas dos ossos das costas debaixo da pele tão branca e lisa.

"Tão bonito...", ela sussurrou sem se dar conta.

Draco se moveu apenas um pouco, devagar demais, Gina quase não percebeu, mas escutou o ruído dos grossos lençóis roçarem uns sobre os outros, e uma faísca avermelhada tremeluziu entre as dobras dos veludos: o escorpião.

Deslizando manso por cima das cobertas, as escalando como montanhas, desapareceu atrás do ombro de Draco. Gina não se moveu. Deu a volta, foi pelo pé da cama, pois as laterais eram tapadas por grades.

Subiu devagar, evitando movimentar o colchão, os veludos e almofadas fofas escondendo o escorpião: ele acabara de se insinuar para a garganta de Malfoy, o aguilhão subia trêmulo no ar, de um vermelho translúcido puxando para o laranjado.

Gina encaixou o joelho em algum lugar, apoiou uma das mãos no espaço entre o braço de Malfoy e o travesseiro, e esticou a outra para o bicho. Tudo com muita cautela, silêncio e expectativa.

A ponta do aguilhão do escorpião ficou mais ereta no ar, ele pareceu mais vermelho do que nunca, como uma pessoa tendo um acesso de raiva. Gina então compreendeu que estava sendo louca em tentar enxotá-lo sem artifício algum, nem ao menos tinha uma almofada, porque todas estavam debaixo de alguma parte do corpo de Draco, mas de repente ficou fascinada pelo bicho, pelos movimentos lentos...quase sonolentos... as articulações em camadas se dobrando e a casca parecendo plástico.

Um fascínio que não demorou quase nada, porque o quarto, de uma hora para a outra, tornou-se estranho e tenso. Parecia que havia várias pessoas a olhando ao lado das grades, e que todas estavam prendendo a respiração. Gina sentiu-se terrivelmente vigiada.

Olhou para baixo e deparou-se com os enormes olhos azuis de Draco brilhando para ela, um ponto escuro dentro da íris que inchou lentamente, como um buraco negro crescendo no céu durante o dia.

Ela vira aquele fenômeno outras vezes, a idêntica maneira que as pupilas de Rony se abriam para o medo e para o perigo. Mas Draco não estava com medo, porque estaria? Não havia expressão alguma em seu rosto. Ele parecia não ter vontade de falar ou se mover, ainda que Gina estivesse por cima dele, o olhando, constrangida e inadequada.

"Oh, sinto muito, Draco",– ela murmurou. Sentia que seu rosto começava a ficar incrivelmente vermelho, sentia seu pescoço ficar quente. Repetiu, trêmula: "Me desculpe, Malfoy..."

E não disse mais nada.

Draco fez menção de se mover, apoiando-se num cotovelo, e Gina afastou-se, saiu da cama, imaginando o que mais podia dizer; o escorpião tinha sumido de sua mente, ele não existia mais naquele momento. Existia apenas ela e Malfoy.

Então aconteceu uma coisa. Gina percebeu que havia algo muito errado com Draco, ele não tinha reação. Sentou-se na cama, os olhos baixos, quase não emitindo brilho, parecia atordoado, em estado de letargia. Ele ergueu as mãos e as olhou, depois passou-as pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos, inclinando a cabeça para baixo e os puxando, exatamente como devia ter feito antes de dormir.

_Ah, Deus, ele foi picado pelo maldito escorpião_, ela pensou, apavorada. _Cheguei tarde demais. _

"Malfoy, o que..."

Ia perguntar o que ele estava sentindo. Mas Draco levantou a cabeça, surpreendendo-se com a voz e a figura ainda trêmula de Gina, e tudo voltou a ser como era antes.

"Weasley!", ele exclamou. "Saia daqui...mas que diabos é isso?"

Ele foi na direção dela e a pegou pelo braço, a levando para trás do biombo. Articulava frases pela metade, cheias de uma introspectiva indignação. Queria saber quem havia a ajudado a chegar até ali, queria nomes, e também queria uma explicação para o motivo de ela ter entrado em seu quarto. Ninguém entrava ali sem permissão, isso era uma regra. Empurrou-a pela parede falsa e ambos passaram para a sala do espelho, escura e vazia. A voz deles ecoava na sala:

"Malfoy, se você tivesse devolvido minha varinha é claro que eu não precisaria estar aqui agora."

"Ação e reação é algo que nem sempre funciona no nosso mundo, Weasley."

"Funciona no meu."

"Então acredito que não estamos falando a mesma língua. Não vai ter sua varinha, achei que isto já tivesse ficado bem claro."

Gina o olhou nos olhos por um momento.

"Está bem claro desta vez, Malfoy. Agora escute uma coisa que também deve ficar clara. Reze para que eu nunca mais tenha minha varinha, caso contrário você vai amanhecer do avesso."

* * *

Pairava sobre a Mansão Malfoy uma nuvem cinza que rodava fazendo espirais no céu, cuspindo rajadas de vento gélidas que arrancavam violentamente os galhos frágeis das árvores no jardim e varriam para as soleiras das portas camadas cada vez maiores de neve.

Quem olhasse para fora da Mansão pensaria que já era noite, mas havia passado apenas quinze minutos depois das dez da manhã.

Draco ordenou a Madeleine que saísse do quarto e tomou o lugar dela, largando-se displicentemente na cadeira, de frente para Gina, que delirava de febre na cama.

A garota virou-se para ele numa reação de espanto.

"Porque a mandou sair?", perguntou quando a porta se fechou atrás de Madeleine. "Não...Madeleine!"

Draco soltou um muxoxo.

Gina olhou em volta debilmente. Por todo o seu pescoço e rosto brotava uma fina camada de suor, e a pele dela cintilava como a superfície de uma porcelana. Estivera assim durante a noite toda, arfando, dormindo, divagando, embora ele sempre suspeitasse que havia um pouco de lucidez nos gestos dela. Havia começado na mesma noite que invadira seu quarto.

"Não fico sozinha com você!", rosnou ela, reunindo forças. "Com Tom, ainda suporto, porque sei que ele é uma mera lembrança, mas você é real, sua criaturinha ruim!" Gina acrescentou, rilhando os dentes, vendo que Draco não dava importância ao que dizia: "_Saia daqui!"_

"Weasley", fez ele suavemente, "me deixe lhe dizer que não foi Tom Riddle quem esteve com você esse tempo todo. Pode ser que o que você veja seja a imagem dele, mas é Voldemort quem fala, quem toca em você, quem... marca você."

Ela piscou os enormes olhos dourados e o fitou, muda. Seria possível que Gina acreditasse de verdade que era Tom Riddle, o mesmo garoto franzino de dezessete anos que conhecera na Câmara Secreta através de um diário, que aparecia para ela? Enquanto meditava sobre isso, Draco ia franzindo involuntariamente as sobrancelhas. Gina o confundia, algumas vezes ele conseguia a entender, mas havia vezes em que ela simplesmente fingia, e fingia tão bem que não dava para saber em que hora estava fingindo. A odiava por isso.

"Você é louca", murmurou ele, sem muita convicção sobre isso.

"Qual a sua satisfação em fazer isso, Malfoy? Você se sente feliz, extasiado quando destrói os sentimentos de alguém? Eu sei o que vejo, e é Tom Riddle quem eu vejo, é a voz dele que eu escuto...", ela fez uma pausa, não despregando os olhos dele. "Você tem medo de mim?"

Draco se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e ficando mais perto do rosto de Gina, que respirava sem fazer ruídos, apenas suas narinas quase translúcidas tremulavam suavemente.

"Você é linda, sabia?", disse. "Mas garotas se tornam mais bonitas quando estão sendo protegidas. Talvez fosse bom se você nunca mais saísse dessa cama."

Ela piscou lentamente.

"Vou entender isso como um sim. Malfoy, me diga que não foi real."

"Não foi real?", ecoou ele

"O espelho...", Gina hesitou.

Ela estava falando sobre o espelho durante horas. Dizia que sonhava com aquela sala na casa de Slytherin, via o espelho em sua frente com perfeição, mas ele não a refletia, ao invés disso mostrava Harry.

"Ele está em perigo, Malfoy", Gina continuava. "Você precisa fazer alguma coisa."

Draco a escutava paciente, algumas vezes começava a pensar em outras coisas e de repente ouvia a voz de Gina, distante, e se lembrava de que ela ainda estava falando.

"Ah, sim... o espelho", fez ele em tom cansativo. Olhou-a longamente.

Ela era espetacular, não desistia fácil. Estava dando tudo de si naquela farsa ridícula, enfiando-se debaixo de milhões de cobertas para poder suar cada vez mais, pedindo que Madeleine respondesse que a febre não baixava quando lhe perguntassem como estava se sentindo, e além de tudo isso contava seus supostos sonhos com uma agonia quase real. Revirava os olhos como se delirasse. Enfraquecia a voz para parecer mais frágil que o normal. Ele sabia que ela estava ardendo de vontade de ter a varinha de volta, mas não a pediria outra vez.

"Você quer sua varinha, Weasley?", perguntou Draco inocentemente, erguendo uma sobrancelha num gesto causal. "Quer sua varinha para ajudar Harry?"

"Então você sabe onde ela está, não sabe?"

"Claro que sei. Mas a regra diz que você não poderá tê-la enquanto estiver na minha casa. Poupe Madeleine, que já está cansada de ter que torná-la mais pálida cada vez que eu saio do quarto."

Gina o encarou, séria. A expressão de Draco resumia duas pequenas palavras: em vão.

"Meu Deus, Malfoy, eu o odeio!"

Ele não se importava, realmente, se pessoas que ele desprezava o odiassem. E ele tinha por Gina Weasley algo muito parecido com o desprezo, mas ouvi-la dizer aquilo no estado incapacitado em que estava o fez gargalhar, e ele demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo quando ela, deslizando pelo outro lado da cama, correu na direção da porta em passos velozes.

Draco rosnou, saltando da cadeira e esticando o braço para a deter enquanto ela atravessava o quarto, mas Gina foi para longe do alcance dele em movimentos astutos, e tudo que suas mãos tocaram foram as fitas de cetim branco da camisola dela. Conseguiu, porém, alcançá-la antes que ela saísse para os corredores. A garota chamou Core quando Draco a puxou pela cintura e a fez girar para trás, fechando a porta e a trancando.

"Pelos infernos!", praguejou ele.

Gina, que havia ido para o fundo do quarto e tremia de raiva, se apoiava no rebordo da janela, tão fora de si que seria capaz de acabar com o quarto inteiro.

Foi então que Draco teve a idéia de tocá-la, algo que não tinha se dado ao trabalho de fazer, de modo que não tinha certeza absoluta se ela estava febril ou não. Mas quando ele deu um passo na direção de Gina, ela lançou-se sobre ele como uma criatura descontrolada, o socando com os pequenos punhos fechados e tornando-se cada vez mais raivosa à medida que Draco tentava lhe segurar.

Ele fechou uma das mãos sobre o pulso dela, talvez com mais força do que era necessário, pois ela gemeu alto e arqueou como quem recebe um punhalada no estômago. Draco afrouxou os dedos, mas foi uma má idéia. Sentiu uma dor fina nos lábios e no rosto, e foi tudo rápido demais para que ele pudesse ter alguma reação. Ficou observando Gina, sentindo a dor no lábio inferior e no rosto aumentar, começar a arder e queimar. Depois passou as costas da mão pela boca. Estava sangrando, ela havia lhe arranhado como uma gata selvagem. Gina recuou quando Draco ergueu os olhos.

"Escute, Weasley", ele falou, inteiramente calmo, "não torne a fazer isso. Eu não tenho conceitos muito bem formados sobre cavalheirismo ou delicadezas, posso machucar _muito_ você."

Parecia que qualquer coisa que fosse dita naquele quarto a revoltaria mais ainda. De modo que ela retrucou com selvageria:

"_E eu não ligo!_ Você está me usando, e não vai fazer diferença alguma no fim das contas, quando conseguir o que quer de mim! _Eu não me importo!_ O que é que você quer? Ande, fale de uma vez. Você subestima as pessoas, Malfoy, tenta estar sempre à frente delas e isso o torna patético! Fale, eu sei que você não me deixou ficar por simples caridade. Tem um preço, não tem?"

Ela sabia que tinha. Mas Draco ainda estava atordoado com o modo repentino que as coisas estavam acontecendo, e não disse nada durante um longo tempo. Sentou na borda da cama, passando o punho da camisa no rosto e sustentando o olhar na garota. Gina estava tão branca que a única coisa que lhe dava um pouco mais de cor eram os cabelos de fogo.

Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio, ficando constrangida enquanto fitava as fortes marcas de unha no rosto de Draco.

"Você não devia ter me segurado."

Ele ainda a olhava, indiferente.

Gina continuou: "Eu não menti o tempo todo. Tive um pouco de febre no início da noite, mas... olha, apenas me diga o que fazer, certo? Então ficaremos quites e... não haverá mais nada que nos prenda um ao outro."

"Mate meu pai", Draco disse num sussurro rouco.

"_O que?",_ fez Gina.

"Dê veneno a ele, na noite de natal. O resto eu mesmo faço."

Ela sequer piscava, o olhando como se ele tivesse lhe dito que o céu era vermelho.

"Não", Gina balançou a cabeça, "não posso fazer isso. Peça outra coisa, me peça para..."

"Mete-o!", exclamou Draco. "É a única serventia que você pode ter."

"Porque você... porque não o mata, ao invés de mandar que os outros façam isso?"

"Pelo mesmo motivo que você quer me ver morto, mas não conseguiria me matar com suas próprias mãos."

"Malfoy", ela disse, suavemente, "eu não quero ver você morto."

"Bem, é a minha teoria para alguém que odeia uma pessoa e tira sangue dela com as unhas."

Gina tencionou andar para perto dele, mas ele se levantou bruscamente e andou em direção à porta.

"Já disse que sinto muito", Gina falou.

"Não, você não disse."

"Oh, então você vai chorar por causa disso?"

Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos, apalpou o bolso da calça para achar a chave e saiu, tendo a precaução de trancar a porta por fora.

* * *

Conley mordia uma maçã enquanto conversava com Madeleine na escada que dava para os torreões. Ela estava sorridente e sua voz soava mais melosa que o normal. Calou-se quando Draco passou. Não gostava dele, e isso não era segredo. Talvez por isso tivesse ajudado Gina. O que ninguém sabia era que Draco gostava dela na mesma intensidade. E ela não tinha um terço da beleza das outras irmãs, além de possuir um ar enraivecido e mãos masculinas.

Ele passou pela úmida cozinha, reclamou da lama que entrava pelas frestas das portas e duas mulheres correram para limpar o chão, empurrando a neve que teimava em vazar para dentro.

Apanhou, então, um pano e foi para trás do balcão, virando-se de costas para o resto da cozinha e se ocupando em limpar os cortes no rosto.

Um monstrinho sem modos, era o que Gina Weasley era. Ele ainda não entendia como pode ter ficado simplesmente a olhando depois do que ela lhe fizera, por mais que uma vontade louca de revidar o dominasse.

Mas precisava dela. Só por mais alguns dias.

Finalmente Core passou e o notou ali. Draco fingiu que não a viu e fez uma careta de dor.

"Cristo...", a garota se espantou, "você foi atacado por um lobo?"

Ela o lançou um rápido olhar e pediu que esperasse. Pouco tempo depois retornou com um pequeno lenço úmido na mão e examinou de perto os machucados.

"Ah, então não foi um lobo", disse ela em voz baixa e suavemente decepcionada, tocando levemente os cortes. "Com quem andou brigando?"

"Com uma garota que mede meio metro menos que eu."

"Que mentira, ela é mais baixa que você no máximo uns cinco dedos."

Draco a olhou friamente.

"É claro que foi ela", Core retrucou, "não existe mais nenhuma garota nessa casa que teria a coragem de brigar com você", e acrescentou, seca: "Porque você não sabe tratar uma dama."

"Vocês não são damas. São criadas."

Ela ignorou o comentário em parte.

"Certamente ela é uma _dama_, e você foi muito polido com ela e não a xingou, não a tratou mal e não mandou que escovasse seus casacos, como é do seu tipo fazer quando se espeta nos alfinetes que sem querer deixamos nas roupas."

"Você esquece alfinetes na minha roupa de propósito, não me surpreenderia se encontrasse vodus meus no seu quarto", Draco disse, sem emoção, sentindo uma fina dor na hora que Core apertou com um pouco mais de força o pano sobre a ferida.

"Ora, está certo. Então eu faço vodus. Mas aturo suas besteiras quando você bebe aquela porcaria venenosa."

Ela segurava sua cabeça com a outra mão, acariciando mechas do cabelo dele enquanto falava.

Draco puxou o lenço da mão dela e se inclinou para ir embora. Mas a garota o reteve, agarrando suas lapelas e o empurrando na bancada. As costas dele bateram nas colheres e panelas penduradas na parede, as fazendo se chocar e cair em seguida. Core derrubou um cepo ao se apoiar na mesa, debruçando-se sobre Draco e o beijando. As facas se desprenderam da madeira e giraram no ar, tilintando alto e se espalhando no chão, aos pés deles.

Foi a primeira vez que alguém fez isso com Draco, e ele não apreciou nem um pouco a atitude de Core. Era sempre ele que tomava iniciativas, ninguém nunca o beijava se ele não quisesse, e ele não queria. Não queria coisa alguma naquele momento, apenas sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ter reagido no quarto, e isso o fez lembrar de que Gina tinha entrado em seu quarto duas noites atrás, e não chegara lá sozinha.

Ela o beijava com força e isso fazia o corte em sua boca doer, mas ele não recuou. Segundos depois Core deu um pulo para trás, intrigada, tocando a ponta da língua que estava muito vermelha e sangrava.

"Você me mordeu...", ela disse, atônita.

"Você me traiu", ele replicou, desviando das facas no chão e atravessando a cozinha.

* * *

Gina tentava se lembrar quando fora a última vez que se sentira _quente_ perto de um garoto. Quase sempre quando Harry estava por perto (e quase sempre ela fazia alguma coisa ilógica), mas isso já acontecia fazia tanto tempo que ela aprendera que, afinal, não importava a idade ou a experiência porque sempre iria agir da mesma forma em ocasiões daquele tipo. Era simples, quando via Harry, todos os seus sentidos desligavam-se, e ela deixava de existir.

Por isso ela sabia que o amava. Mas não podia mais se basear nisso, pois tinha acabado de sentir algo parecido por Draco. Ele não sabia, mas quando a segurou, a impedido que saísse para os corredores, também causou nela, além de ira, calafrios.

Bem, nenhum garoto tocava nela daquele jeito. Ela estava acostumada com o tratamento frágil de seus irmãos e das pessoas que conhecia. Não que gostasse de violência, mas Draco a segurava com tanta firmeza, e ela ficou imaginando quanta segurança as mãos dele não podiam passar para uma garota, em outra ocasião.

Gina adorava mãos, e as dele eram perfeitas, com dedos longos e brancos feito mármore, além de hábeis; ele as movia depressa quando queria, como as mãos de um mágico, e era adorável o ver refletindo sobre algo, com elas no queixo.

Entretanto, era uma atração boba, porque Malfoy era bonito. Muito bonito. Mas não sentia por Harry a raiva e o desprezo que sentia por ele, algumas vezes, e a antipatia e desdém de Draco conseguiam apagar qualquer brilho que ele naturalmente tivesse.

Um dia ele sorriu naturalmente para ela, talvez quando ela ainda era fisicamente como Pansy Parkinson e ele não precisasse destilar sua superioridade...mas ela se lembrava como aquilo a surpreendera. Quando ele sorria daquela maneira, era como se uma luz se acendesse dentro dos olhos dele e ofuscassem. Em Draco, aquele gesto não era um simples movimento de músculos faciais, era uma transformação magnífica.

Harry estava quase sempre rindo, mas era diferente, ainda que fosse igualmente bonito, porque era comum.

Quantas coisas adorava em Harry? Ela não parava para pensar sobre isso, mas estava pensando que adorava as mãos de Draco, o sorriso, a voz...é, a voz dele era rouca e calma—

"Desculpe entrar sem bater."

Gina virou-se bruscamente para a porta, o coração acelerando apenas um pouco. Mas era Core, e ela falava de maneira estranha, como se mantivesse uma pedra de gelo debaixo da língua, e vertia lágrimas grossas pelas faces.

"Me desculpe por não bater", repetiu a garota, arrebatada.

"Como você entrou aqui?", assustou-se Gina.

"Pela...", Core virou um dedo na direção da porta.

"Mas estava trancada! Eu ouvi quando ele virou a chave pelo outro lado."

Então a garota começou a chorar copiosamente.

"Mas o que é isso?", perguntou Gina. "Que houve?"

"Calhorda!", a outra bateu o pé. "Ele vai me pagar por isso... eu só o beijei, mas ele não difere um gesto de carinho com um de violência! Bruto!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Ora, não importa", fungou Core, apalpando os bolsos e tirando de um deles um papel fino dobrado em quatro pedaços. "Aqui está, eu marquei de verde o lugar onde sua varinha está. Pegue-a e esconda consigo, depois fuja daqui na primeira oportunidade que tiver."

Gina olhou a garota, atônita. Depois observou o papel que ela lhe estendia, trêmula, com os dedos molhados com lágrimas.

"Mas o que aconteceu?", insistiu Gina, deixando o papel de lado.

Core embromou, a voz engrolada: "Não tem importância..."

"Acontece que é estranho você ter entrado por aquela porta, quando ela estava trancada, o que indica que você roubou a chave de Malfoy ou pegou a cópia. E houve um beijo? Você o beijou? Ele a machucou? Então você está morrendo de raiva e, por vingança, vai me ajudar?"

"Você estava certa", a garota disse, ríspida. "Você não o vê. E tomara que nunca veja."

Gina não entendeu bem o que Core disse, de modo que voltou as atenções para o papel.

"Aceito sua ajuda", falou, o apanhando e o desdobrando.

Core aproximou-se dela. "Veja, é um dos primeiros cômodos. É pequeno em relação aos outros."

Gina passou os olhos pelo papel. Era um mapa mal rabiscado, como o que copiara para si, mas com menos detalhes. No entanto, o tal cômodo estava claramente assinalado com um "x". Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou Core.

"Obrigada", disse. E continuou depois: "Ou eu devo agradecer ao Malfoy?"

Core não gostou. Na verdade, tornou a chorar. Gina mordeu o lábio.

"Esqueça o que eu disse."

A garota agora chorava tanto que Gina teve pena, e fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse na cama, ao seu lado. Core não hesitou, e encolheu-se perto de Gina, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, no que os suaves cabelos loiros deslizaram para frente dos ombros. Gina os afastou gentilmente.

"Esqueça o que eu disse", repetiu.

"Vocês brigaram?", perguntou a outra entre soluços.

"Eu e Malfoy? Bem, sim. Mas eu não _sou_ uma descontrolada, eu apenas me descontrolei."

"Você o machucou", lamuriou-se Core.

"Sim, mas..."

"E ele não ligou. Ele ligou? Ele quis dar o troco?"

"Troco?", indignou-se Gina. "Você acha que ele me _bateria? _Ah...não diga que ele... ele bateu em você?"

"Não, mas eu nunca o machuquei!", replicou Core. "No entanto ele é como o pai, tem instintos violentos."

Gina ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre isso, de modo que achou melhor não dizer nada. Mas ela lembrou inevitavelmente do pedido que Draco havia feito a ela mais cedo. Envenenar Lúcio. Lúcio Malfoy era o tipo de ser humano que se adora quando se conhece superficialmente, e que se tem nojo quando passa a conhecer melhor. Mas era o _pai_ dele! Que tipo de relação estranha esses dois mantinham?

E ela não iria matar uma pessoa, já tinha problemas demais para resolver, um deles seria resolvido naquele exato momento.

Não foi difícil achar a sala onde ficavam as varinhas, o problema é tudo estava muito mais escuro do que Gina lembrava ser na casa de Slytherin, por isso demorou um pouco mais para achar os corredores certos.

Quando tencionava por a mão na maçaneta, ouviu vozes ecoando dentro da sala. Gina parou de chofre. Aproximou o toco de vela que segurava do buraco da fechadura e viu uma pessoa se movendo lá dentro, sobre uma luz ambárica fraca. Parecia estar falando sozinha e aos sussurros. Não parecia a voz de ninguém que conhecia, e por um segundo pensou ser Salazar Slytherin quem estivesse lá dentro. Escutou a pessoa se mover vagarosamente de um lado para o outro, resmungando, então se afastou, houve o som de outra porta se abrindo e Gina deduziu que havia um outro aposento depois daquele, o qual a pessoa estava agora.

Olhou mais uma vez pela fechadura, não viu nem ouviu movimento algum. Foi então que algo relativamente estranho aconteceu. Um vulto passou de repente pelo buraco da fechadura, fazendo Gina se assustar e recuar, em seguida a porta foi trancada bruscamente, e tudo voltou ao silêncio mais uma vez.

Sabiam que ela estava lá. Como podiam saber? Gina soprou a vela, talvez fosse o movimento da luz pelo piso do corredor que tivesse chamado a atenção. Então ela se abaixou em silêncio, perguntando-se porque não tinha tido essa idéia antes, e olhou pela fresta da porta.

Viu os reflexos da pessoa caminhando pelo soalho, parando em um certo ponto perto de um móvel e agora, definitivamente, indo para outro aposento. Ela contou, quase um minuto depois a pessoa não havia retornado. A sala estava fazia. Gina olhou em volta, mas não encontrou nada fino o suficiente para entrar pela fechadura, de modo que usou o broche que tinha no cabelo, enfiando a presilha estreita pelo buraco e empurrando a chave cuidadosamente enquanto colocava o papel que Core lhe dera para apará-la quando caísse no chão, do outro lado.

A chave pulou da fechadura de uma maneira bamba, quicando pelo piso e saindo da área do papel. Então Gina teve uma dupla preocupação. Em quanto tempo a pessoa retornaria, e ela tinha mesmo saído da sala ou apenas subido em algum móvel para a enganar? Arrastou o papel pela fresta, uma das bordas tocando a chave e a trazendo consigo. Antes de por as mãos na chave, Gina ficou em silêncio. Nada se movia por perto. Se levantou e encaixou a chave na fechadura. Ela abriu com um suave clique, e Gina afastou a porta apenas um pouco, lançando um breve olhar ao aposento.

Havia nele uma certa obscuridade elegante, era quase que comum, diferente dos outros cômodos do resto da casa, tão extravagantes, tão surreais. Aquele continha uma mesa pequena no centro e dois baús de ferro e cobre. Algo cintilava sobre a mesa.

Gina entrou, vendo que a porta na outra extremidade da sala estava levemente encostada, como se a pessoa pretendesse voltar em algum momento. Rapidamente ela foi até um dos baús e o abriu, se deparando com uma infinidade de pedaços compridos de madeira em tons mais claros e em tamanhos diferentes.

_Meu Deus._

E apenas por achar que talvez no outro baú tivesse mais sorte, correu até ele e não havia sequer levantado completamente a tampa quando sua varinha se precipitou sobre as outras como se tivesse vida, arremessando-se para o chão e rolando para o lado de Gina.

Ela então a apanhou e correu para os corredores, achando a saída e a escada que a levaria de volta à Mansão Malfoy, olhando insistentemente por sobre os ombros, pois tinha quase certeza de que alguém a perseguia desde que saíra daquela sala (o que era perfeitamente provável, pois seus sapatos barulhentos não a deixavam ser discreta). Numa das vezes viu o escorpião que sempre perambulava pela casa a espreitando numa ondulação no tapete.

_Eu preciso de um banheiro,_ suplicou ela para si mesma. Havia vários banheiros na Mansão, mas ela queria o maior que já vira até agora, e que ficava para os lados dos aposentos de Lúcio Malfoy. Tinha uma banheira incrivelmente gigantesca e redonda, cercada por uma escada em pedra verde, e Gina foi até ela assim que entrou e trancou a porta.

Girou uma das torneiras e a banheira começou a encher. Gina não esperou até que estivesse completamente cheia, apenas dois dedos de água bastavam. Inclinou-se sobre a borda da banheira e apontou a varinha para a água suavemente esverdeada.

"_Revelare Harry_."

Um ponto escuro surgiu no centro da banheira e foi esticando como um buraco negro, e uma imagem pouco nítida do que parecia uma rua se formou na água, frágil e transparente. E ali estava Harry, um garoto de cabelos muito negros e brilhantes andando entre vultos disformes e coloridos. Aquela imagem fez o sangue em Gina fluir com mais força pelo corpo. Por muito tempo ela permaneceu simplesmente o olhando. Havia pessoas conhecidas ao redor dele, com quem ele falava ou olhava, movendo suavemente os olhos verdes e quase amarelos devido a claridade da manhã. Ele jamais lhe pareceu tão bonito e real, podia sentir a textura macia de seus cabelos através da água cintilante.

Gina disse, outra vez erguendo a varinha, desta vez mirando Harry:

"_Exaudi vocem meam! ...n_ão vá se assustar..."

Mas Harry se assustou. Teve a reação de olhar imediatamente para cima, os enormes olhos filtrando a luz, depois olhou para os lados e para as pessoas em sua volta, verificando se elas também tinham achado estranho aquela voz vinda do nada. Mas ninguém exceto ele escutaria Gina.

Ela disse outra vez:"Harry, é Gina Weasley."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo confuso.

"G...Gina?"

"_Shhh!", _fez Gina depressa.

"Onde você está?", ele se virava duvidoso para todas as direções.

"Pare com isso, por favor, não chame atenção! Harry, me escute, eu estou falando com você, _só_ _você _pode me ouvir, e eu só posso ouvir você."

"O que aconteceu?", ele estava tão atordoado que não parecia estar processando as coisas que Gina falava. "Onde... pra onde você foi? A sra.Weasley não sabe que você sumiu, Rony está..."

"Explico tudo se você puder sair daí e for para um lugar onde possa falar comigo sem que as pessoas pensem que você é doido."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum", replicou ele, num tom natural de sinceridade que apagou qualquer antipatia que houvesse naquele gesto. "Prove que é Gina Weasley."

Gina não soube o que dizer. O que poderia haver no mundo que somente ela e Harry soubessem e que pudesse comprovar que ela era ela? _Ah, ok_...Ela começou a recitar: "_Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos, seus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula, queria que..._Ah, não me faça terminar isso."

Mas Harry estava sorrindo. De um modo tenso, é verdade, mas o importante era que agora ele acreditava que falava com Gina Weasley.

Ele deixou o lugar, desviando dos vultos coloridos, então uma claridade diurna salientou todas as cores em Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que suavizava o verde elétrico de seus olhos. Ele era a única imagem limpa e nítida para ela, e enquanto ele andava, Gina o observava. A visão de Harry sempre conseguia a acalmar, mas porque desta vez não estava funcionando?

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou, encostando-se em algo lá fora, debaixo da neve que caía.

"Um pouco melhor do que o habitual. Harry, eu não poderia estar aqui, o lugar onde eu estou é, certamente, um lugar que você ou ninguém jamais desconfiaria que eu estaria um dia, e não posso fazer magia, por isso demorei tanto a me comunicar com alguém; eles confiscaram a minha varinha. Mas eu a consegui de volta temporariamente, então é com você que eu preciso falar, não com Rony, não com meus pais; com você."

"_Eles?",_ fez Harry, que continha a pergunta desde que ela falara da varinha.

"Tenho visto coisas bizarras aqui", continuou Gina, desviando da pergunta, "eles não estão defendendo um lado, não é algo que se limita em bem contra o mal, não é uma vingança. Existe um...uma coisa que extrai sangue, são linhas finas e invisíveis no escuro e que entram pelas veias da pessoa, puxando seu sangue. Ela não lembra de nada depois: desmaia enquanto perde sangue. Eles podem controlar a pessoa com isso, o sangue é o líquido vital, é a coisa mais importante para eles. Você-sabe-quem e todos os outros desprezam os que não são sangue-puro, assim como Salazar fazia. Está tudo se repetindo. Durante todo esse tempo em que estiveram quietos, estavam apenas se ocupando com um plano próprio qualquer.

Harry estava pendurado em cada palavra dela. Não pareceu surpreso, mas sim admirado.

"Não me diga que você está com _eles_? Gina, que diabos..."

"Não estou. Não do modo como você está pensando. Olhe, são várias coisas, certo? Não posso contar todas a você agora."

"De onde você tirou essas coisas?"

"Eu as vi!"

"Gina, é claro que não viu. Nós vamos para o último ano em Hogwarts e nunca ouvimos falar disso, nem nada sequer relacionado. Só porque Salazar Slytherin não gostava de sangues-ruins, não quer dizer que todos que concordam com ele são obcecados por sangue. E ver todas essas coisas num lugar onde não se pode fazer magia? Contraditório."

"Nunca ninguém ouviu falar porque isso é Magia Negra", Gina argumentou num tom de desdém. "Não ensinam Magia Negra em Hogwarts."

Harry ficou mudo e pensativo.

"Olhe", ela tornou, "é maluco assim mesmo. Mas se é tão impossível de acreditar, ao menos encare tudo o que eu disse como uma possibilidade. Infelizmente você não deve conseguir saber mais sobre isso em livros, porque tenho a impressão de que tudo foi elaborado a pouco tempo, como um plano. Mas eles tiveram de tirar essas idéias de algum lugar, de modo que talvez haja pistas aqui..."

"Infernos, aqui _onde?", _Harry rosnou, revelando-se impaciente.

Da borda da banheira, Gina o olhou, estupefata. Se ele pudesse vê-la, com certeza teria dito a mesma coisa, mas de uma forma mais amena.

"Bem...eu...me desculpe, Harry, mas não posso contar onde estou..."

"Então terei de avisar Dumbledore sobre seu desaparecimento", disse ele sem mudar a expressão séria.

"Harry!", ela ficou tão agitada que quase se levantou, mas lembrou não haver razão para isso e tornou a se debruçar pela banheira, mordendo o lábio com força.

Suponhamos que ela contasse onde estava, o que ele faria? Não seria muito pior? Mansão Malfoy. Lúcio era um comensal. Ela tinha uma Marca Negra no pulso. Havia uma certa conexão, apesar de nada ter relação alguma. Ela estava lá por um motivo próprio, mas aquilo seria interpretado como rapto, seqüestro, o que quer que fosse. Ela seria uma vítima. Seria um alvoroço.

"Me deixe ver você, Gina", pediu ele, a voz gentil.

Harry podia conseguir qualquer coisa quando queria. Ao menos com Gina. Ela se endireitou, voltando a se sentar na posição normal, olhando pelo banheiro se não havia nada nele que pudesse entregar o lugar onde estava. Havia muita coisa_. M´s_ bordados nas toalhas, desenhados nas torneiras, e um quadro; a pintura dos rostos de Lúcio e Narcisa.

Rapidamente, Gina apanhou as toalhas e jogou por cima das torneiras, tendo o cuidado de fazer com que todos aqueles _emes_ ficassem virados para baixo, depois retirou com esforço o enorme quadro dos Malfoy da parede e o encostou atrás da banheira. Então correu para o espelho.

Vinha ganhando um ar incrivelmente pálido durante aqueles dias, porque não saía da Mansão, embora se saísse não faria diferença, porque parecia que naquele lugar o sol não existia. Seus olhos estavam marcados por suaves olheiras, e enquanto se avaliava no espelho, franziu a testa numa careta desapontada. A única coisa que permanecia igual era seu cabelo – parecia uma mistura fantástica de cobre e ouro.

"Certo", ela disse, calma, quase num sussurro, mas Harry a ouviu.

O banheiro se tornou silencioso, Gina foi até a banheira outra vez e se sentou num degrau da escada, apoiando os cotovelos unidos nas coxas, arqueando as costas numa maneira desconcertada, e em seguida cruzando os braços na barriga.

Por um longo momento, Harry não emitiu som algum.

"Você está me vendo?", perguntou ela, finalmente.

Harry: "É um banheiro?"

"Certo, Harry, você já está começando a perceber coisas demais...", ela se virou para a água na banheira. Harry estava abaixado no chão. Supôs que ele tivesse derretido um bocado de neve e feito o feitiço ali mesmo.

Lembrava muito um garotinho observando algo interessante no chão, o rosto fascinado pela curiosidade. Ele tinha dezesseis anos, mas havia algo na sua maneira de olhar as coisas que o fazia parecer muito mais jovem, muito mais frágil do que ele realmente era. Gina o estava estudando, até que se deu conta de que ele a estava vendo fazer isso, então emendou:

"Por isso termine logo esse feitiço."

Harry ergueu os olhos antes de finalizar o feitiço, espiando se ninguém o observava. Quando tudo estava terminado, ele não levantou.

"Algum problema?", Gina perguntou.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Estava visivelmente confuso, embora Gina não soubesse com o quê. Escutou passos no corredor, alguém se aproximando da porta, e agarrou a varinha ao lado da banheira. A pessoa chegava cada vez mais perto, o que a obrigou a terminar o feitiço de uma vez. Quando o fez, percebeu que a pessoa havia desviado para outro aposento. Sentiu uma pontada de angustia por ter deixado Harry de repente e sem avisar, mas ele logo notaria que ela já tinha ido embora...

* * *

Novamente um banheiro, mas este havia sido destinado para seu uso exclusivo desde que chegara na casa. Era mais ou menos esse tipo de coisa que fazia Gina se sentir tão confortável e estranhamente deslocada no mundo dos Malfoy. A começar por aquele banheiro, que era tão grande, tão limpo...tão individual. Era assim que tudo funcionava para os Malfoy; cada um come com os seus talheres, por exemplo, os de Draco eram de prata, os de Lúcio Malfoy eram de ouro. E também cada um tinha um quarto, uma biblioteca, uma sala de leitura, um banheiro, decorados de maneira diferente, mas de certa forma mantendo uma estreita ligação, que não deixava a pessoa achar que estava num aposento que não fosse seu.

Gina entrava naquele banheiro fantástico e não via rastros de mais ninguém, não sentia o cheiro de mais ninguém. Na Toca, quando entrava no seu modesto banheiro, olhava as cortinas molhadas pela última pessoa que havia tomado banho ali, e o cheiro do xampu ainda dançava levemente pelo ar. Encontrava cachos do cabelo de Rony (e sabia que pertenciam a ele por serem mais enrolados que o de qualquer um dos Weasley), inscrições indecifráveis e jogos da velha no espelho embaçado e um ou dois jeans embolados no chão, o que sempre a enchia de raiva. Mas era como saber que estava em casa.

A banheira estava cheia, e Gina derrubou sais de banho na água, fazendo o vapor subir quente e perfumando. Depois despiu as roupas e entrou, amarrando o cabelo para cima da cabeça. A água era como um purificador natural para qualquer coisa, e Gina sentiu que poderia dormir ali para sempre, envolta em vapor quente e cheiroso, os olhos fechados.

Então, depois de muito tempo, ela abriu os olhos, espantada.

Como a noite descendo, ou como uma capa preta caindo sobre seu corpo, um sopro gelado apagando a chama de uma vela, uma escuridão abateu-se sobre seu coração, um silêncio fúnebre estacou em seus pensamentos, no ar e no tempo.

Gina tremeu.

Não estava mais sozinha. O vapor continuava a se acumular no teto e no chão, e começava a formar uma densa camada turva ao redor da banheira. Gina esticou o braço e desligou as torneiras. Enquanto o vapor se dissolvia, as veias dentro de seu pescoço palpitavam como tambores. Um vulto negro apareceu perto da janela, aos poucos tomando forma e cor. Uma estátua incrivelmente branca e vestida de negro, os olhos vivos demais, perfeitos de cinza. Ela compreendeu, assim como se fazem as grandes idéias, assim como acabam os primeiros segundos do dia, que tudo estava apenas começando.

O vapor se dissipou por completo. O assombro de Gina misturou-se com o fascínio; ela estava franzindo a testa gravemente. Via Tom Riddle, mas não era Tom Riddle. Muita coisa havia mudado, o que ele fizera consigo mesmo? Era a coisa mais deslumbrante que já vira, ah, sim, deslumbrante, como se a lua tivesse descido dos céus e o fabricado com sua luz, o rosto, o pescoço e os dedos para fora da comprida manga da camisa. Uma criatura branca e luminescente, os olhos brilhando como obsidianas. E havia a coloração pálida e suavemente rosada dos lábios, os dentes alvos e opacos debaixo do sinistro sorriso lembravam as teclas de um piano.

Ele se moveu para perto da banheira e Gina não conseguia piscar, não conseguiria se mover, se assim desejasse. Tom tocou a água tranqüila na banheira e ela começou a se transformar; nuvens vermelhas desabrocharam debaixo da água como uma explosão de sangue, e as nuvens se multiplicaram sutilmente na direção de Gina.

"Oh, meu Deus", ela murmurou, então se afastou bruscamente para trás.

_Sangue, sangue sangue_, era tudo que conseguia pensar. O cheiro do sangue a deixava tonta, o vermelho do sangue cintilava mais que um rubi. Lembrou-se do acidente de carro em Londres, anos atrás. Sangue negro na noite, a luz ambárica da lamparina era forte e radiante como o sol que se punha na janela atrás de Tom, no horizonte. Mas quando aquele mar convulsivo de vermelho estava preste a tocar seu corpo, algo extraordinário aconteceu: o sangue tornou-se leite.

Tom falou, a voz arranhada e áspera soando calma: "Não se assuste, minha querida..."

Mas Gina estava o olhando de modo nocivo.

"Afaste-se de mim", disse, estava chorando e cerrava os dentes com força. "Porque ainda eu, Tom? Me deixe em paz porque não tenho nada a lhe oferecer. Talvez tivesse no passado, e você soube aproveitar o que eu podia lhe oferecer, mas agora já não existe coisa alguma."

Ele recuou, encarando-a com desconfiado retraimento, como se Gina o tivesse ofendido, e havia tanta coisa estranha naquele rapaz esguio... Certamente ele era Voldemort sob o disfarce elegante do garoto sério e taciturno de dezessete anos, mas os olhos...eram realmente de Tom, do Tom que ela conhecera na Câmara Secreta e que ainda chorava pelas covardias do mundo e irritava-se com a simplicidade das coisas. Agora parecia que ele tinha medo de responder, ou talvez tivesse medo de até mesmo pensar naquela resposta. Mas ergueu os olhos cinzentos para Gina, e eles estavam novamente pulsando o brilho misterioso de sempre.

"Foi você quem me procurou", ele disse. "Sim, ainda você, como poderia ser diferente? Você apareceu quando eu estava quase desistindo, porque todos os meus caminhos estavam atrofiando, as únicas coisas que me sustentavam eram os meus sonhos...", ele fez uma pausa, como se reconstruísse seus sonhos cuidadosamente em sua mente. Depois fitou Gina com raiva. "Você ainda me serve, ou porque acha que ainda está viva? Eu queria matá-la no início, derrubar a última peça ainda em jogo no tabuleiro, mas quando você crescesse, quando atingisse a idade que Gabrielle nunca atingiu, você seria útil novamente. Você seria ela."


	6. Obsessão

**Primeira Parte **

**Capítulo seis - Obsessão **

"Foi você quem me procurou", disse Tom vagarosamente. "Sim, ainda você, como poderia ser diferente? Você apareceu quando eu estava quase desistindo, porque todos os meus caminhos estavam atrofiando, as únicas coisas que me sustentavam eram os meus sonhos...", ele fez uma pausa, como se reconstruísse seus sonhos cuidadosamente em sua mente. Depois fitou Gina com raiva. "Você continua me servindo, ou porque acha que ainda está viva? Desde o início eu sabia que você me serviria por muitos anos, e quando você crescesse, quando atingisse a idade que Gabrielle nunca atingiu, você seria útil novamente. Você seria ela.

* * *

_A história de Gabrielle _

A casa onde eu nasci continua a mesma, até hoje os jardins são da exata maneira como eram quando o primeiro lustre foi desligado e esquecido no teto fundo e escuro, agora que não era mais a moradia de um trouxa. A Mansão Riddle permanece intacta mesmo estando desabitada, e eu sei bem o motivo. As pessoas têm medo de se aproximar do nosso terreno porque, afinal, três pessoas foram misteriosamente mortas da noite para o dia ali na sala, e não houve nenhum cadeado arrombado, nenhuma tranca quebrada, e o mais fascinante, não havia sangue no chão. As pessoas simplesmente amanheceram sem vida, pai, mãe e filho. Somente o fiel jardineiro continuou trabalhando ali, aparando regularmente a grama que, sob a sombra da moribunda Mansão, parecia crescer com mais rapidez do que nunca. Franco era seu nome, um nome apropriado.

Mas a Mansão Riddle já era estranha antes mesmo das mortes, apesar de ninguém nunca ter percebido coisa alguma, jamais ter notado nada.

Franco possuía uma pequena família, e não consigo recordar quanto tempo ele nos serviu, quando eu nasci ele já trabalhava para nós, era casado e tinha dois filhos. A esposa dele, Margaret, era uma mulher baixa, de faces muito coradas e olhos miúdos de fuinha. Entretanto não conseguia entender como duas criaturas tão pouco interessantes geraram outras duas tão diferentes, tão perfeitas. Leonard tinha alguns anos a mais do que eu e as garotas do vilarejo o seguiam quando ele estava fazendo entregas, mas elas eram tontas, seguiriam qualquer coisa. E ele sempre as ignorava, talvez por achar que se abrisse a boca um dia elas descobririam que isso era tudo que ele tinha; a aparência. Bem, Leonard possuía muito mais do que isso, mas por hora basta apenas saber que ele era um garoto de dezesseis anos, sério e quieto.

Gabrielle era sua irmã, e dela eu lembro tão nitidamente que às vezes, quando acordo no meio da noite, a vejo parada na janela me observando, etérea, o rostinho inclinado como que para a lua e os olhos de boneca transmitindo qualquer coisa muito distante. Ora, ela era uma criança com pensamentos de adulto. Um ser que eu jamais conseguiria entender, embora somente tivesse tentado já tarde demais.

Certa noite desci até a cozinha e a encontrei servindo uma mulher pobre, magra, mas jovem, que usava um casaco puído de lã que cheirava a amônia e suor, e algo mais que eu desconhecia mas era infinitamente mais forte que o álcool. Os cabelos estavam muito despenteados no alto da cabeça, e o aspecto geral era ainda pior porque eles eram longos, grandes e destruídos.

Mas ela fora carinhosamente convidada a entrar e sentar-se à mesa, e agora comia avidamente um pedaço de pão e chupava um prato de sopa ao mesmo tempo. Gabrielle a olhava, taciturna. Um pouco mais distante, Leonard afiava as facas na máquina, o pé subindo e descendo no motorzinho que fazia a pequena roda de metal girar, as faíscas explodiam no ar, muito perto de seu rosto. Estava, como sempre, muito concentrado.

Então, de repente, eu vi um brilho na mulher. Algo grande e cintilante que tremeluzia entre as dobras de seus farrapos. Eu estava distante demais, malmente enxergava as janelas atrás de Gabrielle, a neve caindo grossa lá fora. Mas, como uma lógica que se faz obvia de repente, compreendi tudo.

No segundo seguinte Gabrielle estava se aproximando da mulher, a surrada saia azul ondulando e arrastando no chão.

"Mais leite?", perguntou à mulher.

"Claro, _Mademoiselle",_ respondeu a mulher.

Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Gabrielle passou por trás da mulher, como se fosse até a geladeira, então ergueu os braços, eu vi o enorme pedaço de ferro apertado entre suas mãos, ela golpeou o alto do crânio da mulher. Creio que houve um enorme ruído, barulho de osso espatifando, mas o som do metal sendo afiado por Leonard era mais alto que isso, de modo que tudo pareceu natural e silencioso; a mulher desabou sobre a mesa como uma boneca sem vida. O sangue desceu por cima de seus olhos abertos. Em seguida Gabrielle enfiou a mão dentro das vestes da mulher. Eu podia ver seu pequeno cérebro funcionando rapidamente, ela havia percebido tudo antes de mim, antes de seu desatento irmão Leonard. Quanto a ele, permanecia afastado e alheio a qualquer coisa que se passava na cozinha.

Eu fiquei espantado quando vi o enorme colar de pedras preciosas saindo, como um fio colorido e muito brilhante, de dentro das roupas da mulher, sendo puxado pelas mãos de Gabrielle. Ela não estava surpresa, talvez tivesse ficado no instante em que a mulher bateu na porta, mas agora tudo aquilo parecia muito banal para ela.

Continuei parado ali, o sangue pela mesa me espantava mais que o vermelho dos rubis. Era realmente muito vivo, eu estava apaixonado por tudo, pela mulher e pelo sangue que saia dela, mais belo que qualquer outra jóia, e estava apaixonado por Gabrielle.

Com muito cuidado, Gabrielle limpou a mesa e retirou a mulher da cozinha, a levando para algum lugar lá em baixo, talvez no porão. Muito fácil, pois a mulher não devia pesar muito mais do que ela, uma garotinha de doze anos. Depois voltou e, pondo um banquinho perto da pia, lavou as louças que a mulher havia usado.

O tempo todo ela sabia que eu estava a observando.

No dia seguinte ela foi me encontrar na Sala de Música. Eu estava perto dos violinos, pois eu adorava os violinos e os sons que eles podiam produzir, e nesse sentido eu admito que não somos tão espertos como os trouxas, não conseguimos fazer sons mais elaborados que o fervor de um caldeirão ou a explosão de um feitiço. De modo que eu dedilhava aquelas cordas duras e frágeis dos violinos, examinando cada som que o par arco e cordas fazia. Vi primeiro a borda de seu vestido de seda roçando suavemente o chão, e depois tomei consciência dela.

O colar que ela havia pego na noite anterior estava apertado de encontro ao peito. Me olhou inexpressiva durante bastante tempo, depois pareceu que a minha visão a emocionou de alguma forma, e ela se aproximou de mim quase correndo.

"Isso não se faz, Gabrielle", eu lhe disse, sentando no banco aveludado do piano.

"Tom, meu querido", ela segurou meu rosto e me fez olhá-la nos olhos escuros, azuis e raivosos como o mar em tempestade. Mas a voz era delicada como sempre fora. Ela era delicada. "Para quê? Pense nas coisas reais que você já sentiu, em tudo que seus pais lhe ensinaram e perceba o quanto tudo isso pesa sobre nós, o quanto é inútil. Nasça pela segunda vez, aprenda tudo de novo porque é nisso que a humanidade está se transformando. Daqui a algum tempo será muito comum! As pessoas vão caçar umas às outras por riquezas, talvez muito menos."

"Gabrielle, você a matou!", eu exclamei. Não podia acreditar.

"A morte é sempre o nosso destino mais certo. Você a viu, iria morrer, estava bêbada e drogada, e era ladra. Uma ladrazinha ordinária! Agora veja, Tom. Olhe como é perfeito..."

E ela abriu as mãos, me mostrando o colar como quem mostra uma graciosa borboleta. Sim, era magnífico, o verde, o vermelho, o negro, o amarelo e até mesmo o transparente dos cristais e os finíssimos fios de ouro entre as pedras. Pensei nas meninas pálidas em Hogwarts, nas pulseiras sem brilho que usavam e nos brincos miúdos que punham nas orelhas, a maneira educada e contida de falar, os cílios sempre baixos. Tudo aquilo me enjoava, a falta de ação nas coisas, a conformidade das palavras e dos pensamentos, por isso o sangue era tão extraordinário para mim, corrompendo a pele frágil dos mortais, era como as notas de um violino, e Gabrielle, ainda muito nova, tinha o encanto de uma rainha.

Ela puxou os cabelos para o alto da cabeça e se virou de costas. Eu me levantei e fechei o colar em torno de seu pescoço. Gabrielle deu a volta no piano e se olhou na superfície negra e lustrosa da madeira.

O sol entrava pelas cortinas de organiza, seda e veludo atrás dela, aumentando o branco de seu vestido, de sua pele, e iluminando os longos cabelos ruivos. Ela encolheu os pequenos ombros, e eu a achei parecida com uma fada, mais semelhante às fadas dos contos que as verdadeiras, que eram criaturinhas irrequietas e de dentes afiados. Uma escultura mágica como _L´Aurore _e tantas outras que marcaram o século por sua sedutora delicadeza.

Acredito realmente que ela não se desfez totalmente do corpo da mulher, talvez tenha queimado a carne, os ossos, mas algumas vezes eu a via com luvas macias e alvas de pele, usava quando íamos até a igreja. É claro que eu apenas acompanhava Franco e a família, não gostava de igrejas, achava ridículo tudo aquilo, pessoas se reunindo sob um teto cheio de ouro e imagens sem valor, fazendo orações para um Deus onisciente e onipotente! E depois, quando li alguns trechos de uma bíblia velha de Leonard, tornei-me ainda mais intolerante sobre aquele assunto. Um homem e uma mulher teriam dado início à vida humana na Terra, eles haviam gerado filhos, mas e o resto da espécie, como havia sido proliferada se é impossível que relações consangüíneas resultem em seres normais? E mais e mais contradições. O que me comovia era a fé das pessoas, a força com que acreditavam naquelas extravagâncias. Como já disse, ia até a igreja por uma convenção da nossa família, que era de bruxos e não queria despertar curiosidades em Franco e sua família trouxa.

Mas isso não demorou muito. Logo eu deixei de fingir tantas coisas que não era, e na verdade ninguém se importou. E não se importariam de qualquer forma.

Ainda não falei de meus pais. Eram pessoas muito pacíficas, em resumo. Quando estava em casa, nas férias de verão e no Natal, sentia uma necessidade quase física de voltar para Hogwarts, para suas passagens secretas e as salas escuras cheirando a incenso e caramelo.

Acontece que não tenho muita coisa para falar de meus pais, eles eram como peças neutras num jogo, coisas sem sentido no meio de uma estante com porcelanas. Minha mãe era mansa demais, desde sempre isso me causava irritação, perdoava muito, tinha uma ingenuidade desmotivante, do tipo de pessoa capaz de ficar horas olhando um ponto fixo, pensando, sem se mexer, sem piscar, apenas respirando. Eu chegava da Hogwarts com inúmeras coisas para contar, o meu primeiro ano lá foi estranho e engraçado, mas ela jamais soube disso, não porque eu não tivesse vontade de contar, eu até contei, mas garanto que ela não ouviu.

Quanto a meu pai, era a criatura mais desinteressante que eu conheci até hoje. Muito mais inválido que minha mãe. Ela gostava de livros e gastava o tempo que não dava para mim com eles, mas meu pai não sabia ler, ou se sabia ao menos formar frases, jamais demonstrou. Acredito que soubesse, caso contrário não teria tido condições de se formar em Hogwarts, mas sempre que pedíamos para que lesse alguma coisa, ele franzia o cenho em estado de confusão, olhando as letras em sua frente, e terminava por ir embora, parecendo aborrecido. Jamais entendi esse comportamento.

Até onde me lembro, o universo ao meu redor era tranqüilo – exceto quando Gabrielle agia de forma inesperada, mudando, à sua maneira de Dona do Mundo, o rumo das coisas – quieto e com poucos fatos interessantes.

Quando Franco foi convocado para a guerra, eu não tinha a menor noção do que significava tudo aquilo, de que ele poderia não voltar, o que era bastante óbvio, e não entendia porque sua esposa chorava tanto e durante tanto tempo, assim como Gabrielle e, com menos freqüência, Leonard. Eu via Gabrielle em seu quarto, a testa encostada junto à janela e lágrimas de açúcar brilhando em seu rosto.

"Pare de chorar", eu dizia, admirado, e me aproximava para olhá-la, para ver seus olhos tristes, porque aquilo me extasiava; ela ficava muito mais frágil. "Não se sente bem?"

Mas Gabrielle me empurrava com violência, me encarava rapidamente, o rosto deixando de ser meigo e tremendo de raiva por mim, depois saía do quarto. E eu nunca entendia.

Foi Leonard quem me explicou.

"A Guerra é para se morrer, é como uma penitência e não se deve fugir dela. Cedo ou tarde ela virá, de qualquer forma. Morrer: é nossa única convicção."

"Já disse que não acredito nisso", eu replicava, realmente indiferente.

Leonard não se dava ao trabalho de continuar as conversas que tínhamos, ele não se mostrava interessado em quase nada do que as pessoas diziam ou faziam. Talvez por isso estivesse sempre sozinho, certamente se achava bom demais para os outros, ninguém o agradava, ninguém o fascinava o bastante para conseguir prendê-lo em algum assunto por mais de alguns minutos, nada era forte o suficiente para pará-lo ou para afetá-lo. Leonard não era forte, como eu pensei durante tanto tempo e o desprezei por isso, como desprezava e odiava aqueles que eram melhores do que eu. Ele apenas não agüentava lidar com a realidade das coisas. Preferia virar de costas para elas, antes que elas o atraíssem e o sugassem.

Pois bem, com a Guerra as coisas começaram e também terminaram. A mulher de Franco se encaminhou para uma forte e silenciosa depressão, que dentro de quatro meses a enfraqueceu de tal forma que qualquer mudança de temperatura, ainda que mínima, era o suficiente para derrubá-la. Passava horas rezando no quarto e não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse de sua porta, nem mesmo os filhos, porque imaginava que não havia outra pessoa no mundo que tivesse mais fé e esperança do que ela. Cada dia rezava mais, e aos poucos acho que já não conseguia rezar também, porque abríamos a porta durante a madrugada e a víamos desacordada perto do altar improvisado que ela mesma fizera. Recusava-se a alimentar-se. No outono daquele ano, faleceu.

Certamente era tudo por causa de Franco, pela ausência dele. Mas era dramático! Uma magnífica comédia dramática. Como um efeito dominó, Leonard e Gabrielle também começaram a definhar. No começo pareciam desnorteados como gatos largados no meio da rua; não choravam, franziam invariavelmente a testa como se se fizessem perguntas íntimas que exigiam respostas muito complicadas e tinham súbitos acessos de apatia que perduravam dias e dias. Uma vez achamos Gabrielle nos jardins, sentada na borda da fonte com uma flor na mão, as pétalas violáceas começavam a apodrecer entre seus dedos. Ela havia ficado paralisada ali a mais de um dia, como uma estátua branca! A levamos para dentro e nessa noite ela entrou no meu quarto. Apenas escutei o ruído da maçaneta girando e depois senti o perfume dela, ainda mais forte quando ela se aproximou e deslizou na cama, enterrando a cabeça na curva de meu pescoço. Ela estava próxima de fazer quinze anos, era mais velha que eu quase um ano, mas na maioria das vezes eu ignorava esse fato, até hoje, quando vejo Gabrielle em meus sonhos é como uma irrefreável menina de doze anos.

Naquela noite eu não dormi, parecia que todo meu sono tinha, de alguma forma, passado para Gabrielle e foi ela quem adormeceu. Teve quinze horas ininterruptas de sono. Quando o sol começou a entrar pela minha janela, eu me virei e a vi ali do meu lado, um perfeito anjo de cabelos de fogo ondulando pelos seus ombros e braços. Havia uma suave cintilação líquida debaixo de seus olhos e entre os cílios.

Nas vésperas de seu décimo quinto aniversário, Gabrielle tentou matar o irmão.

Ninguém nunca notava. Por isso a idéia de que ela pudesse ter entrado no quarto do irmão durante a madrugada e atirado uma caixa de fósforos inflamada de fogo nos lençóis em que ele dormia era hedionda. Mais fácil seria crer que aquilo decorrera de uma combustão espontânea, ou que a casa estava infestada por espíritos maliciosos, como o próprio Leonard estava, á princípio, inclinado a acreditar.

Acontece que Gabrielle sempre tivera essa revolta oculta contra o irmão. Fazia muito tempo que ela havia me dito em voz baixa numa noite qualquer enquanto olhava, inexpressiva, a lareira apagada:

"Ele é muito bonito. As pessoas não conseguem vê-lo, não agüentam o ter por perto sem se interessarem. Às vezes pensam que é uma miragem. O que nenhuma delas sabe é que ele é um egoísta, e rouba de mim tudo o que pode."

Eu sabia que ela se referia à atenção. Na verdade, Leonard era estranho com os outros, mas sempre foi muito ligado aos pais. Gabrielle não suportava isso, dizia que sentia facadas no peito quando via seu pai tocando nele, a mãe beijando seus cabelos.

Certamente fora ele quem mais sofrera a perda dos pais. Franco podia não estar morto, mas isso era questão de tempo. Leonard realmente estava vivendo só por viver. Durante as primeiras semanas após a morte da mãe, Gabrielle cuidou do irmão como se ela mesma não precisasse de cuidados. Fazia para ele tudo que sua mãe costumava fazer, e ainda muito mais. Acordava tão cedo que o céu não tinha tido tempo de clarear, ia para cozinha e ficava lá até que Leonard levantasse para tomar café e cuidar dos cavalos. Então ele sentava à mesa e ela a enchia de bolos, pães de todos os tipos, o leite mais fresco e branco que se podia comprar na vila, pêssegos e geléias. Depois perguntava se ele havia dormido bem, no que ele sempre respondia "sim" sem refletir. Nas tardes sem sol, especialmente porque detestava sol, Leonard sentava lá fora no jardim e era capaz de permanecer horas ali, sozinho e em silêncio, mordiscando um fiapo de mato, se não fosse a presença de Gabrielle ao seu lado, que começava a se tornar constante.

Ela geralmente aparecia sem fazer ruídos, e quando ele se dava conta ela já estava lá, o olhando sem expressão alguma no rosto, como se pudesse arrancar-lhe pelos olhos todas as respostas às perguntas de ódio que tinha.

Ele sempre agia com uma fria indiferença a tudo aquilo. Às vezes parecia que fazia questão de mostrar o quanto estava pouco interessado nas cortesias da irmã.

Bem, é claro que Gabrielle entendeu o recado.

Se Leonard não tivesse morrido naquela vez, provavelmente morreria mais tarde, porque Gabrielle havia ficado ainda mais furiosa e indignada por não ter conseguido se livrar dele para sempre e voltaria a tentar. Todo o antigo ciúme que sentia se convertera em mágoa e depois em ira. Eu jamais a havia visto tão impaciente, tremia inteira só em ouvir a voz de Leonard, em sentir o cheiro dele pela casa ou se deparar com sua imagem. Ela continuou tentando liquidá-lo. Um dia o cavalo que Leonard montava empinou de repente e inexplicavelmente, o jogando contra uma árvore, e na confusão o cavalo quase pisoteou o rosto de Leonard, que ficou inconsciente durante vários dias. O cavalariço mais jovem que trabalhava conosco advertiu que havia sangue nos laços de couro que prendiam a cela por debaixo do cavalo, e um pedaço afiado de vidro estava preso ali, perto da barriga do animal.

Cada dia que passava Leonard se tornava mais propenso a acidentes desse tipo, Gabrielle o odiava mais e odiava também minha mãe, que estava planejando mandá-la para um internato na Escócia. Tinha menos simpatia ainda por meu pai, que invariavelmente tentava tratá-la como uma segunda filha.

"Não coma mais na cozinha, Gabrielle", ele lhe dizia. "Não há motivos para isso. Se quiser, pode ficar com o quarto de hóspedes no final do corredor, e providenciaremos uma bela mobília para ele."

Ela se limitava a lançar um olhar de desprezo para meu pai. No entanto pediu que lhe emprestasse os livros que tinha na biblioteca.

Mas era difícil entender porque ela não tinha nenhuma raiva de mim, o que eu tinha que nenhuma pessoa viva que ela conhecia não tinha? Porque ela tinha um ódio fatal por Leonard, que apesar de recolhido encantava homens e mulheres sempre, porque olhava feio para as pessoas na rua e fazia maldades com quem quer que tentasse se aproximar dela, como fez um dia com a filha do dono do empório, derramando um pó degradante na escova de cabelo da garota, de alguma maneira misteriosa? Dias depois percebia-se que os cabelos dela estavam rareando e ela ficaria sem cabelo em pouco tempo.

Gabrielle tinha uma raiva irrefreável pelo mundo inteiro, sentia-se sempre superior às outras pessoas e tinha certeza de que ninguém merecia sua companhia, e nesse aspecto ela era maravilhosa. Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse pará-la ou intimidá-la, deixava sempre muito claro para os que gostavam dela que não retribuiria esse sentimento, que aquele tipo de coisa era desprezível. Como se o fato de alguém a amar fosse um insulto à sua própria pessoa.

Isso tudo não valia para mim.

Quando eu via Leonard tendo acidentes cada vez mais violentos, a filha do dono do empório sendo severamente castigada e sem saber porque, meu pai recebendo olhares fuzilantes e sem saber o quanto era inconveniente para aquela ingênua garota de quinze anos, eu me enchia de alívio e medo ao mesmo tempo, porque eu era o único que Gabrielle adorava. Ela não tinha pensamentos ruins sobre mim, não desejava minha morte, não dissimulava para mim, e para ela foi um choque receber a notícia de que definitivamente seria mandada para um internato.

"Entendo", fez ela em voz baixa.

"Você já cresceu o suficiente e o que percebo é que está perdendo seu tempo aqui", disse minha mãe. "Se não for agora, ficará tarde demais para aprender as coisas."

"Tenho os livros que..."

"Ah, meu bem. Sim, os livros ensinam, mas o que eles podem nos dar ainda é muito pouco e abstrato. Você deve aprender coisas concretas, úteis de verdade."

"Vou para um internato de garotas?", Gabrielle interrogou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim."

Aquilo a enfureceu.

"Um bando de garotas desmioladas!", ela exclamou para mim, mais tarde. "Boas maneiras, isso é útil para eles, declinar palavras em latim, isto é algo essencial hoje em dia! 'O que é isto que você está bebendo?', '_vinum, vinum, vino, vina, vina, vinis_'! Ora, que ridículo."

Ela estava inconformada. Havia placas vermelhas em seu pescoço e em seu rosto, os olhos brilhavam tanto e com tanta fúria que poderiam explodir. Eu estava sentado na cama e Gabrielle me olhou, no mesmo instante sua expressão descontraiu e ela ficou apenas séria, os olhos não mais tão raivosos, mas conservando a intensidade do azul escuro e radiante.

"Porque não tem raiva de mim, Gabrielle?", eu perguntei, não mais suportando.

"Você não é normal", ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Não sou normal?"

"Não, não é. As pessoas que conheço são normais, elas são estúpidas e burras, são normais porque não fazem a mínima diferença no mundo. Mas você faz, ainda que ninguém saiba. Assim como Deus não sabia que seu anjo mais belo e fiel faria alguma diferença um dia, Lúcifer seria o Príncipe das Trevas."

Eu fiquei aturdido, sem saber o que falar. Até hoje aquelas palavras ditas por Gabrielle em forma de sopro giram em minha cabeça, como ela teria descoberto, e isso me faz achar que eu sempre fui o que viria a ser. E que todos já nascem sendo o que se tornarão um dia.

Eu não disse mais nada, e de repente senti o corpo de Gabrielle perto do meu, e suas bochecha tocando a minha, a pele aveludada do rosto roçando no meu muito lentamente, gelada e macia.

"As pessoas são normais, meu querido Tom", ela estava murmurando tristemente. "Imagine a minha decepção ao descobrir isso."

Minha mãe me enviou a primeira carta de Gabrielle em dezembro, nas férias de natal do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Eu estava sozinho no escuro Salão Comunal da Sonserina, agindo como minha mãe agia e ficando imóvel e em silêncio por muito tempo, quando uma coruja parou na janela e ficou fazendo estardalhaço para que eu abrisse o vidro. Eu fiz isso, e voltei para a poltrona para ler a carta. Junto com ela também havia uma mensagem de minha mãe, que eu deixei de lado e abri a carta de Gabrielle. Só em ver a letra elegante e sentir o cheiro dela no papel, meu sangue bombeou freneticamente, eu comecei a tremer.

Ela não escrevia a mais de nove meses e não deu satisfações sobre isso.

_É um pesadelo. Não me importo em precisar usar um uniforme que seja igual ao de todas as garotas, ou com as regras, porque acabo descobrindo uma maneira de burlá-las e nunca ninguém percebe nada. Eles nunca percebem, são um bando de burros, como eu havia lhe dito. Mas não sei até quando vou suportar essas garotas com seus gestos delicados e suas vozes esganiçadas. Elas se reúnem de noite para falar de roupas e falar de rapazes. E não podemos ler qualquer coisa, nossos livros precisam ser inspecionados pelas freiras; Platão é proibido, assim como Debrey e algumas obras de Shakespeare, Hamlet, por exemplo. _

Era apenas isso. Intrigado, peguei a mensagem de minha mãe. Em três linhas ela dizia para que eu fosse para casa, levasse as roupas escuras que eu tinha e costumava usar em Hogwarts. Ela precisava falar algo importante e urgente para mim.

Assim que cheguei em casa, soube o que era. Quando minha mãe me olhou, tive certeza.

"Trouxe as roupas escuras?", ela perguntou, desviando os olhos.

Eu fiquei imóvel. Imaginei a voz de Gabrielle em minha mente "A morte é sempre o nosso destino mais certo. Você a viu, iria morrer, estava bêbada e drogada, e era ladra. Uma ladrazinha ordinária! Agora veja, Tom. Olhe como é perfeito..." Depois imaginei sangue, a mesma tonalidade dos rubis no colar.

Ela tinha se suicidado. Suicídio, essa palavra tão bela e que carrega milhões de implicações em seu significado. O que ela teria pensado quando se jogou do alto da torre dos sinos? Até quantas batidas por minuto seu coração teria alcançado antes de parar completamente? E porquê, o que havia de errado? Eu precisava entender. Gabrielle parecia um sonho que tinha acabado abruptamente, eu também me senti como um sonho, achei que minha vida se resumia numa ilusão que um dia certamente acabaria, e esse fim nós convenientemente chamamos de morte, o que nada mais é que o fim das ilusões. O fim do sonho.

Eu fui até o caixão no alto do altar, olhei para ela, e precisei me segurar nos compridos castiçais de ferro ao meu lado, tamanho foi o meu choque. Ela não estava morta. Não podia estar, estava mais viva que antes, a pele branca e opaca, os lábios suavemente corados, e os cílios, as sobrancelhas e os cabelos tão maravilhosamente ruivos, podia-se achar que o sangue fluía também por eles. Me virei para minha mãe e lhe disse que Gabrielle estava viva, que estavam cometendo um erro. Ela não sorriu e me corrigiu, alegando que era muito comum que os mortos ficassem tão radiantes momentos depois da morte.

No entanto, olhando para ela, eu a vi mover os lábios, e me virei para as pessoas ao meu redor, confuso. Pessoas bem vestidas e cheirando bem, os tecidos de suas roupas brilhando como jóias líquidas, os véus de filó ocultando os rostos sem defeitos das mulheres, e todos estavam calados e pesarosos por Gabrielle, gente que talvez nem ela mesma soubesse que podiam existir e que a conhecessem. Me voltei outra vez para Gabrielle e escutei, como uma sinfonia distante:

"Olhe para elas, Tom. Essas belíssimas criaturas, sinta a delicadeza de seus olhares sobre mim, escute as preces que elas fazem enquanto pensam na safra do vinho que provaram ontem, observe os fios de cabelo tão brilhantes, o morno da pele, e os vermes que se enroscam dentro de suas barrigas em silêncio. Veja tudo isso e tenha ódio de cada um deles, de seus mundinhos obscenos, suas vidas que se assemelham a uma chama débil de uma vela derretida. Seus esforços sem propósito."

Nessa mesma noite, ela continuou, o queixo acoplado na curva de meu pescoço e a respiração frágil rufando em meu ouvido:

"Mude tudo isso, Tom, descubra um meio de ser diferente. Já que não temos certeza de coisa alguma, ao menos tenha certeza de ser o melhor. Faça eles o adorarem ou o odiarem, pense que isso é a única coisa que vale a pena, já que somos feitos de projeções de pensamentos, que sejam projeções inigualáveis."

_Imortal_. Era o que ela queria dizer, queria que eu fosse imortal, como ela não tinha conseguido ser, como milhões de pessoas não conseguem ser, e passam a vida tentando descobrir um caminho, um meio para se realizarem, e jamais percebem que o orgulho e a vaidade, esses sentimentos tão pouco valorizados é o que nos move. A imortalidade através dos séculos, a marca na história das gerações, eu precisava fazer algo único, algo gigante, ela estava querendo dizer isso afinal. Tom, seja grande, seja o melhor ou o pior, mas apenas seja inesquecível.

Mas como?

A idéia começou numa tarde comum de verão, enquanto eu folheava os livros de História da Magia durante uma aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Alguém havia perguntado sobre os imortais da história dos trouxas, e eu ouvi um turbilhão de nomes sendo soprados em voz alta. Einstein, Napoleão, Mozart, e até mesmo Coco Channel, uma mulher ainda bastante jovem naquela época.

Platão. – um garoto murmurou ao meu lado, e eu o olhei de imediato, quase pedindo para que repetisse o nome.

Sim, Gabrielle havia lido os livros dele. Havia citado seu nome na minúscula carta que me mandara, "_E não podemos ler qualquer coisa, nossos livros precisam ser inspecionados pelas freiras; Platão é proibido, assim como Debrey e algumas obras de Shakespeare..."_. Ainda vidrado no garoto, pedi em voz baixa que ele me falasse de Platão. O garoto me olhou, perturbado com a pergunta.

"Um filósofo grego", disse. "Não acredito que nunca ouviu falar."

"Sim, já ouvi. O que ele fez?"

O garoto deu de ombros. Não sabia explicar.

A biblioteca de Hogwarts era fantástica, mas é claro que eu não ia encontrar os livros de um filósofo trouxa ali. De modo que foi em casa, nas férias de verão daquele ano, que os procurei nas estantes enferrujadas de livros de meu pai. Os achei, como esperava, e quando os abri não pude ficar de pé. Desabei numa poltrona perto da mesa, porque o cheiro de Gabrielle era muito forte, como se seus dedinhos perfumados tivessem acabado de folheá-los. Entre soluços eu li todos eles ainda naquele dia, devorando cada pensamento, cada idéia, ávido e cheio de raiva, porque o cheiro dela me feria. Eu estava entrando em colapso, uma convulsão de sensações, de ódio, e eu sequer sabia porque. Era como se eu tivesse sofrido uma injustiça muito grande e me rasgasse por dentro por não poder fazer nada. Então Leonard entrou na biblioteca e meu viu entre os livros, alguns rasgados devido a força que eu colocara em suas folhas, o couro da capa frisado porque eu o apertara enquanto lia. Não sei o que ele pensou disso tudo, mas se se espantou ou se achou engraçado, não demonstrou. Apenas falou que eu iria achar Nietzsche infinitamente mais interessante, já que estava tão comovido com Platão.

Mas eu não estava interessado naquele outro. Eu poderia estar procurando coisas de qualquer outro imortal, eu poderia ter pesquisado sobre os grandes feitos de Napoleão ou sobre as façanhas das antigas civilizações, mas Platão era o sinal de Gabrielle.

"O que ele fez de importante, Leonard?", eu quis saber, agarrando o livro em minha frente e o atirando aos pés dele. "Me diga o que ele fez de tão importante e que o tornou grande."

Leonard quase riu.

"Você entendeu alguma coisa do que acabou de ler?", perguntou.

Eu não respondi.

"Ele fez o que não sabemos fazer ou o que simplesmente não temos vontade ou desistimos de fazer", Leonard falou. "Ele refletiu."

Quando Leonard deu as costas e saiu, eu abaixei a cabeça para meus livros e os odiei. Atirei todos no chão, alguns contra a vidraça da janela, rasguei-os e os pisoteei.

No dia seguinte retornei a biblioteca e fiquei olhando a estante de livros. E fiquei fazendo isso pelo resto das férias. Leonard passou a me fazer companhia; sentava-se num canto escuro da biblioteca e ficava em silêncio, geralmente lendo ou então escovando o veludo das saias de minha mãe. Estava extremamente magro, havia adoecido vezes sem conta desde a morte da irmã, e parecia que até mesmo seus cabelos louros, que geralmente possuíam uma leve cintilação ruiva, estavam totalmente pálidos (morreu de leucemia duas semanas antes que Franco retornasse da guerra). Ele nunca me perguntou ou disse coisa alguma, fui eu quem, nos últimos dias na Mansão antes de voltar para o sexto ano em Hogwarts, disse em voz alta:

"Uma idéia nova, foi o que eles fizeram, e por isso nunca vão ser esquecidos."

Sem levantar a cabeça de seu livro, Leonard murmurou: "Você está enganado."

O silêncio ficou zumbindo depois disso.

"Porque?"

"Talvez o maior mérito não esteja em criar algo novo, mas em mostrar uma perspectiva completamente nova sobre o mesmo assunto. Você não leu Nietzsche, não foi?"

Mas eu não escutava mais, porque não podia acreditar na minha falta de percepção. Esteve o tempo todo tão claro para mim, e eu me recusava a ver. Fui até o meu quarto e procurei o livro de História de Magia, o qual eu folheava naquela tarde quando me surpreendi com o simples nome de Platão. E lá estava, a página dedicada aos fundadores de Hogwarts. O mais fascinante entre todos, para mim, sempre fora Salazar Slytherin.

O resto você pode presumir. Eu trabalhei incansáveis meses, procurei registros da vida de Salazar, seus conceitos sobre trouxas e sangues-ruins, sua estranha relação com Godric, e até mesmo o breve e tumultuado relacionamento com Rowena. A história dele era cheia de buracos, como se ele aparecesse, vivesse dois ou três anos e sumisse, ninguém o via mais, nenhum registro de onde ele havia morado durante aquele tempo, nenhum documento assinado naquela época. Isso foi ficando mais freqüente. Até que ele de repente sumiu de vez, e apareceu quinze anos depois, já morto. Na verdade, a única maneira de saber um pouco mais sobre ele era consultando a histórico dos outros fundadores.

Se lhe interessa, soube coisas até mesmo íntimas sobre cada um deles. Posso descrever com exatidão as características de cada um, a suavidade dissimulada de Helga ou a seriedade constante de Rowena. Durante um ano eu quebrei a frágil barreira do tempo e do limite do homem, eu aprendi Magia Negra para alterar algumas coisas a meu favor, para possibilitar que tudo fluísse da minha maneira, eu aprendi as línguas antigas dos bruxos para ler livros que continham segredos milenares sobre magia, a história das duas vertentes; a Magia Branca e a Magia Negra, eu voltei no tempo para observar os fundadores, embora raramente tivesse acertado a época em que Salazar estava "vivo". Durante um ano eu vivi com aquelas três pessoas, caminhei entre elas sem que elas pudessem me enxergar ou me sentir, escutei a delicada voz de Helga, contemplei seus sedosos cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os ombros quando ela desamarrava as fitas que os prendiam antes de dormir. Escutei os diálogos tristes, ditos em forma de sussurros apáticos, de Salazar e Rowena, quando Hogwarts ainda não tinha alunos e era somente um belo castelo em ruínas, onde a luz da lua enchia as paredes e prateava a relva ao redor.

Não me dei conta de que estava transcendendo demais as regras da natureza. Eu desajustei o tempo, provavelmente o "descolei" do relógio natural das épocas, dos anos e dos minutos. Enquanto eu tentava ajustar as datas, enquanto manipulava o tempo como ninguém jamais havia conseguido, quase emparelhei o passado e o futuro, e você pode imaginar os danos se isso realmente tivesse acontecido. Tudo seria sugado para um grande nada, acredito. Mas o fato é que eu estava começando a _viver_ no passado. E para os que viviam no passado eu era o futuro, por mais que eles não me vissem e não soubessem que eu um dia iria existir. O que aconteceu foi semelhante ao que acontece numa corrida, quando dois carros estão indo um atrás do outro, e de repente passam a correr quase em paralelo. O passado e o futuro acontecendo quase ao mesmo tempo, com uma pequena diferença de alguns anos os separando...mas talvez seja complexo demais para você compreender. Eu sempre fui inteligente demais para a minha idade e atropelava as coisas, simplesmente porque elas eram fáceis demais para mim. Um pequeno gênio sem controle.

Foi quando você apareceu. O meu desastre finalmente tinha trazido as conseqüências. Você tinha onze anos, estava no futuro, mas foi como ter atravessado uma barreira para outra dimensão, para a minha dimensão, o passado. E eu podia ver você e você podia me ver. No exato momento em que você surgiu no centro do meu dormitório, vazio e silencioso, eu entendi que havia dado certo, que o diário que eu havia feito e mandado para o futuro tinha sido achado, e isso era um sinal de que eu tinha sido destruído, embora não soubesse como. O diário servia para que eu tivesse uma chance de me vingar caso fosse derrotado um dia.

Todas as minhas preocupações sobre como e quem havia conseguido me deter falharam e morreram quase no mesmo instante em que apareceram. Eu estava vendo Gabrielle. Ah, você era como uma cópia mais elaborada dela, e a constatação disso foi tão violenta que eu rosnei. Sim, é claro que você lembra. Apenas os olhos mudavam tudo, porque não eram raivosos, mas infinitamente pacíficos e castanhos, quase dourados. Você era a criatura mais vulnerável e bela que eu já havia visto, e só não era tão incrível quanto Gabrielle por falta de oportunidade. Ainda hoje eu vejo que você se torna cada vez mais o que ela foi, que sua mente está aberta, esperando para ser recriada.

Tom parou de falar. Gina o olhava em estado de confusão mental. Várias imagens ressurgiam do fundo de sua memória, perguntas espocavam como pipoca. Então Tom ainda estava vivo, aquele Tom, exatamente seis anos mais velho que ela agora? Seis anos era o que separava o passado do futuro. E Voldemort estava no presente, o que significava que ele havia se duplicado e agora vivia em duas épocas. Um horrível engano de cálculo, uma rachadura irreversível no tempo, algo que apenas alguém com grande capacidade poderia fazer. Difícil demais para entender plenamente.

"E é apenas por isso que você continua viva", Tom falou. A noite já havia começado e sombras fundas cobriam parte de seu rosto, que parecia uma máscara de luz e brilho no lugar dos olhos. "Eu não deixei descendentes que pudessem me servir de alguma forma."

Gina o olhou bruscamente.

"Não vou seguir você! Não vou concordar com as coisas que faz!"

Ele soltou uma risada baixa e longa.

"É claro que não vai. Você vai apenas atravessar novamente a barreira que a separava de Tom, vai encontrá-lo outra vez, o verdadeiro Tom Riddle, e então irá gerar um filho dele."

Parte superior do formulário


	7. A loucura da bela adormecida

**Primeira parte **

**Capítulo sete -A loucura da Bela Adormecida.**

A voz de Draco costumava vibrar entre as paredes daquela casa nas férias de verão. Ela vinha junto com o ar quente da estação, entrava em seu quarto como o sol da manhã: "Mamãe, não acha que já dormiu demais?", aquela vozinha ainda fina perguntava, depois jogava seu peso de pluma sobre a cama, que estremecia e levava embora os restos do sono acumulado em seus olhos como alguém que sopra uma névoa. Ela acordava sempre assim nas férias de verão, com aquele corpinho macio e frágil sacudindo a cama, com aquele olhar arregalado de vidro que deixava escapar, entre a ingenuidade da idade e a confusão da pré-adolescência, a pressa incontida em acordar a mãe preguiçosa.

"Venha cá, garotinho", ela o chamava, e ele vinha, como o filhote dourado de um leão, se enfiar debaixo do braço dela. "Isso. Como foi seu ano em Hogwarts? Fez amigos?"

"Não", ele respondia. "Não há pessoas suficientemente especiais em Hogwarts."

"Ah!"

Ela ria, mas não aprovava em todo aquelas palavras. Draco tinha...uma espécie de superioridade em relação aos outros garotos de sua idade. Não gostava de ter amigos, não permitia que ninguém chegasse perto demais para se igualar a ele; uma amizade era uma disputa disfarçada. Um jogo desvantajoso de interesses: eu te dou minha vida, recheada de pontos críticos, e você me dá sua confiança. Não, muito obrigado.

Mesmo quando não entendia o significado da palavra "disputa", desconfiava de qualquer coisa que o ameaçasse. A pobre babá Patrice não entendia porque o garoto a repelia com tanta freqüência, a ponto de preferir dormir sozinho que com ela do lado. Draco pedia para que ela fosse despedida, um dia ela escutou e entrou no escritório de Lúcio para ter uma conversa com o patrão.

"Quero que me mande embora", disse, grave.

"Porque?", Lúcio perguntou desinteressado, enquanto folheava uma edição antiga e luxuosa de algum livro importante.

"Porque parece que seu filho Draco me...detesta."

"Ele odeia você, Patrice", afirmou Lúcio apático e não levando a conversa a sério.

A garota o fitou com profunda mágoa, e contendo a voz, falou:

"Então o senhor devia contratar outra babá!"

Lúcio não respondeu. Após alguns minutos do mais incômodo silêncio para Patrice, ele murmurou, coçando a testa franzida enquanto deslizava os olhos pelas linhas do livro:

"Não, você está bom."

E Patrice permaneceu na casa, submetida aos gestos cada vez mais rudes de Draco em relação a sua pessoa, por mais quatro anos. Era uma pena que ele a detestasse tanto, pois ela certamente o amava demais.

"Draco, meu querido, não arranque as rosas do jardim", ela pedia docemente.

"Não suporto rosas", ele replicava, despetalando entre os dedos a flor pálida e cheia de orvalho.

"Meu bem, que mal elas lhe fazem?"

Patrice esticava a mão para acariciar os cabelos finos cor de platina que Draco tinha, mas o garoto se afastava deliberadamente. Lágrimas surgiam nos olhos da pobre criatura sempre que ele fazia algo do tipo. E eram mais fortes quando Draco resolvia explicar porque ela ainda estava naquela casa:

"Porque meu pai não gosta de mim e quer me ver infeliz sempre. Odeio você e o fato de precisarmos conviver sempre juntos o deixa satisfeito."

Draco...numa noite consideravelmente sombria, sem estrelas ou lua, ele fez o que ela, sua tranqüila mãe, não podia suportar. Já tinha doze anos e havia se tornado um garoto magro e pálido, somente os olhos azuis e taciturnos transformavam sua expressão insensível, e havia apenas duas coisas que eram capazes de tirá-lo da tranqüilidade e do silêncio misterioso no qual ele se fechava (principalmente para Patrice): Lúcio e ela, Narcisa.

Dois dias atrás ele tinha fatalmente estado no lugar errado e escutado uma tal conversa indevida entre o pai e uma das garotas que trabalhava na casa desde pequena. Desde então estava pensativo demais, observando a garota e todos os trabalhos que ela fazia; limpar o escritório do patrão, espanar os livros e cuidar da roupa suja. Antes de dormir, ela sempre tomava uma xícara de chá na sala de leitura, com Lúcio. Naquela noite, enquanto o pai e a garota conversavam coisas banais, Draco os observava, sentado numa poltrona recuada da claridade que saía da lareira, a cabeça apoiada na mão. Narcisa estava a alguns metros de distância, verificando a lista de convites de boas festas para o natal, alheia ao marido e á empregada. Os olhos agudos de Draco iam da xícara sobre a bandeja para a garota e o pai. Lúcio notou. Desviou os olhos para a esposa, lá atrás, afundada nas almofadas vermelhas do sofá com o livrinho de nomes aberto sobre os joelhos...voltou os olhos para o filho com olhar de gato, então virou-se para a garota, o rosto jovem, talvez não mais que dezessete anos, esboçando um sorriso sereno, e as mãos frescas indo pegar a xícara na bandeira: ela já ia dormir. O corpo de Draco se inclinou na poltrona, os olhos ansiosos refletiram a luz do fogo.

"Maldito!", Lúcio sibilou, e avançou sobre a garota, dando um tapa na xícara em sua mão, que voou longe e se espatifou contra a parede. Narcisa se assustou.

A garota começou a tremer.

"Se...senhor...", balbuciou.

Mas Lúcio olhou o filho, aturdido em sua poltrona escondida nas sombras. Havia ódio ali.

"Você...", começou o homem, "Ora, seu pequeno demônio!"

Narcisa se aproximou, era visível sua confusão.

"Lúcio, o que..."

"Ele ia envenenar Millie!"

Ah, que desgosto. A mãe não podia suportar aquilo...sempre tão rude, malévolo e vingativo, agora tinha tentado matar uma pessoa! Uma moça que não tinha lhe feito mal algum! Ele tinha posto veneno de rato em seu chá, havia aos montes no porão, a região toda era infestada de ratos...Millie não suportava ratos. Oh! Pobrezinha! Ia morrer daquele jeito! Todos deviam sair da sala, queria ficar sozinha com Draco, falar com ele.

"Você é uma peste para nossa família", ela lhe disse. Estava a ponto de desmaiar. "Eu sabia que carregava uma maldição no ventre, a começar pelo sexo! Um menino! Meninos são sempre...tão indelicados. Veja só seu pai, eu achava que você seria como ele, insensível, mas você é muito pior...Ah, Merlim! Você odeia as pessoas, odeia tudo que não tenha o seu sangue!", então ela subitamente estremeceu, o agarrou e o sacudiu pelos braços. " Você vai me odiar um dia, Draco? Responda!"

"Eu amo você, mamãe..."

Narcisa fungou.

"Se...você fosse uma menina...", mas já estava descontrolada e aquele garotinho em suas mãos era apenas um garoto qualquer, não tinha seu sangue, não era seu filho, não podia ser. "_Eu podia ter tido uma garota!"_

E aquele ruído da xícara se quebrando contra a parede sempre ficara gravado em sua mente, sempre surgia em seus sonhos...era como o som de seu coração partindo. Agora escutava esse som. Algo se quebrando...

Abriu os olhos, parecia que não fazia isso a tanto tempo, não estava acostumada com a luz, ela a cegava...ao longe a voz nervosa de alguém xingando, passos apressados se afastando e uma porta batendo. A neve entrava pela janela semiaberta. Ficou quieta, não tinha forças para levantar ainda, mas seus olhos começavam a se acostumar com a luz diurna, que na verdade era fraca e fria. Estava em seu quarto, em todos aqueles anos foi o único cenário que sua visão estudou. Mas podia se mexer...desta vez estava sozinha em seu quarto, e aquela rosa...aquela rosa enfeitiçada, onde estava?

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou o criado-mudo. Nada ali além de um paninho bordado. Pelo canto dos olhos, um vislumbre em preto, castanho e verde: o quadro de Salazar Slytherin. "Levante-se", ele estava dizendo com os lábios fechados, enquanto os olhos reprovavam aquela atitude. Então ela se ergueu e num impulso esforçado sentou-se e pôs os pés no chão.

Ali estava a rosa, caída no chão sobre os destroços do vaso quebrado, parecia menos vermelha e morta, como um peixe retirado da água. Pegou a flor e a amassou, depois ficou de pé e caminhou, escorando-se nos móveis, até o espelho.

O que viu a assustou e a fez rir. A bela Narcisa de cabelos de prata, desgrenhada e úmida como uma mulher selvagem, a camisola branca e fina impregnada de suor e perfume, as maçãs do rosto tão fundas que espantavam, e os cílios compridos embaraçados e molhados, mas _bela_. Não era engraçado que ela fosse tão bela e tão destruída? Como aquela flor que estava ali no chão.

A casa estava silenciosa como se vazia, somente os cheiros denunciavam gente morando ali. Passos foram ouvidos ao longe, um alvoroço se formando, e seu nome foi dito entre as vozes femininas e agudas lá em baixo. Alguém ia ser punido por ela estar andando pela casa...e lá vinham elas, todas as garotas, o farfalhar das saias arrastando pelo chão indicando que elas vinham depressa, e eram todas...

"Sua destrambelhada! Como foi deixar o vaso cair!"

"Core, se você me dedurar, arranco todos esses seus cabelos, entendeu?"

"Sir Lúcio vai despedir todas nós por sua causa, Madeleine, isso é o menos pior que pode nos acontecer!"

"Não comecem..."

"E não estamos contando com as surras de ma..."

Mas elas pararam abruptamente de falar, porque dobraram no corredor e viram Narcisa em pé no meio dele. Todas ficaram muito descoradas e de olhos esbugalhados; para elas Narcisa era um defunto saído da cova.

"Senhora...", Core foi a primeira a se aproximar, cautelosa e desconfiada. "A senhora não tem saúde para fazer esforços."

A garota pegou gentilmente a mão de Narcisa e começou a virá-la em direção ao quarto, mas Narcisa e empurrou com indignação e lhe lançou um olhar severo. Lá atrás,todas as outras garotas se encolheram.

"Não seja atrevida, menina!", gritou Narcisa. "Dei um fim naquela rosa estúpida, nenhuma de vocês vai me por naquele sono dos infernos outra vez! Nenhuma de vocês e nem mesmo Draco! Aquele bastardo...nunca vou perdoar...veneno, onde foi que ele achou veneno...ah, sim...ratos", ela olhou subitamente para Madeleine, que franziu a testa. "Me diga, Millie, você adorava meu marido, não é? Adorava conversar com ele, e estar com ele...Lúcio achava você muito bonita, desde criança."

"Madame..."

"Uma moça tão doce, e Patrice também era. Onde Draco está?"

As garotas se entreolharam e nenhuma delas se atreveu a responder para Narcisa.

"Andem, suas raposas! Onde está Draco?"

"Não está no momento, Madame", respondeu Core, contrariada e ainda raivosa pelo empurrão que levara.

Narcisa pareceu ficar satisfeita.

"Então estou sozinha...Lúcio também não está, está?"

"Não, Madame."

"Sozinha. Estamos sozinhas."

Madeleine saiu sorrateiramente detrás das outras garotas e caminhou ondulante pelo corredor.

"Temos visitas", disse, a voz estranhamente maliciosa. "Uma amiguinha do senhor Draco veio passar o natal conosco. O quarto dela é este aqui."

E, abrindo a porta de mogno escuro, deixou espaço para Narcisa entrar. Encostada à parede, Core murmurava para Madeleine "O que você está fazendo?". A outra dava de ombros. "Madeleine, que diabos você está tramando?" insistia Core em sussurros.

Narcisa andou pelo quarto lentamente, abriu as cortinas e observou a cama coberta de veludo verde. Vários lampejos vermelhos cintilavam sobre a colcha escura e sobre os travesseiros, fios delicados de cabelo acobreado. Narcisa apanhou um deles e o ergueu contra a luz.

"Aqui está a boneca", disse, e pediu para ser levada até onde a visita se encontrava.

* * *

"Querida, estou entrando."

E sem mais avisos, entrou. A garota estava dentro da banheira e fitava, assustada, um homem de preto perto da janela. Olhando melhor, não era um homem, era somente a silhueta disforme da árvore lá fora. Mas a menina a olhava com terror absoluto e não notou Narcisa se aproximando.

"Que há, meu bem?", chamou Narcisa um tanto brusca.

A adorável garota piscou e a olhou. Era a coisa mais encantadora, aparentava ter uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, mas o rosto era o de uma criança, uma menininha assustada porém esperta. Os enormes olhos eram realmente como os de uma boneca, castanhos e brilhantes como madeira polida.

"Você está congelando!", exclamou Narcisa, julgando que era esse o motivo para os olhos da menina estarem tão letárgicos.

Tirou rapidamente a garota da banheira e a enrolou numa toalha. Tinha a estrutura óssea tão frágil que parecia querer quebrar com um toque menos cuidadoso. A levou direto para o quarto, onde já tinha previamente deixado os vestidos que ela usaria. A garota ignorou o monte de panos sobre sua cama e ficou parada e silenciosa no mesmo lugar em que Narcisa a deixara: no meio do quarto.

"Qual é o seu nome, meu anjo?", perguntou ela, acendendo o abajur.

O céu começava a se tornar cinza escuro.

A garota não respondeu. Olhava Narcisa mas não a via. Somente quando a mulher se aproximou impaciente e fez com que se sentasse rispidamente na cama, os olhos da menina desanuviaram, fosse pelo impacto daquele gesto, fosse por um alfinete que ela havia sentado em cima.

"Ah, sim, eu esqueci de retirar este aí", Narcisa disse, recolhendo o objeto. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Pansy Parkinson", respondeu a garota, a voz baixa e débil.

Então a garota começou a perceber os vestidos, e também a mulher e o quarto em que estava. Pôs rapidamente uma mão sobre os vestidos, como se quisesse senti-los com a palma.

* * *

O vento uivava auto lá fora, fazendo redemoinhos de neve cintilante.

Draco olhou para cima e viu o badalo do enorme sino na torre balançando. Se não subisse mais depressa, já seria noite e ele ficaria mais vulnerável na escuridão. E não ia poder ver Voldemort. Queria ver Voldemort, era o mais importante.

Então começou a escalar, em passadas grandes, a íngreme escada da torre. Sentiu que Voldemort já estava lá antes mesmo de chegar à sacada. Como as pessoas não podiam notar aquele forte, excêntrico aroma mágico que ele exalava? Era quase igual a energia que Dumbledore tinha, mas mais aguda e persistente. Quando chegou ás sacadas, olhou ao redor. Recortado no horizonte cinza e roxo, uma pessoa jazia parada na borda do parapeito.

Contra a já pouca claridade da tarde, o que se via era somente o contorno escuro de um homem.

"Chegou com as doze badaladas do sino", disse o homem, a voz era pastosa e tinha um timbre tranqüilo. "Você me fez esperar, Draco Malfoy."

"Se tivesse marcado comigo em um lugar mais perto de casa, talvez eu tivesse levado menos tempo pra chegar."

"Ah, sim...Mas igrejas são sempre os lugares mais apropriados. O melhor lugar para buscar ajuda, o melhor lugar para buscar a paz, o melhor lugar para trair", ele fez uma curta pausa, e pareceu que estava rindo das próprias palavras, "o melhor lugar para qualquer coisa. Igrejas são templos maculados da fé. O luxo e todas as regras que elas impõe são na verdade deliciosos. Porque não aqui?"

"Escute, poderia sair do parapeito? Tenho vertigem."

Voldemort riu.

"Você é uma pessoa interessante. Será possível que seu pai não perceba isso?"

"Você é mais poderoso que eu, Voldemort", Draco murmurou. "Mas se falar mais uma vez de Lúcio, vou matá-lo, nem que tenha de morrer tentando."

"O que lhe atormenta mais", Voldemort começou a se afastar do parapeito e ir na direção de Draco, "falar de Lúcio ou falar do desprezo dele por você?"

Segundos após isso, os dois estavam caídos sobre a neve. A rapidez com que aquilo aconteceu foi tão grande que Draco apenas percebeu que, como se acordado pelos próprios rosnados, já estava apertando, sem sucesso, a garganta de Voldemort, que gargalhava. Durante os poucos segundos que ficou grudado nele, Draco compreendeu que jamais poderia matar aquele homem, porque nem ao menos teria a chance de fazer isso antes de ele próprio morrer. Aqueles olhos cinzentos e inteligentes, aquela força física incompreensível que o atirou para longe como quem se desfaz de um boneco de pano, aquele corpo alto e coberto de preto que se ergueu intacto da neve, não podia jamais representar alguma ameaça para Voldemort. O homem podia falar o que quisesse, as coisas mais odiosas sobre sua vida, e tudo que ele iria poder fazer era escutar. Não havia possibilidade de defesa, não havia oponente, havia apenas o líder.

Draco rosnou mais alto e sem perceber. As mãos apoiadas no chão apertavam a neve com a máxima força que uma pessoa pode ter, mas não doía. A dor maior era ter perdido mais uma vez.

"Sei o que está pensando", disse Voldemort, caminhando lentamente em sua volta. "Que você não vai perder de novo, que com Lúcio vai ser diferente, você vai ganhar, porque é a única coisa em que não suportaria se perdesse", o homem se abaixou até ficar no nível dos olhos de Draco. "Mas não é a única coisa em que você pode ganhar. Não há nada que você possa fazer por sua mãe, nenhum tipo de magia vai curá-la, o que mais resta na sua vida? Ela não é como uma igreja, muito ouro, muitas regras e nenhum propósito? Porque é que você não dá uma olhada no seu futuro, Malfoy, para me responder a uma simples pergunta: Porque não?"

"Não me interessa o futuro", respondeu Draco, começando a sentir o gelo cortar as palmas de suas mãos. "Que diabos vou ganhar com isso?"

"Seu tempo é curto..."

"Porque você não me deixa em paz?", Draco gritou. "Porque quer que eu faça parte dos seus malditos seguidores?"

Voldemort o olhou severamente.

"Não há mais tem tempo!", vociferou. "Depois da morte de Lúcio, você será o próximo!"

A boca rígida de Draco curvou-se suavemente para o lado, como um sorriso duvidoso. Então se tornou repentinamente cético e sem expressão, ficando mudo e imóvel por um longo tempo. O vento rodopiando ao seu redor parecia fantasmas o açoitando.

"O que..."

"Tomei a liberdade de ver seu futuro. Preciso de você, Draco, porque a sua frieza e desprendimento do mundo e das pessoas são uma das maiores qualidades de um comensal, mas você precisa de mim muito mais. No entanto não temos tempo, porque você vai morrer."

"Ah, você vai precisar me matar, é isso que quer dizer?", concluiu Draco sem emoção.

"Vai morrer pelas suas próprias mãos, não pelas minhas."

"Suicídio é para covardes", replicou o garoto, e olhou Voldemort longamente. "Mostre meu futuro."

* * *

No decorrer de todo aquele dia nervoso, Gina pensara em fugir. Certas coisas ainda não estavam muito certas quanto a isso, mas precisava sair dali ou enlouqueceria. Jamais poderia esquecer as palavras de Tom...

"_Não há possibilidade alguma de uma recusa, minha criança. Entenda, você não está em posição de argumentar, e mesmo se estivesse, eu lhe provaria que está errada. Digamos que eu lhe dê uma oportunidade de falar, o que é que você diria?_ Gina, ah,minha _querida. Você é só uma garota. Ainda não está na hora, mas falta pouco. Enquanto isso me deixe protegê-la, é o motivo único pelo qual estou com você, nada mais. Sempre estive aqui para isso. Vi você crescer e alimentar a mesma paixão imortal que sente por aquele garoto...ah, sim, o garoto que me derrubou. E é uma estúpida ironia que este mesmo garoto tenha trazido você até mim, e você vai gerar a pessoa que irá me vingar. Talvez tudo se repita, seria quase uma profecia maravilhosa se tudo acontecesse outra vez...Harry Potter indo matar seu segundo maior inimigo, então a surpresa acontece. Bam! O garotinho no berço o destrói e ele vai passar o resto de sua miserável vida tentando compreender 'Porque é que isso aconteceu?', ele vai se perguntar, e a resposta é sempre a mais risível..."_

Ele havia parado de falar, estava tremendo, mas de êxtase. Então começou a rir, e essa risada se tornou quase insuportável, a risada dos demônios e o grito dos anjos, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele prosseguiu, ainda mais absorvido pelas próprias palavras:

"_Meu Deus, como é perfeito. Consegue ver? Vocês dois! Do mesmo modo que foi comigo e Lílian, sim, está tudo se repetindo. Mas será mesmo?",_ ele murmurou, desviando os olhos como se falasse consigo mesmo. "_Eu não sei de tudo, talvez ninguém saiba de toda a história...mas se for...",_ tornou a olhar Gina, parecia que estava olhado-a através de uma nova luz. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_Tom...",_ ela havia murmurado e acariciado seus cabelos.

Por mais que tentasse, por mais que soubesse, não suportava a idéia de ter estado sempre com Voldemort, desde que chegara na Mansão. Ela nunca tinha tocado em Tom Riddle, jamais tinha o sentido, ele era apenas uma lembrança, um espírito da memória, e ele tinha pele somente em seus sonhos, e eram nos sonhos que ele se tornava mais vivo, às vezes mais vivo que o próprio Voldemort enquanto mero disfarce. Olhando para Voldemort ela via Tom Riddle, não só fisicamente como também através da aparência frágil do rapaz de dezessete anos. Certas vezes os olhos de Voldemort deixavam escapar um pouco do que antes fora Tom, uma centelha de vazio e de fraqueza, e ódio inocente e tristeza.

"_É mais confortável para você, minha criança",_ ele disse, obviamente lendo seus pensamentos. "_Foi em Tom que você primordialmente confiou, foi com os traços jovens dele que você sonhou. Você não me conhece, não como realmente sou. O que me tornei mais tarde. Gostaria de ver?"_

Gina tirou as mãos dos cabelos dele. Não disse coisa alguma, mas uma mudança começou a acontecer no rosto dele. Algumas rugas suaves apareceram na testa, perto dos olhos e no pescoço quando ele sorriu, e tornaram a desaparecer quando ficou sério outra vez. O queixo pareceu mais firme, a pele apenas um pouco menos lisa e macia. Os olhos também mudaram, ficaram infinitamente menos brilhantes e escuros, porém eram tão vivos que podiam filtrar a luz, se quisessem, podiam absorver uma alma, confundir um animal na noite. Ali estava Voldemort, nada assustador senão pela singularidade de seus traços, a cintilação sobrenatural dos olhos. Completamente regenerado, talvez com a mesma aparência que tivera quando seus poderes foram retirados e ele foi esmagado pelo bebê Harry Potter. Isso não seria possível esquecer.

Mas Gina ficou apavorada. Havia coisas em Tom que simplesmente transmitiam confiança e um desejo tenro de aproximação, talvez tivesse sido por isso que ele atraiu tantas vítimas; era um garoto encantador. Um jovem alto e bem vestido que andava entre trouxas pelas ruas de Londres, usando o longo casaco preto de lapelas altas, calças de seda e luvas de couro, e trajava capas de veludo entre os bruxos. Mas Voldemort possuía uma repugnância que parecia emanar de cada poro de seu corpo. Era como um exótico animal selvagem o qual se prefere manter distância.

Ela viu o rosto dele se tornar inteiramente liso e puro outra vez. A única coisa que assinalava a presença de Voldemort e não a de Tom, verdadeiramente, eram os olhos cinzentos e ruins.

Ele sorriu.

"_Bem, é claro que você o ama, não é mesmo? Quem não amaria a Tom Riddle? Nem mesmo o demônio Gabrielle. O que não consigo entender é que tipo de amor é esse que pode se dividir em dois..."_

Se dividir em dois...ela não tinha compreendido o que ele queria dizer com aquilo...

Tudo era na verdade um grande e realístico pesadelo, que às vezes parecia sonho. Porque estar naquela Mansão, apenas estar nela, era maravilhoso. Sentia como se o mundo fosse feito de veludo e ouro, cristal e prata. Ainda se fascinava com os lençóis de cetim em sua cama.

Havia ali qualquer energia maliciosa escondida nos tetos com detalhes góticos, nos cheiros alcoólicos das salas ou nos aromas doces dos perfumes que os Malfoy borrifavam sobre as peles finas de seus pulsos. Diante daquela essência de luxo, Gina sentia uma vontade tímida de transgredir regras.

Tencionando descer até a cozinha para pedir a Core que lhe preparasse algo de comer, pois já ultrapassava as oito horas da noite, passou pelo corredor e escutou o inconfundível barulho da porta da frente se fechando. Aproximou-se do parapeito da escada para ver quem chegava. Era Draco, e ela recuou lentamente para as sombras, tornando-se invisível para ele.

Seguiu-o com o olhar enquanto ele atravessava o enorme hall, retirando o sobretudo e o atirando num console anexado á parede.

Então Gina esperou que ele desaparecesse, entrando num dos cômodos que o hall tinha conexão, e desceu silenciosamente a escada, observando as alongadas sombras que Draco fazia no chão ao se movimentar lá dentro. Parou próxima á porta, debaixo de uma nesga mais ou menos escura onde as chamas douradas que saiam da lareira não chegavam completamente, e olhou a figura quieta de Draco sentada numa poltrona. Os cabelos dele estavam visivelmente molhados, e alguns pedaços de gelo cintilavam entre os fios, sua pele parecia infinitamente mais branca, mas conservava uma tonalidade arroxeada nos lábios e debaixo dos olhos, como se tivesse emergido nas águas congelantes de Ártico. Havia nódoas de sangue em sua camisa branca.

Durante muito tempo, Gina permaneceu distante, sentindo, mesmo da porta, o calor que emanava da lareira e que certamente agradava Draco, embora não soubesse o que havia sucedido com ele.

O monte de vestidos sobre sua cama voltou a pulsar em sua memória...vestidos para uma boneca real.

"_Se ela tivesse nascido, talvez tivesse sua idade", _Narcisa havia comentado, agarrando sofregamente a borda de um dos vestidos. "_Ou um pouco mais velha_."

Ocorrera um pensamento desagradável à mente de Gina. Narcisa havia perdido um bebê?

"_Porque é que ela não nasceu?",_ havia perguntado, temendo ser inconveniente.

Narcisa murmurou para que ficasse de pé e ela obedeceu, corando um pouco quando a mulher despiu-lhe a toalha do corpo e pediu que vestisse o vestido. Mais uma vez Gina hesitou. Não que fosse uma roupa pesada, como aparentava ser por causa da longa saia revestida por uma espécie de seda frisada, mas era estranho usar algo que parecia ser tão antigo.

"_Ora, meu bem, porque Draco nasceu ao invés dela",_ Narcisa respondera, abotoando a gola alta e bordada no pescoço de Gina.

"_Não entendo..."_

Narcisa virou Gina para olhá-la de frente. A garota reparou nos enormes olhos de água da mulher, característicos dos Malfoy. Aquela coloração azul fraca, quase inexistente, podia intimidar, desafiar, como ocorria algumas vezes com Draco e Lúcio, ou ser doce tal acontecia com Narcisa. Mas ela era perversa, e Gina começava a compreender o que ela queria dizer.

O delicado vestido que usava agora fora feito para uma adolescente, e fora feito a bastante tempo atrás, porque Narcisa esperava que tivesse tido uma garota, e não um garoto. Não queira ter tido Draco.

Gina finalmente entrou no aposento, suavemente, evitando ser notada, rodeando a poltrona de Draco pelos fundos do aposento, até que aquele gesto pareceu estúpido e desnecessário, e ela disse numa voz bastante baixa:

"Malfoy, você foi atropelado."

Draco lançou a ela um olhar oblíquo, apenas um gesto de que acabara de notá-la ali, junto a um vaso japonês. E nunca seus olhos, vivamente translúcidos, pareceram possuir um azul mais esmaecido.

Ele tinha sofrido algum acidente. E pelos pedaços pequenos de vidro misturados ao sangue nas mãos dele, podia-se imaginar que ele havia atravessado alguma janela.

"Você tem vidro nas mãos", informou ela, como se ele já não soubesse. Então se aproximou de Draco, sentando cautelosamente em frente a ele, sobre o tampo da mesa.

Ele a fitou, apático. Poderia ter rido do modo como Gina estava vestida: com um vestido simples e justo, de sarja branca, um colarinho direito de homem e mangas que acabavam em punhos de renda, tudo muito ultrapassado e que deveria estar em moda no início do século, mas que, na atual época, dava a uma garota de quinze anos ares de bonequinha de luxo. No entanto ele malmente pareceu notar toda a sua parafernália antiquada.

"Posso...?", fez Gina, apontando as mãos sangrentas de Draco.

Ele virou as palmas das mãos para cima ao mesmo tempo em que olhava a garota agudamente. Gina inclinou-se mais para perto, pondo uma das mãos grandes dele entre as suas.Tentou retirar delicadamente um vidro maior e mais visível, porém achou que o simples ato de tocar aquele local seria doloroso demais.

Mas Draco oferecia a própria mão num gesto desolado e insensível, como um garoto que mostra dissimuladamente o machucado à mãe a fim de sensibilizá-la, e não havia como odiá-lo por fazer isso. Naquele momento Gina odiou Narcisa e suas palavras mesquinhas em relação às expectativas de ter uma filha, e por mais estranho que fosse, por mais incômodo e inconcebível, teve impulsos de revelar a Draco o que achava de tudo aquilo, de Lúcio e de Narcisa, e que eles eram a imagem vergonhosa dos pais que ela jamais desejaria para si mesma. Mas talvez, se dissesse uma coisa daquele tipo, seria muito agressiva, e podia desconfiar da reação explosiva que Draco teria, porque era bem certo que ela também detestaria ouvir más palavras sobre os Weasley.

De modo que não disse nada enquanto pensava sobre essas coisas, mas não se conteve em ao menos tocá-lo com um pouco mais de suavidade nos machucados, retirando dois ou três farelos afiados de vidro.

"Que aconteceu?"

Ele não quis responder, limitou-se e encará-la.

"Melhor chamar Core ou alguma das meninas", disse Gina, deixando a mão de Draco sobre o braço da poltrona. "E seria bom também um pedaço de gaze."

"Você pensou em fugir?", ele perguntou de repente.

Gina o olhou, surpresa.

"O que?"

"Andou pensando em fugir...", e dessa vez não foi uma pergunta; foi uma afirmação apática. Ele começou a voltar vagarosamente o rosto muito pálido para o outro lado, então tornou a virá-lo para Gina, como se mudasse de idéia e precisasse ver o rosto dela e toda a expressão que este fosse ter enquanto falava: "_O que_ você é? Você não é imprevisível para mim, eu sei todos os seus passos antes mesmo que você os dê, Weasley, no entanto isso faz diferença? Eu não consegui nada de você. Faz parecer que nenhum de nós saiu do lugar."

T"alvez eu não tenha nada para lhe oferecer", replicou Gina.

"Ninguém nesse maldito mundo tem algo para me oferecer. Apenas para me tirar: Lúcio vai me matar. Ou pretendia fazer isso ao vender minha alma para Voldemort, assim como se vende a alma para o demônio", Draco inclinou-se irado para Gina. "_Você também vai me matar_, apenas descubra como fazer isso antes de meu pai."

"Malfoy!", murmurou Gina, escandalizada.

"Mate meu pai, Weasley."

Ela ergueu-se bruscamente; ele também; e assim ficaram, mudos, com a ansiedade palpitando nos olhos, como se se tivesse feito uma grande alteração no Universo, e eles esperassem pelo desfecho daquilo tudo. Malfoy já ia voltando a ter a brancura de nácar nas faces, que agora se enrijecia toda numa expressão nervosa quase imperceptível, os lábios perdiam a tonalidade arroxeada do frio e no pequeno corte que Gina fizera nele mais cedo, o sangue cristalizava, muito vermelho. As outras marcas de suas unhas gravadas no rosto dele estavam sutilmente escondidas atrás de algumas mechas cintilantes de cabelo louro.

"Me desculpe", murmurou ela, estendendo para ele, como se quisesse afastá-lo, a mão ligeiramente trêmula. "Por tudo. Não posso fazer isso."

Draco olhou para a mão de marfim no ar, esticada em sua direção, os dedos frágeis inquietos, e franziu as sobrancelhas para aquele gesto, como que o reprovando severamente.

Gina arrematou:

"Entendo toda a raiva que você tem pela sua família, mas não vou virar uma assassina por...por nada."

"Por nada!", exclamou Draco. "Então você acha que meus motivos para detestar meu pai são ridículos."

"Escute, você pode fazer isso, se o odeia tanto, vá e mate-o: não me meta nisso."

Draco andou passivamente pela saleta, pisando, como de costume, suavemente sobre os tapetes, sem estalar o couro macio dos sapatos. Parecia pensar com concentração em algo que estava além do conhecimento de Gina, e por isso a manteve de lado, ali perto da lareira, talvez querendo que ela se sentisse ignorada. Isso, porém, foi uma intenção sem sucesso, pois a garota aproveitou-se do silêncio de Draco para se ocupar em imaginar _como_ ele tinha caído. E aquele absurdo todo de que Lúcio o mataria, de que _ela _o mataria! Então não havia dúvidas de que ele vira o próprio futuro e o interpretara com estupidez. Ora, ela o matando! Era quase inimaginável.

Gina sorriu para si mesma, voltando o rosto para o fogo dourado da lareira. Não era o caso de Malfoy ser inseguro e desconfiar sempre de tudo e de todos; era apenas vaidade em se achar superior demais, ameaçador demais, quase um risco, e por isso causar nos outros uma inveja mortal. Mas, ainda assim, ele não tinha toda a culpa. Os egocentrismos de Lúcio Malfoy e as blasfêmias de Narcisa sobre o filho, ainda pequeno, refletiam nitidamente em cada atitude de Draco.

Era fascinante como ele, mesmo odiando os pais, se parecia com eles. A elegância dos Malfoy era nele mais assinalada; em seus dezesseis anos tinha quase a mesma estatura imponente de Lúcio, a maneira idêntica de se calar e ficar horas em silêncio, concentrado em algum ponto superficial, e isso Narcisa também possuía, mas de traços fora inteiramente para ela que Draco se saíra: era tão perfeito em sua brancura acetinada...já Lúcio tinha alguma coisa de ultrajante na barba rala e loura...

De repente, olhando fixamente para ele, Gina sentiu que estava chorando. E antes mesmo que pudesse limpar aquela lágrima que fugia pela sua face, Draco a olhou.

"O que eu preciso fazer?", disse ela em voz baixa para ele, assim, como se implorasse desculpas.

Talvez matar Lúcio Malfoy fosse livrar aquela criatura infeliz de um tormento.

Sem compreender, Draco hesitou.

"Mas não me faça ver sangue."

"Não vai ter sangue", murmurou ele, ainda pasmo. E andou rapidamente para o lado dela, revirando um bolso interno do casaco. "Apenas dê isso a ele."

Draco mostrou a Gina uma espécie de pílula oval e meio transparente; quase lembrava uma pastilha venenosa.

"Como vou fazer que ele tome isso?", perguntou ela, erguendo os olhos para ele.

"Com a sua língua."

Gina entreabriu os lábios num imenso assombro.

"Está sugerindo que eu _beije_ seu pai? Que imundo!"

"Não é uma sugestão, é o único meio", replicou Draco, cético. "A menos que isso seja algo desconhecido para você."

Diante daquelas palavras, Gina fez-se escarlate. Teve a idéia de se afastar de Draco, daquela Mansão e daquelas pessoas desestruturadas e descaradas. Mas então ele tornou a falar num tom de voz tão hipnotizante e rouco que Gina permaneceu onde estava e o escutou. Disse que antes, a alguns dias atrás, teria outra opção para ela, um anel cheio de veneno em pó que Sybil Vane lhe dera, mas esse anel tinha misteriosamente sumido, e andava desconfiando de Core, que tinha o costume reles de esconder as jóias de Narcisa num lugar em que somente ela e a Madame sabiam, poderia ter se confundido e pensado que o anel era da mulher e estava fora do lugar. Mas, se se sentia tão insegura em fazer uma coisa tão simples, que era por a pílula na boca de Lúcio, ele podia lhe ensinar, com minúcias, os procedimentos.

"Não é essa a questão", replicou Gina, agora muito pálida. "A situação em si é que é horrível. Me diga, ele vai começar a morrer no mesmo segundo? Meu Deus, o que estou dizendo?!"

"Ao menos nesse ponto a pílula é melhor que o veneno de Sybil, que não tinha data certa para começar a agir", Draco falou por alto. E para Gina: "Depois que o veneno estiver em Lúcio, você pode ir embora. Fuja, se quiser, volte pra casa, o que acontecer em seguida não é mais problema seu."

De certo modo, ouvir aquilo a aliviou. Draco se afastou, deixando com ela a pílula, que Gina guardou dentro do camafeu em seu pescoço. Jóia emprestada de Narcisa, com duas camadas de cores; um tom de laranjado pêssego com uma figura alva talhada em relevo. Gina não gostava dessas coisas, apreciava menos ainda o modo como estava vestida; era odioso saber que Narcisa a tinha como a filha que jamais nascera.

Deu-se conta de que Malfoy a olhava meticulosamente da janela, de uma maneira esquisita e que não era nem de desdém e nem de cólera. E por não ser de nenhuma das duas maneiras, não se sentiu incomodada: estava mesmo se habituando às sondas que era submetida, algumas vezes secretamente, pelas pessoas daquela casa.

De modo que sentou na borda do divã forrado de negro, de frente para a lareira, o tecido mole do vestido branco ondulando, ganhando tonalidades de ouro por causa do fogo e se parecendo com delicadas folhas de manteiga se derretendo sobre seus joelhos e pernas. Os pequenos anéis de cabelo que fugiam do grampo, no alto da cabeça, iam faiscando quando ela se inclinava para atiçar o fogo.

Mas _ia mesmo_ envenenar Lúcio Malfoy?Já não fora demais o episódio da Marca Negra, e se descobrissem que ela ainda havia matado um homem? De certo que a desculpa de ter sido um favor a Draco parecia, na realidade, obscena, e ela jamais a daria como justificativa. A verdade era que ela estava sentindo um pesar grande demais por Draco, algo quase fraterno e que, de tão compulsivo, encobria a antipatia que ela sentira por ele. Aquela criatura havia sido tão escorneada que agora tinha ódio pelo pai e apatia pela mãe, e era irracional odiá-lo por isso.

"Malfoy...", fez Gina, virando-se lentamente para ele, que ainda a fitava. "Porque é que você tem tanta raiva de Lúcio?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Todo esse tempo que tem estado aqui, Weasley, na Mansão Malfoy, você nunca desconfiou? Então olhe ao redor. Ele arruinou nosso nome e é necessário que alguém o pare."

"_Arruinou?",_ Gina vagueou os olhos pelos cortinados negros e cor de cereja logo atrás de Draco, pelos móveis escuros e que, de tão polidos, podia-se achar que eram revestidos de vidro, pelo lustre de pingentes gordos e em desuso, e por fim observou a tapeçaria bege e cor de sangue debaixo dos próprios pés, trabalhada em fios de seda. "Arruinou? Você tem que estar brincando. Às vezes acho que seu único passatempo é me provocar."

"Então eu precisaria viver no marasmo de um mosteiro... Não é deste tipo de ruína que eu me refiro. O Ministério, veja você mesma, já não respeita nem um pouco as opiniões de Lúcio, isso porque, desde que Voldemort voltou, algo desesperador se apossou dele. Lúcio vem cavando a própria cova. Ele é maluco, estou lhe dizendo."

Gina não se satisfez com esses argumentos.

"Não é o bastante para querer matar o pai", disse, num tom firme de quem instiga uma discussão.

Uma sombra passou no rosto de Draco. Ele lançou um olhar raivoso a Gina, que não o enxergava estando novamente de frente para o fogo, e se aproximou dela morbidamente, com seus passos de gato, indo se sentar justamente no divã que ela ocupava a borda, com uma perna para cada lado, deslizando as costas pelo único braço do móvel.

Gina o notou ali de repente. Fez pouco caso.

"Sabe porque se torna tão difícil compreender porque preciso matar Lúcio?", inquiriu Draco. "Porque você ama seus pais."

E, depois disso, Gina ficou o olhando, sem ter o que responder. Agora que ele estava mais perto percebia outra vez o agradável cheiro que ele tinha e que parecia emanar de seu claro pescoço. Ela então ficou tentada em por para trás todos aqueles fios de cabelo umedecido que caiam desordenados no rosto dele, mas primeiramente disse:

"Você deve estar congelando", e suas palavras soaram tolas e sem propósito.

Ele recuou num ímpeto de desconfiança assim que ela esticou o braço, forrado de sarja branca e renda, e varreu com os dedos os cristais de gelo presos numa mecha de seu cabelo. A olhou suspeitoso enquanto ela, muito suavemente, fazia cair, numa fina chuvinha translúcida, todos os pedaços de gelo e neve de seu cabelo e , se aproximando ainda mais (a ponto da barra do vestido dela roçar em seus sapatos), os pondo para longe de seus olhos.

Quando ela tornou a se afastar, um tanto sem emoção, ele ergueu o queixo num gesto bastante grave, passando uma ou duas vezes mais a mão pelos cabelos, como se quisesse arrumá-los de outra maneira que não fosse a dela.

Gina ficou de pé, e antes de ir dormir o lembrou de pedir a alguma das meninas para retirar o resto dos vidros em suas mãos.


	8. Incesto

**Primeira Parte **

**Capítulo oito - Incesto **

Assim que acordou escutou a voz de Narcisa nos corredores, o ruído martelado de seu salto pelo soalho, ordenando que as cortinas fossem abertas, por favor, pelo menos um dia na vida daquela Mansão abafada, caso contrário os convidados se sufocariam quando chegassem, horas mais tarde. E de fato, minutos depois, os sons das cortinas correndo pelos trilhos foram ouvidos em todos os quartos, como uma sinfonia alta ecoando pelas paredes.

Uma das garotas entrou timidamente nos aposentos de Gina e o atravessou até as janelas. Saiu em seguida, deixando um quarto cheio de luz para trás.

Era uma magnífica manhã de inverno, uma manhã que, Gina tinha certeza, era rara ali naquela região por ser tão clara e limpa. O ar estava puro e se podia ver as partículas de poeira cintilando entre os raios de sol.

Ao virar o rosto na direção da porta, notou Narcisa ali, toda vestida de preto e ostentando os cabelos soltos, louros e muito lisos, espalhados sobre os ombros. Entrou no quarto sem olhar para Gina, e fez uma careta de desagrado ao passar pela pintura da garota na parede.

"Coisas de mau gosto", reclamou. "Não entendo porque precisam permanecer na casa. Por mim já estariam num Museu, só a moldura parece excelente. Onde está o vestido que usou ontem, minha querida? É preciso que seja lavado e guardado."

Gina indicou a cadeira, onde ela havia posto o vestido dobrado e, sobre ele, o camafeu e as fitas usadas para atar as costas do vestido. Depois olhou para o retrato da garota e lembrou-se do outro retrato, o que havia no quarto de Narcisa.

"Este quarto era dela, não era? De Lady Slytherin."

"Sim", fez Narcisa, apanhando o camafeu e enrolando as fitas dentro do vestido. "Olhe para ela, não parece uma garota mimada? Para quê cobri-la de véus como se estivesse sendo preparada para um velório?"

Tudo, com exceção de Draco, havia mudado da noite para o dia na Mansão Malfoy. Os empregados quase não engatavam conversas paralelas nos corredores (e nenhuma das garotas foi vista rondando o quarto de Malfoy logo cedo, como costumava acontecer com freqüência), estavam, pela primeira vez desde que Gina chegara ali, se portando como empregados.

Ainda quando descia a grande escadaria em T, Gina se fascinou com a explosão de luz no hall principal, o mármore das colunas reluzindo muito liso junto às portas das saletas que rodeavam o primeiro andar, e numa delas, debaixo de um feixe amplo de claridade solar, estava Draco, com os mesmos gestos amuados e o perfil de estátua, sentado numa magnífica poltrona verde-esmeralda, folheando um livro. Fazia um esforço danado para ler com tamanha quantidade de luz nos olhos de água.

Ela contemplou os pingentes dos lustres, agora impecavelmente limpos e livres de teias de aranha. Depois caminhou para a sala onde, por regra, tomava o café-da-manhã. Ali estavam Lúcio e Narcisa. Talvez a cena mais estranha dentre todas as que Gina já presenciara até então. Não importava que fossem marido e mulher, havia entre eles qualquer coisa de contrastante, de deselegante e excêntrico. Como se um anulasse os atributos do outro, e então ambos ficavam parecendo apagados, meio mortos naquela mesinha delicada e forrada com porcelanas.

Gina preferiu não ficar. Ao contrário, seguiu para a cozinha. Lá aceitou uma fatia de pão doce que Core lhe ofereceu ("Mas Elizabeth errou com o açúcar na calda. Deve estar meio salgado. Porque diabos não escrevem _sal_ e _açúcar_ nos vidros?"), mas não fez questão do copo de limonada. Perguntou para a garota, logo que as duas foram ocultadas num canto perto do fogão por uma densa camada de vapor:

"Core, sabe se existem mais quadros, como o que está em meu quarto, aqui nesta casa? Digo, quadros dos Slytherin."

Core bateu as pestanas para Gina.

"Eu não devia lhe dar mais nenhuma informação. Mas vamos logo com isso: há vários no quarto de Draco Malfoy."

"Como se chega no quarto dele?"

Core bateu o pé. Abanou o vapor em seu rosto antes de dizer, com impaciência:

"Não me diga que não sabe!"

"Sei apenas de um caminho, que é passando pela casa de Salazar Slytherin. Não existe outro?"

Ainda inconformada, a garota respondeu:

"Quando a Mansão foi construída por John Sebacius, havia um quarto, que era o dele, e que não tinha janelas. Isso porque, sendo dinamarquês e vindo morar na Inglaterra, achou o clima quente e os dias ensolarados demais, de modo que mandou fazer um cômodo privado de claridade e revestido por paredes de pedra, para que no inverno esfriasse mais rápido.Uma câmara frigorífica, na verdade", Core acrescentou. "Um belo dia, quando Draco soube da existência desse lugar, não sei porque infernos insistiu que esse fosse seu quarto dali pra frente. Mas sabe o que mais? Repudiando qualquer tipo de luminosidade, John construiu um túnel alto na parte direita da casa, no último andar, totalmente vedado: vai dar no quarto. Talvez seja, no inverno, o lugar mais escuro e frio da casa. Por isso ali não pode existir madeira, só ferro, e também precisamos trocar as colchas de cama por outras novas todos os meses, senão apodrecem."

"Pois então, onde fica o túnel?"

"Quantas escadas existem nessa Mansão?"

"Duas", Gina respondeu seguramente. A do hall e a do terraço, que ela jamais tinha visto mas sabia que existia.

"Quatro", corrigiu Core. "Têm mais duas laterais que só são utilizadas pelos empregados. Vá pela lavanderia."

A garota apontou com o queixo um portal atrás de Gina. Largando o resto de seu pão, Gina entrou pelo portal em pedra sentindo o gosto salgado e ácido do sabão que flutuava pelo ar, insuportavelmente cheiroso, como uma fumaça quente e opaca cobrindo as paredes e o teto daquele lugar úmido e perfumado. Não havia ninguém na lavanderia, mas, pela grande quantidade de água pelo chão, sabia-se que ela fora usada a pouco tempo.

Realmente, atrás de uma portinha carcomida, logo no final da lavanderia, existia uma escada estreita em madeira muito podre e avermelhada. O corrimão, quando se segurava, tremia um pouco nas hastes. No entanto Gina subiu por ela depressa, evitando fazer muitos ruídos, e se deparou com dois ou três ratos pelos degraus, encolhidos contra a parede, criaturas muito pequenas e brancas, olhando-a com olhos de prata no escuro. Lembrou-se do escorpião. O que volta e meia andava pela Mansão, e poucas vezes era notado, porque sua casca vermelha se fundia com as estampas igualmente rubras dos tapetes, dos soalhos. Mas Gina o vira inúmeras vezes, enquanto jantava perto do fogo, ele refulgia, dourado e cor de sangue na borda da lareira.

Agora estava quase lá, já podia enxergar o veludo negro que forrava o túnel, a textura macia cintilando no alto da escada, o frio intensificado nas paredes e uma luz débil tremeluzindo muito longe.

Era um túnel alto, parecia majestoso, enquanto Gina caminhava por ele, apoiando-se à parede, quase podia ver John Sebacius ali, um homem certamente grande e, como na imensa pintura no topo da escadaria principal, muito severo. Então os Malfoy descendiam de uma linhagem dinamarquesa, e o quarto de Draco havia sido o aposento de um de seus antepassados, sem janelas, sem luz... no entanto fascinante. Ao entrar mais uma vez no quarto de Draco Malfoy, Gina tornou a achá-lo mágico.

A porta estava entreaberta, como se a pessoa tivesse saído e pretendesse voltar logo, e dela fugia a luz que podia ser vista da escada. O fogo dentro do quarto estava aceso, e desta vez a luz era igualmente clara, mas possuía tonalidades douradas e não azuis. Talvez aquela lareira fosse um artifício que indicasse quando era noite e quando era dia, já que ali não tinha janela alguma ou nada que desse para o céu. Criação de John, provavelmente.

Tudo estava um tanto morto e sem significado, o próprio fogo exibia uma chama comum, algumas vezes dando sinais de que se extinguiria, havia algo ali, algo estranho e impassível, uma espécie de carga negativa anulando a existência do que era matéria, do que era sólido.

E, além disso, o cheiro de Draco estava misturado e impuro. Gina olhou diretamente para sua cama, e por algum motivo não se surpreendeu em ver ali o escorpião, como que morto, entre as cobertas de veludo e cetim.

Mas ignorou o bicho; olhou ao redor e jamais pode imaginar que o quarto de Draco fosse tão pequeno. Uma cama, um biombo em ferro, uma lareira era tudo que o preenchia, e talvez fossem somente os cortinados grossos escorrendo pelas paredes que fizessem com que o ambiente parecesse tão confortável. Mas não era possível, onde Draco guardava suas roupas? E seus sapatos, e então não tinha livros?

Observou o chão, o pequeno vão onde a cama ficava, acabou por agoniar-se com a pista de Core, sentia-se estúpida, e suspirando e jogando a cabeça para trás, avistou uma argola pendurada no teto.

Claro, John não poderia viver naquele espaço apertado, não parecia ser homem disso. Ah, mas por que diabos gostava de tudo pro alto? Porque não ter feito um outro aposento ao lado, ou em baixo, de onde surgira a idéia excêntrica de trepá-lo no teto?

Logo Gina também descobriu para quê servia a grade ao redor da cama, e fez-lhe uso correto: escalou-a e andou por cima dela, alcançando a argola. Debaixo de seus pés deu um último vislumbre ao escorpião antes de agarrar as bordas do largo quadrado, agora aberto, e subir num único impulso.

Era uma câmara baixa e sombria, apenas uma pequena janela oval no alto de uma das paredes a iluminava com fios fracos de luz que vazavam através do vidro grosso e imundo. Mas acertara em cheio; e ali estavam, talvez, todas as pinturas dos Slytherin. Sobrepostos pela câmara sem qualquer ordem, os quadros cobriam as paredes, em tamanhos variados, uns sem moldura, tão velhos que a tinta já apodrecia, outros mal arrumados, pendurados em ângulos tortos.

O mais estranho era a insistente figura de uma garota. Havia homens e mulheres, e podia-se perceber uma certa diferença cronológica por causa das roupas que usavam, a mudança brusca dos esplêndidos casacos de brocado, colarinhos de renda italiana, para as suaves sedas nas luvas brilhosas, o tafetá delicado nas mangas dos vestidos, a verdadeira tonalidade loura dos cabelos ao invés das rechonchudas perucas brancas cacheadas. Entre todos os quadros, o rosto taciturno da garota se repetia, a ponto de Gina achar que ela fora pintada mais de duas vezes em posições quase idênticas. Parecia que a garota havia sido vítima de uma obsessão, e a pessoa, numa idéia louca, resolvera captar cada movimento dela, ainda que fosse um simples abrir e fechar de olhos.

Era a mesma garota no quadro em seu quarto. Aquela criança fúnebre e misteriosa, mas desta vez Gina a via sem nada lhe cobrindo as faces. O rostinho de anjo era do mais imaculado branco, os cabelos, que possuíam a enganosa coloração loira dos Slytherin (que na realidade tinham dois tons: um castanho claro e um castanho mais dourado)., eram notoriamente mais escuros, quase cor de caramelo, e as finas sobrancelhas , a vulnerável linha que delineava o pescoço, davam-lhe, além do ar triste, uma fragilidade fresca.

Num dos quadros parecia haver uma gota de sangue cintilando sobre os lábios rígidos da garota.

Gina não teve tempo para observar melhor o que era aquilo, porque foi assolada pela sensação de estar sendo profundamente vigiada. Quando se virou, viu alguém parado debaixo da janelinha oval na parede; a claridade passava em cima da cabeça da pessoa e não iluminava seu rosto. Mesmo assim Gina soube quem era. A capa de veludo verde avolumando o ombro do homem, o brilho débil de uma lâmina semi-ocultada sobre ela, o verniz e as fivelas prateadas no sapato antigo.

É claro que era Salazar Slytherin.

Ele, aos poucos, andou para frente, fixando os olhos no quadro que Gina estivera observando, deixando, sem perceber, a luz bater nas extremidades de seu rosto e iluminar seu cabelo e sua barba.

Gina o fitou enquanto ele fazia isso. Um sujeito transcendental, usando uma calça larga na parte superior e justa a partir do joelho, e meias brancas de seda, um colete vistoso em diversas tonalidades de verde por debaixo da capa, e a presença destoante daquela barba rala e aparentemente macia. Podia-se dizer que ele era um homem bonito.

"Como foi que você voltou?", perguntou Gina, de repente compreendendo o que aquele escorpião era.

Ele a ignorou por um momento, preso ao quadro.

"E _porque_ é que voltou?", Gina ainda murmurou.

"Não foi minha vontade", respondeu ele, inclinando a cabeça na direção do quadro. Estreitou os olhos. "Embora eu não possa afirmar que fui obrigado a voltar. Voltei por uma proposta que me pareceu justa."

E está escondido – disse Gina, agora um pouco fascinada pela imagem de Salazar. – na forma de um escorpião. Porque...um escorpião?

"Mobilidade", fez ele simplesmente, virando-se para os outros quadros da garota.

"Quem é ela?"

Gina sentia um enorme êxtase. Durante todo o tempo que se estudava em Hogwarts, você podia ouvir falar de Rowena, certamente ouviria bastante sobre Griffyndor ou Helga, mas Salazar Slytherin era apenas uma criatura lendária, porque pouco se sabia sobre ele, quase ninguém vivo para contar sua história, nenhum documento a relatando. Era como se ele tivesse apagado sua própria existência antes de morrer. De fato, era disso que as pessoas desconfiavam. E por isso ele a fascinava tanto.

Bem, ele não era lendário. Tivera uma vida, e Gina desejava ardentemente saber sobre ela.

Salazar pousou os olhos agudos em Gina.

"Pois não devia", disse. Sua voz era metálica e limpa. "Ninguém é humano o suficiente para saber de minha vida."

Diante disto Gina apenas o fitou, a boca ligeiramente aberta.

"Qual a sua ligação com você-sabe-quem?", perguntou mais uma vez.

"Não tenho nenhuma ligação com esse proscrito", sibilou o homem, girando os olhos escuros para uma outra direção, um gesto que pareceu cheio de fúria.

"Mas está aqui na Mansão e se parece com ele. Pode ler pensamentos, voltar a vida quando lhe convém e se camuflar, como um camaleão."

Salazar tornou a fitá-la. Aproximou-se dela e inclinou o enorme corpo sobre o de Gina. Ela sentiu o forte cheiro de suas roupas, velhas e bolorentas, roupas de defunto, mas que não causavam repulsa. Ele tinha os olhos de um azul escuro e faiscante, e que pareciam hipnotizar naturalmente.

"Minha cara", disse ele com leveza, "se há entre mim e Voldemort qualquer relação ou semelhança, é porque este me imitou de modo hediondo e falso. Não é a cópia mais desastrosa que já pude ter dentre todos os que tentaram me seguir? e se estou hoje aqui, _camuflado_, é porque preciso soprar algo novo e útil dentro de alguma cabeça humana, ou jamais sairei dos contos e especulações mal feitas que vocês se ocupam em inventar."

Foi difícil para Gina acatar que alguém tão ultrapassado pudesse ter algo de novo para se acrescentar.

"E neste ponto", continuou ele, "posso lhe responder uma de suas primeiras perguntas. O meu último herdeiro, e isso eu não creio que você saiba, é realmente Voldemort. Mas isso é uma questão meramente consangüínea. Draco Malfoy foi bastante sensível quando notou uma violenta diferença entre Salazar Slytherin e Tom Riddle. Ficou bastante óbvio para ele que eu jamais agiria do modo indiscreto e assassino com que aquele garoto agia, deturpando meus conceitos e valores, os quais eu tinha levado uma vida inteira para construir e manter. Dentre eles o único que permaneceu inalterado foi a superioridade dos bruxos em relação aos trouxas. Pois bem, Draco Malfoy me trouxe de volta para que eu lhe ensinasse minhas teorias. E aí está um dos motivos do asco entre Lúcio Malfoy e o filho."

Era como uma corda, Gina pensou, Lúcio estava puxando numa extremidade e Draco na outra. E a vida de duas pessoas, de pai e filho, transformada numa brincadeira de cabo-de-guerra.

"Ele vai matá-lo...", murmurou ela.

Salazar não respondeu. Já estava outra vez absorvido pelo quadro, olhando-o desalento, e não era possível dizer no que ele pensava. Não por ser inexpressivo, mas porque seus olhos refletiam uma infinidade de coisas e com muita violência. A garota tinha um efeito incrível sobre ele, arrebatador, e Gina acreditou que ela fosse filha dele. Mas então o homem se abaixou diante de um quadro e começou a alisar os contornos em tinta na pintura, a curva que o lábio inferior fazia com a pele, a superfície ebúrnea da bochecha; a menina possuía uma essência fina que o próprio Slytherin não tinha. Talvez, imaginou Gina, a essência da inocência. Novamente ele pousou as pontas dos dedos na boca da garota, como se acariciasse a pétala de uma rosa.

Ela não era filha dele. Quem era ela?

E nesse exato momento, enquanto Gina observava a estranha atitude do homem, como uma pancada, um bilhão de imagens vieram em sua mente, desordenadas e estonteantes, e ela recuou e escorregou, caindo contra a parede.

Era uma dor absurda, e não era física. Assemelhava-se à dor de ver alguém muito querido morrendo ou sofrendo. Gina ergueu os olhos para Salazar, a confusa figura de Salazar, e viu uma sombra cobrir o rosto dele, como um véu negro deslizando em sua face, e também sobre ela e sobre o mundo. Ele estava lhe mandando aquelas imagens! E a visão da garota pulsava na mente de Gina loucamente, e depois cada vez mais devagar, no ritmo dos ponteiros de um relógio, no compasso de um coração deixando de bater; ela de negro, ela enrolada em um véu de ombros, ela despedaçando uma rosa entre os dedos... os olhos azuis muito abertos e vazios...até que restou somente uma imagem.

E não apenas ela. Um garoto jovem, o olhar azul como a noite, sob o teto de algum lugar escuro, olhava para uma garota dentro de um caixão. Salazar começou a enviar para Gina até mesmo as sensações. O brilho que os cabelos dela irradiavam, espalhados no cetim creme, o perfume deles, a temperatura latente do corpo do garoto, a dor quando os dentes dele cortaram a ponta da própria língua e o gosto do sangue quente quando ele se curvou para baixo, deixando que o sangue caísse em pequenas gotículas cintilantes sobre os lábios da garota. Os olhos dela se abriram. Fitaram-no, brilhantes e de cor azul-violeta. Ela abriu a boca e, devagar, ergueu a cabeça para encontrar o beijo dele. A língua dele se transformou na dela. O lábio dela estava frio.

E, como se pudesse ver muito além daquilo, Gina vislumbrou um pequeno altar atrás deles, as coroas de flores envelhecendo perto dos tocos de vela, ratos maculando a toalha do altar, se enroscando em baixo da pequena plaqueta que mostrava, em letras de prata, o nome: _Shuzethe Slytherin , 1890 – 1904_.

A voz de Salazar foi se sobrepondo às imagens:

"Voldemort não está totalmente certo quando diz que foi o único a violar perfeitamente as regras do tempo. Eu trouxe Shuzethe de volta ainda por mais uma noite. Enquanto estávamos naquela imunda capela no cemitério, o mundo inteiro paralisava para nós, o tempo só corria para mim e para ela. Talvez você não esteja completamente errada em achar Voldemort parecido comigo. De fato, assim como ele, eu matei meus pais, embora ninguém jamais tivesse descoberto. Eles repugnaram minha irmã quando souberam...ela se matou por isso. Como eu poderia os amar?"

Gina ergueu os olhos para Salazar. Agora ele jazia inexpressivo diante do quadro. Tudo aquilo era odioso.

"Sua irmã!", disse Gina, a voz entrecortada.

"Não importa", Salazar replicou com aspereza, "foi a única pessoa que amei no mundo, azar ter sido minha irmã."

Agora compreendia as ilusões que se tinha quando se estava na casa dele. Os quadros que ganhavam vida e faziam as com que as pessoas tivessem delírios incestuosos, como ela mesma tivera.

"Meu Deus", ela sussurrou, levando a mão á boca.

Salazar soltou uma risada gutural.

"Saia daqui, menina", ele disse. Depois, quando Gina engatinhou, trêmula, para o largo quadrado no chão e deslizou para fora da câmara, ele murmurou: "Ninguém é humano o bastante para saber..."

Estava acontecendo depressa demais, tudo tinha começado a fluir rápido e de repente. Sim, ela mataria Lúcio Malfoy, mas o que aquilo significava? Praticamente nada.

Ela pensava em Lúcio e via Draco, exatamente como ele seria no futuro, mas infinitamente mais imponente, o olhar mais agudo e capaz de ferir, como uma flecha. Qual era, afinal, a diferença entre eles? Porque é que não doía tanto a morte de Lúcio, mas não concebia matar Draco, e eles eram tão podia tudo aquilo estar acontecendo? De quem era a culpa? Talvez não fosse apenas Voldemort, na realidade eram todos, na verdade era tudo desde o princípio, e isso incluía Harry. Se ele não tivesse conhecido Rony, se ele não tivesse se aproximado tanto dos Weasley e se ela não tivesse o amado desde o primeiro momento em que vira aquela pequena e expressiva figura na estação, não estaria envolvida naquilo. Nunca teria estado na Floreios e Borrões ao lado de Harry quando Lúcio jogara o diário de Tom Riddle em seu caldeirão, e toda a confusão daquele dia talvez jamais tivesse acontecido. Mas era estúpido pensar sobre isso, porque não iria conseguir detestar Harry por ele existir, era inútil.

Mas estava quase acabando...mataria Lúcio, Draco resolveria o resto, ninguém saberia que ela estava metida naquela história. Ela apenas poria o veneno na boca dele, e estava acabado. Voltaria para Hogwarts no dia seguinte, sem a Marca Negra, apenas com uma marca do sangue de Tom Riddle sobre as costelas, mas não queria mais se livrar dela, porque tinha medo de arranjar outra marca, outra coisa horrível em seu corpo.

* * *

Estava perto do meio-dia quando Draco entrou na sala. Entrou tão silenciosamente que Gina não o notou. Estava numa das salas de leitura da mansão, e havia observado o título dos livros na estante durante horas talvez, mas agora apenas olhava na direção deles, não os lendo, não os vendo. Draco não disse coisa alguma. E quando Gina finalmente se virou para a porta e o viu ali, parecia que ele estava disposto a esperar pelo resto da vida que ela o notasse, em silêncio e inexpressivo como uma estátua.

"Fui até o seu quarto hoje", ela disse. "Encontrei os quadros de Shuzethe, a garota da pintura em meu quarto. Encontrei Salazar Slytherin também", ela fez uma pausa, esperando a reação dele. Continuou, porque não houve reação. "Então é isso, não é? Está ouvindo as coisas que ele tem para lhe ensinar. E vai fazer o quê depois?"

Draco demorou a responder. Estava extremamente calmo e quando falou, quase se tornou impossível o escutar, apenas os timbres mais roucos de sua voz faziam com que suas palavras fossem compreensíveis.

"Provavelmente nada, porque não depende de mim. Não vou me virar contra Voldemort e começar uma outra guerra, não faz sentido. As pessoas precisam de propósito para fazer alguma coisa."

"Mas então para quê isso?'

"Fala de Salazar Slytherin?"

Gina assentiu.

"Quis escolher o ponto de vista certo, apenas isso."

"Como descobriu que o ponto de vista de Voldemort era o errado?"

Agora estava extremamente curiosa, e se aproximava de Draco quase hipnotizada pela voz dele, pelas palavras dele e pela delicada elegância de seus gestos.

"Ora, você nunca percebeu?", ele murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas suavemente. "Todos percebem, você obviamente também notou. Só que nós temos conceitos já tão fixados e inflexíveis que não nos damos conta de que o errado pode dizer muita coisa. É o inadequado, o que nos fere, o que zomba de nós, e isso não pode estar certo. Logo, está errado."

Ele sorriu, e Gina compreendeu que ele estava desdenhando dela.

"Salazar odiava trouxas", ela começou. "Sempre foi contra a aceitação de alunos que não fossem filhos de bruxos, que não tivessem em suas veias o sangue mais puro e mágico. É preconceito. E preconceito é desprezo, e desprezo machuca, portanto é errado."

Draco a encarou.

"Estou seguindo sua lógica, Malfoy."

O que é mais errado, Weasley, odiar sangues-ruins ou matá-los?

"Uma coisa leva à outra."

Ele riu baixinho. Pôs as mãos no bolso e caminhou para dentro da sala, andando na direção da janela aberta e cheia de luz diurna. Franzia furiosamente o rosto para a luz, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia gostar dela, do calor que ela lhe oferecia, a sensação tão rara de pele quente, de roupas quentes e ar quente.

Então aconteceu algo bastante curioso. Gina já havia desconfiado vezes sem conta de que as pessoas podiam ler seu pensamento, principalmente Draco, mas daquela vez ele não estava lendo pensamento algum, ele estava _adivinhando_ uma coisa. Parou no centro da sala e voltou apenas um pouco a cabeça para ela, os olhos cintilando como jóias, e disse, desconfiado:

"O veneno que lhe dei..."

Gina abriu a boca.

"O veneno!", exclamou.

Estava com Narcisa, ela o havia levado embora junto com o vestido, de manhã, ao entrar no quarto. Mas isso não surpreendia Gina. Havia algo em Draco...uma magia diferente, ele podia fazer coisas que os outros bruxos comuns não podiam. Certas vezes isso lembrava Tom, todas as coisas maravilhosas, perigosas, que ele conseguia fazer e ninguém mais conseguia o tornavam valioso como um pedaço de diamante.

Mas então o veneno...ela virou-se rapidamente na direção das escadas, e quando estava planejando perguntar a Core qual era o quarto de Narcisa, escutou a voz de Draco dentro do salão:

"O último no corredor."


	9. As Possibilidades

**Capítulo nove**

**As possibilidades**

Lúcio Malfoy esperava pacientemente em sua sala de cristais que a pequena Core chegasse. Ele havia mandado chamá-la, mas até agora ela não tinha aparecido. Até que finalmente um ruído estalou lá em cima e sons de passos rangeram pelas escadas. Ela estava descendo. Seus enormes olhos verdes reluziram e se assustaram quando depararam com os vidros iluminados nas prateleiras.

"É a primeira vez que você vem aqui", disse Lúcio, lançando um discreto olhar para o cortinado fechado lá atrás. "E será a última."

"Sim, senhor", fez a garota com um aceno de cabeça. "O que o senhor deseja?"

"Desejo que você me entregue o anel que achou."

"Não está mais comigo, senhor. É muito perigoso, parece que dentro há..."

"Eu sei muito bem o que há naquele anel, Corelina."

Lúcio a fitou agudamente. A garota ficou imóvel. Ele a estudou por um momento. Ela era, talvez, a mais bonita entre as irmãs, a mais astuta e a menos inocente. Mas não seria difícil convencê-la a fazer o que queria.

"Eu sei do caso que você tem com o meu filho", disse Lúcio com naturalidade. Core abriu a boca, mas pareceu não achar nada para replicar, de modo que ficou simplesmente calada, o olhando. "É um problema muito grande, o que você arranjou."

Silêncio.

"Digamos que, por um acidente do acaso, você fique grávida..."

"Não senhor..."

"Basta de tolices!", bradou ele, a olhando de esguelha, no que a menina tornou a se calar. Sob a luminosidade âmbar da sala, ela já estava ganhando uma tonalidade pálida-esverdeada. "Como eu ia dizendo antes que você me interrompesse, se você engravidar de meu filho, será expulsa dessa casa e sem direito a coisa alguma de nossa família."

As finas sobrancelhas de Core se franziram tanto que quase formaram uma linha reta em cima dos olhos faiscantes.

"Não tenho interesses materiais, se é o que o senhor está insinuando", ela disse, a voz baixa e querendo soar normal. Tinha medo de provocar o patrão. "Me desculpe, senhor, mas eu amo seu filho."

"Está perdendo seu tempo, Corelina. Ele vai se casar."

A garota não teve reação. Após alguns segundos, balbuciou algumas palavras desconexas. Estava visivelmente chocada.

"Me surpreende que você ainda não soubesse disso", Lúcio continuou, ignorando o estado da menina, "uma vez que dorme quase todos os dias no quarto de Draco. Ele já devia ter lhe contado."

"Nunca...nunca mais dormi lá desde que a amiga dele chegou", os olhos dela eram grandes e profundamente verdes. "Ele não...não temos nos falado muito desde que ela chegou."

Lúcio fingiu estar surpreso. Depois riu.

"Ora, não me diga que ele está gostando de Pansy Parkinson e esqueceu você!", exclamou.

Os olhos de Core vagavam vazios pela saleta, seu rosto era confuso e anuviado.

"Ele...está gostando dela..."

"Draco, Draco", fez Lúcio.

"...mas ela havia me dito que...só amigos..."

"Mas precisamos admitir que ela é simplesmente encantadora, não é?"

"Sim, ela é linda...", agora Core falava com apatia. "Como uma bonequinha de porcelana."

Lúcio aproximou-se da garota e pôs as enormes mãos em seus ombros.

"Garotas da sua idade não amam", disse ele em tom de consolo.

"Elas amam", replicou Core, inexpressiva. "Amam com mais vontade. E também odeiam com mais força."

"Você vai se recuperar", e ele suspirou casualmente. "Mas o que estávamos falando...ah, sim, o anel. Vá buscá-lo, Corelina."

A garota se afastou e subiu as escadas. Estava quase tudo pronto. Lúcio calculou que em menos de cinco horas todo o seu plano já teria dado certo.

* * *

A porta no final do corredor estava entreaberta. Gina aproximou-se silenciosamente dela, até poder vislumbrar de longe o perfil de uma pessoa dentro do quarto, arqueada sobre a penteadeira. Era Core; reconheceu pelos longos cabelos louros e ondulados espalhados pelas costas da garota. Curiosamente, a garota estava remexendo numa caixinha, e Gina a viu retirar enormes jóias dali de dentro, colares de rubis e broches de marcassita. Então um ruído alto no hall (talvez um dos bustos ao pé da escada tivesse sido derrubado), fez com que ambas se assustassem: Core correu para dentro do armário e Gina apenas olhou para trás, imaginando se alguém tinha caído ali no corredor, mas ele estava vazio. Quando voltou a olhar para dentro do quarto, Core havia sumido.

Gina empurrou completamente a porta e entrou. Havia um closet ali, e Core podia ter ido para dentro dele, parecia estar procurando algo quando o barulho a assustou e ela se escondeu. Portanto devia estar fazendo algo errado...era muito estranho que ela estivesse remexendo na caixa de jóias de Narcisa. A tampa da caixa estava bem distante da mesma e os colares e jóias escorriam da caixa para a penteadeira como se fosse calda escorrendo de um bolo. Mas certamente o camafeu não estava ali. Narcisa o tinha recolhido junto com as roupas, então precisava achá-las.

Vasculhou os baús, os armários, dentro das enormes caixas de veludo que narcisa ocultava num outro compartimento do quarto, chegou até a forçar as paredes, caso houvesse passagens secretas no aposento, o que seria muito comum se tratando de uma antiga casa de bruxos. O vestido não estava em parte alguma – encontrou revistas antigas, diários, vidros de perfumes, flores velhas e amareladas, e fotos. Várias fotos. Uma delas particularmente curiosa. Gina não conhecia aquela pessoa naquela foto. Era uma garota, deveria ter por volta de quinze ou dezesseis anos de idade, loura e pálida – na verdade quase tão branca quanto uma folha de papel – de cílios igualmente louros e compridos e olhos de um azul muito claro e suave. Usava o uniforme de Hogwarts com o emblema da Corvinal bordado na altura do peito. Entretanto, o que mais chamou a atenção de Gina foi a singularidade daquele rosto: não havia dúvidas de que ela era uma Malfoy. A possibilidade de que a garota na foto fosse Narcisa não parecia válida, uma vez que ,apesar de se parecer com os Malfoy, ela não se parecia totalmente com Narcisa. Em segundo lugar, era sabido por todos aqueles que conheciam Draco Malfoy (ele fazia questão de falar) que seus pais tinham freqüentado a Sonserina, e não a Corvinal. Por fim, enquanto Gina observava a foto, a garota ora sorria levemente de maneira azeda, ora relaxava o rosto numa expressão honestamente enfadada, como se o fato de estar dentro daquela foto a matasse de tédio.

"O que foi, não sabe como chegar aqui?", perguntou-lhe a garota.

Gina estreitou os olhos. Não tinha conhecimento de nenhum caso em que figuras dentro de fotografias tivessem se comunicado com coisas reais, de carne o osso. Virou o verso da foto instintivamente.

"O que você está procurando afinal?", a voz da garota era petulante.

"Quem é você?", Gina perguntou à figurinha estranha na foto.

"Essa pergunta me pertence", replicou a garota. "Você está na minha casa, no quarto de minha mãe, segurando a minha foto e cansando minha beleza. _Quem é você?_"

Havia insinuações impertinentes no tom dela. Gina, atormentada, começou:

"Eu estava...procurando uma coisa. Narcisa é sua mãe?"

Diante de tal pergunta, a garota recusou-se a responder ; ao invés disso semicerrou os olhos e observou as unhas num gesto displicente.

"O que acontece se eu rasgar você?", Gina perguntou, séria.

"Você está segurando uma _foto_, garota", retrucou a figura.

Gina pensou. Coisas intrigantes passavam pela sua cabeça. Ela sabia que não era para ela muito saudável ter idéias.

"Que quer dizer com isso? Que você existe?"

"Quero dizer que pode fazer o que bem entender com essa foto, contanto que não me amole."

"Estou lhe amolando?"

"Sou uma mediação, um meio para que cheguem do outro lado, e se você fica apenas me segurando, fico esperando o momento de abrir a passagem à toa!"

Gina calou-se e permaneceu segurando a foto. Então a foto _gritou_. Um grito impaciente e encolerizado.

"Me solte se não quer passar para o outro lado!"

"Bem, quero passar", disse Gina. "Mas quando você diz que é filha de..."

Piscou e sentiu que estava deitada em algo frio e duro. O chão parecia estar falando sem parar, mas na verdade eram somente as vibrações das vozes das pessoas. Levantou-se, confusa, e compreendeu que estava em uma das salas de aula de Hogwarts; parecida com a sala em que tinham aulas de História da Magia, entretanto não estava havendo aula. Ao menos não naquela sala. O barulho vinha do lado de fora, dos corredores.

_O outro lado é Hogwarts_? Gina se perguntou. Abriu a porta da sala e saiu. As pessoas andavam para lá e para cá trocando de salas, esbarrando com professores, entrando e saindo dos banheiros. Viu Rony inclinado-se num bebedouro que ficava debaixo de um amplo raio de sol. Harry e Hermione aproximaram-se dele. Gina desconfiou que ninguém a estava vendo ali. Fez um teste: ficou parada no meio do corredor, contra o fluxo de alunos que ia em direção ao Salão Principal. Viu um grupo de garotos da Sonserina se aproximando, entre eles estava Pansy, Crable, Goyle, alguns outros garotos que ela se lembrava serem da casa, mas não viu Draco.

Pansy fez um sinal ao grupo quando percebeu Hermione perto do bebedouro, e num gesto vulgar arrancou uma folha do livro e fez rabiscos, a amassando numa bola gorducha, mirando Hermione e a arremessando. A bola fez uma trajetória que poderia ter acertado, com pontaria precisa, a cabeça de Hermione, não fosse Gina estar no meio do caminho. Entretanto, a bola de papel não colidiu com ela – a atravessou como se Gina não fosse sólida, mas isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que a munição de Pansy se desviasse do alvo.

Tanto Hermione quanto Pansy ficaram surpresas pela repentina e inesperada curva da bola. Ambas esqueceram, por alguns segundos, de se irritarem uma com a outra.

"Vamos", disse Hermione para Harry e Rony de repente, arrumando a mochila nos ombros.

"Para que ficar arremessando bolinhas, Pansy?", Rony retrucou. "O único cachorro aqui é você. Vá buscá-la."

"Rony,Vamos", Hermione insistiu, o puxando pelo pulso.

Gina os seguiu.

Harry havia realmente se intrigado com o fenômeno que vira e ficou olhando por cima do ombro para o lugar onde a bola se desviara.

"Tinha alguma coisa ali", disse aos outros dois.

"Pode ter sido uma corrente de ar", tentou Hermione.

"_Ar?",_ Rony fez uma careta.

Hermione piscou e olhou os dois garotos. Gina compreendeu o que se passava. Não podia ser uma corrente de ar, porque estava tão quente que os garotos haviam afrouxado seus gravatas e desabotoado os primeiros botões da blusa. E isso significava também que não era natal, portanto, estava em outra data.

"Como eu ia dizendo antes de Pansy nos interromper, Snape deve estar variando", Hermione trocou de assunto, folheando seu livro de poções. "Aqui diz que a quantidade de sementes de mandrágoras é duzentos miligramas, ele disse para adicionarmos quase uma grama inteira no tubo!"

"O problema é dele", Rony replicou. "Espero que na próxima aula todas aquelas poções tenham solado."

"Poções não solam", corrigiu Hermione. "Não são bolos. Elas apenas dão erra..."

"Por falar em bolos, acho que hoje a sobremesa vai ser alguma coisa de abóbora, vi Hagrid passando para a cozinha com montes delas. Já não agüento mais comer abó..."

Risadas altas abafaram a voz de Rony.

"Eu realmente acho", dizia alguém em voz alta, "que se depender do jogo de amanhã, a Grifinória está fora do campeonato entre casas."

Os quatro se viraram para ver de onde vinha tanto barulho. Desta vez era um grupo de alunos da Corvinal. Gina estreitou os olhos. Cintilando numa nesga de sol, no meio dos garotos e das garotas, os cabelos cor de trigo longos e lisos como fios seda, a garota da foto falava para todos reunidos ao redor dela.

"Talvez eu devesse deixar Potter apanhar o pomo amanhã, ao menos uma vez. Às vezes as pessoas precisam de um incentivo."

Os alunos da Corvinal não gostaram da brincadeira por inteiro. A garota riu e virou casualmente a cabeça para o lado, esbarrando com o olhar impassível de Harry. Sem o menor indício de constrangimento, a garota acenou para ele.

"Gostaria que Fred e Jorge tivessem acertado um balaço no rostinho bonito dela", comentou Rony ao entrarem no Salão Principal.

"Harry, não se...", Hermione começou, mas percebeu que falava sozinha.

"Para onde ele foi?", perguntou Rony, notando a ausência do amigo.

Hermione sorriu.

"Acho que foi fazer o que eu ia sugerir que fizesse. Bom, talvez não o vejamos mais hoje. Quem sabe de noite, no campo de quadribol."

* * *

Seria a primeira vez, em muitos anos, que ele a veria lúcida. Estava nervoso por isso. Quando a via na cama, agonizando e murmurando entre sonhos tempestuosos, sabia que ela não tinha poder nenhum sobre si mesma, que toda sua exuberante personalidade estava igualmente adormecida. Ela não podia feri-lo com palavras e acusações, não podia olha-lo com ódio, porque ela nem tinha consciência do que era odiar. Mas agora Narcisa era sua mãe outra vez. Se ele errasse, ela saberia. Se ele desse a mais ínfima pista de que, naquela noite, iria destruir Lúcio, ela não agüentaria.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, segurando-se no corrimão com firmeza. Escutava a melodia vindo da sala de musica, parecia ser propositalmente trágica; teclas agudas de piano produzindo abstrações. Por fim, divisou o piano lá dentro, ao chegar no último patamar da escada. Mas ele não estava sendo tocado. Narcisa talvez tivesse posto no aparelho de som alguns dos CD´s clássicos de Lúcio. Esperava vê-la tocando o piano. Por algum motivo, a visão do instrumento vazio o chocou. Havia uma atmosfera cataclísmica ali, ou seria efeito da musica?

Chegando perto da porta dupla, viu sua mãe de pé em frente ao enorme espelho de uma das paredes. Agora que seus cabelos estavam escovados, a roupa corretamente ajustada ao corpo e sem vincos, o rosto lavado e o olhar novamente vivo, podia-se achar que ela não passava de uma adolescente prepotente em seu vestido negro. Narcisa estava esticando o tecido da roupa na região da barriga...Draco deu um passo para trás, atordoado. Ela estava acariciando o ventre e o olhando no espelho, no rosto havia um sorriso que misturava malícia e superioridade.

Algo impeliu Draco a falar:

"O que está olhando, mãe?"

Ela apenas desviou o olhar para ele através do espelho.

"Não é bonito?"

Draco sentia-se desconfortável.

"O que é bonito?"

"As possibilidades que são jogadas fora durante a vida. Você já jogou possibilidades fora?"

Ele não conseguia ver o que havia de bonito em se jogar possibilidades fora. Aos poucos aquilo estava virando um pesadelo.

Narcisa estava o olhando fixamente, a expressão aérea.

"Várias vezes", continuou ela, "durante minha vida, gostei de saber que o tempo todo eu poderia ter oportunidades: elas sempre surgiam. Mas, houve um dia...apenas um dia, em que eu não tive o controle sobre essas possibilidades. Depois, houve mais um dia. E outro, e mais outro, até que eu não tinha mais nenhuma possibilidade. Todos os meus caminhos iam se anulando e sumindo. Mas na verdade eles continuam lá. Só precisam de um pouco mais de luz...para voltarem a existir."

"Quer que eu feche as cortinas?"

"Você gostaria de se suicidar?"

Após ter arriscado alguns passos para dentro da sala, chegando quase ao centro dela, Draco estacou abruptamente.

"É claro que não", disse, voltando-se para Narcisa.

"Mentira."

Ela encaminhou-se para o piano, mas matinha os olhos grudados em Draco.

"Meu querido, você é pequeno demais para o mundo", ela pronunciou estas palavras com tanto carinho que sua voz estremeceu, quase engrolou de emoção. "Frágil demais, impotente demais, como pode ser hipócrita a ponto de dissimular dizendo que não gostaria de se suicidar, se você sabe que o único meio de terminar com tudo é morrendo? Você é sensível, Draco, é fraco para si mesmo, e pessoas assim pagam um preço caro demais. Elas sofrem, e cada vez que sofrem a morte ganha uma tonalidade mais agradável."

Narcisa tocou os cabelos do garoto pálido em sua frente, acariciou-lhe o pescoço e o beijou nos lábios.

"Morra, meu anjo. Desligue a luz do seu quarto e termine com seu sofrimento."

Draco fechou os olhos e percebeu que estava franzindo as sobrancelhas com força, como se uma dor aguda o incomodasse. A musica estava tão rápida agora que parecia zombar dele, dizendo "Suicídio, suicídio, suicídio" entre agouros de violinos. Ele deixou-se largar lentamente no banquinho do piano, apoiando as mãos nas teclas. Narcisa acariciava seus cabelos cada vez com mais força, ele podia sentir as unhas dela apertando seu crânio enquanto percorriam sua cabeça. Até que de repente ela se afastou dele, os saltos estalando com estrépito no chão, foi até o som e o desligou. O silêncio pairou como um zumbido pela sala, então ela suspirou e se retirou lentamente.

* * *

Narcisa entrou no quarto e viu uma garota de traços delicados e cabelos de fogo caída no chão do quarto, segurando algo na mão. Então, a medida em que ia se aproximando, foi visualizando com mais clareza o que ela segurava. Era a foto.

Ela precipitou-se sobre a garota e a sacudiu, a tirando do transe. Pansy abriu os olhos, atordoada.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntou Narcisa, irritada.

Pansy sobressaltou-se. Ficou de pé, o rosto corando rapidamente.

"Perdi...perdi um anel", disse, sem pensar.

"Um anel?", Narcisa não estava convencida.

"Meu anel. Deixei em cima do vestido, junto com o camafeu e...você levou tudo, achei que podia achar o anel embolado no vestido, e vim procurar o vestido..."

"Péssima desculpa, querida. Teria sido infinitamente mais educado se me pedisse para descer até a lavanderia ver se o anel ainda estava com o vestido, ao invés de vir revirar meu quarto."

Narcisa tomou-lhe a foto da mão.

"Você _sonhou_."

"Não", Pansy negou com a cabeça. "Não foi um sonho."

"É maneira de dizer. Bem, esqueça isso. Esqueça tudo."

"Não é real, não é mesmo?"

Pansy estava um pouco pálida, seus olhos pareciam um tanto assustados.

"Não, não é real. Como posso dizer? Apenas um sonho."

Mas a garota não se fazia satisfeita. Perguntou mais,quis saber como ela tinha feito aquilo, se era Magia Negra, porque tinha feito aquilo, quem era a garota na foto, o nome dela, como ela realmente era.

Mesmo sabendo que seria melhor não dizer nada sobre a garota, Narcisa hesitou. Jamais falava daquilo para ninguém, sentia falta de comentar sobre seu grande feito. Pansy, apesar de inconveniente e curiosa, parecia bobinha demais para usar aquelas informações de uma forma mais comprometedora.

"É Magia Negra", começou Narcisa, "mas é um feitiço incompleto. O feitiço completo tornaria tudo real. Tanto Draco quanto a garota na foto existiriam, só que em dimensões diferentes. Apenas uma pessoa conseguiu fazer esse feitiço sair de forma perfeita, foi Tom Riddle. A garota é como uma sombra de uma das infinitas possibilidades de Draco, é como ter várias combinações de pontos diferentes, todos ligados, e mudar somente um, sem alterar os outros. Foi isso que eu fiz. A garota é o que Draco poderia ter sido, mas só existe enquanto faz de conta."

Pansy estava fascinada.

"Por isso ninguém pode nos ver do outro lado. Não existimos, assim como eles não existem, só fazem parte do cenário onde minha garota vive, e somente ela pode nos ver."

"Você a escolheu?", Pansy perguntou.

"Não, ela já existia...Ela seria exatamente assim se existisse. A mesma personalidade, a mesma voz, a mesma maneira de odiar."

Pansy começou a deixar os lábios se abrirem, como costumava fazer quando estava estupefata ou profundamente pensativa.

"É como uma história", disse. "É como...uma brincadeira..."

Narcisa sorriu.

"Você sabe o resto?", Pansy quis saber.

Narcisa assentiu.

"Mudar uma vida implica em outras mudanças", disse. "Não posso saber como será a vida de Draco, porque ele existe, mas a garota vai ser vítima de um acontecimento estranho, causado por Harry Potter, que talvez não aconteça realmente já que Draco existe. A garota seria descobrirá coisas sobre os Potter, coisas perigosas, e essas coisas vão cair no conhecimento de Harry." Narcisa lançou um olhar inexpressivo á Pansy. "Bem", suspirou, "Harry Potter vai desaparecer. Assim como Voldemort fez. Não sei se vai retornar, apenas sei da garota: ela também irá desaparecer num acidente, aparentemente, sem explicações. Mas isso tudo não tem importância, não é? Já que ela não é de verdade. Agora vamos lá em baixo ver ser seu anel ainda está preso ao vestido."


	10. As Moiras

**Primeira Parte**

**Capítulo dez - **_**As Moiras.**_

Havia uma névoa com cheiro de temperos pairando na cozinha quando Core a atravessou. Já era noite, as velas da casa estavam sendo acesas – naquela noite, especialmente, havia na Mansão mais velas que o normal, todas emitindo uma luz amarelada e brilhante. Sob essa claridade apática, as marcas de choro debaixo de seus olhos salientavam-se, pareciam mais inchados e avermelhados. No entanto, as pessoas na cozinha estavam ocupadas demais fazendo o jantar de natal para perceber que ela estava chorando.

Core desceu a escada em caracol que ficava ao canto da cozinha e dava acesso aos quartos dos empregados. Aquela era a parte mais escura e quente da casa, e embora o ambiente fosse propício para ratos e fungos, todos os empregados admitiam que era melhor isso a morar na parte superior da Mansão, sempre tão fria e de ambiente tão estranho.

Para Core, a Mansão Malfoy era uma daquelas casas onde, quando todos os patrões morrem, ninguém quer comprá-la porque ela parece ser mal assombrada. A começar pelo fato de ser uma casa tão grande com somente três pessoas morando (excetuando-se os empregados, que praticamente não andavam pela parte superior da Mansão se não fosse para arrumá-la e limpá-la.), depois, a esposa do dono da casa era louca, o próprio patrão estava metido em histórias estranhas e funestas – vozes vinham do escritório dele durante a noite, e por fim, existiam alguns aposentos suspeitos na Mansão. Aquela sala de Cristais, tão misteriosa e hipnotizante... o quarto de Draco Malfoy, igualmente enigmático...a estranha relação dele com o pai. Mas talvez Draco fosse o menos absurdo dentre os Malfoy. Ainda que tivesse manias estranhas (como guardar quadros velhos e idênticos, mostrando sempre a mesma garotinha de aspecto doente, no compartimento acima de sua cama), algumas vezes ele deixava transparecer alguma coisa de humano nos gestos insolentes.

Ele havia lhe contado sobre as vezes em que achara que seria expulso de Hogwarts. Dizia que, se isso pudesse fazer com que Lúcio, de alguma forma, se aborrecesse, ele não mostraria resistência em sair da escola. Chegou mesmo a forjar situações comprometedoras, metendo-se em brigas e explodindo poções durante as aulas, mas esses acidentes geralmente não funcionavam e ele sequer recebia advertências.

"Quem sabe eu deva", disse Draco, deitado na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. "esconder um monstro numa das salas de Hogwarts, como o guarda caças, Hagrid, fez?"

"Você não quer ser expulso de Hogwarts", ela replicou, espanando a fuligem acumulada na borda da lareira.

Ela sabia que ele gostava de lá. Ele lhe contava sobre as pessoas de lá, as aulas e as comidas, até deixar Core derretendo de vontade de conhecer Hogwarts. Somente ela sabia que ele não estudava num colégio interno para garotos na Inglaterra, como era dito a todos os outros empregados, e sim numa escola de bruxaria.

"É claro que não", ele respondeu, e depois ficou quieto e calado.

Talvez também existisse algo de humano por trás daquele casamento, uma razão sensata para ele não ter contado a ela que...

Core desabou na cama, acabando-se em lágrimas outra vez. Pegou o anel preso na cintura da saia e o fitou. Era um belo anel, com uma pedra branca como o leite e um minúsculo fecho na lateral. Core abriu o fecho com a unha. Uma luminosidade emanou de dentro dele. O veneno era prateado e parecia apenas um pozinho bonito e inocente.

Meditou um pouco sobre se devia ou não entregar o anel a Lúcio. O que ele faria com aquilo? Quem estava pretendendo matar com o veneno? Lúcio possuía poucos amigos e dezenas de inimigos. Seria provável que ele quisesse o veneno apenas como defesa.

Até agora Core não entedia o motivo daquele jantar na noite de natal. Durante os treze anos em que morava na Mansão, nunca presenciara nenhum tipo de comemoração, nem mesmo quando o Sr. Malfoy subira de cargo no trabalho. Eles detestavam aglomerações sociais, não suportavam visitas ou qualquer desconhecido na casa que não pudesse levar consigo alguma vantagem para a família. Entretanto, pelo que Core sabia, naquela noite várias famílias da vários lugares do Reino Unido iriam estar presentes na Mansão Malfoy, seria memorável na história daquela enorme e vazia casa.

Core estava tendo uma idéia. Ela vinha suavemente entre seus pensamentos, como se tivesse vida própria.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até os aposentos de Draco Malfoy.

Na claridade azul-néon das chamas encantadas da lareira, o quarto pulsava, frio e silencioso. Da porta, Core escutava movimentos. Deu alguns passos á frente e todo o quarto entrou em seu campo de visão: a cama alta e espaçosa coberta de cetim e veludo, encostada na parede, o gradeado ao redor dela, os biombos de ferro trabalhado no outro canto, as cortinas de veludo negro e macio, e Draco, que examinava meticulosamente uma mancha no terno entre tantos outros espalhados sobre a cama. As sombras ondulavam no chão, dando a sensação de que eram criaturas disformes se arrastando pelo piso de pedra polida.

"Você não esqueceu nenhum alfinete dessa vez", Draco falou, sem a olhar, com um pouco de decepção na voz rouca e preguiçosa, "mas resolveu mudar a estampa do meu terno para um _malhado_ vermelho."

Core o observou. Ele não tinha mudado muito desde que o vira pela primeira vez. Na época, ele era um garotinho perverso de quatro ou cinco anos que repelia as babás e mostrava os caninos afiados para qualquer criatura que não fosse Lúcio ou Narcisa. Durante bastante tempo ele era igualmente impassível com ela, que achou que com o tempo ele a trataria com menos agressividade. Entretanto, a única coisa que o tempo trouxe foi a lição de que Draco não mudaria de atitude com o passar dos anos e, a não ser que ela fizesse alguma coisa rápido, ele jamais a notaria. O plano de Core era simples: descobrir um segredo dele e guardá-lo a sete chaves. De tanto escutar atrás das portas, Core um dia acabou ouvindo uma conversa sobre uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria, a qual Draco estava prestes a entrar. Seu coração disparou quando Lúcio disse a Narcisa "Ninguém vai saber disso, a não ser nós três. Tome cuidado e não fique tagarelando sobre esse ou outros assuntos nossos com Draco pela casa."

Algum tempo depois, quando Draco se arrumava para ir para a escola, Core desceu com sua mala.

"Gostaria de saber como são os feitiços", ela disse em voz baixa para ele, que se espantou.

"Quem lhe disse isso?", ele quis saber.

"Escutei."

"Vou dizer à mamãe que você sabe e sua família vai ser expulsa daqui", ele respondeu, simplesmente.

"Não precisa, juro que não contei e não vou contar a ninguém."

"Então, neste caso, só você vai ser expulsa."

Mas ele não fizera o que tinha dito que faria, e ela e toda a sua família permaneceram na Mansão. Core descobriu outros segredos tanto de Draco como dos Malfoy, e aos poucos, por guardá-los tão bem, ganhou a confiança de Draco que, num belo dia, ao voltar de sua misteriosa escola para as férias, atreveu-se a cumprimentá-la com um beijo na boca.

Ao lembrar do episódio, Core riu. Draco, largando o terno, virou-se para ela.

"O que foi?"

Estava lembrando de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

"Ah", fez Draco. "Você quer dizer: quando eu beijei você pela primeira vez, porque você não moveu um músculo."

"O que você esperava?", contestou Core. "Era o meu primeiro beijo e você me pegou desprevenida! Aposto como não era o seu primeiro beijo."

Quanto a isso, Draco não respondeu.

"Mesmo que eu não tenha o beijado de volta", ela disse, "sempre vou lembrar daquele dia."

Nesse momento ela foi até Draco, que estava experimentando uma blusa de veludo negro e de gola larga, e o ajudou a enrolar as mangas da veste até o cotovelo dele. Depois continuou:

"Tenho a sensação de que algo desagradável vai acontecer hoje à noite."

Draco a olhou.

"Você está certa."

Mas Core não percebeu o que ele havia dito. Todas as vezes que via os olhos de Draco, de cor mais limpa que a água e ao mesmo tempo profunda como o abismo escuro que é o céu durante a noite, perdia o controle dos próprios gestos, movimentos ou pensamentos. Era apenas eles que existiam, lhe sorrindo maldosamente e algumas vezes chorando de ódio e sem lágrimas. Imaginava que ele não precisava de boca, de mãos, de sobrancelhas, de palavras, porque seus olhos diziam tanto e tudo que ele precisava exprimir, e no entanto também não diziam quase nada além do que já se soubesse: ele era apenas um garoto impassível demais.

Ao menos era o que todos pensavam. Mas como podiam pensar isso, Core se perguntava, se é tão claro que ele não é indiferente à dor, às alegrias ou aos desgostos, nem imune às paixões ou aos desejos? Draco era uma das pessoas mais sensíveis que Core conhecia, e felizmente nem todos percebiam isso.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, esticou o pescoço e pousou os lábios nos dele. Ele quase correspondeu... chegou mesmo a tocar no queixo dela...

"Certifique-se de que a porta está trancada, Weasley", ele disse. E no segundo seguinte corrigiu-se sem constrangimentos: "Core."

Core afastou-se dele bruscamente.

"Então é verdade", ela disse, num suspiro quase ofegante.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Você está apaixonado por ela...", a voz trêmula e os olhos marejando. "Vocês vão se casar."

A gargalhada de Draco começou com um riso baixo e razoável, e foi se transformando num tormento insuportável para Core, que apanhou um candelabro de ferro sobre a lareira e mirou na direção do rapaz.

"Core!", vociferou ele, desviando-se do objeto, que foi se chocar na parede com um ruído oco. Em seguida ele avançou para ela, o rosto contraído de ódio.

Core soltou um grito de pavor e se encolheu contra as cortinas. Sentiu quando ele afastou suas mãos, que estavam em posição de defesa na frente do corpo, a segurou seu rosto com força, a obrigando a olhá-lo.

"Você parece ter esquecido", ele começou, a voz anormalmente calma e o olhar quase sereno, "que sempre foi uma serviçal. Deixe-me lembrá-la que, desde os seus doze anos de idade você trabalha exclusivamente para mim, uma vez que isso foi um pedido feito por você mesma à minha mãe. Desde então, Core, sua função aqui, o motivo pelo qual você vive, é me servir e não atirar candelabros ou qualquer coisa que seja em minha cabeça. Se você perde sua função, você não tem mais porque viver", ele fez uma pausa e a encarou. "Devo lembra-lhe que essas são as regras que nossa família impõe para todos os empregados, e todos estão cientes disso."

Ao terminar, ele a soltou e se afastou lentamente. Core tentava odiá-lo, mas quanto mais tentava, mais odiava a si própria. Mordeu a língua sem perceber enquanto ele segurava seu rosto, e agora sentia que sua boca se enchia de sangue, que ela cuspiu no chão ao passar por Draco e sair do quarto.

* * *

Gina desceu as escadarias com bastante cautela. Estava usando vestes muito estranhas e um salto particularmente alto, entretanto apenas havia aceitado aquelas roupas de Narcisa porque não tinha trazido em sua mala roupas apropriadas para um jantar daquela natureza. Enquanto Narcisa a ajudava a vestir o vestido, prender as fitas e moldar os cabelos, ia contando sobre todas as famílias que estariam presentes ali. Dentre todas elas, Gina tinha ouvido falar apenas de uma, os Estern, famosos por suas extravagâncias e também porque o nome da Sra. Estern (Agatha) sempre saía na seção i_Poesia versus Versos_,/i do i_Profeta Diário_./i Gina pouco se ocupava em ler os poemas de Agatha Estern, mas ao menos sabia o que podia conversar com a mulher se isso realmente fosse necessário.

Narcisa contou também que a filha mais nova dos Estern, Rebeka, era uma excelente garota e que seria maravilhoso se Draco se interessasse por ela, o que não seria difícil, ela ainda acrescentou, pois ela era encantadoramente bela.

Presumiu que alguns convidados já haviam chego quando escutou conversas descontraídas numa das salas ao lado do Hall. Gina atravessou o Hall, naquela noite excessivamente iluminado a ponto de ofuscar os espelhos e fazer as taças de cristal irradiarem brilhos coloridos, e aproximou-se da porta semicerrada de onde escapavam as vozes e as risadas calorosas.

Sem fazer ruídos, sem sequer tocar na porta, Gina espiou o ambiente lá dentro. Como desconfiava, os primeiros convidados estavam lá, sentados nas poltronas perto do fogo. A família Malfoy também estava toda lá, e era estranho ver Narcisa ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy. Os convidados ostentavam jóias exageradas e roupas dispendiosas; havia um senhor baixo e de olhar exasperado que trajava um interessante modelo de túnica, com uma blusa avermelhada por baixo e um cravo de pétalas bagunçadas no bolso da túnica. Ao lado dele, uma mulher conversava com Narcisa e era, em termos de elegância, muito parecida com a última, mas possuía os cílios demasiadamente longos que davam a sensação de poder alcançar a testa da mulher se ela arregalasse os olhos. Dois homens bebiam a um canto, ambos altos e de rosto ossudo, uma senhora bastante velha e com um coque grisalho na altura da nuca espetava palitos nos frios sobre a mesa enquanto conversava com Draco Malfoy. Ou pensava estar conversando, pois Draco não lhe dava atenção. Ele passou os olhos pela porta inesperadamente e viu o vulto de Gina espiando por ali. No instante seguinte ele estava indo até a porta e saindo.

Gina recuou para as sombras, sem saber que era para o escuro mesmo que Draco queria levá-la. Ele apanhou um candelabro no Hall e seguiram por um úmido corredor que provavelmente, pelo forte cheiro de condimentos, levava até a cozinha, porém, ao chegarem a um certo ponto dobraram e o cheiro foi se tornando cada vez mais leve.

"Aonde esse corredor vai dar?", perguntou Gina.

"Vai dar num lugar bem distante de qualquer pessoa nesta casa. Graças a Merlin você apareceu. Pode ser uma pergunta clichê, mas porque diabos as mulheres demoram _tanto_ para vestirem uma mísera roupa?"

Gina não respondeu, continuou andando. Até que Draco estacou de repente e ergueu o castiçal no ar, aproximando-o da garota.

"Pare com isso Malfoy!", Gina censurou.

Draco estava tentando ver melhor o que significava aquele suave brilho que vinha das roupas de Gina.

"Onde está o veneno?", perguntou, deixando a roupa de Gina de lado.

"Está guardado comigo, em segurança", disse ela, hesitante. "Escute, sobre o que devo fazer... como devo fazer..."

"Você vai por a pílula na sua boca e quando Lúcio a beijar, vai empurrar a pílula para dentro da boca dele."

Gina fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Porque é que não fazemos o seguinte: Você o imobiliza, eu me aproximo e faço cócegas nele, até que ele grite de tanto rir, então jogo a pílula dentro da boca dele?"

Ela escutou Draco suspirar com irritação e impaciência. De alguma maneira ele parecia perigoso quando fazia isso. Ela achou melhor ter uma conversa mais tranqüila com ele.

"Malfoy, Lúcio tem idade para ser meu pai...", ela começou, a voz veemente.

"Eu teria muita sorte", replicou Draco, azedo.

"Acho que não posso."

"Infernos, Weasley, é só um beijo!", ele estava começando a se exaltar. "Se você não sabe como se faz eu ensino. É só um maldito beijo!"

"Não me interessa a importância que você dá para um beijo, mas eu não beijo pessoas que não gosto, e também não quero que você me ensine nada. Acho que podia pedir para que qualquer uma de suas criadas fizessem isso por você."

"Lúcio jamais beijaria uma criada", disse Malfoy, a voz ligeiramente mais calma.

"E o que o faz pensar que ele vai querer me beijar? Pansy Parkinson é amiga do filho dele, estuda em Hogwarts, você não acha que ele pensa nas conseqüências disso tudo? Da carreira dele no Ministério? Afinal ele não tem garantias de que Pansy não vai contar nada a ninguém."

"Quando se quer muito uma coisa, as conseqüências se tornam irrelevantes."

Gina riu.

"Porque Lúcio iria querer _muito _me beijar?", perguntou novamente, como se a situação fosse ridícula demais.

"Pela mesma razão que eu."

Gina ficou olhando a região escura de onde vinha a voz rouca de Draco.

"O que?", fez.

Ele indicou uma porta atrás dela.

"Vamos entrar", disse.

Entraram, Gina ainda confusa, então Draco, antes mesmo que ela pudesse evitar, ligou a luz.

Então ele pode ver com mais detalhes o que era aquele brilho tão suave que vinha das vestes dela. A saia do vestido de veludo negro resplandecia, uma fenda que se abria a menos de um palmo abaixo do quadril e seguia até o outro lado, em diagonal, deixava as pernas quase inteiramente expostas e fazia o branco da pele ressaltar como se tivesse luz própria, e o mesmo efeito se repetia na curva dos seios e no pescoço. Parecia que o veludo tomava todo o brilho da luz ao redor e estampava-o na pele da garota. O forro do vestido era de cetim roxo e aparecia atrás das pernas em numerosas camadas. Os sapatos tinham longas fitas que se cruzavam ao redor das panturrilhas até o joelho. Havia fitas negras que se misturavam aos cachos ruivos e perfeitos. Gina o olhava com os enormes olhos de boneca atônitos.

"Bem, você está parecendo a noiva do Chuck", ele disse, por fim.

"Eu não queria vest..."

Gina estava começando a contestar, quando uma voz grave veio como que das paredes:

"Para mim ela não podia estar melhor."

Os garotos se viraram. Nada havia ali no pequeno cômodo senão estantes profundas onde garrafas de vinhos se empilhavam umas sobre as outras. Se tratava de uma adega fria e úmida, onde podia-se escutar os _ping-pings_ das goteiras e ver as rachaduras das infiltrações no teto.

Draco não estava surpreso com a voz. Parecia saber que a pessoa que falava estivera ali o tempo todo. Gina o fitou, desconfiada.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou em tom de desafio.

"Nada de importante", redargüiu Malfoy. "É Salazar."

Somente então Gina percebeu – realmente estava ali – entre uma das estantes, a jaqueta de brocado verde ressaltando-se na pouca claridade, a mão branca aparecendo, repousada sobre o punho da espada, na bainha da calça, o vulto grande do homem que era Salazar Slytherin.

Ele saiu das sombras, e sua pele parecia fantasmagoricamente branca como a de um defunto que recupera a vida. Segurava um grande e empoeirado livro nas mãos, e o abriu e começou a ler em voz sombria e limpa, enquanto circundava Draco:

" 'Sinistras são as figuras que presidem os destinos dos homens, decidindo sobre sua duração, sua profissão, seu casamento e sua morte. Nascidas pelo Érebo e pela Noite, às Moiras até o poderoso Zeus, Deus maior do Olimpo cujos gestos sacodem a terra, devia obediência. Cloto tece em sua roca o fio da existência, o comprimento é determinado por Láquesis com o auxílio de sua varinha. Com sua tesoura, Átropos rompe o fio, que se dissolve na própria fragilidade etérea'",ergueu os olhos de um azul infinito para Malfoy. "É importante que você saiba, meu amigo, que não será você o causador da morte de seu pai."

Gina encolheu-se como se o homem tivesse lhe ameaçado com o braço. Draco inquietou-se de repente, olhando para ela e depois para Salazar.

"Também não será você", fez o homem, desviando o olhar um instante para Gina. "Draco, _aqui_ está a chave de tudo", pôs a mão sobre o livro. "Se você conseguir compreender que não pode manipular nada...entenda, é como números numa gigante análise combinatória: por causa de uma seqüência de números escolhidos e misturados, um outro conjunto de números está fadado a ocorrer; vai acontecer um dia, e não há nada o que fazer para impedir. A vida é como uma análise combinatória. Se você não matar seu pai, outra pessoa matará. Se você não for morto hoje, será em breve. A morte chega, isso é uma regra. Mas ela pode chegar antes do comum, isso também é uma regra. A sua regra. Não mudamos nada, não transformamos nada, não adiamos nem adiantamos nada; somos mediadores, apenas isso."

Enquanto Salazar Slytherin falava, os lábios de Draco se curvavam num sorriso sarcástico. Disse quando o homem terminou de falar:

"É bonita a sua maneira filosófica de isentar o ser humano das culpas. Mas suas palavras são desnecessárias, não pesa sobre mim o assassinato de Lúcio."

"Você ainda não o matou."

Gina, que até agora estava hipnotizada pela voz e pelas palavras de Salazar, desconcentrou-se com um pequeno sobressalto ao perceber que Malfoy aproximava-se dela. Ele lhe lançou um olhar sombrio, tocando em um gordo anel cacheado de cabelo ao lado de sua orelha.

"Lúcio Malfoy morrerá ou começará a morrer hoje", disse.

Os olhos de Salazar foram pousar em Gina. Mas quando ele falou, parecia não enxergá-la ali.

"Seria uma imensa contradição se eu dissesse que você vai causar muitas mortes hoje, Draco. No entanto é um incômodo para mim ver que você está cometendo erros, principalmente por não vê-los quando eles estão tão claros. É magnífica a idiotice do ser humano, e é linda a sua capacidade de odiar, como se seu ódio engolisse o cosmo inteiro sem sair do coração. Infelizmente estamos presos na condição de linhas, ou de marionetes manipulados pelas linhas...sim, realmente é uma perda de tempo a minha preocupação."

Draco balançou levemente a cabeça, numa expressão discreta de confusão. Depois virou-se para Gina.

"Onde está a pílula?"

Ela dobrou-se para frente, apalpando a região detrás da coxa. A pílula estava presa debaixo do fio de cetim negro amarrado em sua perna. Gina ergueu o veneno para que Draco o visse. Ele olhou novamente para Salazar, abriu a porta, segurou Gina pelo braço e a fez sair da adega, indo embora em seguida.

Gina ia empurrá-lo para longe, pois Draco segurava com tamanha firmeza seu braço, como se tivesse medo que ela evaporasse, que a machucava. Porém ele a largou assim que esse pensamento surgiu na mente dela. Percorreram de volta pelo corredor até o Hall, e durante todo o tempo ele nada disse.

As conversas das pessoas agora podiam ser ouvidas de longe, assim como o tilintar de taças, os ruídos dos saltos no soalho bem polido, as risadas, a musica...Talvez todos os convidados tivessem chegado enquanto eles estavam lá embaixo. Tinha parecido tão pouco tempo, mas certamente se passara quase uma hora, Gina podia desconfiar porque seu salto começava a incomodar.

De fato, o Hall estava bastante cheio quando chegaram. O brilho da luz parecia intensificado pelos cristais e pelas jóias das mulheres. Draco diminuiu o passo e aproximou-se de uma estátua junto ao pé da escada, olhando para dentro da massa de pessoas. Quando Gina parou ao lado dele, admirando em particular o contraste que era a Mansão Malfoy na penumbra e a Mansão Malfoy ofuscante de luz, ele inclinou-se apenas um pouco para ela e lhe disse em voz baixa e cava:

"Atraia-o para a biblioteca por volta da uma da manhã, quando o conclave já tiver terminado", acrescentou com zombaria. "Não engula a pílula."

Mas aquilo causou em Gina em temor visível o suficiente para que Draco risse.

"Escute, você não pode engolir a pílula", ele falou.

"Outras pessoas vão morrer hoje. Salazar disse."

"Ele não é profeta."

"Mas ele sabe! Malfoy..."

"Você engole a pílula se for estúpida o suficiente para isso. Vamos fazer um acordo, Weasley. Até agora você estava fazendo isso sem ganhar nada em troca. A partir de agora, se fizer, fica com a metade da minha herança e tira sua família da lama."

Ela franziu a testa.

"É pelo dinheiro?", perguntou, bestificada. "Você quer o dinheiro do seu pai?"

"Ao inferno com o dinheiro. Quero ele morto."

Gina o olhava. Seria isso? Se Lúcio morresse, com Narcisa impossibilitada de cuidar do dinheiro da família, todo ele passaria instantaneamente para Draco, filho único. Mas não fazia muito sentido, porque Draco tinha tudo o que queria com os pais vivos, que diferença fazia se estivessem mortos?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma suave voz feminina:

"Boa noite", disse a voz.

Ambos olharam para as escadas. Vinha descendo lentamente por ela uma moça, mais velha que Gina, de notáveis cabelos negros feitos em ondas amplas e cachos que terminavam muito depois dos ombros. Gina não soube definir se ela era bonita demais ou fascinante demais, acabou resolvendo que qualquer um dos dois adjetivos a descrevia bem.

A moça parou no patamar próximo a Draco, ficando alguns palmos acima dele.

"_Monsieur",_ disse, "é claro que é o filho de Lúcio e Narcisa. Não há no salão pessoa mais desprovida de cor no corpo."

Draco, diferentemente de Gina, não interpretou aquilo nem como um elogio nem como uma ofensa. Apenas disse "Boa Noite." sem qualquer conotação de emoção. Logo a moça retificou-se, tentando explicar melhor sua anedota.

"Olhos translúcidos que filtram a luz, e até mesmo uma alma, e a pele que poderia ser feita de papel sem que se notasse a diferença. Vejo transcrito cada pedaço de Lúcio e Narcisa em seu... rosto."

A moça poderia não saber, mas Gina sabia que aquele comentário não seria de todo aceito por Draco. Não deu outra.

"Você deveria não ter olhos."

Ela gracejou, descendo o resto da escada.

"Temos assuntos a tratar", disse, ignorando por completo o último comentário de Draco. – Sérios.

Gina os viu se afastarem na direção oposta á dos convidados. Ficou por um tempo parada ao lado da estátua observando as pessoas, algumas a olhavam e sorriam gentilmente, como se já a conhecessem, no que Gina acenava com a cabeça em resposta, tendo certeza de que jamais vira o rosto de nenhuma daquelas pessoas antes.


	11. Tom Riddle

**Primeira Parte**

**Capítulo onze – Tom Riddle**

Sobre a floresta congelada ao redor da Mansão, a lua despontava como um fantasma na noite, empalidecendo as estrelas. Lá fora, nos jardins, a neve havia coberto os caminho que levavam até os fundos do terreno, as fontes tinham arcos de gelo transparente se derramando pelas bordas, onde mais cedo, pela manhã, a água havia fluído.

Draco soprou de leve contra a vidraça da janela. O reflexo de Rebeka foi substituído por alguns instantes por um círculo embaçado. Ele sentiu o piso ranger e no instante seguinte ela estava inclinada sobre ele, com a mão em seu ombro. O cheiro dela era um almíscar de hidratante sob a leve emanação do sol e do mar.

Desde que deixaram o hall, ela vinha se comportado de forma meio inadequada. Quando chegaram ao patamar do segundo andar, ela enfiou dois dedos entre o sapato e o calcanhar e os tirou, seguindo descalça até a Biblioteca. Uma vez lá dentro, ela falou pouco; parecia que os livros, mesmo que fechados, exerciam sobre ela um efeito muito profundo. Ele decidira deixá-la examiná-los à vontade e esperou ao lado da janela, lançando olhares furtivos para o relógio de parede de vez em quando. Apesar de tudo, acreditava que Gina Weasley fosse capaz de fazer o que ele lhe pedira. Matar um homem. Não porque fosse de má índole, mas porque não sabia ao certo o significado daquilo. Ela estava assustada, como qualquer um ficaria dentro daquela Mansão, estava confusa, ele podia perceber isso na freqüência com que ela piscava, como se quisesse limpar os pensamentos o tempo todo, ela estava triste, ela estava sozinha.

Devagar, Draco sentiu como se um olho estivesse observando seus pensamentos. Então a mão de Rebeka pousou em seu ombro e ele compreendeu antes que ela tivesse tido tempo de lhe contar: ela lia pensamentos.

Atrás dele, ela riu suavemente. "Não se sinta vulnerável por causa disso. Se serve de consolo, a sua mente é difícil demais de ler, de modo que só peguei os últimos fios do seu pensamento."

"Hum", fez ele.

"A mente de seu pai foi fácil, fácil."

Ele se virou e a olhou.

"Consegui a atenção do príncipe?", ela disse, molhando os lábios.

"Você sempre a teve", respondeu ele, olhando abertamente para o decote de Rebeka.

Ela não se importou. "Posso lhe dizer cada pensamento que está ocorrendo lá embaixo agora", as mãos dela brincaram com a gola da blusa dele, "Embora eu prefira ir direto ao ponto e lhe contar o que Lúcio Malfoy está planejando fazer essa noite."

"Um conclave?", disse ele de modo sarcástico.

Rebeka deu um passo para frente e aproximou os lábios da orelha dele, "Ele sabe como atingir você, meu anjo,"

O modo como ela disse aquilo fez a pulsação de Draco subir alguns batimentos na região do pescoço. "Não sei do que você está falando", ele disse.

"Ele conhece você muito bem, apesar de você achar que não. Essa noite ele vai se vingar, porque esteve esperando por isso a muito tempo."

Draco pensou em Narcisa.

"Não", disse Rebeka, "Não é ela."

* * *

Gina viu Tom Riddle pela primeira vez quando tinha onze anos. Naquela época ele media algo em torno de um metro e oitenta e ela tinha no máximo dois terços disso. A voz dele, ela sempre se lembraria, era de uma textura etérea e um tanto ansiosa, como se ele estivesse o tempo todo esperando por alguma reação do seu interlocutor. De alguma forma, isso era algo agradável nele. Passava uma certa confiança, até dava um pouco de pena. Mas o homem que entrou pelo salão naquela noite não se parecia com Tom Riddle, e se as pessoas não tivessem começado a se curvar diante dele, ela jamais suspeitaria que estava olhando para a mesma pessoa que conhecera aos onze anos.

Ele tinha nos olhos o que as pessoas tem após viverem décadas e décadas absorvendo todo tipo de coisa em suas consciências, quando então descobrem que estão velhas demais para aproveitar tudo que aprenderam – mas Tom não estava velho. Ele estava no auge da vida, e seu sorriso mostrava o quanto ele estava doido para aproveitá-la da forma mais intensa e celerada possível. Na verdade havia tanta vontade nele – no modo de caminhar, de sorrir e mostrar os caninos pontiagudos – que fazia você se sentir diminuído, uma chama débil ao lado de uma fogueira vigorosa. As pessoas se dobravam diante dele, algumas arregaçavam as mangas das vestes e mostravam suas Marcas Negras no pulso, com o orgulho de quem exibe um presente caro. Os mais novos o olhavam como se jamais tivessem visto nada parecido em suas curtas existências.

Para Gina, aquele homem era tão estranho e complexo quanto uma equação binômia. A única coisa que havia prevalecido em sua percepção é que ela continuava parecendo ter dois terços de sua altura.

Por um segundo, quando ele olhou em sua direção, ela achou ter visto fagulhas de reconhecimento nos olhos dele. Mas era uma idéia idiota, uma vez que ela tivera contato apenas com uma lembrança dele, e não com ele em carne e osso.

As pessoas começaram a se aglomerar ao redor dele, falando coisas em uma língua desconhecida que levantou os pêlos de Gina desde o cóccix até a nuca. Ela também pressentiu uma pesada atmosfera no salão, como se uma cortina negra tivesse sido jogada sobre a Mansão. Houve um estalo, os lustres tremeram brevemente, o champagne na taça que Gina segurava ondulou, e então as pessoas se afastaram, e aos pés dela havia um enorme emblema, uma enorme Marca Negra esverdeada brilhando no soalho.

"Minha nossa Senhora" exclamou alguém atrás dela.

Gina se virou e viu os enormes olhos de Core arregalados para a Marca no chão.

"Isso é algum..." disse Core "ritual de Magia Negra..."

"Há quanto tempo você está aí?"

Core a olhou como se Gina tivesse falado na mesma língua que os outros convidados no salão.

"Quem é esse homem?" perguntou Core, embora continuasse olhando para Gina de uma forma estranha.

"É o chefe do seu patrão", disse Gina, passando as mãos pelo pescoço. Tinha a sensação de ter uma mão invisível querendo apertá-lo.

Core balançou a cabeça. "Parece uma versão mais atual de Posídon."

Posídon. Core tinha o dom de conseguir ser engraçada em momentos que ninguém estava a fim de rir.

"Escute, vamos sair daqui", disse Gina, recuando com Core para as sombras. As pessoas estavam tão ocupadas em reverenciar Tom Riddle que não as notaram ali – as únicas pessoas em pé e que ainda falavam em inglês moderno no salão.

"Onde está Draco?" disse Core.

"Ele está com a futura noiva dele."

Elas subiram a escada que levava ao segundo andar e entraram no corredor da direita. Gina se encostou num console de mármore preto e aspirou, expirou, aspirou e expirou, já não escutando mais os burburinhos lá em baixo. Então olhou para Core. Ela nunca estivera tão pálida.

"Futura noiva?" murmurou ela, as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão profundamente triste no rosto.

"Foi só uma brincadeira", disse Gina. "Na verdade é Narcisa quem quer que eles se casem, acho que da parte de Draco não há nenhum interesse." Gina refletiu um pouco sobre as próprias palavras. Bem, talvez não. "Mas você não tem motivos para ficar assim", continuou.

Core parecia incapaz de produzir som.

"Ela é", disse Gina, desviando os olhos. "Bem, ela é..." Tentou lembrar do modo como Draco olhara para Rebeka quando ela disse um delicioso "Boa noite" quase em seu ouvido. Ele se voltou e seus olhos brilharam. Agora tinha certeza de os ter visto brilharem. "Ela é muito bonita, mas é alta demais, entende? Draco não se casaria com uma mulher que fosse mais alta que ele, ele não aceitaria, você entende? Porque ele é...muito vaidoso. E não sei porque, refletindo melhor, Rebeka parecia ter os pés muito grandes, talvez seja por isso que descia meio cambaleando pelos degraus."

"Rebeka." disse Core.

"Rebeka Estern."

Core estremeceu e estendeu a mão na direção de Gina, mas suas pernas pareciam ter se soltado do corpo, e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Gina se abaixou depressa e pegou as mãos da garota. Estavam geladas e brancas. Ela soluçava como uma garotinha que perdera o brinquedo preferido de repente.

"Rebeka Estern" ela não parava de repetir. "Não é você."

"Não sou eu?"

Core balançou a cabeça. "Não é você a noiva dele."

"_Não sou eu a noiva dele?_ Não, é claro que não! Você achou... de onde você tirou isso?"

Gina percebeu que estava rindo e parou. De repente aquilo tudo ganhava uma proporção maior do que devia, mesmo que ela não entendesse bem porque.

Core abriu a boca e murmurou alguma coisa sobre um anel, os olhos arregalados em espanto. Quando Gina pediu que ela repetisse, uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Os olhos verdes e assustados de Core deslizaram para algum ponto atrás de Gina no momento em que uma risada infantil ecoou pelos corredores. Por um longo tempo, só o que se ouviu foi o silêncio precedido pela risada. Parecia que até as pessoas lá embaixo tinham se calado para escutá-la.

Core balançou a cabeça, "Não", disse, e levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada, "Não pode ser."

Gina olhou para ambos os lados do corredor e não viu nada. O silêncio era agora tão profundo que zunia no espaço, e ela tinha a impressão de estar escutando _coisas_ dentro deste silêncio. As velas acesas formavam grandes círculos de luz nas paredes, intercalando com os vãos escuros e profundos que se formavam para além dos limites da luz. A risadinha continuou, e agora era tão frágil que podia ser um choro, um gemido sufocado, um móvel arrastando no chão. O caso é que Gina não escutava mais nada além disso.

"Não", Core murmurou, quando Gina olhou para a porta de seu quarto.

"É dali que vem."

De repente a garota se inclinou para a frente e, esticando os braços, agarrou um dos pulsos de Gina. "Sinto muito, eu não queria o seu mau, eu não queria! Oh, por favor, meu Deus, meu Deus...Não vá até ela!"

Mas Gina não lhe dava atenção. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Core gritou: "Cale-se!Cale-se!"

Gina escutava com perfeição a voz da menina. Era boleada, mas tinha o timbre frágil e quebradiço, o tipo de voz que oscila quando se murmura e que estremece no cérebro como uma pequena agulha. Ela não estava mais rindo, na verdade nunca esteve – ela estava chorando. E pedia para que tivessem piedade. Ela estava ao lado da cama de dossel, usando o mesmo vestido de renda preta retratado no quadro, o mesmo véu de gaze preta, a exata posição, com as pernas cruzadas para o lado e uma mão apoiada no chão, a outra pousada melancolicamente sobre a coxa direita, mas ela não estava mais sentada em almofadinhas de cetim, estava sentada sobre flores. E sobre a cama, por cima dos móveis, formando um rastro até a janela, havia pétalas de flores. Mortas. Eram tantas que exalavam o cheiro doce da morte, e em baixo da janela, no vão prateado de luar, elas brilhavam escuras como ouro queimado, ganhando tonalidades de verde estragado nas pontas.

Quando Gina entrou, a menina ergueu a cabeça.

"Esse cheiro está em você", ela disse, e Core puxou Gina para fora do quarto com tanta violência que ela foi bater na parede oposta do corredor, tropeçando os próprios sapatos e quase caindo, enquanto Core fechava a porta e procurava, com dedos trêmulos, a chave do quarto em seu molho de chaves.

"Não", ela dizia, mexendo nas chaves, que tilintavam como sininhos em suas mãos, "Não, não, não vai acontecer, não vai acontecer."

Gina não conseguia pensar. "Era Lady Slytherin."

"Não. Era o demônio", disse Core, trancando a porta com três voltas.

"Ela...estava chorando..."

"Ela é mau agouro nesta casa. Ela prevê a morte."

Gina olhou para Core. Ela estava chorando, seus cabelos louros estavam despenteados ao redor de seus ombros e seus olhos vermelhos pareciam injetados de aflição e medo.

"O que?"

Core parou e ficou tremendo diante da porta, sem se virar. "Ela apareceu semanas antes de Albert ser assassinado, e mamãe disse que a viu coçando os pulsos perto do fogão quando Nani sumiu, a alguns dias atrás, e foi como soubemos que ela já devia estar..."

Gina se aproximou dela. "O que aconteceu com Albert, Core?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. Tinha parado de chorar mas ainda tremia, e evitava olhar para Gina.

"Ele foi assassinado?", Gina insistiu.

"Acho que sim. Eu não sei."

"Você sabe, Core, você trabalha aqui há anos, você sabe."

"Nenhuma de nós viu nada", Core se virou, e na luminosidade pálida das velas Gina viu suas olheiras se tingirem de negro. "Ninguém vê nada quando você some. Ninguém aqui escuta quando você grita e ninguém estará por perto para consolar você dos pesadelos. Não porque não queremos. Mas é como nos sonhos, não há rastros, nem cheiros, nem nada que possa levar você a pensar que existiu, mas existe e é mais real do que é possível ser. Eu avisei para que fosse embora o mais cedo possível."

"Mas escute, no Profeta Diário dizia que o corpo dele não foi encontrado, e Conley..."

Mas Core a empurrou para o lado com uma exclamação abafada, uma veia saltada no pescoço, e se afastou. Gina ficou parada, encostada à parede, olhando para o túnel escuro que era o corredor, onde até mesmo o cabelo louro de Core parecia um véu cinza descendo-lhe pelas costas. Aos poucos os sons voltaram; a música lá em baixo, as risadas, os _ping-pings_ da tubulação interna da casa, o vento açoitando os galhos lá fora, as taças se tocando no salão, as panelas caindo na cozinha por um desleixo momentâneo, os passos de alguém subindo pelas escadas e entrando pelo corredor. Gina fechou os olhos por um momento e tentou sentir o cheiro.

Em pouco tempo naquela casa já se acostumava com os cheiros. Eram cheiros estranhos, cheiros leves e cítricos, cheiros abafados, cheiros imateriais como sonhos, mas nenhum cheiro era mais absurdo que o dos Malfoy. Da primeira vez que Gina sentira o cheiro de Narcisa, imaginara flores em decomposição. O cheiro de Draco, que parecia só existir na Mansão Malfoy, como se todos os poros de sua pele só se abrissem ali, como se ele só estivesse vivo ali, era amargo como alumínio e até então era o único cheiro que Gina conhecia com o poder de provocar salivação quando aspirado pela boca. O cheiro de Lúcio lembrava amônia destilada em óleo de âmbar, um cheiro que era mais uma emanação que um aroma em si. E era este cheiro que ela estava sentindo agora.

Ele se aproximou em marcha lenta, como se estivesse testando as tábuas do soalho antes de prosseguir, e Gina sentiu sua presença antes mesmo que todo o seu rosto estivesse iluminado pela vela mais próxima.

Os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy estavam seguindo um alvo em linha reta, e ele pareceu surpreso ao baixar a vista e ver a garota ali. "Parkinson", disse, depois a estudou por alguns segundos e sorriu.

Gina deu um pequeno sorriso e se curvou ligeiramente para o lado, como se fosse coçar a coxa. Sentiu a pílula ali, atrás da fita de cetim.

"Algum problema, Parkinson?" disse ele.

"Não", disse Gina, afastando-se da parede.

Ele sorriu. "Então porque não está lá em baixo, com os outros?"

"Meu vestido", disse Gina, somente porque foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente quando ela virou ocasionalmente os olhos na direção de um espelho sobre uma bancada. "Meu vestido estava...eu vim ajeitar o meu vestido."

"Suponho que ainda não tenha feito isso."

Gina olhou no espelho com mais atenção. Uma das mangas de seu vestido estava repuxada para baixo, o que aconteceu provavelmente quando Core a puxara para longe da porta do quarto. No momento em que ela ergueu a mão para colocar a manga no lugar, seus dedos esbarraram nos de Lúcio, e ela se deu conta de que ele estava ao seu lado. Ele arrumou a manga em seu ombro.

"Está frio aqui", disse ele prosseguindo pelo corredor. "Você abriu alguma janela?"

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela estava acompanhando os passos dele, não conseguindo evitar de pensar no que faria mais tarde. E então descobriu que não estava preparada. Precisava falar com Draco e dizer isso a ele. Ela faria a coisa toda direitinho, só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo. Não podia acontecer agora.

Lúcio aproximou-se dela pela esquerda e colocou os dedos em seu queixo.

"Você não está passando bem, Parkinson", disse ele. "Está meio verde."

"Acho que sim", murmurou ela.

"Talvez seja o frio?"

"Vou até a cozinha pegar algo quente para beber" , disse ela.

Ele sorriu novamente. Seus dentes brancos a faziam se lembrar de pétalas de rosas brancas desfolhadas em cemitérios, entre um soluço de dor e outro, deixadas no chão para apodrecerem depois da chuva e da fome dos mortos.

"Não é todo mundo que consegue suportar o frio dessa região", ele disse, e prosseguiu pelo corredor, sabendo que a garota viria atrás, porque continuou: "A Escócia não é um país frio. A Finlândia é fria. Groelândia é fria. Mas a Escócia não é. No entanto esta região é uma exceção." Ele a olhou por sobre o ombro, seu olho cintilou, estreitado, e ele abriu a porta do aposento que Gina, durante toda aquela semana, jamais tinha conseguido entrar, porque estivera sempre trancada. "Se vivêssemos no século quatro antes de Cristo, eu diria que Apolo está sentado sobre a Europa, de costas para Wick."

Ele entrou. Gina ficou parada na porta observando. Era uma espécie de escritório com mobília de madeira vermelha escura, talvez mogno, com exceção da mesa no centro, em forma octogonal, que era feita de madre pérola com pequenos desenhos em ônix, desenhos tão pequenos que Gina se perguntou quem havia conseguido ferir a superfície de uma madre pérola para cravar nela aquelas minúsculas pedrinhas negras.

"É um feitiço", Lúcio murmurou.

Gina o olhou. "O quê?"

"Esta mesa. Foi trazida da Índia, e ninguém nunca viu do que ela é feita de verdade."

"Não é disso que está aí?", Gina apontou a mesa.

Lúcio sorriu, desviou os olhos para um canto atrás de Gina, e ela se virou. Havia ali, debaixo de um foco suave de luz dourada, um móvel de formato retangular, como uma pequena cristaleira, decorado com desenhos em vermelho cintilante. Os desenhos cortavam a superfície do móvel como veias humanas, e de longe, naquela luminosidade âmbar, parecia uma coisa viva os espreitando. No entanto o móvel tinha uma finalidade muito menos obscura, era apenas um porta bebidas.

"Você já tomou brandy?" perguntou ele, esticando a mão por trás das costas de Gina e apanhando uma garrafa em cima da prateleira superior do móvel.

Gina começou a girar o corpo para ver o que ele estava pegando, mas ele pôs a mão debaixo de seu queixo novamente e segurou sua cabeça firme, de modo que ela o olhasse de frente.

"Não posso beber", disse ela. "Sou menor de idade."

Diante dessa resposta, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu cortesmente.

"Ah, é claro", disse ele. "Olhando pra você, a gente esquece desse detalhe. Você não pode beber." A mão dele saiu de detrás das costas de Gina segurando uma pequena taça com um creme claro e cheiroso. "Como é que você sabe, querida, que brandy é uma bebida alcoólica?"

Gina tentou sorrir um de seus mais inocentes sorrisos. "Ser menor de idade não significa ser desinformado."

"Draco já me deu uma resposta dessas.", comentou ele, bebericando o brandy. "Bem feito para mim."

"O senhor o viu por aí?"

"Sim", disse Lúcio, depois ficou um tempo sentindo o brandy na boca enquanto balançava o copo. "Com a encantadora senhorita Rebeka, na biblioteca."

Ele riu, e Gina não entendeu porque.

"Você já teve a oportunidade de conhecê-la?"

Gina se perguntou como o assunto fora cair de repente em Rebeka. "Não", disse.

"É uma ótima garota, mas", ele inclinou-se um pouco para frente e Gina sentiu novamente o suave cheiro do brandy em seu hálito: vinho destilado e açúcar, "não esquente, ele não vai simpatizar com ela."

Gina começou a andar ao redor da mesa no centro. As matizes coloridas da madre pérola ondulavam enquanto ela olhava, mas todas elas se perdiam dentro de um branco perolado e fresco. E ela lembrou que não tinha nada para falar com Draco. Nada para perguntar, nada para impor. Ela já não tinha vontade de desistir ou continuar, ela apenas estava. Sentiu uma emanação sutil por detrás das paredes, como se elas estivessem tentando se aproximar e tocá-la, e escutou uma respiração lenta e limpa na escuridão à sua direita, entre uma coluna e outra. A mesma respiração que ela escutara na quarto de Draco, e no coche, quando estava indo para a Mansão, mas não havia como saber se era de fato Draco, porque aquela casa já havia lhe pregado muitas peças. No entanto, ele havia dito que estaria perto, e que depois que ela tivesse cumprido o acordo, ele a livraria das conseqüências, e ela poderia ir embora. Se Draco estava ali, é porque devia ser feito naquele momento. Gina não compreendeu porque ou quando começou, mas estava se sentindo normal.

_Você vai matar um homem_, ela pensou. _Sim, você vai_. Ela olhou para o espaço negro entre as duas colunas e roçou o pulso na lateral da coxa direita, enquanto sentia o soalho estalar com os passos de Lúcio, cada vez mais próximo. De repente, ela viu um pequeno cálice estendido por sobre seu ombro, e a mão de Lúcio o segurando, os dedos em torno do vidro delicado como os membros articulados de uma enorme aranha branca.

"Eu não posso beber", ela disse, ligeiramente áspera.

"Nem mesmo absinto?", ele disse.

Gina se virou. Ele estava com uma sobrancelha erguida, e passava a língua devagar pelo lábio inferior, aproveitando até mesmo o rastro doce que o licor havia deixado ao tocar sua boca.

"Você sabe porque a Mansão Malfoy é tão sedutora?" ele perguntou, e em seguida respondeu: "Porque não há um mundo aqui. Não há paredes para limitar você. Porque não há senso aqui. As camas são feitas para o êxtase, os jardins são a extensão dos seus sonhos, o calor das lareiras acentua o álcool no seu sangue, os seus medos viram desejo. Não há bom ou o ruim, há apenas o brilho, e a maciez da realidade. A sua realidade. Aqui você pode morrer, ou pode deixar de existir, duas coisas completamente opostas. Mas não há como, de forma alguma, você deixar de ser humano."

Gina sorriu. "Isso não é possível em lugar nenhum, senhor."

"Ah", fez ele, roçando a borda da taça na linha do maxilar de Gina, "Ninfa."

Gina parou de sorrir.

"Sobre o desejo", ele disse, "O que você acha dele?"

Ela sentiu a extremidade dura e fria da mesa em suas costas, e os ombros de Lúcio, vistos de perto, pareciam as asas negras de um falcão abrindo-se sobre ela. Ela escutou novamente a respiração suave, vindo pela direita, a respiração de quem espera. Não teria Lúcio escutado me nenhum momento aquele ruído? Era baixo, mas quando ambos se calavam, apenas se olhando, ou quando Lúcio fazia pausas para molhar a boca com o licor, ao invés do silêncio era ela que prevalecia, a respiração! Como a estática no fundo vazio de uma onda de rádio, como os chuviscos de uma televisão fora do ar, o silêncio de um apartamento quando o de baixo está cheio de gente. Gina pensou na hipótese de estar sendo tapeada. Draco estava a enganando. Ambos estavam, tudo estava, desde o princípio. Era uma hipótese plausível, tão plausível que ela odiou-se no momento por ter sido inteligente, inteligente ao ponto de tecer a própria armadilha.

Gina fechou os olhos, sentiu os lábios de Lúcio encostarem no ângulo entre seu ombro e pescoço e virou a cabeça devagar para a escuridão entre as colunas. Por alguns segundos, dentro do negro profundo no meio das duas listras brancas, ela viu o brilho de dois olhos brilhantes como água. _Porque estou aqui?_

"O desejo", disse Gina, "é o que nos move."

Lúcio estremeceu e puxou para baixo uma das mangas do vestido dela, depois a empurrou para cima da mesa. Gina não estava vendo ou compreendendo nada. Tudo que ela sabia era que havia alguém entre aquelas duas colunas, e ela o desejava. Pôs a mão debaixo da coxa e puxou a pílula, enquanto Lúcio molhava-lhe os lábios com algo mais doce que néctar. Gina não o olhou. Em nenhum momento. Ela tomou o que ele lhe oferecia, piscando para o escuro. O gosto doce foi substituído pelo áspero do veneno quando ela guardou a pílula debaixo da língua, e no momento seguinte Lúcio a beijou, um beijo imediato, como se já tivesse previsto tudo, até o momento em que ela estaria pronta para o intoxicar.

Gina foi rápida. Sem fechar os olhos para não se desprender daquele brilho delicado nas sombras, empurrou a pílula para a garganta do homem. Ele engasgou e a soltou. Foi então que Gina se voltou novamente para os acontecimentos ao seu redor. Viu as sobrancelhas de Lúcio se contraírem, assustou-se com sua asfixia e teve nojo da vulnerabilidade patética com que ele se ajoelhou no chão, segurando a garganta.

De acordo com a proporção do veneno ingerido, as entranhas de Lúcio estariam agora sendo corroídas, assim como o estômago e a garganta. De fato, ele se inclinou no chão e, sob acesos de tosse cada vez mais violentos, borrifou o tapete com uma secreção escura e grossa como azeite. Gina estava chorando, embora não sentisse dor nenhuma, apenas uma pequena ardência na língua nas regiões que a pílula entrara em contato. Também não era por pena, ou por culpa ou arrependimento. Eram lágrimas de outras pessoas, as lágrimas de Narcisa, ou dos empregados, ou talvez de Draco e até mesmo de alguém que ela não conhecesse, mas não eram lágrimas suas.

Aos poucos ele parou de tossir. Agora estava apenas tremendo, e quando ergueu a cabeça para olhar Gina, tinha fios de sangue e saliva descendo pelo queixo. Seus olhos eram negros, preenchidos pelas pupilas dilatada de dor. Se ele pretendia falar alguma coisa, não conseguiu.

Gina recuou para o centro da mesa, o olhando. Durante toda a sua vida, Lúcio Malfoy havia sido para ela um homem distante, que ela desejava um dia conhecer mais por causa do modo imperativo com que sua voz ressoa, mesmo em palavras gentis, do que pela elegância de suas roupas. Da primeira vez que ele lhe falara, ele não a olhara. Mais tarde Gina percebeu que Lúcio nunca olhava para as pessoas quando falava com elas, o que era uma tática extremamente perversa. As pessoas só vivem para e pelo próprio ego, Gina pensara, se você não as olha enquanto fala, elas acham que não significam nada.

Lúcio parecia que significava muito perto das outras pessoas. Não parecia ridículo. Há certos casos em que a vaidade e o orgulho caem muito bem. Mas o que era isso agora? Ele estava vomitando sangue, sua bílis estava escorrendo pela sua boca em fios vermelhos, e ele não tinha o controle nem dos próprios pensamentos, porque estava sorrindo. Sorrindo para ela. No que estaria penando? Ele sabia que seu filho o odiava tanto? Sabia que Pansy Parkinson não era aquela garota sentada sobre sua mesa de madre pérolas?

Gina olhou para trás. Draco. Ele disse que estaria ali depois de tudo aquilo. Mas não era ele.

Nas sombras, uma mão branca como papel estendeu-se na direção dela, a palma da mão voltada para cima, irradiando uma luminosidade divina. Gina a olhou.

"Eu o matei", ela disse.

Uma risada calma veio das sombras em resposta, e a mão se ofereceu um pouco mais. Gina entrou em estado de choque.

* * *

O homem podia ter entre cinqüenta e sessenta anos, era branco como cal e na mão, que agarrava a curva boleada do braço da cadeira, havia uma estranha confusão de sardas e pêlos ralos vindo das sombras do punho aberto da camisa. Respirava aos arrancos como um carburador velho, e seus olhos, embora limpos e cristalinos como chuva, eram vazios e sem propósito. Ele lia um livro de capa vermelho escura intitulado "Em busca do Tempo Perdido", sentado numa poltrona de veludo escovado num canto da seleta, e Gina não soube dizer se sua presença ali passava despercebida pelo entusiasmo da leitura ou por sua própria imaterialidade.

Por estar sentada no tapete ao centro da sala, de frente para o homem, acreditou que a segunda hipótese fazia mais sentido, por mais interessante que fosse o livro. E porque ela sabia que estava acontecendo de novo. Era da mesma forma quando pulava para o tempo de Tom, ninguém nunca a percebia. Depois de mais de quatro anos, tinha acontecido de novo.

Devagar, ela se levantou e ficou olhando para o homem. Ele permaneceu imóvel da mesma forma que estivera até então, apenas as retinas flutuando sobre a leitura, como uma rolha de garrafa que fora jogada em alto mar e ficara perdida no infinito da solidão. Gina olhou para baixo e viu que ainda estava usando as roupas daquela noite, embora a luz acetinada da manhã entrasse pelas cortinas de seda da pequena sala. Imediatamente ela teve nojo daquela roupa. Uma roupa que representava a insatisfação de uma mãe com o sexo do filho, e representava também a crueldade da vaidade e do orgulho, uma vida inteira de uma criança que podia achar estar vivendo no lugar errado, ou sendo da forma errada, imaginando que a rejeição faz parte do instinto e é tão comum como dormir. E o que isso podia importar? Ela se perguntava, ainda tendo nojo. Não, o negro do veludo não lembrava os vômitos de Lúcio, ou as sombras profundas de sua alma, lembrava muito mais. Lembrava que ela estava usando aquele vestido para atraí-lo, um vestido lindo, sem dúvidas, mas que não trazia em si – e principalmente naquela ocasião – a naturalidade da beleza, mas sim a sensualidade da maldade. E ela havia aceitado usá-lo por este motivo, não porque fosse de veludo, não por ser um pedido de Narcisa, mas porque tinha desejado o próprio desejo, e havia matado um homem que a desejara. Sentia nojo do vestido porque ainda que o tirasse, já tinha conhecido a si mesma.

Ligeiramente tonta, saiu pela porta aberta. Depois daquela saleta havia uma sala maior, a qual Gina atravessou e saiu pela outra porta sem reparar em nada, e se encontrou apoiada no corrimão de uma escada escura, que brilhava aqui e ali. Os degraus eram de mármore negro e o corrimão de ferro escurecido, e quanto mais Gina a subia e conseguia ver o que tinha no segundo patamar, mais sentia nojo. Lhe parecia que o cetim que forrava o vestido estava amaldiçoado com alucinações. Ela via todo tipo de coisa, e não cessava de entrever aqueles olhos quase luminosos no escritório de Lúcio Malfoy,e imaginava estar sentindo cheiro de carne em decomposição, e pisava sobre cadáveres duros e negros que exalavam o fogo-fátuo da morte, e não sobre degraus de mármore.

Avançou pelo segundo patamar numa ânsia tão afogueada que não se deu conta de onde de repente havia entrado. Encostou-se na parede com o rosto virado para esta e chorou. Quando abriu os olhos vislumbrou um desenho pequeno em sua frente, tão de perto que se tornava confuso visto daquela forma. Ela afastou um pouco o rosto e reconheceu o brasão de Salazar Slytherin no papel-de-parede. O mesmo brasão que vira tantas vezes quando criança, e o desenhara pelas bordas dos livros nas aulas que lhe pareciam desgastantes e insuficientes para encobrir todo o fascínio de ter estado – e poder estar outra vez – no quarto de Tom Riddle.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu uma escrivaninha. Tudo igual, apenas um pouco estranho. Os livros estavam nos mesmos lugares, mas alguns haviam sumido. Os desgastes nas bordas dos móveis, os arranhões no piso, a eterna poeira nas laterais do baú e a marca de um quadro que fora retirado da parede – tudo o mesmo. O quadro ela lembrava ser alguma coisa escura e homogênea que, na época, lhe lembrava o cosmos. Talvez para Tom significasse muito mais, por isso o havia retirado. Os objetos bizarros que representaram para ela, em tantas noites reais, histórias mágicas e sutis, e projetaram em sua imaginação florestas cortadas por névoa e cabanas de alquimistas solitários estavam todos ali.

E não foi como das outras vezes, em que a presença dele a sufocara pelo êxtase. As vertigens que se dissolviam em suspiros tampouco aconteceram, o frio e o vazio, nenhum deles entorpeceu seu corpo. Diferente do que Gina tinha pensado a principio, esta vez não era como as outras. Era real. Não um sonho, uma transgressão de épocas, uma sublimação do desejo. Diante desse choque, ela tornou a se escorar na parede. Pensava: Meu Deus, eu não quero.

Tom a estava olhando com uma concentração estática. Estava inclinado sobre a escrivaninha, segurando um pequeno recipiente numa mão enluvada e folheando um livro com a outra, igualmente protegida. Gina olhou para o livro e gritou, reconhecendo o diário que achara anos antes. Esticou a mão para abrir a porta, mas num movimento brusco se viu atirada na cama, os olhos de Tom mudaram de imediato e ele passou de um estado de avaliação para um de perturbada admiração.

"Eles podem me ouvir", disse Gina, se arrastando pela cama até o outro lado.

Tom a puxou de volta pelos quadris e a pressionou com seu peso. Aquele contato fez Gina perder a cabeça. Ela sempre sonhara com a realidade daquele momento, sonhara em sentir o cheiro dele e experimentar seu peso e saber exatamente suas proporções, o ver como via qualquer outra pessoa, mas isso era um pesadelo. _Aquela_ realidade era um pesadelo, e tinha mais dimensões do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Gina esticou o braço e bateu no abajur. A porcelana espatifou-se no chão com o barulho penetrante que é característico a esse tipo de material, mas Tom não deu importância. Novamente ela sentiu nojo, agarrou a borda da cama, ofegando, e encostou a cabeça nas grades do espelho. Por muito tempo ela apenas chorou, e ele apenas a segurou, e ninguém veio verificar o barulho, e foi quando Gina compreendeu que aquele homem que lia era o único que estava na casa – ou ao menos o único que poderia fazer alguma coisa a seu favor– e ele era cego, talvez surdo.

"Qual é a minha realidade?", ela murmurou.

"Enganaram você, minha querida", ele disse. Ah, aquela voz! Ao menos isso ainda era como ela imaginava. "Permitiram a você fazer essa pergunta, e isso significa que eles duvidavam, e também a fizeram duvidar."

Gina fechou os olhos. Não queria mais pensar. Novamente as imagens vieram, a Mansão Malfoy, o rosto de Core brilhando de lágrimas.

"Mas eu não posso lhe enganar", Tom falou. Gina abriu os olhos. "Não sei como se faz isso."

"Você matou pessoas."

"Sim. Por isso não posso enganar. É o meu limite."

Ela sentiu o último abalo de seu choro, e em seguida o cansaço. Lembrou-se de algo que havia muito tinha esquecido: lembrou-se da marca de sangue que ele lhe fizera. Começou a puxar a manga do vestido para baixo, e em seguida a outra, querendo se livrar do vestido, e enquanto Tom o eliminava devagar, puxando o tecido pelas costas dela, em seguida pela cintura e enfim pelos quadris, ela olhou para a janela e viu as cortinas fechadas ondulando ao vento que vinha pela vidraça aberta, enchendo o quarto e roçando sua pele nua. O cheiro dos lençóis se desprendiam como se estivessem querendo se libertar do material e se fundir com o vento, e Gina jamais teria conseguido imaginar um cheiro com tanta perfeição. Não um cheiro humano, o cheiro usual que as camas costumam ter, cheiro de pele e algodão, quando não cheiro de alguma substância artificial – era o cheiro que se sente em qualquer lugar, quando menos se espera, e que é tão familiar e complexo que dura apenas o tempo necessário para nos fazer sofrer por não poder tê-lo outra vez. E havia ali também o acetonado do formol e o almíscar doce que as cobras, com suas peles oleosas, exalam.

Tom jogou o vestido no chão e Gina ficou o olhando. Em algumas partes o avesso roxo aparecia e tornava o negro do veludo menos solitário. No entanto, as dobras eram tão fundas, e tão indistintas naquela escuridão que o bolo todo parecia um buraco no piso. Gina achou ter visto as ondulações do veludo brilharem de repente, mas Tom a vez se virar na cama, e ao se deparar com ele, ela escutou o sibilar das cobras em algum lugar. Começou a sufocar, e o êxtase a engolfou numa onda de vertigem.


End file.
